


My Way

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Genderbending, Lemon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 104,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Juventud y curiosidad, deseos de experimentar. Ansias de satisfacer. ¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar? Amores y desamores. La adolescencia conlleva miles de preguntas, tantas sin respuesta. REEDICIÓN 2020
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Leo Aiolia, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 8





	1. La Primera Etapa

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo he publicado originalmente el 03/11/2014 en amor yaoi. Si gustan son libres de leer. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

_«…Lo mismo que al árbol. Cuanto más quiere elevarse hacia la altura y hacia la luz, tanto más fuertemente tienden sus raíces hacia la tierra, hacia abajo, hacia lo oscuro, lo profundo, – hacia el mal»._

**Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

Hubo un tiempo, donde el acaecer de su vida pareció irreal. Sin embargo, si hay una historia que contar, innegablemente hubo una vida quien la escribió... Es lo maravilloso de esto, no saber cuál.

* * *

Un haz de luz se cuela por las hendijas que la persiana—cerrada—no puede retener, cayendo sobre sus dedos. Los observa. La tenue calidez que desprende tan pequeño rayo confunde por un momento su mente distrayéndolo de lo que estaba haciendo hace escasos segundos. Un soplo de viento acompaña a la luz, produciendo que unas hebras de su cabello se pegaran a su rostro despertándolo así de su ensoñación. Siempre ha sido así, piensa; un soñador…

* * *

Saga había nacido bajo el yugo de una familia ortodoxa. Con todo lo bueno y no tanto que eso conlleva. Aun así, fueron flexibles en la educación de él y su hermano Kanon; gemelos ellos.

Su padre, Aspros Argyropoulos, había sido un importante presbítero de la Iglesia proto-ortodoxa, además de ser dueño de varias tierras en Grecia, mismas heredadas de antepasados clérigos. Un hombre recto, severo y justo, pero no menos atento y dedicado a su familia. Lo son todo para el griego de cabellos tan azules como sus ojos, herencia que tienen sus dos hijos, eso, además de la sublime belleza, semejante a aquellos guerreros mitológicos.

Y su madre no se queda atrás, Asmita es una exótica hindú radicada desde joven en la mítica Atenas, orgullosa de sus orígenes pero convertida en cristiana, debió hacerlo, el amor por aquel hombre la arrastró a dejar toda la cultura milenaria que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Dejó familia también, siendo repudiada por tan aberrante acto. Pero en aquella época la joven no se arrepintió y sigue sin hacerlo, Aspros ha sido la mejor elección en su vida y hoy en día tiene una familia establecida, dos hijos maravillosos y un esposo al que ama con ahínco. Tal vez el único que la apoyó siempre es su hermano Shaka, siendo éste de gustos no convencionales, terminó por huir de su hogar junto al sirviente de la familia, un tibetano llamado Mu.

Desde pequeño, Saga mostró habilidades artísticas. A los tres años lo habían puesto en el coro de la iglesia, también tocaba la guitarra, misma que su propio padre le enseñara a tocar. Kanon había optado por la batería, él es más rebelde, desde infante no se interesó por cosas eclesiásticas, a él, la iglesia y su culto no le van, prefiere sus reglas sus normas, en fin, sus mandamientos.

Saga compartía (y comparte) ese pensamiento, pero es más recatado a la hora de expresarse. El gemelo menor les sacó canas verdes a sus padres a lo largo de su infancia y juventud.

Fue durante aquellos tiernos años de infancia donde forjaron sus gustos. Sueños de juventud. Se pasaban las tardes encerrados en su cuarto componiendo ridículas canciones, ellos se divertían, como cualquier niño de diez años. Claro que con padres tan estrictos, no todo era tan fácil, además de la escuela, asistían a clases de inglés y español, cursos de ceremonial y protocolo, y la iglesia.

En la escuela conocieron a quienes serían sus « _hermanos del alma_ », otras dos ovejas negras dentro del rebaño de sus familias (Aunque dichas familias no eran ejemplo a seguir) Shura García, un joven de herencia española y Milo Caristeas, otro griego _espartano_ como gustaba llamarse. Su abuelo de pequeño le contaba historias de sus antepasados, quienes según el anciano, habían sido valientes guerreros espartanos, incluso le relataba con un orgullo que rayaba la arrogancia, que su tátara-tátara (y tantos tátaras más) abuelo, había acompañado a Alejandro Magno en la conquista del Impero Persa.

Eran un grupo estrafalario, negado a seguir con las ortodoxas enseñanzas que les imponían, pero respetando de igual forma su modo de vida. Aunque ya los años modernos y la aceptación a las decisiones del prójimo, llevaron a la familia Argyropoulos a ser más abierta y tolerante, siendo su iglesia la primera de tantas que se sumarían después, a aceptar el matrimonio o unión igualitaria, Aspros ya había desposado a su cuñado con su amado siervo.

Fue así que los años sólo contribuyeron a aumentar sus ansias de experimentar más allá de lo conocido, no por nada, unos tocaban la guitarra, otro la batería y el último un contrabajo, que pronto cambió por el simple bajo. Entonces ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué perdían por intentarlo? Estaban decididos, se comerían al mundo… mundo que se limitaba a la habitación del español, pero quién le quitaba la felicidad en aquellos días de niñez.

Saga es el mayor de los cuatro, y podría decirse también que el más talentoso. Su voz prodigiosa y sus manos hábiles hacen cobrar vida a su guitarra _Gibson_ _SG_. De una naturaleza más introvertida que el resto de sus amigos, Saga se caracteriza por ser la _consciencia_ dentro del grupo. Su carácter se parece mucho al de su padre, siendo Kanon quien representa el carácter más social de su madre. El baterista tiene facilidades para el habla, siendo esa su arma a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere, bueno, en eso, si se parece a Aspros.

Shura—primera guitarra—es del tipo reservado. Serio y quien parece rodeado de un aura misteriosa, singularidad que le da un atractivo envidiable junto a sus facciones duras y sus ojos negros azabaches, claro que todo eso no quita sus grandes cualidades, saben sus amigos que es una persona infinitamente comprensiva y compañera, siempre dispuesto a escucharte.

Y por último, el bajista. Milo es el más ocurrente de los cuatro. Divertido, imaginativo, muchas veces cínico. Nunca terminas de asombrarte por su ingeniosidad, su risa cautivadora y su corazón bondadoso lo hace un ser especial. Enamoradizo sin igual.

El primer día que los cuatro se juntaron, por poco y los sacan a escobazos de la habitación, ¡Belcebú maldito, ¿qué has hecho con nuestros hijos?! Esa música infernal no podría haber salido de ningún lado más. Los muchachos se sintieron apenados ¿Tan mal sonaban? Con todo y negativa, volvieron a intentarlo. Una, dos, en la vigésima la batería ya seguía al bajo, y las guitarras se conversaban sin interrupción. La armoniosa melodía comenzaba a fluir, y la voz de Saga adornaba del todo a la canción.

¡Mil disculpas pidieron sus padres!, eran sus hijos enviados del cielo. Ahora sólo faltaba el nombre; _Gold Saints_ No sonaba mal.

Y así fue que se formó la peculiar banda ¿Cuántos años tenían por ese entonces? Quince, no más.

* * *

— ¿No es el cumpleaños de tu padre Milo? Podríamos presentarnos y agasajarlo ¡Imagínate que regalo!—exclama Kanon entusiasmado.

Han dejado de tocar apenas minutos antes, ya que al parecer Saga tomo a bien perderse en lo que un poco de sol y viento producen en su piel. Tipo raro piensan dos de ellos. Kanon no.

—Bueno, sí. Podría ser.

Suspira porque ellos saben bien lo _peculiar_ que es su familia, agregarle una improvisada presentación en vivo justo el día que su padre ha decidido celebrar con porras su cumpleaños no suena muy… ¿adecuado? Milo observa a sus amigos con rostro compungido, en los años que llevan conociéndose apenas si han pisado su casa un par de veces. Y es que debe reconocer que su padre es un tanto excéntrico; Kardia Caristeas puede ser espeluznante cuando se lo propone pero es su familia. Su única familia. Milo no tiene muchos recuerdos de su madre ya que falleció cuando era muy pequeño y su abuelo Écarlate, falleció un tiempo atrás.

—Si Milo no lo ha propuesto, es porque no desea darle esa clase de regalo a su padre—acota solemne Saga, uniéndose nuevamente a la conversación.

No es ese el problema, piensa Milo. Su padre seguramente le tiraría el bajo por la cabeza ¡Oh sí! Ya puede escucharlo;

_« ¡¿A eso llamas regalo tacaño?! Mejor hubiera sido una botella de vino o un cajón de manzanas. Eso sí lo disfrutaríamos»._

Ya qué más da.

—Creo que sería genial—termina por decir con una sonrisa. Eso será divertido, ya es momento de abandonar el cuarto donde se encierran a ensayar.

¡Ah! Pero el gran Kardia ya tenía su gran plan para sus cuarenta; Invitar a sus allegados y (sobre todo) conquistar al soberbio señor Dégel Lefebvre, un francés dueño de la Biblioteca histórica en el centro de la ciudad y su más anhelada fantasía. Kardia ya había amado y desposado a una mujer, incluso de ese amor salió su vástago. Por lo que considera que ya es momento de volver al ruedo, con el volante del lado contrario, si se entiende…

La idea de Kanon de presentarse en vivo ese día fue gracias a que su familia fue invitada. Se conocen de la iglesia, dado que Kardia da generosas donaciones a la congregación. Bien sabe él, que el bello Dégel les lee una vez por semana a los niños, mismo día que ¡Oh casualidad! Caristeas aparece con su radiante sonrisa a efectuar su donativo, a veces dinero, a veces prendas, otras comestibles. Todo con tal de ayudar al prójimo, y de saciar su vista con el francés.

Y cómo no, Dégel también recibió la invitación. Aun indeciso si ir o rechazar, después de todo, no lo conoce más de los cordiales—y obligados—saludos que se efectúan en la iglesia. El francés, también es viudo, su amada Seraphina había sucumbido después de padecer una larga enfermedad. Y también es padre de un hijo; Camus es un joven prodigio, de una agudeza notable, responsable, prudente y bello. Hermoso, herencia de su sangre. Todos los calificativos para soberbio orgullo del francés. Degél y Camus viven sobre el mismo edificio bibliotecario, la plata alta es una suite, digna de reyes.

Y por último, el mejor amigo de Kardia; Sísifo Sfakianakis. Compañeros de aventuras y socio arqueólogo, ambos trabajaban en el Museo Arqueológico de Atenas.

El griego fue invitado con su familia, su esposa Sasha y sus hijos, Aioros, el mayor y Aioria, el menor.

La gran cita se dará el sábado, de esa misma semana.

* * *

— ¡Saga! ¡Qué no comienza así!—Shura y Milo conversan animadamente del clima. Siempre sucedía lo mismo y no creían que esas rabietas por parte de ambos gemelos cambiasen algún día. Había cambiado el reloj; una hora. Hacía una hora que discutían. —Estás en _Do_ y la canción entera está en la escala del _Do Mayor_.

—Kanon… ¡¿Eres bruto o tienes cera en los oídos?!

Shura y Milo siguen con los deportes.

—Lo que sucede es que tú no quieres reconocer que estás equivocado, como eres tan perfecto—dijo marcando el _tan_ delatando su sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. Ya veremos quién tiene la razón.

Y la canción sonó. No, no lo hizo de la manera que debería y Kanon injurió a los cuatro vientos. Maldito Saga y su oído absoluto.

Otras discusiones. Horas de escuela. Así mismo los deportes, la iglesia y demás. El tiempo es relativo cuando tu entero interés se concentra en solo una cosa; la música.

Kanon se halla en la habitación que comparte con su hermano, ya es viernes y en unas horas más partirán hacia la casa de Milo. No medita mucho el qué usar para la ocasión, le basta con su lindo rostro, qué decir. Sin embargo por su alborotada mente se pregunta si en la fiesta irán lindas chicas o lindos chicos, que más da, si son lindos a él no le importa.

—Oye Saga ¿Conoces a las personas que irán?—pregunta. El mencionado se encuentra recostado en su cama ignorante de la presencia de su hermano, absorto en la lectura de una novela policial. Un gran y revelador capitulo— ¿me escuchaste?—Claramente no. El gran misterio era por mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en lo inmediato— ¡Saga!—El libro salió volando y Saga cayó de la cama.

— ¡Kanon! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Y tú por qué me ignoras?

—Estaba leyendo.

—Si no me lo dices ni enterado—se mofa—pero te pregunté algo—dice ya más calmado.

— ¿Qué quieres?—resignado Saga cierra el libro.

— ¿Qué si conoces a las personas que irán al cumpleaños del padre de Milo?—muy bien, Saga cree que es momento de contar hasta diez por el bien de ambos, ocultando con maestría el tic en su ojo.

—No Kanon, no tengo idea, más que nuestra familia y nuestros amigos.

—Yo sólo preguntaba, no tienes por qué ser grosero. —Saga abre sus ojos sintiendo como la vena le palpita en su sien. El muy caradura tiene el tupé de ofenderse.

Una casa discreta y elegante vestida de gala. Saga desciende del auto familiar e instintivamente busca a su madre para tomar su brazo, no necesitó de aquello ya que fue Aspros quien toma a su adorada para guiarla hacia la residencia del agasajado. El menor se detiene unos pasos por detrás del resto de su familia, observa con detenimiento la cantidad de vehículos estacionados en las cercanías. Piensa en el padre de su amigo, lo ha visto en escazas ocasiones, poco y nada es lo que ha interactuado más que algún saludo fortuito, no puede hacerse a la idea qué clase de persona es o de las demás personas que lo acompañarán esa noche, pero algo le inquieta dentro. Tonterías, ¿no?

Escucha a su hermano llamarlo, Saga sacude su cabeza por esos ridículos pensamientos, él está ahí para cumplir con el obsequio de su amigo, quizá beber algo a escondidas de sus padres y muy probablemente, salvarle el pellejo al descarado de Kanon.

La familia es recibida por un hombre vestido de mozo que los guía hacia el jardín donde se efectúa dicha celebración. No pasan ni cinco minutos para que cada quien se disperse reconociendo personas a su paso. Saga se queda en medio de toda esa algarabía esperando a que aquella inquietud le abandone. Seguramente es la falta de confianza o lo ajeno que le resultan esas clases de festejos, pero lo siente; ese cosquilleo en el nacimiento de su nuca…

Un mozo llega ofreciéndole una bebida, gira su rostro para todas direcciones, sus padres no están a la vista, toma la copa sin vacilar.

—Me imagino qué eso no contiene alcohol—Saga pasa el trago con pesadez. Papá lo ha descubierto. Lo observa afligido, pero su padre no parece molesto.

—No, bueno, no sabía. —Se excusa. Aspros dibuja una sonrisa y alza un poco su copa de vino.

—No tomes porquerías, si quieres beber, bebe un buen vino. —dicho eso se marcha dejando de piedra al pobre muchacho.

Saga comienza a pensar que en realidad jamás abandonó su cama que aún se halla en su habitación y que muy probablemente este soñando. O tal vez cayó en algún lugar fantástico… Como _Alicia_. Una voz lo trae de regreso.

—Y tú debes ser ¿Saga? ¿Kanon? Siempre se me es difícil diferenciarlos—dice sonriente.

Saga pestañea un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Kardia debe tener casi la misma edad de su padre, sin embargo algo en él lo hacen parecer más joven, su espíritu rebelde quizá. Sus cabellos azules caen por su espalda tan alborotados e indómitos como el propio hombre y sus ojos grandes, de iris azules, brillan con picardía. Son un tanto más oscuras que las de Milo, esas sí son extrañas, muy turquesas para ser reales, pero en el griego, existen.

—Soy Saga, señor Caristeas, muchas gracias por invitarnos, feliz cumpleaños—dice mientras extiende su mano.

—Aspros hace buena lobotomía en ustedes, deja esa cortesía y dame un abrazo—el pobre adolescente se tensa de pies a cabeza ante los opresivos brazos del padre de su amigo.

—Papá, papá, deja al pobre de Saga que lo asfixias—llega al rescate su amigo, hijo del opresor.

—Milo debes estar atento, cuando Dégel entre, comenzarás con tu chatarrero—exclama pasándole los brazos por los hombros y señalando al escenario, perfectamente montado.

— ¡Oye, no hables así de mi banda!—Se ofende el menor.

—Chatarrero, banda, ambos hacen ruidos molestos—Kardia larga una carcajada antes de marcharse.

Saga se pregunta, qué otras cosas extrañas sucederán esa noche.

— ¿Quién es Dégel?—pregunta el gemelo mayor.

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que son los últimos que faltan, él y su hijo, así que en cuanto alguien más cruce la puerta, comenzaremos.

* * *

—Creo que es aquí—dice una voz con acento francés.

—No entiendo por qué me hiciste venir, no conozco a nadie. —Se queja otra voz francesa, más joven.

—Sísifo y su familia fueron invitados y además porque en la invitación decía Dégel Lefebvre y familia, por ende…—calla ahí, dando por entendido el asunto.

El gallardo francés pulsa el botón del timbre, en la casa resonó y momentos después Kardia abre la puerta. Al griego se le ilumina el rostro y no oculta su sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿Qué mejor regalo podía pedir? Si allí se encontraba su amor.

— ¡Dégel viniste!—canturrea emocionado.

Camus enarca su extraña ceja ¿Y a éste desde cuándo tanta confianza?

—Gracias por la invitación, felicidades por tu cumpleaños Kardia—le extiende la mano y luego un pequeño presente. El otro hombre no se hizo de rogar, estrechándola con ambas manos—Él es mi hijo, Camus.

El joven, que debe tener la misma edad que su hijo, es el calco del estirado francés, sólo algunos detalles los diferencian, como el color de su cabello y ojos.

—Mucho gusto señor, felicidades—dice con cortesía, ocultando su malgenio por estar ahí.

—El gusto es mío, pero pasen, pasen, que la fiesta aguarda su llegada.

Ambos franceses se observan intrigados, pensando que sólo es un cumplido de cortesía, lejos, muy lejos de las intenciones del griego. Que ya fantaseaba con el galo en su cama.

— ¡Madre mía!—grita Kanon.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Se preocupa Saga.

— ¿Es qué no ves? Con permiso, debo cortejar aquel hermoso muchacho. —Saga lo sigue con la mirada, viendo que no le costó nada sacarle tímidas sonrisitas al castaño que había deslumbrado a su hermano.

—Qué mala suerte, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo—se lamenta Shura—.Veré que más hay.

Las hormonas han despertado con fuerza en todos al parecer, porque en ese cumpleaños—salvo los casados—todos andan de cazador…

Saga de pronto siente el malestar creciendo en su estómago, observando sin demasiados ánimos su alrededor, algo no encaja con todo el entorno y sospecha— _afirma_ —que seguramente es él el problema ¿La bebida había sido más fuerte de lo pensado? No se siente ebrio, pero sí mareado. Tal vez es esa sensación de que lo observan lo que lo tiene mal.

—Sí, hola… Si—se aclara la garganta—es un gran placer reunir a tantas personas queridas el día de hoy, sólo me resta pedir que se diviertan y disfruten de la noche, que es joven y misteriosa, nunca se sabe qué sucederá—concluye Kardia. Dégel se pregunta ¿Por qué lo observa como lobo hambriento?

— ¡Kanon! Kanon maldita sea ¿Dónde se metió tu hermano?—vocifera Shura.

—Ahí—señala a un rincón oscuro detrás del escenario. Shura se ruboriza, Milo igual.

Las manos de Kanon están aferradas al prieto trasero, dueño de quien les da la espalda. Saga puede reconocer al castaño que hace unos momentos lo había enamorado.

—Kanon, ¡maldito calentón! es hora de tocar—grita Milo que cuando ve al dueño del trasero, abre sus ojos enormes— ¡Aioria!—Casi se desmaya dé la impresión.

— ¿Qué? Yo sólo conversaba—dice, fingiendo demencia.

— ¿Se conocen?—Se interesa el mayor de todos.

—Sí, desde niños, nuestros padres son grandes amigos.

Nuevas interrogantes se acumulan en la ya abarrotada cabeza de Saga. Lleva conociendo a Milo por años y nunca supo de Aioria hasta ese momento ¿Qué más esconde el _espartano_?

De igual manera, ese asunto debe quedar en segundo plano por el momento, porque sin darse cuenta, ya se encuentra en el escenario.

¿Qué carajo?

—Buenas noches, nosotros somos _Gold Saints_ …

Se escuchan algunas risas.

Saga, el de la guitarra rítmica, comienza con la tocata, moviendo sus dedos ágilmente sobre el mástil, mientras su mano derecha rasga las cuerdas con suavidad. Shura se le une, Kanon prosigue y Milo finaliza, los cuatro conversan en perfecta unión.

Los presentes se observan entre sí. La música muy por el contrario a lo que hubieran pensado, es muy agradable, nada de lo que, creían, sería una banda adolescente, con todo lo que esa palabra conlleva y que encaja pieza por pieza para formar una sola, irresponsabilidad. No, ellos, no lo son, pues sus dedos, sus brazos y sus gargantas, estan en armonía con los oídos espectadores.

Y no fue sino hasta la tercera canción, que los aplausos y alabanzas sonaron con emoción.

¡Que maravillosa noche!

—Tus hijos sí que son talentosos Aspros. —escucha a alguien decirle. El elegante hombre gira para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Sísifo.

Aspros lo observa extrañado y algo contrariado. Guarda silencio un momento.

—Sísifo, qué gusto, mucho tiempo sin vernos y gracias, puede decirse que aún les falta practica—dice al fin con una escueta sonrisa el hombre de cabello azul.

—No seas tan severo, son muy jóvenes todavía—Aspros enarca una ceja sin entender qué le llevó al castaño a hablarle, quizá…

—Ya lo creo.

—Buenas noches señores. —ambos griegos escuchan una tercera voz que se les une.

—Dégel, que gusto, es raro verte aquí—Aspros sonríe un poco más relajado al ver al francés.

—No podía desaprovechar tan bella noche. —Se limita a responder.

Terminó de guardar su guitarra dispuesto a buscar un rincón donde poder sentarse y relajarse. Saga no ha podido quitarse esa molesta sensación de encima tal si fueran un par de ojos insistentes sobre él. _Alguien_ , _algo_ lo observa y no fue hasta que busca a su madre para entregarle el vaso de zumo que le había pedido, que descube la fuente de su malestar; junto a su madre se encuentra otra mujer con quien conversa sonriente no obstante, no es ella sino la persona a su lado. Un muchacho de cabellos rizados castaños semejante al chocolate—Saga puede imaginar que el olor que despiden debe ser tan dulce como el chocolate—alto y de complexión atlética le observa, su mirada cargada de algo que no puede describir titilan, dos grandes bolas verdes fijas en él. Le recuerda a alguien pero se encuentra muy turbado para pensar en algo más que no sea lo apuesto que es.

Pero la magia se rompe gracias a un grito.

— ¡Pallas Atenea Santísima!—es Milo—Debo haber muerto y me enviaron al mejor de los cielos.

El objeto de dicho entusiasmo frunce la nariz y sus cejas se juntan en un gesto poco amigable.

— ¿Cómo te llamas divino ser?—recita cual trovador provocando que aquel pobre muchacho muera de vergüenza ajena.

A su lado Aioria no contiene la risa pero atento a los arranques del malhumorado peli turquesa.

—Vamos Camus, responde, no seas tímido—le insta sin embargo Aioria.

— ¡Camus! Qué casualidad, anoche cupido en un sueño me dijo que sería flechado por un tal Camus ¿No te parece increíble?—exclama con sus manos juntas, el francés se mantiene en silencio—.Es el destino, míranos, mis ojos son del color de tus cabellos y tus cabellos son del color de mis ojos ¡Hasta parece un poema de Afrodita!—clama enamorado. Camus sonríe por primera vez ante las ocurrencias de Milo, puede intuir quién escribe las canciones románticas en ese grupo—Si no he muerto, moriría feliz en éste momento, contemplando tan magnifica sonrisa—le toma la mano y deposita un beso en ella—mi nombre es Milo, tu futuro novio—sonríe.

—Eso lo veremos—dice con una sonría el francés, y se retira.

Pasado el espectáculo, Saga vuelve su vista al castaño pero este ya no se halla ahí. Lo busca discretamente con la mirada, dando un respingo cuando lo encuentra a su lado ¿En qué momento llegó hasta él?

— ¿Buscabas algo?—pregunta. Su voz profunda le da una correntada en la espina dorsal.

—No lo sé…

—Me llamo Aioros—se presenta con esos labios rosas que provocan morderlos.

—Mi nombre es…

—Saga—le interrumpieron los labios rosas—, te he estado observando.

_¿A que sabrá su saliva?_

— ¿Por qué?—pregunta el de mirada azul, nervioso.

—Porque me gustas…


	2. El Encuentro

I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
I've had my fill my share of losing  
And now, as tears subside  
I find it all so amusing

To think I did all that  
And may I say - not in a shy way  
Oh no, oh no, not me  
I did it my way

For what is a man, what has he got  
If not himself, then he has naught  
To say the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way

Yes, it was my way

_My Way - Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Saga sabe que debe hacer algo más que contemplar los increíbles ojos de Aioros, mas se siente incapaz de quebrar lo que ellos trasmiten.

—Así que, eres músico—comenta para romper el silencio. Aioros se lleva el vaso con misterioso contenido a la boca sonrosada, Saga se pregunta si era a propósito, o aquella sensualidad es innata.

—Me gusta la música— _de acuerdo, puedes decir algo mejor que eso_.

—Para ser músico primero te debe gustar la música, creo es un principio básico, así como la ciencia y las matemáticas…

—También me gustan las matemáticas— _¡Adiós! Ahí te quedas con tu estupidez, a ver cómo te las arreglas._

Aioros suelta una risita divertida y Saga sonríe también, embobado por tan sublime imagen.

—A mí me gustas tú—susurra acercándosele como animal al asecho, dispuesto a saltarle en la yugular a su presa.

Un rubor intenso cubre el rostro de Saga. Nunca en los años que lleva de vida—y no es que fueran mucho en realidad—alguien se le había acercado con intensiones bien directas. Si bien ha tenido acercamientos de ese estilo nunca fue más allá, es inexperto en todo a cuanto amoríos se trate. Jamás dejó que alguien invadiera con tal descaro su espacio personal pero Aioros, piensa, puede ser el primero que le hace flaquear de esa manera.

—Tú no estás mal tampoco— _Tonto_. Aioros no abandona su sonrisa mientras vacía su vaso.

—Iré por más bebida ¿quieres que te traiga una?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Favor se paga con favor, después veremos la forma de cobrármelo—dice y le guiña el ojo.

Apesadumbrado, Saga suspira decepcionado de sí mismo y su comportamiento ridículo. Le es difícil hacerle frente a esos ojos preciosos y a las claras intenciones que reflejan. Saga se había pasado la vida metido en el mundo tal y como se lo enseñaban, la escuela era uno más uno, la iglesia era Jesús y sus milagros, las clases de protocolo eran el tenedor a la izquierda y el cuchillo—con el filo hacia el plato—a la derecha.

Nadie te enseña cómo mover los labios para besar, o qué decir para agradar a una persona. Una vez escuchó de su padre que, la mejor arma de seducción es ser uno mismo pero, ¿si uno mismo no tiene nada seductor que ofrecer?

_«Ser un músico es llamador de mujeres y hombres, cuando dices que tienes una banda, se vuelven locas y se te ofrecen.»_

Kanon le había dicho eso una vez. ¿Será acaso? ¿Es ése el motivo por el cual Aioros se le acercó? Y si es así ¿por qué no fue con Kanon? Esta más que claro que a su hermano se le da mejor eso de seducir, prueba es que había desaparecido hacía un tiempo con el hermano menor de Aioros.

—No me imagino qué puede estar pasando por esa cabecita, para tenerte así de distraído—el castaño puso el vaso prácticamente en sus narices. Saga de inmediato siente el dulzor de la bebida.

—Pensaba en, ¿cuántos años tienes, Aioros?—pregunta mientras tomaba el vaso y bebe.

—Diecisiete ¿Por qué, es un problema para ti?—dice con una voz más que sugestiva.

—No, no tengo problemas con eso, eres tan sólo dos años mayor que yo.

—O sea que tienes la edad de mi hermano, ahora entiendo tu timidez, no conoces mucho de besar y esas cosas.

Saga enarca una ceja un poco contrariado o molesto. Está bien que su comportamiento anterior fue un poco infantil pero no tiene derecho a ofenderlo de esa manera. Su entrecejo se frunce con la molestia creciendo, prefiere dejar la conversación por terminada, dar la vuelta y perderlo de vista pero el castaño que interpretó muy bien sus expresiones le toma del brazo con delicadeza mientras le regala otra sonrisa fresca y se acerca acortando—aún más—la distancia entre ambos.

—No lo dije para burlarme de ti, me gustas así, Saga. Y más me gustaría poder tener la oportunidad de ser yo quien te enseñe, si me dejas.

La sonrisa Aioros se torna tímida esta vez, puede que haya hablado de más pero ese chico lo había deslumbrado desde que lo vio ingresar junto a su familia.

—Nunca he besado—confiesa Saga más relajado.

— ¿Puedo?—pregunta con suavidad pero antes de que Saga pueda siquiera responder, sus labios ya han sido atrapados por los del castaño—Déjate llevar, no es tan difícil como parece—murmura sobre sus labios y el peli azul puede aspirar el aliento a menta de Aioros.

Aioros atrapa con los suyos el labio inferior de Saga y luego el superior. Con movimientos sinuosos para no asustarlo pero cuando Saga exhala algo parecido a un jadeo, le da la pauta para probar algo más atrevido. Posa una mano en su cintura y enreda los dedos de la otra mano entre los cabellos de la nuca, atrayéndolo más a él, mientras pasa la lengua por toda la comisura de los labios antes de introducirla en la boca del otro griego. Saga jamás pensó que un beso podría marearlo así, pero el vértigo en su estómago le confirma lo intenso de la situación. Se asusta cuando siente aquella lengua invasora recorrer sin recato toda su cavidad, paseándose hasta por el filo de sus dientes, buscando la suya para unirse en una danza bastante erótica, misma que hace danzar a los duendes o mariposas o sólo el ardor en su estómago. Ardor que comienza a bajar vertiginosamente por su vientre expandiéndose en toda la longitud de su miembro.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo que sus bocas se separaran, Saga gime estirando el cuello para seguir con las sensaciones que el beso le estaba produciendo, sin darse cuenta que en sus pantalones también empieza a notarse lo que el beso produjo en él.

—Besas muy bien—dice con sus ojos cerrados ¿En qué momento los había cerrado?

—Tú también besas muy bien, Saga pero, es mejor que nos detengamos aquí—Aioros lo abraza protectoramente y reparte algos besos lánguidos por su rostro.

Sí. El castaño se encuentra casi en las mismas condiciones que Saga, aunque él, un poco más habido en el asunto, lo oculta bien. Desea ya llevárselo a la cama, pero ese fue el primer beso de su enamorado, no puede ir tan rápido con él.

— ¿Por qué?—dice confundido, pensando que había hecho las cosas mal.

—Porque ya es hora de que me retire, pero da por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, me gustas mucho y quiero conocerte mejor—Aioros besa una vez más los labios de Saga, quien se prende de los ajenos con inocente desesperación.

Un último beso en la mejilla y una promesa después, Aioros se marcha con su familia. Su hermano menor ha aparecido tan misteriosamente como había desaparecido. Saga sonríe un poco confundido, no sabe si hizo las cosas bien o si Aioros en verdad querrá verlo otra vez pero decide creerle.

* * *

— ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta Dégel?—Kardia por fin puede acercarse a su francés, quien sigue conversando con Aspros.

—Es una gran fiesta, reitero mis agradecimientos a tu invitación—responde.

—Es un placer para mí tenerte aquí.

¡Y vaya qué placer!

—Kardia, no quiero ser un grosero, pero debo retirarme, asuntos importantes me esperan en la mañana—habla Aspros para luego darle un afectuoso abrazo, el cual aprovecha para susurrarle sus buenas vibras para su conquista. El agasajado le responde agradecido.

—Creo que yo también me retiro—Kardia se alarma ante eso. Y justo que lo tiene para él solo.

— ¿Tan pronto? Quería conversar contigo, me agradas y quiero conocerte más—el griego se muerde la lengua al darse cuenta de lo directo que fue. Pero para su sorpresa el francés se ruboriza lo suficiente para hacerlo ilusionar.

Lo cierto es que, Dégel había pasado cada noche desde que conoció al griego fantaseando con todo lo que podía llegar a hacerle a ese cuerpo. Su reputación como hombre serio y recto, su fachada de entereza y el hecho de que las personas creen que vive en un duelo permanente por su viudez (que ya lleva más de cinco años) no le permitían saciar su curiosidad, además que no sabe expresarse muy bien para el romanticismo, mucho menos ser seductor. Pero aquello cambia en la privacidad de su habitación dónde da rienda suelta a su voluptuosidad.

—Debo llevar a Camus a casa, no acostumbra dormir tan tarde pero…—el fuego en sus mejillas se intensifica—puedo regresar, para conversar más tranquilamente.

Kardia traga saliva ¿Esta insinuando lo que cree? Su corazón desborda de alegría.

—Te estaré esperando ansioso—dice ya excitado por imaginárselo desnudo.

— ¿Ya te retiras mi príncipe? Ya no puedo concebir la vida sin verte, Camus. Dale una esperanza a este corazoncito que late por ti—Milo lleva las manos de su enamorado a sus labios mientras recita su discurso melodramático. Kanon rueda sus ojos por las tonterías que dice su amigo, sabe que Milo sólo actúa.

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo que le dijiste a mi tío el otro día que llegó de visita?—espeta el gemelo recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo. Camus frunce el ceño molesto por ese comentario.

—No le hagas caso mi bello francés, tú eres el único en mi vida—toma su mano nuevamente y la besa reiteradas veces. Camus la aparta bruscamente.

—Si quieres algo conmigo, tienes que ser sólo mío. No mirar, no tocar y sobre todo, no cortejar a nadie más. Sólo a mí.

—No necesito nada más mi Camus, sólo a ti—y lo besa, el francés permite escasos segundos de contacto y lo aparta.

—Siempre estoy en la biblioteca—comenta sonriendo pícaramente como nunca vio Milo en nadie. Instantes después se retira con su padre.

— ¡Vaya fiesta!—exclama feliz.

Milo se retira a su habitación una vez qué Saga y Kanon se hubieran marchado también. Una hora después cuando sale en busca de un vaso de agua, se sorprende al ver a Dégel entrando a la habitación de su padre. No necesita ser un erudito para saber qué harán allí.

—Será mejor que utilice mis auriculares esta noche—bisbisea. No quiere sentir ningún ruido _molesto_.

Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Shura?

* * *

Las tardes de domingo son un ritual para los cuatro amigos. Desde que se conocieran, utilizan ese día para comentar sus desventuras y llenarse de lo que mucho considerarían prohibido e insano. Los adolescentes por regla general incrementan junto a las hormonas su curiosidad. Saga y compañía no están exentos a descifrar lo que la naturaleza les suministra.

Son jóvenes, bellos y eso lo saben bien. Ninguno de los tres tiene problema para admitir que, experimentar ya sea con estupefacientes o comparar si el orgasmo en una mujer es más intenso que en un hombre, les es sumamente divertido.

Experimentar, sentir, complacer. Sus sentidos están sedientos de curiosidades y ellos no se privan de saciarlas. Ellos tres, excepto Saga, que si acaso conoce lo que el alcohol produce en su sangre y recientemente—muy recientemente—probar los que labios ajenos le trasmiten.

— ¡Ah! Que les digo amigos, me he enamorado—exclama Milo rodando por el suelo de la habitación de Shura, lugar sin excepciones para sus rituales.

—Ya quisieras tú que ese francés te haga caso. Estás muy lejos de su nivel—se le burla Kanon.

—No mi amigo, él también me ama, su mirada me lo dijo.

—Camus es un tanto, _particular_. No creo que le guste tu estilo de vida—dice Saga.

El peli azul deja un momento el lugar que ocupa en ese improvisado banco que no es más que una caja de madera y se dirige hacia la ventana abriéndola para que un poco de aire entrase. No le molesta rodearse del humo tóxico que despiden sus amigos al fumar o las veces que se vio mareado cuando la habitación se llenaba de cannabis. No le molesta, incluso ese olor le agrada. Pero en esa ocasión el habiente ya asfixiaba.

—Algún día tu padre nos echará a patadas de aquí—vuelve a replicar el gemelo mayor.

—Claro, cuando se digne a aparecerse por aquí—comenta Shura sin emoción.

Nadie dijo más nada por un rato.

Shura es el típico adolescente que se mantiene solo. Siendo su padre, Cid García, un hombre de oficina de día y de tabernas de noche. Suele regresar a su hogar simplemente para ducharse, comer alguna porquería de comida rápida y tal vez si le da el tiempo esnifar lo que en su bolsillo queda.

Shura de niño pasó muchas noches, y aún más, muchos días curando las heridas de su padre, bañándolo cuando volvía moribundo después de alguna pelea en tabernas de mala muerte, antros de las peores calañas, que cerraban sus puertas a ciertas horas y se convertían en bares clandestinos de satisfacción masculina. Hombres y mujeres vendían su cuerpo por dinero y Cid regresaba con hematomas enormes, la nariz chorreando y el bolsillo vacío.

Shura a los once años comenzó a trabajar en una veterinaria, donde limpiaba los desechos de los animales, los paseaba y bañaba, con eso, aprendió a mantenerse solo, el dinero que lograba sacar a su padre era destinado a los víveres y servicios de la casa.

Pero con una vida la cual nunca conoció limites, es lógico que algo de su padre se le pegara. El español no repara en el cliché de _«nunca seré como mi padre»_ él toma lo bueno y lo malo. Mayormente lo malo.

No fue sorpresa cuando halló las pastillas y la tiza blanca.

¿Qué haría con ellas? Pues consumirlas.

¡Joder si así ayuda a su padre a consumir menos! Porquería de mentiras.

— ¿Y dónde diablos te metiste anoche? Después de terminar de tocar, desapareciste como luz mala—espeta Kanon cansado del mutismo de los demás y más interesado en el cubo rubik que tiene entre manos. Lleva semanas jugando y el maldito está cada vez más enredado.

—Y a mi casa, esperaba traerme alguien, pero tú te follaste al castaño…

—En realidad sólo me la chupó, bueno yo también—dice con picardía—, Aioria es virgen—termina de decir Kanon más emocionado por el cubo que por su conquista.

— ¿Camus será virgen?—Milo sigue rodando por el suelo, imaginando entre sus brazos al refinado francés.

—Tan virgen como Athena. Ese debe ser frígido—Shura también había echado el ojo al peli turquesa, aquella noche no parecía haber sido la suya.

El peli índigo se incorpora y toma de la camisa a su amigo, mirándolo con odio.

—No hables así de mi ángel—amenaza.

—Está bien, disculpa. No seas ridículo.

—Al menos espero que no sea como su padre, tan recto que parecía. Lo vi en la madrugada con mi propio padre.

Los tres se asombraron imaginando la escena, también se imaginaron y con mucho más morbo, lo que sucedió en la habitación de Kardia.

—El que sí la pasó bien fue Saga—dice su hermano burlón—, se besó con Aioros—el aludido no puede ocultar un tenue rubor ante las miradas llenas de picardía que le lanzan su hermano y Milo. Shura no gesticula.

—Lo tenías bien guardado ¡Cuenta!—Casi le obliga, Milo.

—No tengo que decir nada, nos besamos, no es la gran cosa—trata de minimizar la situación. Pero está claro que pero para él había significaba mucho.

—Esta noche la Casa Wyvern hará una fiesta, deberíamos ir—dice Shura cambiando la conversación, Saga le agradece con la mirada, entendiendo que lo hizo por él.

— ¡Estupendo! Radamanthys hace las mejores fiestas de la ciudad—exclama entusiasmado Kanon.

—Claro, además de que tiene el trasero bastante accesible para ti—escupe con mordacidad Milo.

—No es mi culpa si soy jodidamente hermoso, ese cejudo está enamorado de mí.

Shura calla con un gesto agrio en su rostro. Varias veces se ha acostado con el rubio y su mujer. Mejor no entrar en terrenos fangosos.

— ¿Qué dices, Saga? ¿Irás? Puedes convencer a nuestro padre que nos deje asistir, tú eres bueno mintiendo, dile que nos quedaremos aquí—pide Kanon.

—No, mejor nos escapamos cuando estén durmiendo—se limita a responder.

Todos asintieron imaginando que aquella sería una grandiosa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Primer Contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero vaya siendo de su agrado. Desde ya, gracias por pasarse a leer.

«I left when autumn came to stay  
For time was flying by  
And the trees were growing old  
Life is too short  
I was too young  
You know the days had just begun».

_Lyriel — Days Had Just Begun_

* * *

No suelen haber inviernos tan helados en Grecia, pero aquella noche parecía destinada a lo absurdo.

La Casa Wyvern es un antro donde circulan jóvenes de todas las clases sociales y edades. Un lugar para dejar la máscara cotidiana—por así decirlo—y dejar fluir las más perversas y primarias pasiones. Memorias que por la mañana se olvidan, recuerdos que sólo resuenan en las pieles que aún arden.

Su dueño, Radamanthys, es un joven terrateniente británico, instalado en Atenas por decisión de la mujer que lo acompaña. Ella tampoco es griega pero lejos de sus naciones, bien pueden pasar desapercibidos.

Saga conoce el lugar. Varias veces buscó a su hermano allí, a Shura, a Milo ¿Qué les atraía tanto de esa casa fantasma? Nunca había ingresado, pero se conocía su arquitectura, su lúgubre decoración, su aura de ensoñación, las personas parecen ingresar al _castillo_ y perderse en el olvido.

La mujer de Wyvern se hace llamar Pandora o eso supone Saga, a pesar de que sus nombres no son sinónimo de convencional, la misteriosa y bella mujer debe estar usando un seudónimo.

Pero aquella noche, absurda con su luna llena y su helado manto, Saga por fin decidió; es momento de conocer el afrodisíaco atractivo de sus paredes.

Aspros, salvando contadas ocasiones, cierra la puerta de su dormitorio hasta el día siguiente a las nueve de la noche. Su mujer suele deambular un momento más, Asmita es flexible e intuitiva. Sus hijos piensan que su madre tiene un sexto sentido y que algún Dios se lo regaló, por misericordia al hecho de haberle arrebatado la vista.

Asmita sabe cuándo sus hijos planean algo y son aquellas noches, las que se queda después de que su marido ingresara a su habitación.

Saga y Kanon, dejan estratégicamente abierta la ventana de la cocina, que da al patio lateral (que esta alejado de la habitación matrimonial) y es por donde huyen cada vez que no obtienen el permiso de Aspros para _vagabundear_.

—Hace frío, es mejor que se abriguen, su padre despertará temprano en la mañana, será mejor que lleguen antes del amanecer. no necesito recordarles que mañana tienen clases—escuchan a sus espaldas.

Saga se siente mal. No le gusta mentirle a su madre, Kanon en cambio, para compensar sus faltas, la abraza y llena de besos.

—Te prometemos portarnos bien, te quiero mamá—dice su hermano como falso consuelo. Ellos no van a portarse bien, no en la medida que su madre espera por lo menos.

El mayor besa la mejilla de su madre, Kanon ya lo espera en la calle.

Durante el transcurso del día había pensado en invitar a Aioros. En verdad desea verlo pero, un tanto por orgullo y otro poco por desconfianza, no lo hizo. El castaño le había prometido que sería él quien lo buscara y además, invitarlo a ese sitio no le parece la mejor forma de presentarse, por lo que desistió de su idea. Milo ni de broma traería a su _ángel_ a un lugar como ese, primero porque no desea que nadie—absolutamente nadie—siquiera lo mirase y en segunda, porque el francés lo mandaría al demonio y no lo vería más. Con las ganas de poseerlo que tiene, no piensa arriesgarse.

Shura y Milo ya se encuentran en la entrada cuando los gemelos llegan al lugar.

—Gran debut Saga, escúchame bien, no te dejes intimidar por nadie y no aceptes nada que te ofrezcan, a menos que seamos nosotros tres—le advierte Shura.

—No soy un crío, te olvidas que he sido yo quien los ha sacado a rastras de este lugar, no me vengas con sermones—se defiende un poco molesto por el comentario.

Shura aprieta sus labios callando así la represalia. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de ofenderlo, sus palabras no tienen maldad, el trasfondo de estas es un poco más profundo; en algún punto, Saga es su sobreprotegido. En algún punto es su amor prohibido.

—Amigos, amigos, no comencemos de temprano, disfrutemos de esta noche, que Selene presagia inolvidable—los abraza Milo calmando así el ambiente.

Los cuatro ingresan al _castillo_. Saga toma una bocanada de aire en cuanto cruza el umbral ante la estridente música que los recibe. El peli azul entona sus ojos, la tenue luz de colores rojo, rosa y violeta, embotan sus sentidos. El humo da a sus habitantes la clandestinidad necesaria, ve que, efectivamente, la música proviene de un paupérrimo grupo en vivo.

Las paredes están decoradas con cuadros relacionados al arte, ya sea de músicos prodigios, como pintores famosos, algunos escritores y otros tantos pensadores. Están pintadas de un color rojo que enloquece a los sentidos, el piso es de mármol opaco, negro, mesas en el medio y sillones a sus costados. Brillantes esferas cuelgan del techo y a su paso hombres y mujeres le sonríen.

En los mencionados sillones hay personas besándose, algunas hacen más que eso obsequiando un espectáculo a los _voyeristas_ que, deseosos de satisfacer sus voluptuosas fantasías, se tocan sin ningún recato. Parejas heterosexuales, homosexuales y hasta orgías…

Una mujer de cabellos verdes y figura de escándalo envuelta en un vestido que no deja mucho a la imaginación, se le cuelga del brazo a Saga susurrándole indecorosas proposiciones al oído que lame con lascivia, luego se suelta comenzando a bailar a su alrededor, en medio de su danza la esbelta joven observa a Kanon.

— ¡Son gemelos!—exclama con alegría—siempre quise hacerlo con gemelos—. Les sonríe de manera provocativa mientras se pasea contoneando sus caderas y porque no, apoyando su trasero entre los hermanos. Milo observa divertido la escena, Shura ya había desaparecido y Kanon babea por la chica.

Saga permanece estático en medio del lujurioso baile. Observa a Kanon quien está a punto de saltarle encima a la pobre. La aparta con delicadeza prometiendo que más tarde bailarían—claro que no lo cumpliría—. La joven lo mira incrédula y se marcha pensando que ya encontraría otros gemelos con quien jugar, aunque está segura que no serán ni la mitad de bellos como esos dos.

— ¡Si serás tonto Saga! A ver si ya le das utilidad a tu pito, que bien falta le hace—le grita su hermano y se aleja, aunque no mucho, lo ve ubicarse en una de las barras.

—No te preocupes, no le hagas caso, en cuanto encuentre otra u otro se le pasará—trata de calmar el ambiente Milo—.Vamos, pidamos algo de beber.

Ambos se dirigen a la barra dónde está Kanon, que ya conversa con el atractivo barman, quien parece hombre de unos veinte años, el cabello lo lleva largo, casi blanco, el flequillo le cubre los ojos, pero cuando se dejan ver estos son de un color ambarino.

Lo dicho por su hermano le resuena en la cabeza con molestia ¿tiene algo de malo ser virgen a los quince? Sus amigos, su hermano a veces olvidan ese detalle y se comportan como personas que ya han recorrido largo y tendido la vida. Sí, tienen experiencia de sobra, pero ¿por qué él debe ser como ellos? Saga piensa que está cómodo con su personalidad, no necesita de todo eso para divertirse, aunque, muy en el fondo, el bichito curioso de la sexualidad late en su interior.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar?—Saga pestañea girando a su izquierda encontrándose con quien le hizo la pregunta. Al parecer le habla a él.

El sujeto lleva el cabello un tanto largo y de un color rosa muy pálido, sus ojos pequeños son como oro y su piel bien podía compararse con la suya, muy pálida. Saga llega a la conclusión, que es apuesto.

—Sí, he estado antes, pero sólo para recoger a mis amigos, nunca había ingresado—le responde.

El barman le entrega la bebida, que Milo había pedido para ambos. El de ojos turquesas ya no está a la vista y Saga se vio solo con aquel hombre.

—Me llamo Valentine ¿Y tú?—se presenta extendiendo su mano.

—Saga—le corresponde el gesto.

—Saga, muy bello—pasa su mirada por toda la anatomía griega—te ves muy joven para estos sitios, aquí podrían embaucarte enseguida.

—Seré joven pero no tonto—rebate serio.

—Por ti, entonces—Valentine eleva su copa y Saga choca su vaso con ella para brindar, aparentemente, por él—.Esta música es infernal, le diré a Radamanthys que escoja mejor sus bandas—Se queja el de ojos oro.

— ¿Conoces a Radamanthys?—Se interesa.

—Es mi primo, soy socio de este sitio, administro junto a Pandora, Rada siempre está ocupado, y ya ves, este es el resultado—señala con desprecio a la banda que hace llorar a sus instrumentos.

—Mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda…

— ¿En verdad?… Bueno, me gustaría escucharlos, tal vez sean lo necesario para este sitio ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar menos escandaloso?

_No ¿Sí?… ¿No? Ya, qué más da._

—Me parece bien.

* * *

—Llegas tarde—susurra una mujer enredada entre otros cuerpos—. Deseaba que llegaras, mis entrañas claman por ti—le escucha decir, mientras una cabeza se pierde entre sus piernas.

Shura no dice nada y se ubica en la mesa que ocupan demás espectadores. En ella las bebidas, los billetes enrollados y las marcas del estupefaciente consumido, dan el espectáculo digno, de la decadencia humana.

El español no tarda mucho en llenar su cuerpo con todo lo que le ofrecen.

* * *

—No me parece buena idea dejar solo a Saga—Milo busca con la vista hacia todas direcciones.

—Saga sabe cuidarse y no veo nada de malo en que se divierta un poco, más de emborracharse no hará—dice Kanon.

Milo se lo queda viendo un momento. No está del todo convencido de sus palabras pero prefiere dejar que el gemelo mayor, por esa noche, se cuidara solo. Una pareja se les acerca.

—Hola, mi novia y yo pensábamos en divertirnos un poco, a ella le gustas y a mí tu amigo ¿Les parece si intercambiamos?

Los amigos se observan, los ojos de Kanon brillan. La mujer es bellísima, rubia de ojos azules, el joven está bien parecido también.

— ¡Encantado!—Se le adelanta Milo.

— ¡Qué bien! Me llamo Shun, ella es mi novia June.

—Soy Milo y él es mi novio, Kanon—el gemelo le lanza una mirada confundido ¿Y ahora qué planeaba su amigo?

—Les parece si vamos a nuestro privado, la paceremos muy bien—la joven tiene una voz sensual y los griegos se dejan arrastrar.

* * *

Saga se encuentra en uno de los sillones que están alejados de la pista de baile, y donde las luces sólo dejan apreciar las facciones. Resulta que Valentine es un sujeto agradable, por lo que relajado, no se da cuenta cuando el sexto vaso de licor es vaciado en su estómago.

—No me imaginaba que fueras tan joven, te ves muy maduro—Valentine comenta asombrado, en realidad mucho no le importa la edad, incluso quince le parece perfecto. Ideal para _moldear_.

—Lo soy, soy maduro—habla con torpeza. Saga comienza a sentir que su compañero se mueve en círculos. Al igual que la mesa y que el suelo.

—Y muy apuesto ¿Te lo han dicho?—niega sin pronunciar palabra, más concentrado en que deje de haber tres de la misma persona—.Lo eres, me gustas.

Saga frunce los labios recordando a alguien diciéndole lo mismo. Recuerda una sonrisa tímida, unos labios dulces… Pero en su estado, bien pudo haber sido un espejismo.

Valentine toma la barbilla del griego y lo besa. Al principio sólo roza sus labios pero Saga, endulzado como estaba, entreabre la boca y le permite que juguetee con ella.

No basta mucho para tener sus brazos enredados en el cuello del peli rosa, mientras éste lo abraza por la cintura y besa con frenesí. La mano de Valentine se desliza por su muslo derecho, lo acaricia con placer, hasta que mete la mano entre sus piernas y acaricia sobre el pantalón, la férrea masculinidad. Saga gime al contacto, perdido busca que aquella mano lo toque más.

—Tengo un privado, ahí nadie nos molestará… ¿Quieres ir?

Azorado, Saga sólo logra asentir.

Milo se encuentra acariciando con lasciva al joven de cabello verde mientras éste le lame el cuello, a su lado, Kanon tiene sentada a horcajadas sobre él a la preciosa chica, le pasa las manos de arriba abajo y besa el escote que va desprendiendo.

El menor ve a Saga dirigirse con un extraño a los privados del lugar, suelta a Shun y se levanta dispuesto a ir tras él. Kanon sujeta su brazo impidiéndole la huida, mientras lo observa con mirada severa.

—Déjalo—dice serio.

—Saga no sabe lo que hace—impreca con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces tendrá que aprender.

—Iré a preguntarle si se encuentra bien, luego me voy a mi casa, ya no estoy de ánimos.

Sin siquiera despedirse de quien hacía escasos segundos era su amante, se marcha de ese lugar rumbo donde Saga se halla.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu amigo?—pregunta decepcionado el de cabello verde.

—Ésta algo descompuesto pero no te preocupes, que conmigo, alcanza para ambos—la pareja ve el brillo oscuro de esos ojos dilatados por el placer, esa noche sí que se divertirán en grande.

— ¿Saga?—llama a la puerta, pero nadie responde—Saga ¿Te encuentras bien?—insiste.

En ese instante la puerta se abre dejando ver a su amigo, en aparente soledad.

—Milo ¿Y los demás?—pregunta algo nervioso.

—No lo sé, pero me preocupe por ti. Ya me voy, si tú quieres nos podemos ir juntos, ya es tarde y…

—Me iré después—interrumpe.

Y Milo se siente un tonto ante su preocupación. Debía dejar que Saga experimente por su cuenta, nada de malo hay en ello.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos después, ten cuidado—dice como única advertencia.

Saga asiente cerrando la puerta después de ver marchar a Milo. Se dirige hacia dónde su amante lo espera, sentado en el sofá y con dos copas en manos. Valentine le entrega una y brinda una vez más con él.

—Porque ésta noche sea especial.

—Por ésta noche—repite Saga.

— ¿Te interesaría probar otras cosas?

— ¿Drogas?—pregunta sin rodeos, Saga sabe dónde estaba ubicado y que haría allí.

Valentine viendo que su acompañante es mucho más flexible de lo que imagina, no tarda en ubicar en la diminuta mesa lo suficiente para saciar por el momento su necesidad. No espera permiso ni aprobación y de una sola vez tres líneas blancas de la mesa, habían desaparecido. Si Saga así lo desea, también tiene para él.

En retrospectiva, aquello fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que pudo haber hecho en vida…

_Quince años de tu vida pasaste sin necesitarlas._

**_Vamos Saga, no serás un adicto por usarlas._ **

Lo primero que siente fue el ardor en su cavidad nasal, luego el sabor amargo en su garganta, y por último… nada.

¿Eso ha sido todo?

Al contrario de él, pasados unos minutos, su compañero se encuentra eufórico tomando su rostro para besarlo salvajemente. Saga que no encuentra dentro de él el suficiente raciocinio para frenar la embestida de Valentine, pues el alcohol bien adormecido tiene sus dominios, deja que la lengua amarga de su compañero se pasee por todo su cuello. Deja que las manos habidas retiren su camisa.

Dejó que su garganta seca produjera gemidos agudos y otros tanto más graves.

Saga se deja hacer cuando el pantalón abandona parte de su cuerpo y la humedad de la lengua se pasea por su ropa interior masajeando su miembro con fervor. Su propia mano aprieta aquella cabeza para obligarla a que la boca lo devorara. Y eso hizo. Valentine se esmera en demostrarle lo hábil que es para succionar su erecto sexo.

El joven de pelo azul se retuerce en el sillón y como buen virgen, en dos minutos eyacula en la boca del otro.

Valentine se incorpora de sus muslos y vacía el contenido de la copa antes de volverlo a besar.

— ¿Quieres que continuemos?—el mayor quiere desnudarlo por completo y hacerlo suyo.

Algo en la razón de Saga sale a flote ante esa pregunta. Un ácido que se retuerce dentro quemándole en la garganta. Aparta con brusquedad al mayor cuando sus propios jugos gástricos son expulsados.

Valentine lo acompaña al baño y sostiene su cabello mientras Saga expulsa sus excesos. Media hora después, todavía algo mareado, pero ya sin nada que largar, Saga siente la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

—Toma, ésta pastilla te ayudará—le entrega una pastilla blancuzca de aspecto triangular.

—No, prefiero un baño, debo irme.

—Déjame acompañarte—insiste el mayor.

—No te preocupes, me iré solo o con mi hermano.

—Ten, ésta es mi tarjeta, llámame por cualquier cosa, aún me interesa escuchar tu banda—Valentine vuelve a besarlo, Saga se deja con la mente en otro lado.

Tambaleando, sin pretender buscar a Kanon, se encamina a su casa. Mareado, sí, pero no precisamente por el alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Tú. Él. Nosotros

«I drive on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie».

_Under the bridge—Red Hot Chili Peppers_

* * *

Milo se encuentra de pie frente al imponente edificio; la famosa Biblioteca de Atenas. Inmueble que alberga libros de años que Milo no puede contabilizar o recordar. Tampoco es que se haya interesado en hacerlo antes. El joven solo desea encontrarse con su _ángel_. La noche anterior, entre las bebidas y el frágil cuerpo de su amante nocturno (de quien no recuerda el nombre) Camus llegó a su cabeza y su libido se esfumó, comprendiendo que no le interesa estar con otra persona, no al menos hasta que haya poseído a ese virtuoso francés.

— ¿Te perdiste? La tienda de videojuegos está en la otra esquina—escucha una burlesca voz.

—No señor pervertido, es exactamente aquí donde quiero ingresar—le responde en el mismo tono.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar qué te dio por venir a la Biblioteca?

—Camus.

— ¡Ah! Debí suponerlo—dice Aioria con desdén—pensé que lo tuyo era cosa de una noche, como todas tus conquistas—esta vez puede percibir el reproche en su voz. Milo sólo rueda sus ojos.

—No, Camus no es una conquista de una noche, quiero estar con él para siempre.

— ¡Y ahora me vas a decir que te enamoraste! ¿Dónde está mi amigo y qué hiciste con él?—dice fingiendo estar sorprendido y asustado.

—Lo digo muy serio Aioria, estoy enamorado de Camus ¿y tú, qué haces aquí?—interroga de repente.

—Estudio con Camus, por si te habías olvidado.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Qué mal amigo eres Aioria! Todo este tiempo me escondiste a Camus—reprocha.

—Es que, lo quiero para mí—Aioria muestra sus dientes guiñando el ojo cuando amaga ingresar al edificio.

—Ya tienes a Kanon ¡Deja a Camus en paz!—grita enfadado.

—Tu amigo no me ha llamado siquiera. Maldito—el castaño pretende no darle importancia, pero le duele que el gemelo no lo llame como le prometió.

—Entonces—Milo puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo; —qué te parece si yo te ayudo con Kanon y tú a mí con Camus—sugiere alegre. Aioria no confía mucho en el plan, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

—De acuerdo—acepta.

—En todo caso, si llega a fallar, podemos consolarnos mutuamente—dice Milo de manera sugestiva, el castaño se ruboriza.

—Ni en tus sueños Milo—exclama.

Ambos amigos ingresan a la biblioteca. Milo queda un tanto mareado por las interminables filas de estantes abarrotados de libros, las mesas donde reina el silencio y la pulcritud que le da ese aroma a vainilla con historia.

Reconoce a Dégel sobre un gran escritorio, el hombre se encuentra escribiendo en un ordenador portátil, a su lado se halla una taza que despide un agradable aroma a café. Los cabellos verdosos le caen cual lluvia por la espalda y la extraña partición de su ceja le da concentración a su rostro. Los lentes son el detalle para catalogarlo como un hombre distinguido.

Pero Milo no puede sacarse de su cabeza al pobre hombre en brazos de su padre. Desnudo en la cama.

—Buenas tardes señor Dégel, que bien se ve hoy—saluda en un tono más bajo Aioria.

El galo deja de escribir por un momento levantando su vista con una sonrisa en labios para el castaño. Sonrisa que borra ipso facto al ver a Milo a su lado.

—Buenas tardes joven Aioria ¿Buscas a Camus?—saluda con toda la cortesía encima, Milo oculta una risa en sus labios apretados.

—Así es, hemos quedado en estudiar el día de hoy.

—Se encuentra en su sector favorito para estudiar, puedes pasar.

—Gracias, espero y no le moleste que haya venido con Milo—dice señalando al peli azul.

—No, para nada, es un gusto volver a verte Milo.

—El gusto es mío señor—responde sonriente, haciendo que las mejillas blancas del padre de su ángel se tiñeran carmesí.

Dégel hasta y puede escuchar sus pensamientos;

_« ¡Oh Si! Sé que te revolcaste con mi padre en mi propia casa, te escuché gemir y gritar. Lo sé señor Dégel, no eres el hombre recto que todos piensan, eres perverso. Y te gusta»._

No va a negarlo aunque no lo dijese abiertamente. Le encanta.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminan al otro salón que divide a la Biblioteca de la salas de estudio, allí esta Camus, solo, en una mesa con varios libros, un ordenador y su belleza, claro está.

Cuando levanta la vista, sus ojos se iluminan.

* * *

Con algo de rigidez se mueve en su cama comenzando a formar una vez más parte del mundo de los conscientes. Al menos en apariencia. No ha asistido al colegio por esa simple razón, su cuerpo permaneció inerte hasta pasado de mediodía.

Shura despierta con la garganta seca, la boca le sabe a porquerías, su cuerpo tiene pequeños hematomas estratégicamente ubicados y su cabello parece haber sido atacado por una corriente de aire fuertísima. No se molesta en verse al espejo, pasando de largo para ir hasta el baño y prender la ducha, lavando así todo lo que acarreo de la noche anterior. Seca su cuerpo y viste para ir a trabajar, pantalones náuticos y la camisa con el logotipo de la veterinaria. Se siente un poco mejor.

Cuando baja las escaleras entrando a la cocina en busca de una botella de zumo, se sorprende de ver a su padre allí. A esas horas, generalmente, o está en la oficina o en algún bar malgastando el dinero.

— ¿Papá?

— ¡Shura! Pensé que estarías en el colegio—dice mientras saca unas cosas de una bolsa de papel—Mira, compré algunas cosas para que podamos almorzar juntos—comenta Cid, mientras deposita en la mesa latas y sopas instantáneas, de esas que le agregas agua, un minuto en el microondas y listo.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?—pregunta un poco reticente a la presencia del mayor, mientras toma en manos una de las sopas sin mucho ánimo.

—No, no. Hoy decidí que pasaría el día contigo, creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que almorzamos juntos ¿No es así?

Las manos le tiemblan, Shura puede verlo con claridad. Su voz ronca suena atropellada, atorando las palabras cuando quiere decir más de una oración a la vez. A Shura le punza la acidez en el centro del estómago al darse cuenta que está en abstinencia. Por la fecha en la que se encuentran, seguramente ya se ha aspirado todo el sueldo.

El joven de ojos negros suspira agotado.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar papá.

—Tómate el día hijo, vamos, pasa tiempo con tu padre, no es mucho lo que puedo preparar con esto, pero algo me saldrá—coloca el contenido de dos potes de sopa en una olla y le agrega agua. Sus manos temblorosas no resisten el peso, volcando todo el contenido en el suelo— ¡Maldición!—espeta con rabia. Busca con la vista algo para limpiar, no encontrando nada, se limita a juntar con las manos los restos de verduras y pastas secas.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Shura observa la escena con el alma desparramada sobre sus pies al igual que aquella sopa.

—Deja papá, yo te ayudo a limpiar—el menor toma una franela y limpia lo mejor que puede, su padre se mantiene arrodillado en el suelo.

—Soy un desastre.

—No digas eso, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

—Me despidieron hoy.

El joven español se queda mudo, envuelto en ráfagas de amargura y rabia, procesando la nueva información. El hombre que tiene a su lado, al que alguna vez admiró con fuerza y que, pese a todo, sigue admirando, sólo es una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Cid García. Su padre. El hombre más recto y admirable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Saldremos adelante, buscaremos otro trabajo, ya verás papá, compraré el diario y buscaremos trabajo para ti, no te sientas mal—Shura ayuda a su padre a incorporarse. Este se deja caer en la primera silla a su alcance.

—No quiero darte más problemas Shura.

—No me los das, eres mi papá y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte—dice con tristeza en su voz, en su rostro y en su alma.

—Me curaré, te lo prometo, no quiero que me abandones como tu madre—sostiene la mano con fuerza, como evitando que así huyera en ese momento. Cuántas veces ha escuchado ya esa promesa.

—No me iré, no te abandonaré como ella lo hizo con nosotros, yo cuidaré de ti papá.

—Eres el mejor hijo del mundo—aprieta más esa mano.

—Debo ir a mi trabajo, pero traeré esta noche comida para los dos, cenaremos y después buscaremos nuevo trabajo, tal vez nuevos aires te hagan bien—Shura le besa la frente y toma una de las sopas que quedan sobre la mesa; —me llevaré esta, luego la comeré, regreso en la noche.

—Aquí te espero hijo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, botó la sopa en el primer basurero que se le cruza en el camino. Su solo olor le revuelve el estómago.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de los gemelos se puede escuchar un grito;

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡¿Qué te hicieron que?!

—Ya, no grites Kanon, quieres que se enteren nuestros padres—Saga esta tendido en su cama boca abajo.

No se siente con el ánimo de dar la cara y que su hermano vea la vergüenza embarrada en su rostro.

— ¡Ay hermanito, hermanito! Me saliste perverso como nadie—dice en tono de sorna, Kanon.

—No se lo digas a nadie—Saga gira lo suficiente la cabeza para enfocar a su hermano. En sus ojos nada la súplica.

— ¿Y con nadie te refieres a Aioria? ¿Temes que mi _leoncito_ le cuente a su bello hermano?

—Por favor, Kanon—ruega.

—Está bien, sólo porque me das pena, no te tomes tan a pecho lo que sucedió anoche, ¿No conoces el dicho « _Lo_ _que_ _pasó_ en _,_ _se_ _queda_ _en»?_

—Lo que pasó en la Casa Wyvern, se queda en la Casa Wyvern—completa la frase Saga.

—Exactamente, mi no tan virgen hermano, nadie dirá nada y tú podrás aprovechar para conquistar a Aioros, mientras ganas experiencia.

¿Por qué eso le suena grotesco y sensato a la vez?

—No sé.

—Dime que por lo menos le pediste su número de teléfono—Saga abre sus ojos, Kanon resopla obcecado.

—Eres tonto en verdad Saga, pero ven, se dónde podemos obtenerlo—toma a su hermano del brazo y ambos salen rumbo a la Biblioteca de Dégel.

* * *

—Aioria, ¿cómo estás?—saluda Camus, aparentando no haber visto al otro griego.

—Hola mi ángel de azules ojos, ¿me extrañaste?—se adelanta Milo, ya tomándole de la mano y dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

—Milo, que raro verte por aquí—dice con elegante parquedad.

—Te extrañaba y decidí venir a visitarte.

Milo sonríe ocultando tras esa aparente actitud de casanova (y bien vale decir, tremenda idiotez) la inmensa felicidad que le genera el tan sólo verlo. Y aunque Aioria se da cuenta de esa mirada enamorada, todavía duda de las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

—Aioria y yo tenemos que terminar unos trabajos escolares, así que.

—Me conformo con sentarme a tu lado y admirarte, no haré ruido, te lo prometo—Camus frunce el entrecejo, está perdiendo la compostura, de no ser por Aioria, estarían solos en esa parte de la Biblioteca, bien podría haberlo aprovechado. A saber las cosas que le estaría haciendo. Un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

Y bien puede ganarse un premio a la tenacidad. Llevan una hora—y eso lo sabe porque cuenta con enfermiza obsesión los minutos—.Una hora y Milo no le saca la mirada de encima, de vez en cuando le acaricia el cabello, toma un mechón y lo olisquea. A esas alturas, Camus esta que echa humo. No por molestia, sino porque su sangre ya le hierve clamando al griego de ojos turquesas.

Milo suelta el mechón y se incorpora de la posición en la que esta, que es prácticamente encima de él. Extrañado gira su vista hacia donde observa la de su cuasi novio. Kanon y Saga llegaban junto a ellos.

El castaño hasta y parece flotar.

¿Habrá ido por él?

— ¡Kanon, Saga! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—saluda Milo. Los gemelos se hacen la misma pregunta con respecto a él.

—Milo, no hables gritando que esto es una Biblioteca—le reprende Camus. Los gemelos sonríen.

—Hola Milo, yo sólo vine a pasar el rato con mi león—dice Kanon dándole un beso en los labios a Aioria. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que el castaño estaría allí, pero ya puede aprovechar el momento. Aioria se ruboriza feliz ante el beso—, y mi hermano vino a pedirte un favor.

— ¿A mí?—pregunta extrañado, Aioria.

—Si bueno, yo quería pedirte el número de tu hermano—termina de decir con timidez. El castaño frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—De acuerdo, te lo pasaré—dice serio—, en todo caso Camus, ya que terminamos temprano me retiro ¿Vienen conmigo?—.Se dirige a los gemelos.

—Donde me lleves—Kanon le toma de la cintura casi arrastrándolo fuera del edificio. Aioria levanta la mano para saludar a Camus y Saga los sigue detrás, al tiempo que también se despide de la pareja.

—Al fin solos—dice Milo.

Camus lo observa, sonríe ladino, y se le arroja encima como lobo hambriento.

* * *

Kanon y Aioria lo habían dejado en su casa para continuar quien sabe a dónde, tampoco le interesa mucho. Lo que sí le interesa es ese número de teléfono. Saga Camina por su habitación, de punta a punta, una y otra vez. De ser posible habría dejado surcos ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser una llamada?

Con suerte Aioros aceptaría la invitación. Pero como en la vida de Saga, las cosas parecen estar de cabeza, así que no está muy seguro. Un día es el hijo prodigio, el mejor en su clase y casto de pies a cabeza y al otro se encuentra con la nariz blanca y la boca de un hombre en su pene.

¡Oh, la vida y sus vueltas!

Al diablo con lo casto y prodigio, él quiere sexo y descontrol O una cita con Aioros mejor.

En la mesa junto a su cama se halla la tarjeta que Valentine le había dado la noche anterior. La dio vuelta antes de marcar el número de Aioros, un gesto por demás infantil para ocultar el remordimiento.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres. Esta por colgar cuando se escucha una profunda y deliciosa voz del otro lado.

—Hola.

¿Es su imaginación o suena más sensual que la última vez?

—Hola ¿Aioros?—dice temblando, suerte que el teléfono no transmite eso. Qué vergüenza.

—Sí, él habla—hay un momento de silencio— ¿Saga?

—Sí, soy yo—el gemelo se alegra de que lo reconociera.

— ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! Estaba pensando en ti y en lo tonto que fui al no pedirte tu número ¿Me crees si te digo que estoy en la esquina de tu casa? Le pregunté a mi padre dónde vivías. Quería verte.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿En la esquina? Era una señal del destino ¡Tenía que ser señal del destino!_

—Te creo—responde con ilusión.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Quieres verme Saga? Porque yo a ti si—la voz a través del teléfono suena cada vez más ronca, más sensual, más provocativa.

—Quiero verte Aioros, te estaré esperando.

—En cinco minutos estarás escuchando el timbre—dice y corta la comunicación.

Saga se observa y huele. Todo en orden. La casa se encuentra vacía más que los pocos empleados que tienen a disposición, pero ellos no son problema alguno, sus padres han salido y seguramente no llegaran todavía. Esta solo.

Estarán solos.

Saga siente a todo su cuerpo vibrar con una sensación desconocida hasta ahora, pero la juzga agradable. Cinco minutos. No antes, no después. Exactamente cinco minutos y el timbre suena, una última inspiración de confianza y abre la puerta encontrándose con el bellísimo rostro de Aioros.

—Hola—dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola—le contesta igual de sonriente.

Aioros no dice más al tiempo que lo abraza por la cintura matando la distancia para besarlo mientras se introducen a la casa.

Cierran la puerta de una patada.

* * *

Shura ingresa a su hogar, lo encuentra demasiado oscuro, pero quiere pensar que su padre duerme.

— ¡Papá ya llegue!—se anuncia—traje pollo y papas como te gustan, con el aderezo de mostaza—sigue hablando mientras ingresa a la cocina y enciende la luz. Deja las bolsas sobre la encimera—Papá ¿Estas arriba?—Shura revisa la sala y el jardín antes de subir. El baño, primer cuarto del segundo piso, está vacío— ¿Papá?—La habitación del hombre también. Sólo queda su habitación.

Enciende la luz y la halla tan vacía como el resto de la casa. Tan vacía como el pequeño cofre de madera donde Shura guarda su dinero. Ni un solo centavo queda. Shura aprieta sus dientes con furia, tomando el cofre para azotarlo contra el suelo lleno de impotencia. Se arroja en su cama con la respiración descompuesta, limpia la lágrima que se le escapa con rabia pero ya abatido y sabiendo que nadie lo escuchará, llora como niño. Como el niño que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Enamorándote

If I tell you  
Will you listen, will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

_Bittersweet — Within Temptation_

* * *

El sol brilla sobre ellos. Han pasado la tarde en el parque. Caminaron por todo la extensión verde, se detuvieron en los puestos de helado, compartieron un batido y conversaron de todo y nada a la vez, conociéndose. Se sentaron en la banca más alejada, donde las miradas no incomodaran y se besaron.

Y las manos jugaron a conocerse y las pieles hablaron de atardeceres. Sus bocas aspiraron el aliento del otro, compartiendo oxígeno, refrescándose con sus lenguas, su saliva.

Todo eso hicieron durante la tarde. Para cuando la noche comenzó a asomarse, caminaron juntos por las empedradas plazoletas, las asfálticas aceras y se tomaron de la mano mientras comparten caricias con sus dedos, se sonríen con un rubor tenue en sus mejillas.

Cuando llegan a la casa de dos pisos, color blanco impoluto, con balcones de donde los geranios caen dándole color a la fachada, se detienen en la entrada. Uno no quiere soltar la mano, el otro no quiere que lo suelten.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—pregunta con cierta timidez que se le antoja fascinante. Asiente convencido.

En el cuarto, a solas, se arrojan a la cama recorriendo con fogosidad sus cuerpos. Suspiran ahogando gemidos para no delatarse. Kanon muerde la oreja del castaño. Quiere hacerlo suyo, sin embargo al gemelo no le molesta ir despacio y hasta le sorprende la paciencia que le tiene. En sus cortos años como amante, de los cuales ya no puede (ni le interesa) contabilizar a cuántos y cuántas ha poseído, jamás se interesó por ir _más allá_. Nunca le interesó entablar una relación afectiva, conocer más del nombre. No le interesó, hasta que conoció a Aioria.

Y si bien trata de no demostrarlo, de mostrarse como siempre fue, de conseguir conquistas cada noche, ese castaño le hace sentir raro, expuesto. Con él se siente diferente y esa sensación le agrada.

—No, Kanon…espera—dice en susurros cuando el peli azul quiso sacarle los pantalones.

Ambos ya se encuentran sin sus camisas, nunca se dieron cuenta en qué momento desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres? Si no estás preparado, no te obligaré, pero déjame hacerte lo de la otra noche—susurra en su oído, lamiéndolo para después besar el cuello con dulzura y ascender hasta sus labios compartiendo un corto beso.

Aioria se ruboriza y sonríe tímidamente por su sugerencia. Kanon contiene el aliento al sentirse desarmado por esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan inocentes.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, pero…

— ¿Crees que es muy pronto?—completa lo que quiere decir el otro.

— ¿Te alejarás de mí si te pido tiempo para prepararme?—Kanon quiso reír.

—No me alejaré, te esperaré Aioria, me gustas y quiero estar contigo—lo besa.

Kanon piensa que, mientras Aioria no se siente preparado, él bien podrá conseguir descargarse con alguien más. Algo que jamás llegó a suceder.

* * *

Impresionado. Esa podría llegar a ser la palabra. La sensación. Y es que en la Biblioteca donde su recto y destacado padre trabaja—misma donde Camus le ayuda—hacer lo que están haciendo es inmoral. No obstante sonríe y aprieta sus labios para no evidenciar lo que hacen. En el cuarto continuo se encuentra Dégel, ese morbo subyuga su sangre, haciéndola hervir de placer. Siente como sus venas laten. Palpitan al ritmo de su arrebatado corazón.

¿Y qué están haciendo después de todo?

Se besan. Eso hacen. Milo lo tiene acorralado entre la mesa y su cuerpo, con las piernas de Camus enrolladas en su cintura, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras él aprieta su esbelta cintura. A cada instante se frota con más y más esmero, queriendo desgarrarle los pantalones, y tomarlo por las caderas para penetrarlo.

Una de sus manos abandona la cintura y se encamina con suaves caricias hasta la entrepierna de Camus, la estruja con fuerza dando masajes voluptuosos que le arrancan a él un gemido. Un segundo después se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Camus lo había empujado.

— ¿Qué haces?—espeta con reproche, mientras lo observa con el ceño fruncido. Milo siente una punzada en su orgullo cuando ve que el francés se pasa el dorso de su mano para limpiarse la boca.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me empujaste?—exclama incorporándose y en el mismo tono de voz.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tocarme de esa manera.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que pedir permiso para acariciar el pene de mi novio?—grita, aunque no muy fuerte.

Camus suaviza sus facciones, cambiándolas por un rostro de total estupefacción.

— ¿Tu…? ¿Tu novio?—dice, queriendo aparentar seriedad, ante el rapto de ansiedad.

Milo suspira calmando sus ánimos, decidiendo que ante Camus necesita hacer la pregunta. A decir verdad no le parece nada mal comenzar una relación seria, a él le gusta Camus, quiere estar con él y si para ello tiene que dejar la vida nocturna y las conquistas de una noche, bien valdrá la pena.

—Sí, mi novio. Quiero que seas mi novio, no te quiero en brazos de nadie más, nunca más, serás mío, y tan sólo mío. Así como tú me pediste que no esté con nadie más y a decir verdad, ya no me interesa nadie más Camus—se le acerca y vuelve a abrazarlo—discúlpame si fui brusco, me ganaron las ansias—Camus corresponde el abrazo.

—Acepto ser tu novio, pero tendrás que darme tiempo, nunca he estado con nadie—dice en un susurro, algo avergonzado.

—Eso me llena de felicidad, eres completamente mío, Camus.

Acorta la distancia para besarlo una vez más pero el ruido de pasos acercándose los hace separarse. Camus se incorpora de la mesa con rapidez.

—Camus—Dégel llega hasta ellos sorprendido de ver a su hijo solo con Milo—Tengo que salir un momento, necesito que te encargues de la administración.

Milo entrecierra sus ojos, algo sospechoso. Dégel hace bien en no observarlo.

—No te preocupes padre, me haré cargo—el mayor asiente y sale con pasos presurosos.

—Camus ¿A ti te molestaría que tu padre volviera a tener pareja?—pregunta Milo cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente.

—No, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, mi madre falleció hace tiempo ya ¿Por qué preguntas?—dice curioso.

—Por nada, simple curiosidad.

Milo sonríe, aquello iba a ser interesante.

* * *

¿Cómo describirían ustedes las sensaciones que experimentan cuando el momento ha llegado? ¿Cuándo se hace inminente el encuentro íntimo? En fin, las sensaciones que revolotean en cada uno de sus poros ante la primera vez.

Saga es un soñador y en el fondo un romántico, su hermano lo sabe. Kanon curioso cómo ninguno, lo había descubierto varias veces escribiendo en el cuaderno de tapa dura y anillos de acero. Una tarde donde se encontraba solo en el cuarto que comparten, le ganó la curiosidad y fisgoneó en la intimidad de su hermano. Aquel cuaderno guardaba con sigilo, largos y fascinantes poemas de amor, largas declaraciones íntimas donde describía sus anhelos de pareja. Y algunos otros más personales.

Después del asombro y—en mayor medida—admiración inicial, Kanon quiso reírse. Y lo hizo, a carcajadas. Y es que todo eso le parecía demasiado cursi viniendo de una persona como Saga.

Para él todo es sencillo, ¿te gusta una persona? entonces acércate y háblale, con suerte en la noche lo tendrás en cuatro en tu cama. Claro que todo aquello lo había pensado antes de conocer al castaño.

Pero sabe que Saga es un ser especial. Único entre tanta normalidad.

Saga quiso armar una oración coherente después del ardiente beso que acababan de compartir, pero su mente no lo ayuda en nada. Solo se deja hacer ante las manos expertas del mayor. Aioros lo toma por la cintura girando para abrazarlo por detrás. Acaricia su cabello antes de apartarlo comenzando a besar su nuca, mientras sus manos se deslizan por sus brazos hasta unirlas con las suyas. Se encuentran en medio de la sala, habían compartido apenas palabras y sólo se dedicaron a besarse con ímpetu. El castaño está seguro que nunca—jamás—se cansará de esos labios jugosos dispuestos solo para él.

— ¿Dónde está tu habitación?—le susurra casi sin voz al oído.

Saga vira sobre su hombro para observarlo, Aioros es la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y pasión, sus facciones helénicas son tan marcadas como las suyas, pero el castaño es más rustico y aquellos ojos enormes transmiten todo, demasiados expresivos.

—Aioros…

—No haremos nada que no desees, Saga—le sonríe para tranquilizarlo, besa su mejilla con amor.

Sí, Saga sintió amor a través de ese beso.

El peli azul está decidido. Si es momento de perder su virginidad, ya no quiere que sea nadie más que Aioros. Debe ser ese muchacho de ojos pardos y sonrisa perfecta.

—Lo que deseo eres tú—dice girando y besándolo con una convicción y pasión desconocidas en él hasta ahora.

Toma la mano del castaño encaminándose hacia las escaleras pero en ese momento el timbre de la casa suena. Saga está más que dispuesto a pretender que no escuchó y quien sea que este del otro lado se canse de tocar, pero el castaño le obliga a atender, tal vez es algo importante.

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra a Shura sentado sobre su pórtico, con el rostro enterrado en sus piernas, las cuales abraza.

— ¿Shura? ¿Qué sucede?—Se le acerca, preocupado.

En cuanto el español escucha la voz de su amigo, se incorpora abrazándose con fuerza a él. Tiembla y balbucea palabras que Saga no llega a entender.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—Le escucha decir en un hilo de voz. Saga que lo sujeta con fuerza entre sus brazos, asiente ingresando casi pegados al interior de la vivienda. Shura sólo en ese momento se percata de que Saga no está solo. Aioros observa la escena con el rostro apacible—.Disculpa no pensé que podrías estar ocupado—dice apenado.

—No te disculpes, ven vamos a sentarnos y me dices que sucedió—Aioros escucha hablar a Saga en un tono dulce y comprensivo, eso le hace sonreír.

Los tres se sientan en el amplio sillón de la sala en silencio. El castaño percibe la incomodidad del muchacho y la de Saga. Imagina que el de cabellos negros no se animará a hablar estando él presente.

—Saga, creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amigo te necesita en estos momentos. Yo puedo regresar otro día—dice con una sonrisa.

—Pero…—Saga calla. En verdad no desea que se vaya pero tampoco quiere descuidar a Shura, se ve que esta vez su amigo se ha pasado. Solo espera que Aioros no note eso. —Está bien, déjame acompañarte a la puerta—desvía su mirada a su amigo quien tiene la cabeza gacha—Shura regreso en un momento—el español sólo asiente.

—Vendré mañana—susurra acariciando el rosto de Saga—habla con tu amigo, se ve que no está llevando una buena vida—acerca su rostro compartiendo un beso fugaz pero apasionado.

—Lo haré, hasta mañana entonces.

—Me gustas mucho, Saga—Aioros ríe con suavidad ante el rostro azorado del menor—hasta mañana—lo besa una vez más y se marcha.

Saga se toma unos segundos para calmar su sonrojo. Cuando regresa a la sala, Shura se encuentra en la misma posición, siente algo de pena pero no quiere trasmitírsela.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?—habla algo severo.

—Nada.

—Shura, a mí no me engañas ¿Cuánto consumiste? ¿A quién le debes? ¿Necesitas dinero?

—Si necesito dinero, pero no para drogas, eso tengo todavía—escupe con descaro. —Mi padre se llevó todo mis ahorros—Saga no puede evitar observarlo con pena—¡No me mires así Saga! ¡Detesto que me mires con lástima!

—Disculpa. Te prestaré el dinero.

—No, Saga ¡No necesito dinero de ti!—grita con furia, incorporándose del sillón.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres?—dice algo molesto por la forma en que lo está tratando el ibérico.

—Nada ¡Nada!... No sé ni para que vine—camina hasta la entrada, Saga no se mueve de donde está manteniendo el rostro severo—Disculpa por aguarte la fiesta—esputa soez y se marcha sin importarle dar un portazo en casa ajena. Saga suspira.

Saga de un tiempo a esta parte había comenzado a sentirse mal y preocupado por su amigo. Esos arranques de agresividad que manifiesta Shura son cada vez más frecuentes. También le molesta la actitud condescendiente que han tomado—quizá inconscientemente—los tres dándole poca importancia, una postura ridícula de no hablarle hasta que se le pasara. Empero sabe que han tomado ese camino cansados de tratar de ayudarlo, buscando respuestas donde no hay preguntas. Shura nunca hizo caso a sus advertencias y con el tiempo dejaron de intentarlo.

El griego suspira tratando de buscar algo con lo que pueda serle útil aunque sea una efímera ayuda y en ese momento recuerda a Valentine y la tarjeta que le había entregado. Tal vez si consigue una presentación en ese antro que tanto frecuentan y del que Shura parece ser tan adicto como a las drogas mismas, llegue a sentirse mejor. Saben sus amigos que la música es su único desahogo.

Sube con esa nueva convicción hasta su habitación tomando la tarjeta. Lee el nombre y el número de teléfono con un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago. Lo hará, no le importa tener que seducir de alguna manera al de cabellos rosa, pero desea que Shura pueda sentirse mejor, por lo menos una noche, lejos de todos los tormentos que a diario padece junto a su padre y por sus propias acciones también. Marca.

—Habla Valentine de Arpía, deja tu mensaje y serás respondido a la brevedad—escucha la contestadora y el pitido después.

—Soy Saga, no sé si me recuerdas, nos conocimos anoche, me preguntaba si aún estas interesado en escuchar mi banda, si es así, llámame—cuelga—.Arpía… ¿Quién puede llamarse así?

No transcurre ni una hora desde que dejó el mensaje, cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar.

—Hola.

—Saga, que gusto, habla Valentine, escuché tu mensaje—le escucha decir alegre—¡Claro que deseo escuchar tu banda! ¿Te parece si arreglo una presentación para ustedes este jueves?—Saga se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía mover los contactos ese hombre.

—Me parece fantástico, muchas gracias—dice feliz.

—Es un placer volver a verte, estaré esperando con ansias…

—Sí, bueno. Hasta el jueves entonces.

Una vez la llamada hubo terminado, suspira, debe comunicarles a sus amigos las buenas noticias. Mira la hora.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Kanon?

* * *

Milo ingresa a su casa al tiempo que arruga su nariz ante ciertos jadeos que se escapan de la habitación de su padre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kardia, más fuerte!

—Puede entrar un ladrón que estos ni se enterarían—dice rodando sus ojos, mientras trata de reprimir los ruidos que escucha.

— ¡Dégel eres ansioso! ¡Espérame y acabemos juntos mi francés apasionado!

Milo se tapa los oídos con las manos, mientras ingresa a su cuarto.

—Yo tengo que masturbarme para acabar esta noche, y estos dos que se la pasan como críos calenturientos—suspira desanimado el de ojos turquesas dejándose caer en su cama. Cierra sus ojos, mientras se imagina a Camus desnudo entre sus piernas.

Trata de conciliar el sueño y ahuyentar los malditos gemidos de Dégel y su padre, pero es en vano. Desprende su pantalón, ya no aguantará más y por muy cochino que pareciera, esos gritos lo han excitado. Lleva su mano hasta su miembro y lo acaricia, imaginando que su propia mano es la del francés que últimamente lo trae de cabeza. Ciertamente entiende a su padre, esos galos deben tener alguna toxina en su piel que los vuelve irresistibles y adictivos, que encienden sus cuerpos de una manera inconmensurable. Se acaricia el pecho y desliza su mano debajo de su ropa interior, jadeando bajito el nombre de Camus, mientras se masturba con insoportable lentitud. Deja su faena sólo para deslizar sus pantalones y bóxer, lo suficiente para tener libertad de tocarse empezando con un vaivén de su mano frenético, jadeando y sudando mientras aprieta sus ojos y saborea los besos que Camus le ha dado. No necesito mucho más para acabar con ganas mientras grita ahogado, clamando la presencia del peli turquesa.

—Condenado francés sibarita—dice al tiempo que busca algo para limpiarse— ¡Ah Camus! más te vale entregarte pronto, o soy capaz de violarte o de acostarme con otra persona—termina algo apenado.

* * *

Aspros se encuentra en la sala de su casa junto a su mujer. Asmita disfruta de las lecturas que su esposo le recita y de la misma manera al griego le encanta pasar las tardes leyéndole. Sabe cuánto disfruta de ello. Por lo que están en eso cuando Kanon ingresa a su hogar tragando saliva por la severa mirada de su padre.

— ¿Te parecen horas de llegar? Mañana tienes colegio, deberías aplicarte más y no andar de vagabundo—le reprende.

—Ya Aspros, no seas tan severo con los chicos, son adolescentes y quieres divertirse—concilia su mujer.

—Si papá, sólo estaba con Aioria, él no es mala influencia—dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que le da un gran y sonoro beso a su madre—mamá tú si eres la mejor—exclama. Asmita le sonríe con amor.

— ¿Aioria? ¿El hijo de Sísifo?—pregunta Aspros con asombro.

—Sí, él ¿Tiene algo de malo?—cuestiona curioso por la actitud de su padre.

—No, nada. Ve a asearte, la cena estará lista en unos momentos—se limita a responder el mayor.

— ¡A sus órdenes, capitán!—exclama tomando postura militar y sonriendo, luego sube las escaleras con apremio.

—Estos chicos me dan dolores de cabeza—se queja.

—No importa, está noche yo te lo curo esa jaqueca—dice con una sonrisita cómplice la rubia. Aspros sonríe de lado y la besa.

Cuando el menor de los gemelos ingresa a su habitación es recibido por un grito.

— ¡Kanon! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Tengo buenas noticias—chilla Saga en cuanto lo ve.

— ¿No me digas que ya dejaste de ser virgen?—comenta con irónico asombro.

—No seas idiota—dice Saga al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojan. —Valentine nos consiguió una presentación en la Casa Wyvern este jueves.

— ¿El tipo que te la chupó? ¡Estupendo!

—Kanon, eres un grosero.

—Y tú un quisquilloso.

Saga rueda sus ojos. Todo sea por animar a su amigo Shura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. ¿Me Amas?

«First time, first love  
Oh what feeling is this  
Electricity flows  
With the very first kiss  
Like a break in the clouds  
And the first ray of sun  
I can feel it inside  
Something new has begun  
And it's taking control  
Of my body and mind  
It began when I heard I love you

For the very first time  
For the very first time»

_Robin Beck - The Very First Time_

* * *

En un reinante silencio, hasta un bostezo puede resonar cual si fuera un relámpago. Y es justamente por eso que Milo se lleva la reprobatoria mirada de su profesor ante tremenda desfachatez. Apenado, vuelve su vista a la hoja de papel sobre el pupitre. Las respuestas se las sabe, el examen está completo, pero debe esperar todavía al timbrazo para entregarlo. Tan rápido ha sido, que le dio el tiempo necesario de revisarlo varias veces.

A su lado se encuentra Kanon quien, concentradísimo, escribe y escribe. Borra y borra. Milo de vez en cuando lo observa de reojo mientras trata de acercar su hoja para ayudarlo. Kanon es un joven inteligente, pero álgebra no parece ser lo suyo.

Pero si hay algo que Kanon posee, es orgullo. Si aprueba será por su propia cuenta, no hará trampa. Esos valores se los inculcó su padre y sobre todo su madre, la gran debilidad del gemelo.

Satisfecho con sus resultados, que según sus cálculos le alcanza para aprobar, sonríe. Levanta la vista para ubicar a su hermano sentado un banco delante de él.

Saga apoya su mejilla en su mano, tiene el codo recargado en el pupitre, el examen pulcramente hecho. Shura a su lado, si se esmera en disimular que, copia hasta la coma del examen de su amigo.

El timbre suena en ese momento, mismo que todos se incorporan dejando el examen sobre el escritorio del profesor retirándose después.

—Shura me gustaría hablar contigo, si tienes un momento—dice el profesor.

—Sí, está bien—responde a secas. Sus amigos abandonan el salón algo preocupados.

—He notado que tus notas han bajado considerablemente, no quiero ser entrometido, pero si tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte—le habla con calma y una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe profesor Albafica, sólo he estado un tanto desconcentrado, pero me esforzaré más—dice con aparente tranquilidad.

—Sabes que soy su consejero además de profesor, no dudes en buscarme si deseas hablar. —El hombre de finas facciones, le sonríe.

—Muchas gracias por su consideración, lo tendré en cuenta, me retiro si no tiene más nada que decirme.

—Eso es todo—Shura asiente y sale del salón.

— ¿Qué tanto quería hablar el profesor contigo?—pregunta Milo.

—Dijo que necesito subir mis notas—habla sin interés y sigue caminando sin esperar a que le siguieran. Esa ha sido la última clase de la mañana.

El trío de griegos ve alejarse a su amigo, algo desanimados por la creciente (y muy notoria) depresión de Shura. Pero sin decir nada entre ellos, decidieron que por esta vez o ya por millonésima vez, lo dejarán pasar.

—Esta tarde quiero ir a la Biblioteca, pero temo que Camus me tome como un acosador—se lamenta Milo.

—Aioria pasa demasiado tiempo con ese francés ¿No tendrán algo, no?—comenta receloso Kanon.

—Lo mismo deben pensar de ustedes dos entonces—responde su hermano. Ambos se miran encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si es así, entonces también tendría que acostarme contigo y Shura.

—Podríamos hacer una súper orgía entre los seis—exclama el gemelo menor relamiéndose los labios.

—Siete, no te olvides de Aioros que bien bueno está—dice Milo con toda la intensión de molestar al mayor, cosa que consigue.

— ¿No pueden pensar en otra cosa? Animales—escupe Saga molesto, su hermano y amigo comienzan a reír.

—Ya, ya, _papá_ , no te molestes, sólo bromeábamos—tranquiliza su hermano.

—Si Saga, jamás compartiría a mi _baguette_ , ¡Camus es sólo mío!

— ¿ _Baguette_? Eres raro Milo—dice Kanon, mirándolo con cierto horror.

— ¡Oh! Ya quiero comer su _baguette_ , sí—suspira. Saga no pudo más que reírse al igual que su hermano.

Los jóvenes iban a comenzar con su caminata diaria de regreso a sus hogares, cuando un auto negro, no un último modelo, pero si bonito e impecable se detiene frente a los tres. Kanon y Milo se sorprenden al ver descender a Aioros del auto, enseguida desvían la mirada a Saga quien, petrificado, siente sus mejillas enrojecer. Lindo espectáculo piensan divertidos por el torbellino de emociones que recorre el rostro de Saga viendo al castaño. Se observa desde perturbado hasta increíblemente feliz.

— ¡Hola chicos!—saluda en cuanto los tiene enfrente. Estrecha la mano de todos, pero cuando siente el contacto de Saga, lo jala para darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

—Aioros, ¿Qué haces por aquí?—pregunta Milo.

Por supuesto que la respuesta es obvia.

—Vine por Saga—contesta con sinceridad y una sonrisa aniñada, misma que desarma por completo al peli azul, —pero si gustan, puedo llevarlos.

—A nosotros déjanos en la Biblioteca. Ya pasan de las tres, así que, seguramente tu hermano está estudiando francés—dice el gemelo menor rechinando los dientes.

—O Camus griego—rebate Milo con sus ojos filosos.

— ¡Idiota! Camus ya habla griego—grita Kanon.

Aioros enarca una ceja confundido por la discusión de esos dos, aunque le divierte esas infantiles escenas de celos. Observa a Saga buscando una respuesta pero el menor solo niega con resignación (y muerto de vergüenza ajena).

A decir verdad para el castaño, las relaciones de esos cuatro, son bastante extrañas ya que si ha de ser sincero, siempre pensó que su hermano terminaría con Camus. Siendo ellos tan cercanos, incluso varias veces los sorprendió en situaciones un tanto sospechosas. Pero bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunta Saga, mientras junta sus manos.

Aioros lo besa porque no puede contener los arrebatos de ternura que le genera el otro griego sonriendo después por el perenne sonrojo del menor.

—En que a mi hermano le gustaría ver esto—sonríe— ¿Vamos?—Saga asiente.

Los cuatro suben al auto de Aioros y se marchan de la escuela. Kanon y Milo se acomodan en los asientos de atrás, mientras que Saga en el de copiloto.

—Tienes envidia porque Camus es mucho más lindo que Aioria—continua con la discusión.

—Y tú tienes envidia de que Camus no sea como su padre—vocifera irónico. Milo se echa hacia atrás ocultando el rubor al recordar lo que escuchó (y lo que hizo en consecuencia) la noche anterior.

— ¿El señor Dégel?—se interesa Aioros—Camus se parece mucho a su padre, ¿por qué dices eso?

Milo le da un codazo y Kanon carraspea un tanto incómodo.

—Bueno, digamos que le gustan los bichos—dice riéndose con cinismo.

— ¡Oye! ¿A quiénes llamas bicho?—grita Milo.

La discusión sin sentido sigue con cada vez más acaloradas palabras altisonantes. Saga espera algún semáforo para poder salir del auto y arrojarse debajo de este. _Par de idiotas_. Se mantiene en silencio y con rostro reservado. Aioros siente el malestar de su acompañante por lo que, con una sonrisa, acaricia el muslo de Saga produciendo que este diera un respingo al contacto.

—Bueno, hemos llegado—anuncia el castaño.

—Muchas gracias Aioros—dice Milo al tiempo que lo abraza y besa la mejilla, para luego descender del auto.

—Sí, gracias, eres buen cuñado—dice Kanon descendiendo rápido del auto antes de que Saga lo asesinara.

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizan y sonríen tontamente.

—Bueno, nos vamos.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde?

—A mi casa, por supuesto—Saga todavía no se acostumbra a esa sinceridad absoluta que posee el castaño, no dejando dudas con respecto a sus intenciones.

Y una capa de amargura cae sobre él. Saga es quien tiene dudas en ese momento y aunque quisiese no puede acallar esa voz recóndita bajo su piel, cuya expone preguntas extrañas que se clavan en su conciencia hablándole pérfidamente de engaños y ultrajes.

La misma le dice que el castaño sólo quiere llevarlo a la cama, como mero capricho suyo, tal si fuera un nuevo juguete al cual deseas estrenar, pero que una vez usado, ya pierdes el interés. Su rostro se ensombrece pensando que Aioros está jugando con él. Y esas ideas se aferran a su mente, entristeciendo y enfureciendo su alma. No sabe cuál sentimiento predomina más.

Aioros se percata del cambio en Saga. Lo ve cerrarse dentro de una burbuja oscura, pero no dice nada, algo de lo que puede jactarse es el buen ojo para percibir las cosas. Sospecha de las dudas que pasan por la mente del de ojos azules.

—Llegamos—anuncia un rato después.

Saga levanta la vista encontrándose con un complejo de pequeños departamentos en el centro de la ciudad. Curioso devuelve la vista hacia el mayor, no cree que Aioros viviera allí con su familia, pero todavía no se siente con ánimos de hablar o de preguntarle.

El castaño deja estacionado el auto en un garaje compartido, espera a que Saga descienda y emprenden el camino hacia el sector de escaleras, las suben en completo mutismo, Aioros busca sus llaves y abre la puerta del primer departamento de la segunda planta.

El lugar no es nada del otro mundo. Un pequeño recibidor, que hace las veces de living, se comunica a un pasillo donde, a su izquierda está la cocina y a su derecha la habitación. Dentro de ésta, se halla el cuarto de baño. También cuenta con un pequeño balcón. Se encuentra en una buena ubicación y en perfectas condiciones, ciertamente es chico, pero muy acogedor.

No tiene más que lo necesario, un sillón, una pequeña mesita, el estéreo y el televisor en el pequeño living, la cama amplia, el modular y su escritorio, en la habitación, y lo necesario en la cocina, como la pequeña estufa, un igual de pequeño refrigerador y la mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas.

—Es pequeño, pero para una persona está bien—comenta cuándo nota la perplejidad de Saga.

—No sabía que vivieras solo—dice impresionado.

—Sí, hace unos meses me mudé. Terminé el colegio un año antes, por lo que a mis dieciséis ya había comenzado la universidad, cuando cumplí los diecisiete, le pedí a mis padres independizarme—habla mientras cuelga su chaqueta en el perchero a un lado de la puerta y toma la de Saga para hacer lo mismo, —conseguí trabajo como profesor ayudante y con la ayuda de mis padres y abuelos compré este departamento. Dentro de poco cumpliré los dieciocho, así que está bien que ya comience a hacer mi propia vida.

Saga contiene el aliento turbado ante todo lo dicho por el castaño y sólo ahí se da cuenta de que, no conoce nada de Aioros. Un calor se apodera de su pecho, observándolo de pie junto a él. No es mucho mayor que él, pero el castaño exuda una madurez aplastante. Aparenta ser un adulto ya establecido y eso lo deja insignificante ante su persona. Saga aun sueña con que su banda sea reconocida, con los videojuegos por salir y las noches por conocer, mientras que Aioros seguramente piensa en establecer una relación y formar una familia.

Inevitablemente clava sus ojos azules sobre el otro con un sentimiento de derrota que le estruje el alma comprendiendo realmente que es un capricho en la vida del castaño, Aioros no tendría una relación seria con un niño como él.

A Saga le gusta Aioros. Mucho. Más de lo que se animaría a confesar y está seguro de entregarse al de ojos verdes, porque es indudable que, al haber ido hasta allí, es lo que busca.

—Es una casa muy bonita, no sabía que fueras tan… maduro.

—No soy tan estricto como parece, me gusta divertirme también—le sonríe. Saga no le devuelve el gesto.

**_Y seguramente su diversión eres tú…_ **

Saga respinga alarmado por esa voz en sus pensamientos. El cosquilleo en su nuca regresa produciéndole escalofríos. Sacude su cabeza, espantando así esos _pensamientos_ pero ya con el corazón acongojado.

—Siéntate, traeré algo de beber ¿O deseas comer algo? Ya que estamos pasados del mediodía.

—No, está bien, con una bebida es suficiente, almorzamos en el colegio—dice tratando de formar una sonrisa amable. Pero lo único que genera es una mueca aciaga.

Antes de marcharse a la cocina, Aioros enciende su estéreo y deja que el disco que se encuentra dentro empiece a sonar. Saga reconoce la banda, los míticos Ramones, no eran de sus bandas o estilo de música favoritos, pero le agradan. Kanon es el _punk_ del grupo.

El castaño llega instantes después colocando en la mesa una bandeja con dos vasos y una jarra de limonada, más un cuenco con papas fritas dentro.

—Yo comeré algo, muero de hambre—dice sonriente al tiempo que mete un par a su boca. Saga no responde.

Aioros ve que sus esfuerzos por romper con la rigidez del menor son infructuosos. Suspira confundido y agobiado por la situación además de que la extraviada mirada azulina de Saga le da mal augurio. Luego recuerda su extraño comportamiento desde que subiera al auto y comprende lo imperativo de hablar y aclarar algunos asuntos. No quiere por nada del mundo asustar o decepcionar al menor.

—Saga, ¿me dirás qué sucede?—coloca una mano sobre las entrelazadas del peli azul.

Lo escucha suspirar antes de observarlo con intensidad.

— ¿Soy una diversión para ti?—pregunta en un hilo de voz. Aioros ve como esos cristalinos azules tiritan de dudas.

¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable?

—No, no lo eres. No soy esa clase de persona, no llevo a muchachos a mi departamento para tener relaciones y después olvidarlos—dice con franqueza y seriedad mientras acaricia su rostro. —Ya te he dicho que me gustas, desde que te vi aquella noche—sonríe—es extraño, aunque nuestros padres parecen conocerse, nosotros nunca nos hemos visto y sin embargo siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

El menor pestañea ante lo dicho con la efímera sensación de haber experimentado lo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El castaño besa su mano antes de seguir hablando;

—Saga, si fui directo todo este tiempo, es porque me interesa conocerte, me interesa llegar a formar parte de tu vida y que tu estés conmigo en la mía—seguía acariciando parte del rostro y el cabello, —soy sincero, si quiero acostarme contigo—Saga abre sus ojos enormes y el rubor se extiende por todo el rostro—pero no busco sólo eso.

Y el menor tiembla ante esas caricias y las palabras que las acompañan, emocionado hasta lo inaudito con todo lo que oye. Nunca en su vida, siquiera ha sentido por nadie ni la mitad de las sensaciones que alberga en su cuerpo. No habla, decidido a cumplir con los anhelos del mayor, que también son los suyos.

Lo abraza por la cintura y busca sus labios que gustosos le reciben. Pero sus besos son distintos de los anteriores, estos son más torpes y nerviosos y las manos aferradas a la cintura de Aioros, tiemblan. El castaño lo abraza, toma las blancas manos y las lleva hasta su cuello he hizo que lo rodeé.

El beso pasa de ser torpe a ser jugado, a ser ardiente y desenfrenado. Aioros es quien impone el ritmo, buscando más contacto, aprieta a Saga contra su cuerpo con tanta necesidad que jadea al mero roce entre ambos. Con una facilidad que impresiona al de pelo azul, lo alza para sentarlo sobre sus piernas. Sienten a sus partes despertar con fervor ardiente.

Aioros toma la parte inferior de la camisa que usa Saga y la desliza por sus brazos con delicadeza, apartándola, para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Y allí se queda observándole, admirando lo que busca reclamar como suyo. Apoya sus manos sobre el blanco pecho y lo recorre con dulce parsimonia.

—Eres tan suave—susurra, mientras deja a sus dedos ir y venir por cada rincón de piel desnuda.

Saga despega sus pestañas, las cuales ha cerrado por inercia al sentir las manos en su pecho. Cruzan miradas aturdidas y entusiastas, que brillan con afán. Saga toma entre sus manos el rostro de Aioros y vuelve a atacar su boca, reclamando los besos cual sediento en el desierto. El castaño pasa sus manos por las caderas, sube por ella rodeando la cintura para llegar hasta la amplia espalda, la dibuja con las yemas de sus dedos, de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo—musita mirándolo a los ojos.

Aioros se conmueve ante la figura del adolescente. Es cierto, él también lo es, pero Saga más allá de sus hermosas facciones varoniles, de la voz prodigiosa—extraña entre la gravedad y la dulzura—y sus ojos azules que arrastran todo consigo con la magnitud de un agujero negro, detrás de todo eso, se halla un ser extremadamente especial.

Aioros todavía no adivina del todo porqué esos ojos le son tan especiales. Pueden pasar de una bondad absoluta a un odio visceral (aunque de esto último, nadie su hubiera percatado, salvo, seguramente, su hermano) en una ráfaga de tiempo. Tiene claro que toda esa amalgama de sentimientos es lo que más le atrae del gemelo. Kanon puede ser exactamente igual físicamente, puede atraerle en cierta medida, gustarle incluso, pero no. Es Saga quien se lleva su total admiración por semejante complejidad. Quiere descubrirlo en todas su facetas, quiere conocer hasta la entraña más podrida de Saga—porque está seguro que existe—así como está contemplando su lado más vulnerable y honesto.

Es el propio gemelo quien lo saca de esos enrarecidos pensamientos cuando siente, primero su aliento y luego su lengua deslizarse desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Las manos blancas toman la parte inferior de su camiseta, para sacársela, imitando lo que había hecho con él, hacía unos momentos.

El peli azul descubre entonces el moreno y trabajado pecho de Aioros, algunos vellos ensortijados terminan de decorarlo. Saga por el contrario es bien lampiño.

Con algo de temblor apoya sus manos sobre la piel acanelada, increíblemente delicada. Sus brazos, sus hombros, su abdomen, las manos de Saga recorren con mesura y deseo, suben y bajan, al igual que el pecho de Aioros, nota entonces cómo sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados largando profundos suspiros a su contacto. Descubre que eso le gusta, por lo que profundiza el taco y prueba, por primera vez el dulzor de su piel, que se estremece bajo sus labios, traza una línea desde su pecho hasta su cuello y desliza sus manos hacia su espalda, la roza de forma torpe, mas a Aioros se le antoja exquisita.

Casi inconscientemente las caderas de Saga buscan las de Aioros, se aferra más al cuello y besa entre jadeos cortos al otro griego, quien disfruta de las atenciones que Saga le regala por primera vez a alguien. La dicha lo embarga así como el deseo en su alma apremia una unión más profunda. Aparta suavemente al menor quien se halla con las mejillas arreboladas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso. Lo observa embelesado.

Saga es bellísimo.

—Vamos a la habitación—pide.

Saga consiente, incorporándose del regazo de Aioros, éste le toma de la mano y se encaminan a la cómoda habitación del mayor. Sus ojos azules recorren el lugar buscando un poco de calma en su interior, el castaño lo hace sentarse en la cama, mientras deja sobre la mesita de noche, el pequeño paquete que envuelve al preservativo y otro sobre más, que contenía lubricante. Saga traga grueso ante el peso de su realidad, presa del pavor y la emoción.

—Relájate Saga, seré cuidadoso contigo—lo escucha susurrar al tiempo que se inclina para besarlo una vez más.

No dura mucho antes de volver a incorporarse, ubicándose de pie justo frente a Saga con una mirada llena de la más profunda devoción, así mismo, decidida y ansiosa. El menor piensa que esa mirada puede destruirlo ahí mismo, en un instante. Y que será feliz de todos modos. Aioros toma su cinto, desabrochando la hebilla, para desprenderlo mientras se ayuda con el pie contrario a sacarse los zapatos. Desprende el botón y baja la cremallera, de un movimiento rápido su pantalón abandona su cuerpo, dejándolo sólo con el bóxer rojo, ante los intensos ojos de Saga, sonrojado a un nivel extremo y respirando agudamente.

—Aioros—sólo logra susurrar, porque el deseo no le deja acomodar bien las palabras.

Es la primera vez que ve a alguien tan íntimamente. Kanon no cuenta porque ciertamente, es como verse en un espejo.

Aioros le sonríe, mientras se hinca a sus pies.

Toma uno de sus pies y saca el zapato dejándolo a un lado de la cama. Se toma unos segundos para acariciarlo antes de retirar la media. Repite la acción con el otro pie, escuchando como la respiración de peli azul se hace más profunda. Satisfecho con eso, se incorpora buscando sus labios una vez más. Saga siente volverse loco por todas las caricias y atenciones que Aioros le entrega, no puede creer que pudiera sentir tanto y que aquel acto que están profesándose uno al otro, puede llegar a ser tan intenso y verdadero.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta entre beso y beso.

—Perfectamente—como puede, ante el asalto de emociones que lo tiene presa, Saga le regala una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad y deseo.

Abandona momentáneamente sus labios para arrodillarse nuevamente, lo contempla buscando aprobación, Saga sólo puede sonreír, asintiendo, entonces toma su cinto, lo desprende, al igual que el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, lo toma de sus brazos incitándolo a que se incorpore, el peli azul obedece mientras el pantalón se desliza por sus piernas, lo ayuda a retirárselo y ambos quedan sólo con su ropa interior, dándose el tiempo necesario para reconocerse, presintiendo lo que vendría después.

Saga se abraza a Aioros, mientras éste acaricia sus cabellos que caen en cascada por su espalda.

Saga es el de la iniciativa esta vez, matando definitivamente la distancia entre ambos juntando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro griego, sus labios firman una sonrisa ladina antes de aventurarse a un nuevo beso. Este es demandante, brusco, lejos de cualquier vestigio de timidez—aunque allí nade de igual manera—. Pega su cuerpo al de Aioros, chocando sus caderas, dándole la absoluta certeza al castaño, de que esta listo. El castaño se atreve, envalentonado por la rudeza de sus movimientos, a posar sus manos en los glúteos de Saga, atrayéndolo aún más, iniciando un ligero frotamiento sobre la entrepierna del otro. Varios gemidos chocan en los labios rojos del menor. Se siente tan bien, Aioros lo quiere todo y toma el elástico de su ropa interior, ultimo estorbo hacia su deseo. Sabe de la timidez innata de Saga, por lo que presiona un beso más agudo cuando las manos de este buscan, en vano, intentar frenar su cometido. Seguidamente hace lo mismo con su propia prenda íntima.

Se aleja un poco para por fin contemplarlo como quiere. Aioros comprueba o reafirma lo que ya sabe y no se cansa de pensar y exclamar; no hay belleza sobre la Tierra que le haga justicia al menor frente suyo. Tal lindura debería considerarse falta de respeto.

Transcurren unos instantes donde solo se observan. Contemplan con fascinación el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Los ojos de Aioros se oscurecen de deseo ante la delicada anatomía de Saga, suspira casi jadeando, su mirada lo recorre de punta a punta, deteniéndose en cierta parte, que se halla completamente despierta, sonríe de lado y relame sus labios en un gesto por demás sugerente, que dejo al otro griego sin aliento.

Saga sólo logra a morderse el labio inferior al ver tan perfecto ser. Todo en Aioros es perfecto. Todo.

El castaño lo toma de la mano guiándolo hasta la cama, donde lo recuesta. Él se ubica encima. Saga en un acto reflejo, abre sus piernas para que el de ojos verdes se acople a su anatomía. Movimiento que provoca una fricción entre sus miembros por primera vez, gimen. Saga se aferra al cuello del otro hundiendo su rostro ante semejante explosión, Aioros besa su perfil y cuello, con delicadeza.

—Saga, dime si debemos detenernos—susurra en su oído, repartiendo besos aquí y allí—no tiene que ser hoy. No, si no quieres.

—Estoy bien, no soy tan delicado Aioros. Quiero continuar—sentencia cuando busca sus ojos para que vea la franqueza en sus irises nocturnas.

El mayor sonríe. Qué remedio.

Sus labios se deslizan desde el cuello hasta el pecho, para llegar a donde desea; los rosados pezones de Saga. Los lame, pasando la punta de la lengua en círculos por toda la superficie sensible y chupa con algo de rudeza—ciertamente el comentario del muchacho bajo suyo lo prendió un poco—y jadea satisfecho al sentir las uñas de Saga clavarse en su espalda, ante los eléctricos espasmos que experimenta. Considera que ya fue mucha atención a uno y busca el otro para darle placer también, las manos morenas juguetean sobre el pecho, acariciándolo hasta su vientre, donde dibuja la circunferencia del ombligo con el dedo índice. Baja más en su recorrido palpando el escaso vello púbico y repara en lo suave que es.

Llegando por fin hasta el erecto sexo, lo toma entre sus dedos. Saga siente la presión y se hunde en el colchón. Aioros se entretiene primero presionando con el pulgar el glande, surcando el pequeño orificio, baja y sube la mano con lentitud.

Sus ojos oscuros no pierden ningún detalle en las reacciones de su amante; sus parpados entrecerrados, sus labios apenas si abiertos dejando escapar quedos jadeos, viendo cómo trata de perderlos apretando sus dientes. Lo besa, porque el deseo es tal que puede sentir como la sangre le quema en sus venas. Su mano sigue con esmero el vaivén sobre el enhiesto miembro.

—No hagas eso—suplica— quiero oírte. Déjame escucharte—exclama completamente ronco por la excitación.

Fue como presionar un interruptor. Saga abre sus ojos clavando sus orbes en él. Una mirada bestial, primitiva, devenida a un estado de goce oculto. Saga gira su cuerpo, llevando en reflejo todo el peso del castaño para dejarlo tendido en la cama, quien se sorprende por el movimiento y la nueva confianza del de ojos azules.

—Yo también quiero que grites, Aioros—le reta con voz intensa.

Asalta su cuello. Lo besa y mordisquea, mientras las manos inexpertas comienzan a pasearse por todo el cuerpo griego, desciende con sus labios hasta el pecho, da un lengüetazo a los pezones provocando que Aioros de un gritito de satisfacción, impropio de su imagen. Saga sonríe satisfecho.

Pero no se detiene. Sus besos continúan el descenso dejando senderos brillantes allí donde su lengua plasma su marca. Se frota con descaro contra la erección de Aioros, quien para nada reprimido, empieza a gemir con fuerza, ante la idea de que Saga no se detuviera y tomara su miembro con la boca. Con esa sola imagen podría llegar al fin.

Y el menor no lo decepciona cuando le es inevitable arquear su espalda y hundir su cadera contra Saga al sentir la húmeda cavidad engullendo con torpeza pero no por eso, menos excitante. Aioros disfruta al máximo de aquello, complacido por haber provocado el lado salvaje del estoico Saga. Lo aparta antes de acabar, no quiere hacerlo todavía.

Cambia nuevamente las posiciones, observa el dulce desastre que es Saga en esos momentos, con sus cabellos revueltos y desperdigados por su lecho; esa imagen se le clava en su espíritu. La quiere para siempre. Busca sus labios y lo besa, sin embargo la euforia anterior aún perdura en sus cuerpos, así que sin demoras se dirige directo al sexo de Saga, comienza a succionarlo con delicadeza, primero el glande, luego se lo introduce entero, subiendo y descendiendo con maestría. Saga entierra sus dedos en los cabellos de esa cabeza inquieta, su rostro rojo entre la excitación y el pudor que todavía mantiene latente, se contrae y retuerce de placer. Efímeramente, como una estrella fugaz que cruza su consciencia y se pierde en el olvido, recuerda (e inevitablemente compara) lo ocurrido con Valentine.

No. No hay comparación alguna.

—Aioros… me voy… no puedo—Aioros aparta su boca tomando el trabajo con su mano. Lo que le sigue es una cadena de sucesos que elevan su alma más allá de lo conocido y por conocer.

Un vendaval violento que se extiende por arriba y por bajo, desvaneciéndose en su vientre para concluir con un grito mayor. Aioros da las últimas estocadas viendo el acabose escurriéndose por sus dedos.

Gatea sobre su cuerpo, recostándose a su lado, mientras calman sus respiraciones.

—Eso fue interesante—dice sonriente, mientras besaba el hombro con dulzura y lo abraza.

—Cállate—reclama con la timidez haciéndose dueño otra vez.

Aioros ríe. Siempre lo hace. Pero es que realmente está feliz.

—Dime, señor _no tan delicado_ , ¿estás listo?

—Sí.

No dice más, pero Aioros no necesita de nada más. Se arrodilla en la cama y toma el preservativo, colocándoselo con relativa velocidad, luego toma el sobrecito con lubricante, lo abre y unta sus dedos y su miembro cubierto, con el líquido traslucido.

Besa sus labios, mientras sus dedos reconocen la masculina y virgen entrada. Presiona un momento, hasta que la entrada cede y el dedo se introduce. Saga suelta un quejido, Aioros no ha dejado los besos con el fin de calmarlo. Un segundo dedo se desliza dentro, abriendo y cerrando ambos dedos para dilatarlo. Se mantiene un tiempito más de esa manera hasta que considera que está lo suficientemente relajado y dilatado para comenzar a penetrarlo.

—Seré cuidadoso—promete con dulzura.

Saga se aferra a la espalda al tiempo que siente un dolor paralizante, comparable con nada que haya experimentado antes, mientras el miembro de Aioros se abre paso en sus entrañas. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza y sus puños se crispan en la espalda morena. Una lágrima se escurre de sus ojos, el dolor es demasiado para pensar en nada más.

—Cálmate, Saga—reparte pequeños besos sobre su frente, nariz y labios; —si tensas de esa manera tu cuerpo, será más doloroso, pronto pasará, lo prometo—habla con dulzura, mientras sigue llenando de besos conciliadores ese rostro deformado por el dolor.

Aioros da unos instantes de quietud para calmarse. Ciertamente, cuando todo el sexo estuvo dentro y el dolor empieza a ceder, las olas de unas nuevas sensaciones lo comienzan a envolver.

Permanecieron quietos un momento, sin embargo Aioros deseoso de más toma las caderas blancas con sus manos para elevarlo y tener mejor libertad de movimiento, iniciando una embestida intrépida, ya poseído por el placer. Saga estruja a las sabanas con una mano, la otra se enreda en los risos castaños. Al fin claudica ante el pudor y gime con fuerza, acompañando a los gemidos que Aioros da.

—Eres delicioso—jadea el castaño.

—Más… Aioros, más fuerte—pide, asombrado de sus propias palabras.

Y el castaño no se hace de rogar, aumentando la presión de sus manos en las caderas, ya enrojecidas, y la intensidad de sus embestidas. Sus testículos golpetean con fuerza también en la parte sensible entre el ano y el miembro de Saga. Suelta un lado de las caderas para masturbar el nuevamente despierto sexo de Saga, el peli azul vacía todo el aire en sus pulmones, cuando el miembro de Aioros halla ese punto para hacerlo delirar.

Aioros sintiendo el temblor en su interior, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y empuja con estocadas certeras un par de veces más hasta lograr unir su consciencia con la de su amante; una fuerza manifiesta de afecto y pertenencia. Eyacula en un grito de júbilo, Saga le sigue instantes después.

Se deja caer pesadamente, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento y algo de dignidad, nunca ha sentido algo igual. Saga aun aturdido por todo lo que sucede lo abrazó con fuerza. Enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Aioros, ante una repentina ola de vergüenza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta mientras besa sus cabellos.

—Sí, aunque dolorido—dice y suelta una risita nerviosa y mortecina.

—Es normal, pero pronto pasará—lo observa con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos—Saga, me ha encantado estar contigo, tú me encantas—dice enfrentando la mirada del otro griego, tan pura y sincera como siempre le pareció desde que lo conociera.

—Yo… te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Antes de la Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este momento quiero aclarar que el fic tocará temas sensibles. Espero y lo tomen de la mejor manera, nunca fue y nunca será mi intención, ofender o tomar ciertos temas a la ligera. Gracias a quienes leen, me alegran el alma

Kizutsu ki taore ta  
Senshi no  
Hakanai yume  
Kareno ni saku hana  
Yasashii egao  
Tooku kiko eru  
Ano hi no RARABAI  
Omoide wo tsumu ideta  
Yasuragi wo tada motome

_My Dear - Yumi Matsuzawa_

* * *

**_Dime, ¿no te lo dije?_ **

El reloj en el buró a un lado de su cama muestra que, una vez más, ha desobedecido a sus padres al llegar fuera de los horarios acordados. No obstante es la primera vez que Saga siente todo, menos remordimiento. Un pequeño dolor en el lado izquierdo de su sien le hace apretar los parpados, mientras intenta en vano que los flashes de horas anteriores le provoquen temblores. Suspira al tiempo que arroja sin delicadeza su mochila sobre los pies de su cama. Mantiene la mirada aturdida hacia la puerta de su habitación, luego repasa los contornos del cuarto; Saga sabe que esa sensación sofocante la ha notado antes pero lo único que consigue al tratar de recordar es que el dolor se acentúe.

**_¿Acaso no recuerdas las veces que hablamos de esto?_ **

**_Qué saben ellos…_ **

— ¿Qué sabes tú?—susurra a la nada, como sí realmente esperara que alguien le responda.

**_Más que tú, seguro…_ **

El peli azul se paraliza con la sangre helada cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre;

— ¿Saga?—el alma le regresa al escuchar la voz de su madre.

—Si mamá, soy yo.

—Me imaginé, ¿dónde está tu hermano? ¿Por qué no regresaron después del colegio?

Saga no desea recordar el porqué no lo hizo. Sin embargo las huellas impalpables en su cuerpo jamás le permitirán olvidarlo. No cuando viven con vehemencia hasta el punto de hacerle acelerar el corazón a la mínima evocación.

—Discúlpanos, nos distrajimos en la casa de Shura—miente, aun así.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Te encuentras bien? Llegaste dando un portazo.

—Discutí con los muchachos, nada importante—miente una vez más, sintiéndose un miserable con su querida madre.

—Bueno, te dejo descansar entonces—Asmita camina hasta donde, sabe, está la cama de su hijo. Tantea el rostro del adolescente y besa su frente antes de regalarle una sonrisa y salir de ahí.

**_Más que tú, seguro._ **

—Vete a la mierda—vocifera. Sin saber por qué y sin saber a quién.

Es muy probable que sea a él mismo.

Saga se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo con una sensación espantosa que le presiona el pecho. No quiere sentirse débil pero las ganas de llorar le vencen. _Idiota_. Inhala un par de veces esperando con ello que la angustia no lo consuma mientras se repite que no ha sido para tanto, que no debería llorar por semejante nimiedad. Lo ha arruinado todo.

Media hora pasó desde que Aioros lo dejara en la puerta de su casa, luego de la enrarecida situación que se había metido, debido a su bocaza. Luego de haber hecho el amor y pasar la mejor experiencia de su vida, dejó escapar la criatura inmunda, esa que no piensa, sólo siente y habla sin mediar consecuencias.

_Te amo._

Idiota y mil veces idiota.

El castaño lo había observado con los ojos bien abiertos y un rostro que difícilmente Saga llegue a olvidar nunca. Lo había pillado desprevenido y con la guardia baja, manteniendo un horrible silencio entre los dos y ya de manera definitiva hasta su despedida, sólo respuestas escuetas y automáticas, como una sonrisa, una caricia y un— _gracias_ —asqueroso, enviado con saña brutal y salvaje hacia su corazón.

El peli azul se golpea con la palma de su mano reiteradas veces su frente. Ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de invitarlo a su presentación después de lo ocurrido, incluso se cuestionó el volverlo a ver. Muere de vergüenza.

Tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos se encuentra que no sintió nunca cuando Kanon ha ingresado a la habitación;

—No tienes buena cara. —le escucha.

—No es mi mejor día.

El menor de los gemelos no responde de inmediato observándolo aprensivo. Tampoco dice nada cuando la agobiante sensación en esa habitación le hela los huesos. Kanon es esa parte de Saga, que más sabe de Saga.

—Mañana te sentirás mejor—comenta imitando lo que su hermano hizo instantes antes con su mochila; —no tiene caso divagar en cosas que no valen la pena. Lo hecho, hecho está Saga y sus consecuencias pues bueno, sólo eso serán. Tómalas o déjalas.

Muy bien. Saga aparta su brazo para observar impresionado a su hermano.

—Realmente me das miedo cuando te pones serio—bromea el mayor para terminar con la oscuridad en donde se han sumido— ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Aioria?—le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

—Aquí el que da miedo eres tú—rebate con una sonrisa pícara empero se borra al recordar a cierto castaño—no lo sé, no puedo sacarme la sensación de que entre él y ese francés existe algo.

—No le llenes la cabeza a Milo con tus locuras, entre ellos no hay nada, son sólo amigos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—dice con el ceño fruncido— ¿Aioros te ha dicho algo?—Saga aprieta sus labios ante la mención del de ojos verdes.

—No. No lo ha hecho pero, jamás creí que llegara al día en que te viera celoso y preocupado por alguien, realmente Aioria te tiene de las bolas.

— ¡Que va! A mí nadie me tiene de las bolas—gruñe el menor.

Ese par de castaños no sólo los tienen agarrados firmemente de sus partes, sino que han extendido sus lianas hasta sus corazones. Están completamente vulnerables, y lo saben.

* * *

La habitación de Camus es agradable. Tiene esa fresca esencia que representa la serenidad de su novio, claro que Milo no presta mucha más atención a su alrededor cuando puede depositar todos sus sentidos a quien tiene apresado en un abrazo ensamblando a la perfección la espalda gala contra su pecho. Ambos se encuentran recostados plácidamente en la cama. El griego deja caer su rostro en los cabellos turquesas mientras acaricia el cuerpo de Camus, con su mano libre. Hace un buen rato que se hallan en esa posición, disfrutando solamente de la cercanía mutua. La respiración de Camus se acompasa a los movimientos de la mano griega, que sigue surcando todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gustas mucho?—susurra el peli índigo.

—Milo, si deseas, puedes volver a mencionarlo—le responde con una sonrisa al tiempo que se gira para quedar frente a frente.

—Eres hermoso, te quiero Camus—y es sincero. Realmente lo es.

Sus ojos reflejan un popurrí de emociones, entre el temor y el amor naciente que siente hacia él. Camus se deja abrazar por esa sensación y esa intensa mirada. Levanta un poco más su rostro para buscar sus labios que devora sin reparo, olvidando aquella vocecilla que le susurra la rapidez de sus acciones. Él también desea esto. Busca más contacto, busca más sensaciones placenteras por lo que recuesta boca arriba a Milo subiéndose en sus caderas, con los ojos fijos en el griego. Acaricia, besa, succiona y muerde cuanto puede de ese cuerpo. Milo se deja hacer, con una excitación latente que crece a medida que las inhibiciones en Camus ceden. Hace tiempo que no comparte tanta intimidad con nadie y se deja arrastrar por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de hacerlo suyo aunque no desea presionarlo, por más que haya sido justamente el francés, quien inició todo.

—Yo también te quiero—dice en cuándo se incorpora de su recorrido y vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de su novio; —enséñame cómo hacerlo Milo, enséñame como tocarte, como complacerte—pide entre beso y beso que da a su piel.

Milo por vez primera puede sentir como el torbellino en su interior explota de satisfacción y dulzura con ese pedido tan significativo.

—Primero déjame ser yo, quien te complazca—dice incorporándose, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la cama al tiempo que lo abraza.

El de mirada azul asiente, con los temblores propios del pánico ante lo desconocido y anhelado. Se deja recostar sobre la cama y mimar por los dulces labios de Milo, quien percibe como todo el cuerpo debajo de él tiembla, mas está decidido. Ambos lo están, esos temblores son simplemente parte de los nervios que aún perduran y que sabe, se encargará de romper. De destruir cualquier vestigio de duda y miedo.

Vuelve a besar sus labios, mientras son sus manos tibias las que rozan su pecho para por fin tomar el primer botón de la camisa que Camus lleva puesta ya que no se ha cambiado desde que regresara del colegio. Lo desliza por el ojal, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, para no asustar a su novio, hasta que el último botón cede, dejando el pecho al descubierto.

Se alza para contemplarlo, viendo como el rostro de Camus se sonroja apartando la mirada visiblemente apenado. Milo toma ese rostro perfecto por la barbilla y lo obliga a que lo mirase.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza, no ante mí—habla tranquilo con una dulce sonrisa.

Y es la pura verdad, Milo no puede negar que, aunque delgado, ese cuerpo lo vuelve loco.

—Tócame…—el pedido lo estremece.

El griego obedece dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslicen por el albo pecho dibujando los contornos de sus músculos, la circunferencia de sus pezones, acariciando su abdomen, sus brazos. El tacto es increíblemente suave, incluso más que cualquier pecho de mujer, de los que haya tocado.

Cuando su mano sigue el camino hasta el sur, Camus se tensa. Lleva un pantalón deportivo, por lo que le resultará fácil combatir la resistencia del elástico. Milo necesita tocarlo, necesita conocer ese tesoro que todavía le es esquivo, el dulce anhelado. Se sienta sobre sus piernas y toma el pantalón de ambos costados de la cintura. El peli turquesa suspira antes de levantar sus caderas y darle ayuda para retirar parte de su vestimenta, la necesaria para dejarse expuesto ante el griego, pero antes de que su miembro se revelara, lo detiene.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Milo preocupado.

—Yo, yo no soy…—la confusión se dibuja en las facciones de Milo, observando el increíble miedo que transmiten los ojos de Camus. —No quiero decepcionarte—termina por decir.

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?—un súbito terror lo invade— ¿Acaso…?

—No la tengo tan grande—exclama, dejando su pregunta a medio hacer. La sangre se agolpa en su rostro—, bueno no es eso, es más bien. Es un tanto… delgada.

Milo siente como el alma le regresa al cuerpo. Por un segundo la idea de que Camus le haya mentido con respecto a su virginidad le había provocado un malestar general, pero ahora puede reír de lo tonto de sus pensamientos y los—todavía—más tontos traumas de su novio.

—Amor mío, déjame ser yo quien desmienta eso—no le deja reaccionar arrebatándole el pantalón de sus caderas.

Por fin pudo conocer el objeto de su deseo. Un jadeo se escapa de sus labios con devoción. Indudablemente Camus es un tanto más _delgado_ en comparación con el suyo, pero no por ello, menos bello y apetecible.

Tan apetecible que ansioso como esta, su boca, su cabeza y su cuerpo se dirigen hasta él.

Camus espantado ante la idea, trata de frenarlo, forcejeando ante los avances directos de su novio admitiendo la derrota cuando, entre suplica y suplica, comienza a jadear con los labios cerrándose en su sexo. Siente como si la boca de Milo fuese fuego, un fuego que consume su miembro, mientras su calor se eleva por su vientre, expandiéndose en su pecho hasta sus brazos, que embrujados se mueven solos hacia la cabeza que lo devora. Enreda sus dedos en la cabellera azulina de Milo y jadea, gime, grita. Y la cabeza sube y baja. Sube y baja. Inconscientemente, sus caderas se mueven buscándolo al tiempo que sus músculos se contraen en ráfagas enervadas que se disparan hacia su vientre. Un súbito palpito en las venas de su delgado miembro hinchadas, le advierten sobre el final. Siente la tibia saliva que se escurre hasta su orificio y las manos de Milo que apresan sus muslos.

El éxtasis jamás conocido. Camus ahoga un grito alevoso en sus palmas ante el demencial orgasmo. Satisfecho ante semejante reacción, Milo se incorpora distribuyendo besos mientras Camus trata de volver a respirar normal.

— ¿Te gustó?—pregunta con dulzura.

—Eso. No tengo palabras—devuelve una sonrisa a cambio mientras se abraza al griego.

—Sabes Camus, un miembro delgado, en ciertas ocasiones puede ser conveniente—Milo lo observa con intensidad y Camus abre enorme sus ojos.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres que yo..?

—Quiero que tú seas el primero.

En ese momento unos jadeos se escuchan desde otra habitación.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunta Camus alarmado frunciendo el ceño.

Milo traga saliva y palidece.

* * *

Noche fría en la bella Atenas, la Casa Wyvern abre sus puertas para recibir a su clientela una vez más. Esos jóvenes a los que les gusta disfrutar de lo prohibido, de experimentar lo desconocido y olvidarse del apellido. También a los que quieren disfrutar la música del momento y a los que se aventuran a sacar sus propias melodías, como ellos, como tantos que tienen el sueño, el amor y la pasión por la música. Noche fría en la bella Atenas, sí, pero por dentro hierven. La adrenalina circula a una velocidad vertiginosa, produciéndoles euforia a sus cuerpos descontrolados.

Saga ha llegado junto con Shura, Kanon y Aioria. Al ver al castaño menor, Saga se había puesto nervioso temiendo que Aioros se apareciera, pero después de comprobar que no vendría, algo en él se rompe, sintiéndose aún más desahuciado.

Apenas lo divisa, Valentine se les acerca.

— ¡Saga! Me alegra mucho que aceptaras venir esta noche, hay más gente de lo común, ansiosos por escucharlos—dice mientras se acerca y lo abraza con total confianza.

Este no puede evitar tensar su cuerpo. Aioria al observar eso, entrecierra sus ojos, Kanon atento a todo movimiento, le toma la mano.

—Es quien nos presentará esta noche, es amigo de Saga y primo de Radamanthys, el dueño del lugar—le habla al oído para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Muchas gracias Valentine, me alegra mucho verte—saluda el griego después de zafarse del abrazo, aunque no le pasa desapercibido la lasciva mirada del de ojos oro.

—Pues ese amigo suyo está a punto de comérselo crudo—comenta con desdén.

—Sólo falta Milo—habla Shura ajeno a todo el asunto.

—Debe estar convenciendo a Camus. No estaba muy seguro de venir, al parecer se había descompuesto durante el día, ya que lo llamé y no se escuchaba nada bien—dice Aioria. A su lado, Kanon rechina los dientes, el sólo nombre de Camus en boca del castaño le hace hervir en celos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pareja llegara al lugar y se encontrara con los demás. Milo se ve radiante, más que de costumbre y Camus… mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

— ¿Estamos listos?—exclama el menor de los griegos. Sus compañeros de banda asintieron—Camus por favor quédate donde pueda verte, no te apartes de Aioria—le pide.

—Tranquilo Milo, yo te lo cuido—Aioria se había dado cuenta de los enfermizos celos de Kanon, por lo que piensa usarlos a su favor.

Kanon escupe hacia un costado y no dijo nada, mientras se marcha bufando de allí rumbo al escenario donde Shura ya probaba su guitarra. Saga no dice nada, simplemente esta.

— ¿Y a éstos que les sucede?—pregunta Milo, pero nadie le responde.

Saga, Kanon, Shura y Milo, terminan con el ajuste de sonido.

El escenario, pequeño a sus pies, inmenso a sus sueños. Las personas allí reunidas, el sonido de fondo apagándose, las luces encendiéndose, Ellos parados ante el mundo ¿Es exagerado? Claro, tal vez no hay más de cien personas allí ¿Acaso importa? Claro que no.

Una vez la música comenzó a fluir, una vez que las notas se reproducen, todo desaparece. Cada persona, el lugar, hasta las luces. Sólo ellos iluminan el lugar, sólo ellos reflejan aquella luz. Sólo la música existe.

Tal vez suena desmesurado pero, ¿nunca hicieron algo con tanta pasión, donde sentían que se les iba la vida en ello? Que el pecho se inflara de regocijo, que cada vello de su piel se erizara. Experimentar el máximo goce, una y otra vez, en un ciclo que preferirías nunca acabe. Porque así es cuando haces algo con pasión. Si la música no te habla más allá de las letras, entonces ¿Por qué vives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	8. De Sueños y Pesadillas

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
Like a face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin

_Papercut - Linkin Park_

* * *

Aioria se había pasado la mayor parte de la presentación coqueteándole a Camus, sin que el primero lo notase (debido a sus propios asuntos emocionales) y que Kanon arriba del escenario, bramara en cólera.

El menor no tiene malas intenciones, no desea llevarse a Camus a un rincón para besarlo—o al menos ya no—sólo necesita comprobar mediante sus raros métodos, cuán enamorado está el gemelo de él. Hacer el amor sin sentimientos, a su corta edad, le parece imperdonable. Detrás de esos encantadores ojos verdes, de esa sonrisa que propone picardía y algo más, Aioria es un muchacho de buenas intenciones, enamorado de las costumbres que dictan que amor hay uno solo, por lo que es necesario estar seguro antes de dar ese gran paso al sexo. Sí, Aioria es un mojigato.

Pero su plan no está del todo funcionando porque Camus no pone de su parte. El francés se limita a observar el espectáculo musical y dar concisas respuestas _«sí» «ajá»._ Camus no presta atención ni a la música.

Kanon por su parte se limita a golpear con furia los parches de su batería, haciendo que de vez en cuando los palillos golpearan los aros, cambiando las notas y llevándose la desaprobatoria mirada de todos. Pero, maldita sea, que no puede evitarlo. Odia a Camus. Odia ese aire tan estiradito, señorito y… hermoso ¡Jodidamente hermoso! Rechina con furia sus dientes y su mirada se clavada demencialmente en esos dos, escrutando cada movimiento.

—Camus ¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy pálido y callado ¿discutieron con Milo?—le pregunta el castaño ya harto de la desatención por parte de su amigo.

Camus resopla casi hastiado, toma un sorbo de la bebida que tiene en su mano, y lo observa.

—Milo y yo somos hermanos—dice con un tono de voz, al que Aioria le cuesta descifrar. No supo adivinar si es broma o va en serio.

Su rostro seguramente reflejó toda esa consternación, porque Camus, después de un buen tiempo se permite relajarse y reír.

— ¿Era broma? ¡Camus casi me matas del susto!

—Disculpa, pero debiste ver tu rostro—continua riendo con suavidad el galo mientras posa una mano en su hombro.

Una presencia los hace detenerse en su conversación;

—Que preciosa sonrisa tienes pequeño, me gustaría saber que más hay de bello en ti—escuchan.

Dos hombres de aspecto exóticos e increíblemente grandes se les acercan. Camus frunce el ceño y toma del brazo al castaño para apartarse, no quiere saber nada con esos dos. Pero Aioria no se mueve, viendo en ésta, la oportunidad que necesita.

—Y tú, tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿Te lo han dicho?—está vez se dirigen al griego, quien le sonríe abiertamente, asombrando a Camus que mira de reojo hacia el escenario.

—Gracias, me llamo Aioria—habla coqueto.

—Mi nombre es Djavan, pero tú puedes llamarme Aldebarán.

El grandote se le acerca lo suficiente para encerrarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, ante la horrorizada mirada de Camus, quien quiso ir en su ayuda, pero el otro sujeto no le da el tiempo cuando lo toma firmemente por la cintura.

—Tú te divertirás conmigo—le dijo el gigante—.A mí llámame Ox.

— ¡Suéltame!—exige. Pero ante los enormes brazos de su captor no puede hacer nada.

Aioria golpea con fiereza al hombre pero este no se mueve, sus ojos se tornan acuosos espantado de la fuerza que posee. Él tan sólo quería dar celos, no quería ser violado por esa bestia. Vuelve a golpear el pecho del mayor tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero para su completo horror, parece que sus golpes sólo excitan a su déspota opresor.

— ¡Milo!—grita Camus cuando ve que las manos del hombre ya no sólo buscan su cintura.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?!

Kanon fue quien se da cuenta primero, tirando sus palos al aire al tiempo que corre donde esta Aioria arrastrando la atención de todos los presentes ante el súbito párate de la música. Milo por poco y se desmaya al ver a su ángel en manos de ese granuja.

Aldebarán cae al suelo cuando un bulto se le arroja encima con toda la intención de asesinarlo. Kanon lo aprisiona, con sus muslos para impedirle el moverse y le golpea el rostro reiteradas veces con los puños cerrados. La vena en su frente parece querer reventar y sus nudillos se tornan blanquecinos de lo crispados que los mantiene. El grandote logra zafar un brazo, con el cual golpea lo suficientemente fuerte el rostro de Kanon para que cayera de espaldas con la nariz sangrando, lo siguiente que siente es un dolor socavando sus costillas cuando Aldebarán se incorpora y comienza a patearlo en todas direcciones. Siente como por dentro sus órganos estallan en sangre y sus huesos se rompen, porque no solo son dos piernas, sino cuatro, ya que el amigo de éste ha ido en su ayuda para darle su merecido.

Shura y Milo llegan con una espectacular patada que manda lejos a Ox mientras que Saga le proporciona un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte a Aldebarán para sacárselo de encima. El resto no se detienen a ayudar a Kanon quien ya es sujetado por Saga y Aioria, y van en búsqueda de venganza. Shura golpea el rostro de Aldebarán tomando los cabellos con fiereza, rebotando la cabeza en una mesa antes de tirarlo y comenzar a patearlo, por su parte, Milo la tiene un tanto difícil con Ox que lo sujeta del cuello mientras él le golpea las costillas, el aire le hace falta por la presión que ejerce el más grande, actúa rápido tomando una botella de una mesa y la estrella contra la cabeza del grandote, haciéndole perder el conocimiento, mientras él se desploma a su lado por falta de aire.

— ¡Milo!—grita Camus quien corre horrorizado a su lado, levantándolo y colocando la cabeza de su novio en sus muslos—Milo ¡Por Dios! Casi te matan—dice al borde de las lágrimas.

—Nadie te lastimará mientras yo pueda protegerte—le sonríe para incorporarse y quedar sentado en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

Camus lo besa completamente agradecido.

— ¿Qué pretendías, Aioria?—exclama Kanon escupiendo sangre mientras es sujetado de la misma forma que Milo, por el castaño.

—Perdóname—dice acongojado—yo no buscaba estar con ese sujeto. Kanon, yo sólo te amo a ti—sus ojos verdes pierden algo de color ante unas lágrimas que se escapan.

Bien valió la golpiza si puede escuchar algo tan hermoso como eso. Kanon sonríe feliz, es la primera vez que alguien le dice que lo ama.

—Bueno, yo también te amo gato presumido, no necesitas provocar mis celos para demostrártelo.

Le cuesta hablar y le duele hasta el alma, de todos fue él quien más golpes recibió. Aioria lo abraza y besa en todo el rostro, mientras Kanon disimula sus muecas de dolor por lo posesivo de ese abrazo.

Valentine escandalizado por todo el espectáculo, envía a sus guardias para expulsar a los dos corpulentos hombres, ordenando de inmediato atender a Kanon y Milo, Shura se encuentra bien, por lo que no necesita atención.

Fueron hasta uno de los cuartos privados de la Casa, donde recostaron a Kanon en una cama y a Milo en otra. El médico no tardó mucho en aparecer y comprobar si no necesitaban más atención o ser derivados a una clínica.

Cada vez que sucedía algo de esa índole dentro de la Casa, Radamanthys ordenaba que primero se revisaran a las personas dentro, ya que no quería que su negocio tuviera mala reputación. Demasiado ya esquivaba a las autoridades que regularmente le hacían una inspección, buscando la oportunidad para llenar la Casa de carteles de _Clausurado_.

—Estarán bien, sólo son golpes superficiales, el muchachito de ahí—dice el médico que tiene Radamanthys a disposición, señalando a Kanon—, parece tener una pequeña fisura en las costillas, no es de importancia, pero será mejor que descanse.

—Gracias doctor, siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos—dice Valentine.

—Bueno, me retiro.

Aioria se encuentra sentado a un lado de la cama donde descansa Kanon. Observa al gemelo casi como un niño observaría a su héroe pero en sus ojos se distingue la culpabilidad expresada en las lágrimas que ha derramado anteriormente. Acaricia su rostro con ternura. Saga vira los ojos por la patética escena, demasiado teatro para unos simples golpes.

¿Cuántas veces habían estado en esas situaciones? incluso habían salido peor que esta vez, pero Aioria y Camus, parecen venir de otro mundo, uno donde esas _barbaridades_ no se conocen, por lo que piensa Saga, es lógico que se mostraran así de afligidos e impresionados. Sus _héroes_ los han salvado de las garras de dos depravados, como los cuentos de hadas que seguramente Camus lee en la Biblioteca.

Vuelve a girar sus ojos y resoplar fastidiado. Sí, se encuentra fastidiado y asqueado por la situación, porque tanto dulce y amor le parecen ridículos e innecesario. Sin embargo debe reconocer que es quizá, un poco de celos lo que se carga encima. Sus ojos están entrecerrados repasando con la mirada de una cama a otra, viendo como los heridos reciben tiernas caricias y besos de parte de sus novios. _Repugnante_. Saga sale de la habitación con una sensación rancia en el estómago. Shura le sigue, muy probablemente, igual de asqueado que él.

— ¿Qué haremos?—pregunta el español una vez fuera.

Saga lo observa sin muchos ánimos de hablar, algo raro hay en él, pero no quiere darle importancia, algo raro hay en todo el ambiente, algo que le resulta nauseabundo.

—No lo sé—responde mirando alrededor. Shura aprieta sus labios ante el pensamiento de que Saga busca al castaño mayor entre la muchedumbre y se enfada.

—Pues vete a la mierda, igual que esos ridículos allí dentro—vocifera con rabia. Saga abre sus ojos confundido mientras Shura gira y se pierde entre la gente.

— ¡Vete tú a la mierda!—grita colérico, pero seguramente Shura ya no lo ha oído.

Aprieta sus puños. Quizá tenga razón, Saga piensa que debe irse de allí de inmediato y que esos dos se encargasen de Kanon y Milo. Camina decidido hasta la puerta de salida pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera, una mano lo jala con brusquedad al tiempo que siente un cuerpo apresándolo contra la pared y unos labios calientes cerrándose sobre los suyos.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta ya se está besando con Valentine. Manda al diablo a la razón al tiempo que se abraza al cuello del de cabellos rosas.

—Te extrañé Saga, ¿tú me extrañaste?—quiere decirle que no. Desea que lo suelte y se olvide de él, pero algo en su interior le hace callar.

—Disculpa lo de esta noche—dice en cambio.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado, eres talentoso y has impresionado al público. Ahora quiero que tú me impresiones a mí también—sujeta la entrepierna sin recato y con lasciva; —vamos a mi privado—ronronea.

**_¿Lo harás? Deberías, Aioros no te está esperando… seguramente en estos momentos ese mojigato se la está chupando a otro._ **

_Déjame en paz_

**_Ve Saga. No le haces mal a nadie y nadie se enterará. Lo deseas y lo sabes ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Nada Saga, nada…_ **

—Nada…—susurra.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Valentine se ha volteado a verlo.

El griego no supo en que momento su cuerpo se movió pero ya se halla de la mano junto a ese sujeto ingresando a un privado.

—No nada, no me hagas caso.

**_Nada Saga, nada…_ **

* * *

Luego de que Kanon descansara lo suficiente, Aioria había pedido un taxi para poder llevarse al gemelo. Camus también haría lo mismo por lo que decidieron que compartirían el taxi, ya que sus casas no están lejos una de la otra. Kanon le rogó a Aioria no ir todavía a su casa, sabe que su madre esta aun despierta aguardando por ellos y no quería preocuparla. Puede que no lo viera pero definitivamente lo sentiría, Milo se irá a casa de Camus.

Los cuatro van en completo silencio ante la mirada sospechosa del hombre que conduce, los golpes y moretones en el rostro de ambos griegos no se pueden pasar por desapercibidos. Minutos después el taxi estaciona enfrente de la residencia Sfakianakis. Aioria ayuda a descender a su chico, mientras ambos se despiden de la otra pareja. Milo observa la casa del griego alejarse cuando el auto sigue camino luego gira su rostro enfrentando la mirada preocupada del francés.

—Milo, ¿estás seguro de ir a mi casa?—pregunta algo alarmado Camus.

—No crees Camus que, mi casa seguramente esté ocupada…—el de mirada azul asiente escuetamente a su respuesta implícita. Sonríen, esos dos.

Aioria abre con el mayor sigilo posible la puerta de su casa, lo que menos necesita en ese momento es que su madre o su padre los vean entrar en ese estado. La cierra con el mismo cuidado tras ellos observando con profundidad al muchacho a su lado y ese magnífico rostro magullado por su culpa. Aparta la vista abatido tomando el brazo de Kanon para rodearse el cuello y ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, una vez dentro de su habitación, lo acomoda en la cama cerrando la puerta con llave.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—pregunta con voz queda y el rostro tremendamente afligido.

Kanon puede percibir ese sentimiento culposo en el otro. A decir verdad no necesitaba toda la ayuda para moverse, pero bien podría fingir demencia y dejarse mimar por el muchachito castaño; su chico.

—No, sólo ven y recuéstate conmigo, necesito besitos—dice con una voz aniñada cual cachorrito.

Aioria no lo piensa dos veces y se acomoda lo mejor que puede para no provocarle algún dolor abrazándose a su torso. El castaño deposita un beso en su pecho mientras lo acaricia regalándole más dulces y suaves besos por el mentón y la clavícula.

—Discúlpame Kanon, no quería provocar que te lastimaran—susurra buscando la mirada del gemelo.

—Ya no pienses más en ello. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a imbéciles como esos, pero si es la primera vez que lo hago por defender a alguien que me importa más allá de la amistad.

— ¿En verdad me amas?—Sus ojos verdes centellan, Kanon sabe que puede perderse fácilmente en esa mirada.

— ¿Aún lo dudas?—el castaño lo observa esperando la respuesta; —Sí, no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras, una vez más al menos—Kanon resopla con las mejillas coloradas y Aioria se sabe ganador.

—Te amo, Aioria.

—Yo también te amo, Kanon. Esto nos hace novios, ¿no es así?

Kanon tuvo que reír y sufrir al mismo tiempo; un pinchazo le recordó lo dolorido que se encuentra.

— ¿Te gusta etiquetar todo, verdad? Aioria, me importas más allá de los títulos, pero me agrada la idea de saber que soy tu novio y que solo y tan solo me veas a mí.

—Solo a ti Kanon.

Se besan. Aioria puede sentir el amargor que la sangre dejó en los labios del gemelo, no le molesta sin embargo. Kanon se traga los reclamos de dolor que su cuerpo le recrimina y lo abraza, se tiende ligeramente sobre Aioria bajando sus labios por el cuello del de ojos verdes. Aioria se aferra a su espalda y entierra sus dedos cuando Kanon le susurra un rotundo— _te deseo_ —que desarma cada molécula que lo compone. Él también lo desea con ahínco.

Aioria asiente incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante los arrebatados besos que Kanon le proporciona y el gemelo se sabe vencedor ante los temores de su novio. Por fin lo tiene como anhela.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?—pregunta con la respiración descontrolada.

Aioria sonríe tímidamente besándolo otra vez con esmero, cuando se aparta Kanon ve esas mejillas teñidas de un adorable carmín y sus ojos oscuros pueden deleitarse con su perfección, sonríe satisfecho por su muda respuesta. Aioria toma un mechón del azul cabello de su novio y lo pasa por detrás de su oreja, luego acaricia su rostro, que aun hinchado y amoratado, lo luce hermoso. Kanon no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del contacto, siente como aparta un poco más de cabello dejando el cuello libre de estos, acaricia esa zona y vuelve a subir por el rostro.

—Quiero ser tuyo—habla al fin.

Se abrazan en la oscuridad de la habitación y se pierden con las caricias que se regalan mientras, con suma delicadeza, Aioria le retira la camisa y los pantalones al gemelo. El castaño deja escapar un jadeo por ese perfecto cuerpo ¿tiene realmente quince años? Kanon es hermoso, jodidamente hermoso. Y este le sonríe suave, llevado por la ternura que le trasmite ese pequeño—porque así lo ve—. Tienen la misma edad, pero Aioria es una criatura inocente que sólo él puede contemplar y corromper.

Tiembla de emoción y jadea cuando los labios del castaño le proporcionan suaves caricias a su pecho mas, sin embargo, necesita algo más por lo que con el cuidado que se merece, lo despoja de sus ropas Lo aparta suavemente para verlo en todo su esplendor; el miembro de Aioria se levanta cual mástil a sus ojos. _Perfecto_. El castaño se ruboriza ante la insistente mirada a su sexo pero Kanon puede ver una satisfacción desafiante centellando en sus pupilas.

—No tengo protección—reacciona el gemelo, lamentándose.

—Confío en ti, Kanon—el gemelo abre sus ojos y una descarga hace vibrar su vientre.

El griego de azules cabellos, se coloca entre las piernas de Aioria, lubricando con su saliva dos de sus dedos, mientras besa su mejilla para distraerlo, se dirige hasta la entrada del castaño quien ahoga un grito de impresión cuando siente la humedad y la presión sobre su entrada.

Kanon presiona un poco más y aquella estrechez cede dándole paso a su interior, vuelve a besar los labios de su novio sintiendo el aliento que Aioria deja escapar mientras se acostumbra a la intromisión. Se observan y besan entretanto ese dedo sale y entra, cuando Aioria siente algo más grande tratando de abrirse paso, ahoga un quejido con el cuerpo temblando ante el impacto. Luego vuelve a sentir el dedo y luego la punta. Kanon busca sus ojos con la convicción de saberlo listo. Aioria grita y una lágrima se escurre, cuando un dolor punzante lo estremece de la cabeza a los pies; sus entrañas habían sido tomadas de un solo golpe.

— ¿Duele?—pregunta entre besos buscando calmar la respiración del castaño—.Descuida, pronto pasará.

Tienta un primer movimiento, la sensación es tanta que gime sin poder contenerse y saca casi por completo el miembro arremetiendo de nuevo, hundiéndose hasta el fondo. Aioria le acompaña con insistentes jadeos que le están haciendo perder la cordura sintiendo para beneplácito como el cuerpo debajo suyo pierde cualquier vestigio de rigidez, animándose incluso a arañarlo y repartirle candentes y húmedos besos.

—Te amo, Kanon—el de ojos azules sonrió agradecido.

Aquella habitación se llena de vapores que sus cuerpos despiden, mientras se aferran el uno al otro y gimen con devoción ante lo desconocido; Aioria su primera vez. Para Kanon, la mejor de todas.

* * *

La habitación no es la misma que recordara de su primer encuentro con Valentine. Ésta es mucho más _¿exótica?_ Tiene una luz tenue y de un rojo perturbador, los sillones siguen esa línea; de un aterciopelado bordo, se cierra en un perfecto círculo alrededor de una pequeña plataforma igual de redonda, en medio de ésta se ubica un caño de _pole-dance._ Saga se estremece al observar todo a su alrededor, asqueado ante la impresión de hallarse en una especie de cabaret privado.

Su cuerpo es asaltado en ese instante por el de ojos oro quien no desea perder el tiempo y lo besa, mientras le sujeta con fuerza las caderas y se arroja con Saga sobre el sillón. Hay una pequeña mesa a su lado, con champagne y otras cosas a las que no quiso darle atención.

Valentine se incorpora un poco para servir las dos copas, sin que Saga lo notara, una pequeña pastilla blanca se disuelve en las burbujas.

—Estaba deseoso por que estemos solos, me traes loco de ansias—dice mientras vuelve a besarlo.

Saga no corresponde y trata de apartarlo sin mucho éxito. Necesita salir de ahí, no está disfrutando. Un pequeño pero agudo dolor lo marea un instante.

**_Tal vez si bebes un poco._ **

Ve la copa entre los dedos de su acompañante, de repente la garganta se le seca y vacía la copa en su estómago, el peli rosa sonríe entusiasmado.

—Esto sabe bien, me gusta.

—Una bebida exquisita, para un joven exquisito—le recita al oído.

Lame y mordisquea su oído, siente la punta de su lengua surcando su rostro. Valentine la introduce en la boca del menor y vuelve a besarlo con más fiereza, dándole el tiempo a que su pequeña _ayuda_ hiciera efecto.

Hay miles de emociones recorriendo deseosas su cuerpo. Sensaciones impetuosas que poco a poco encaminan su consciencia hacia un rincón nebuloso y recóndito de placeres inexplicables. Saga cae sobre un lecho intangible, enajenado ante sinsentidos y palabras vacuas, solo reconoce una que se abre paso entre las galaxias que explotan aquí y allí. Solo una, sobre la imagen de alguien más. Pero no puede darle forma, sus pensamientos se apagan con el tiempo.

**_No le des alas a lo que no puedes controlar, Saga._ **

_Enorme, poderoso, en ese instante donde el tiempo se detiene y sólo tú existes. Y a la vez dejas de existir para formar parte de ese otro ser, ese ser que necesita liberarse de ese letargo, ese punto muerto donde se mantiene suspendido ¿Qué puede llegar a suceder si eso ocurre? Caes, te haces chico, te muestras indefenso, sin una lucha que librar._

¡Oh, Saga! ¿Qué has hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Después de la Calma

Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete

Ah Will you stay with me  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni

Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kore ijou arukenai  
Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true  
Oshiete ikiru imi wo

Forever Love Forever Dream  
Afureru namida no naka  
Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
Forever Love

_Forever Love - X Japan_

* * *

_Una canción—aunque lejana—suena voluptuosa a sus sentidos. Baila con ella, con la música. Baila como uno solo._

_Vértigo. Salvajismo. Besos y gemidos; una mente aletargada que se expande más allá de todo bien y mal._

* * *

Se encuentra de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, observa su reloj el cual marca las 10:35 de la mañana, no quedaba mucho para el mediodía. Suspira al tiempo que escucha varios improperios provenientes del interior de la residencia. Están tan jodidos.

Viernes concisamente, día laboral, día escolar. Sólo que algunos parecen olvidarlo. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. Asmita se frota las manos nerviosa y preocupada, la rubia no suele tener arranques de ira con ellos, jamás, ni siquiera cuando la desobedecen. Ella tan sólo se preocupa por sus hijos, distinto es el hombre que camina por todo el salón rabiando, mascullando entre dientes y observando la puerta de entrada con ahínco. Aspros ha llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Están fuera de control—vocifera, para liberar algo de la prensión que la preocupación también provoca en él.

—Se supone que sólo tendrían una presentación con unos amigos, les dije que llegaran temprano—se lamenta su mujer.

— ¡Es qué ya no hacen caso Asmita! Debemos ser más severos con ellos, no nos dan otra opción.

Aspros se calla cuando siente la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose. El hombre se da vuelta caminando a zancadas hasta la entrada, apenas su hijo está en su campo de visión lo toma de la camisa y—literalmente—lo arroja al sillón.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?—pregunta con un tono amenazador que le pone los pelos de punta a su mujer—Saga, me vas a decir dónde está Kanon. Ahora.

—No lo sé—responde en un hilo de voz sin levantar la mirada. No puede hacerle frente a la severidad de su padre.

Aspros aprieta sus puños para instantes después fricarse el rostro en busca de paciencia. Contaría hasta diez, mil de ser necesario.

—Hijo—esta vez es su madre la que toma la palabra; —solo responde. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ustedes, trata de entender la angustia que tuvimos al no verlos esta mañana, incluso desde el colegio nos llamaron para saber el porqué de su inasistencia, entonces, ¿qué sucedió?—Asmita le frota el brazo con suavidad buscando sacarle alguna palabra. Aunque por el tono de voz, Saga puede percibir que también se halla molesta.

El gemelo se tensa ante las caricias de su madre. Le duele que su madre, aun enfadada, busque consolarlo. Y él se siente tan sucio. Un asco naciente se arremolina con ferocidad en su estómago, lo siguiente que siente es un nauseabundo líquido subiendo con velocidad por su garganta, Saga aparta a su madre corriendo al baño más próximo, seguido por Asmita aterrada y por Aspros quien está fuera de sus cabales. La mujer le sujeta el cabello y fricciona la espalda, mientras su hijo se ahoga entre vómitos. Aspros se aleja de ahí completamente asqueado, sintiendo que sus piernas le flaquean y su color se pierde en cuanto ve ingresar a Kanon ayudado del joven Aioria.

— ¡Por Dios, Kanon! ¿Qué carajo te sucedió?—grita tanto que asusta a su mujer.

Asmita ayuda, como puede, a Saga a incorporarse. Lo deja recostado en el amplio sillón del living y no pierde tiempo en dirigirse hasta donde se encuentra su esposo. Aspros la detiene sujetando su brazo con suavidad mientras observa aterrado los golpes en el rostro de su hijo. Egoístamente piensa (y Kanon también) que es un alivio el que ella no pueda verlos. Es una imagen muy lamentable.

Todo es una pesadilla en esa casa, Aioria se siente realmente incómodo y apenado. Habían sido imprudentes en no avisar dónde se encontraban y qué les había sucedido.

—Señores Argyropoulos, me siento muy apenado por la situación, Kanon ha estado conmigo, en mi casa, todo este tiempo. Nos quedamos dormidos—dice completamente colorado—se nos pasó el hecho de que debíamos avisarles.

Aspros observa al castaño un tanto confundido. Sí, realmente no había reparado en su presencia hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—Papá no es nada del otro mundo, sólo tuvimos un pleito con unos idiotas que se quisieron pasar de listos—dice Kanon tratando de restarle importancia y librarse, en vano, de la reprimenda de su padre.

— ¿Pleito? Y me supongo que el estado en que llegó Saga hace un rato se debe a lo mismo, ¿no?—pregunta retorico e iracundo.

Kanon levanta sus cejas azorado al tiempo que intercambia miradas con su novio. Ambos habían pensado que Saga ya se encontraba en su casa hacía horas. Aioria frunce el ceño con un malestar incipiente a ciertas actitudes del gemelo mayor.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Saga?—pregunta confundido Kanon mientras Asmita se acerca a él y comienza a acariciarle el rostro.

—Kanon, estás herido—habla alarmada a punto de llorar.

El joven de ojos azules le sostiene las manos apartándolas de su rostro y la abraza para calmarla. Su madre es muy sensible y efectivamente ha comenzado a llorar por toda la situación.

—No llores mamá, no es nada grave, tuve una pelea, pero ten por seguro que el otro idiota no la llevó nada bien—seguía abrazándola y acariciando el cabello. Se siente un miserable.

—Kanon, es mejor que me retire, nos vemos después—dice Aioria y le sonríe. El peli azul le devuelve la sonrisa cargada de cariño y asiente. —Le pido una vez más disculpas señor—se dirige al padre de su novio.

—Está bien Aioria, no necesitas disculparte, ve con cuidado.

El castaño vuelve a asentir y se marcha de esa casa. En la propia también tiene que dar algunas explicaciones.

* * *

Olor a pieles sudadas, música fuerte, bebidas burbujeantes. Un caño. Un beso. Un cuerpo.

**_Saga… Saga…_ **

Retumba en sus oídos. Cierra sus ojos buscando conectar las imágenes rotas en su mente pero el mareo es tanto que desiste de inmediato y ese maldito dolor intensificándose en su pecho le dificulta la respiración. No recuerda nada de la noche o la gran mayoría de esta. Si recuerda los labios de Valentine, su aliento y sus manos. Recuerda su excitación, el vértigo y con mucha más mortificación, recuerda el remordimiento que un par de ojos verdes le provocan.

**_Saga… Saga…_ **

Pasa sus manos por el rostro y aprieta las sienes tratando de acallar esos sonidos grotescos que provienen de lo más profundo de su consciencia.

— ¡Saga!—grita Kanon sacándolo del complicado estado en el que se ha sumido.

El gemelo menor no da crédito a lo que ve. El aspecto de su hermano es un desastre y desde donde se halla puede sentir lo mal que apesta. Saga lo observa con preocupación por todos los golpes e hinchazones que tiene en el rostro y brazos, aunque Kanon supo adivinar la súplica en los azules ojos de su hermano. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más su padre vuelve a hablar;

—Se van a su cuarto, se bañan, parecen unos pordioseros, y luego tendremos una conversación. No voy a permitir un comportamiento como este otra vez, no van preocupar más a su madre de ésta manera—les dice con frialdad. Los gemelos notan la decepción en el tono de voz.

No quieren ni pueden objetar nada, se marchan escaleras arriba, para asearse y limpiar los vestigios de una noche que marcaría un punto de inflexión. Aunque no lo supieran aún.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió contigo Saga?—pregunta una vez solos en la habitación.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó en la noche y preferiría no hablar de eso—Kanon le sujeta del brazo obligándolo a que lo mirase. Saga puede ver intranquilidad en sus ojos—No ha sucedido nada grave, no te preocupes.

—Pero…—se queda con la palabra en la boca, ya que su hermano ha cerrado la puerta del baño tras de sí. —Todo esto es una locura—se dice para sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama.

* * *

Griegos y franceses se hallan frente a frente. Estudian los gestos ajenos. Las miradas. Las tensiones.

—Así que… dicen que se aman y quieren estar juntos, interesante, ¿no lo crees así?—dice mirando a su compañero, éste serio, afirma.

A la pareja de enamorados le transpira la nuca y sus gesticulaciones son completamente rígidas.

— ¿Ya han sopesado las complicaciones de ésta unión?—habla el otro.

Se observan. Fruncen el ceño ante el ambiente tirante, envuelto en un espeso vapor de sus propias transpiraciones. Enredan sus manos por debajo de la mesa y sus corazones palpitan desbocados. Temen lo peor. Dégel enarca una ceja ante la primera aparición de risas, Kardia, observa a su pareja confundido, no entienden lo que estaba ocurriendo. Milo y Camus han comenzado a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Deben ver sus rostros! ¡Parece que vieron un muerto!—dice entre risa y risa el de cabello índigo.

— ¿En verdad se creyeron que no lo sabíamos?—le sigue Camus, aunque él apenas y se había enterado.

— ¿Ya…? ¿Ya lo sabían? ¿Pero cómo?—pregunta Dégel completamente sonrojado.

—Ese mismo día de tu cumpleaños papá, los vi juntos—comenta Milo recobrando la compostura.

— ¡Te dije que fuéramos más discretos Kardia!—grita el francés de ojos amatistas.

— ¡Ya, ya! Cálmate mi francés, deberías estar contento—Dégel lo observa confundido y algo aterrado—Sí ya lo saben, entonces, ya podemos hacer esto;

Y lo toma del rostro para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. Los jóvenes arrugan la nariz, por la impresión. Todo es medio extraño y aún falta un pequeño detalle, contarles sobre su propia relación amorosa. Milo toma de la mano a Camus y lo observa, ambos se hablan en esa mirada y asienten. Para cuando regresan la vista a sus progenitores, estos los observan con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Camus y yo también nos amamos y estamos juntos—exclama Milo de golpe.

Los mayores comparten miradas. Esa sí que será una familia maravillosamente rara.

* * *

Aun y con toda la descompostura encima, aguantó las recriminaciones de su padre, los sermones de su inapropiado comportamiento, lo mal que dejaban a su familia y lo mucho que hacían sufrir a su madre. _Golpe bajo_. Saga suspira al tiempo que sus ojos buscan a su par idéntico, halla en ellos el mismo sentir, no pueden—no deben—ser la razón por la que su madre sufra, es el único punto en el que les da un pinchazo al corazón, ver sufrir a su madre no es algo que buscaran, ni aceptaran. Sobre todo sabiendo cuánto sufrió en el pasado.

—No voy a admitir una escándalo más ¿les quedó claro?—dice Aspros cruzado de brazos, sus hijos asienten. No tienen ganas de rebatir y tal vez, seguir alimentando la bronca de su padre.

En la planta baja, Asmita aguarda atenta a cualquier cambio en el timbre de voz de su esposo, el _mandamás_ del clan Argyropoulos, cuando escucha el timbre sonar. Se dirige a la puerta; es Shura de pie en pórtico.

—Buenos días señora Asmita, ¿cómo está?—la mujer reconoce la voz del español.

—Shura, que sorpresa tenerte aquí. Pasa los muchachos están en su habitación, pero te advierto que Aspros no está de buen humor—Shura asiente, sintiéndose estúpido al instante.

—Espero no empeorarle el humor con mi presencia—dice con rapidez.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, que de ese huraño me encargo yo—la rubia mujer suelta una risita y Shura se contagia de ella.

Para cuando llegan a la sala, Aspros ya bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. Observa un instante al muchacho y desaparece sin siquiera saludar, no se encuentra de ánimos y si por él fuera hubiera echado al español también, pero qué más da. Shura traga con pesadez, la imponencia en ese griego es avasallante y piensa que es mejor salir de esa casa, pero la tierna caricia que le regala la madre de sus amigos es suficiente para darle la confianza de agradecerle y subir las escaleras. No golpea, simplemente ingresa encontrándose con un panorama por lo menos—a su ver—cómico.

— ¿Día difícil?—dice, una vez cerrada la puerta.

—Ya sabes cómo es—trata de minimizar, Kanon.

—No, en verdad no lo sé—sonríe cínico—lindo disfraz, pero creo que el día de brujas ya pasó—se mofa del aspecto del menor.

—Gracioso.

Saga se halla recostado en su cama, sin prestarles demasiada atención, entre sus lagunas mentales y el recuerdo de Shura mandándolo al demonio, no está muy interesado en la visita. Necesita estar solo— _solo_ —quiere dormir o desaparecer por el tiempo que le llevara tranquilizar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le generan las difusas imágenes de la noche.

—Saga—sin embargo Shura no piensa dejarlo en paz. El griego sólo gira un poco su cabeza, sin decir nada, pero dándole a entender que tiene su atención—Quería pedirte disculpas, necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

—No necesitas ser tan cortés Shura, me voy, tal vez invite a mamá a dar un paseo, necesito aire fresco—dice Kanon al tiempo que sale de la habitación. Tampoco le interesa demasiado lo que el español tenga que decir.

Saga se incorpora de su posición, sentándose en su cama mientras ve a su hermano desaparecer. Una vez solos, los dos guardan silencio, uno porque no tiene las ganas de hablar y el otro porque no sabe cómo iniciar. Shura carraspea y se sienta sobre el borde de la cama.

— ¿Tu padre volvió a hacerlo?—pregunta Saga, pensando que ese era el motivo de su visita.

—No, escondí el dinero en otro lugar. Saga, ¿tú…?—toma aire, le cuesta hablar por el palpable malestar del otro— ¿Tú recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche?

El griego abre sus ojos alarmado porque Shura supiera algo de lo que él, aunque sea participe, es totalmente ignorante. Un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas y desvía la mirada hacia el otro lado apenado de sus falencias, el remordimiento le recorre por las venas.

—Poco—admite—luego de que dejáramos a Kanon y Milo en esa habitación, Valentine me invitó a beber, nosotros nos…

Calla asqueado de su comportamiento.

—Puedes hablar, creo que sabes muy bien que no diré nada que pueda perjudicarte, jamás.

—Nos besamos, pero después todo me es muy confuso, recuerdo la música y otras cosas que no sé si son reales o no.

Shura ve como algo se rompe en la mirada del griego, aprieta sus puños con rabia tratando de que Saga no lo percibiera. Iba a estallar, iba a asesinarlo, de eso no tenía dudas. Él sabe qué sucedió, porque lo que vio esa noche no lo olvidará jamás. Cómo podría, si su propio corazón se rasga ante las imágenes tan inverosímiles del griego dispuesto para ese asqueroso. Pero tiene algo bien en claro; ese _no_ era Saga. El griego jamás se comportaría de la manera en que lo había visto, no por voluntad propia.

Nunca.

Shura después de haber tenido ese pequeño arrebato de celos con Saga, se había ido en búsqueda de Radamanthys, necesitaba un descargo y sabía que el rubio tenía lo necesario para satisfacerlo por ese momento. Se perdería en sexo y drogas una vez más, pero esa noche su cuerpo no respondía, por lo que asqueado de la situación, salió de la habitación dejando al británico desnudo y caliente. Todavía siente en el cuerpo la rabia reptarle cual serpiente ante la pútrida sensación de no ser nada, de encontrarse perdido cada día un poco más, un círculo vicioso que lo _aspira_ , literalmente, hasta consumirle la vida. Shura guarda silencio en esa habitación que se le antoja densa. Un ambiente pesado se respira y sospecha que tiene estrecha relación con el gemelo mayor.

Lo observa abstraído y siente la emergente necesidad de llorar. Pero no lo hace. No ahí, no frente a él. Si lo hizo ante la imagen de Saga entregándose a Valentine, porque cada vez que la recuerda su corazón parece ser apuñalado con filosas espadas. Hallarlo en esa posición junto a ese asqueroso le corta la respiración.

No pudo ser Saga, algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

— ¿Shura…?

El de ojos negros sale de sus recuerdos sujetando con fuerza los hombros de Saga, quien lo observa asombrado.

— ¿No me mientes? Por favor Saga, necesito que me digas la absoluta verdad ¿No recuerdas qué sucedió?—Lo sacude con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¡Suéltame Shura! Créeme que soy el primero en querer saber que sucedió ¡No recuerdo nada!

Shura se friega el rostro con rabia mientras maldice internamente al peli rosa.

—Escúchame Saga, tú no hiciste nada malo, por favor necesito que me creas ¡No hiciste nada malo!—lo abraza sin importarle la rigidez en el cuerpo de su amigo—.Ahora debo irme, pero quédate tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo—insiste con desespero a Saga esas palabras le saben agrias, pero ante su desesperación decide creerle.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque Valentine y todos esos condenados son personas que no valen la pena, yo estuve ahí contigo esa noche si no recuerdas—sonríe con algo parecido a esos días pícaros—las primeras borracheras siempre son olvidables.

Miente en parte, porque Saga no merece recordar algo que no estuvo en sus manos en primer lugar. Lo abraza unos instantes más hasta sentir como se relaja. Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría intentado un acercamiento más íntimo, pero sabe que no está bien y que el corazón de ese griego ya tiene dueño, por lo que después de despedirse se marcha a toda prisa. Tiene un sólo destino, ajustaría cuentas con ese infeliz.

Cuando sale de la casa, ve estacionarse enfrente un auto negro del cual desciende Aioros, se observaron unos instantes, pero Shura sin saludarlo se marcha. Es lo mejor, Saga necesita del castaño en esos momentos.

Cuando Saga, quien había acompañado hasta la entrada a Shura, ve esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa, un sentimiento agridulce se apodera de su ser. No supo que hacer. Tiembla por el miedo, la incertidumbre y las exiguas imágenes de lo que hizo. No se merece que Aioros lo observara de esa manera. No que le sonriera.

Aioros observa al chico español perderse en las calles y frunce un instante el ceño, no quiere sentir celos, pero algo le dice que ese pelinegro siente algo más que una simple amistad por Saga. Suspira no dándole importancia y observa al muchachito de cabellos azules quien ocupa todos sus pensamientos. Camina hasta él percibiendo de inmediato que algo no anda del todo bien con el gemelo.

—Hola, Saga—aun así le regala una sonrisa porque realmente se siente feliz al verlo— ¿Podemos hablar?

Con la garganta apretada, Saga afirma dándole paso al interior indicándole que lo siguiera a su habitación. Cuando están los dos solos en el resguardo de esa habitación, Saga apoya su cuerpo sobre la puerta mirando al suelo, todavía avergonzado de enfrentar su mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Aioros?—pregunta en un hilo de voz imaginándose que el mayor solo había ido para decirle que no quería nada con él.

Y estaba bien.

Pero—como siempre—Aioros tiene sus propios planes. Toma la mano del menor conduciendo a ambos los escasos pasos que hay hasta la cama, se sientan en ella. Como siempre ha sido, lleva la situación acariciando el rostro antes de tomarlo del mentón y obligarlo a que lo mirase. Los ojos azules de Saga están cristalinos, cosa que lo sorprende y ese instinto de protección que tiene para con el menor lo obliga a abrazarlo con fuerza, a acariciarle el cabello y regalarle suaves besos en la azulina cabellera.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento—comienza a hablar—tú fuiste sincero, te me declaraste de la manera más dulce y honesta y yo me quede como idiota sin poder hablar—sigue con tenues besos sintiendo los suspiros de su amante—Saga, desde la noche que te vi supe que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad, no, la dicha de conocerte. Dirás que es exagerado, otros dirán que es ridículo, pero yo estoy seguro que esa misma noche, al ver tus ojos, me enamoré de ti. Te amo Saga y cualquier cosa que te suceda no me es indiferente.

Las palabras del castaño se abren paso dentro de la desolada consciencia de Saga, abrazándolo en un manto de protección y felicidad pletórica. Desbordado por todo lo ocurrido comienza a llorar, alarmando aún más a su amado castaño. Aioros lo aparta para observarlo y limpiarle las lágrimas mientras se sostienen la mirada.

—Es que ya no siento que merezca tu amor—suelta, confundiendo a Aioros. —No soy alguien normal, si me conocieras huirías porque tengo demasiadas cosas que…

Lo sabe. Desde el primer instante. Aioros lo besa, un beso casto que sólo busca confortarlo. Y ante eso Saga no puede evitar derramar más lágrimas.

— ¡Hey, hey! Mírame, ¿quién dijo que ese lado anormal tuyo no me gusta?—susurra con un son de diversión, para calmar el estado de quien anhela como pareja.

—No quiero decepcionarte. No quiero hacerte sufrir.

—Déjame a mí, tomar ese riesgo, te quiero—Aioros se aparta un poco sonriendo— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto?—dice expendiéndole su mano. Saga, confundido, la estrecha; —hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Aioros, ¿y tú?—habla con una enorme sonrisa, de la cual Saga se deja empapar.

—Saga, mucho gusto—responde siguiendo con ese juego.

—Lindo nombre. Ahora que nos presentamos, me veo en la necesidad de decirte que me gustas mucho y que me haría muy feliz que aceptaras ser mi novio—la sonrisa de Aioros se mantiene radiante, pero en sus ojos refulge las ansias de una respuesta afirmativa.

Y Saga afirma con seguridad.

—Sí. Sí quiero—sonríe.

Aioros brilla al tiempo que mata la distancia para besarlo ahora si con toda la necesidad acumulada. Se abrazan y acarician recostándose en la cama para quedar frente a frente.

—Empecemos desde hoy a ser felices.

Saga se deja arrastrar por esa afirmación, deseando con todo su ser, que así sea.

**_¿Ser felices?_ **

Un mareo repentino interrumpe el agradable ambiente. Un súbito dolor que le presiona las sienes y lo obliga a apretar sus ojos. Se queja ante la preocupada mirada de su novio.

—Saga, te está sangrando la nariz…

* * *

Ingresa a la Casa Wyven como un loco, faltaba unas horas para que las puertas se abrieran al público por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar a quien buscaba. En aquella Casa, ninguno de los guardaespaldas de Radamanthys lo detuvo, ya que cuenta con cierta libertad. Ingresa a la oficina donde el rubio junto a su mujer y Valentine mantienen una conversación y calculan los recaudos de la noche anterior.

— ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de puta!—Valentine se vio siendo golpeado de sorpresa por un encabronado español— ¡¿Te sientes bien corrompiendo inocentes, basura?! ¡Te satisface! Marica de mierda.

Lo patea haciendo que el peli rosa golpeara su cabeza contra el escritorio. Radamanthys lo sujeta para apartarlo.

— ¿Pero qué mierda haces?—exclama el rubio, mientras Pandora ayuda al de ojos oro a reincorporarse.

— ¡Mocoso estúpido!—escupe Valentine—¿Qué carajo te sucede?

— ¿Drogaste a Saga, no es así? eres tan patético que necesitas drogar a alguien para follártelo—grita poseído por la ira, zarandeándose para tratar de zafarse del agarre que el británico ejerce en él.

— ¡Ah, es eso!—Valentine larga una carcajeada enardeciéndolo aún más— ¿Y qué, sí lo hice? Saga lo disfrutó, luego me pedía más y más ¿Tienes envidia? Seguramente ese culo jamás será tuyo. —vuelve a reír soezmente.

Shura se zafa del agarre y arremete nuevamente contra Valentine, dándole un puñetazo que le hace sangrar del labio.

— ¿Le diste _escopolamina_?

—Eso y cocaína y un poco de éxtasis ¡Vaya que tiene aguante tu amigo!—ríe con malicia.

Pandora arruga su nariz ante los comentarios asquerosos de su compañero. Ella está acostumbrada a ese mundo, pero no por ello deja de sentir repulsión por los actos tan bajos de Valentine.

— ¡Cabrón de mierda, no te vas a salir con la tuya…!

—Ya, ya, cálmate _defensor de los indefensos_ , porque no te tomas unas y te relajas—dice arrojándole sobrecitos del polvo alcaloide a los pies con desprecio. —Vamos tómalas, ¿no deseas acaso? ¿Te sudan las manos? ¿Tienes la garganta seca?... Te consumen las ganas Shura.

Cada palabra es escupida con tal veneno que Shura retrocede temblando de impotencia. Lo hace sentir tan pequeño.

Pandora y Radamanthys se mantienen ajenos a la pelea pero el comportamiento del peli rosa ya les parece excesivo.

— ¡Ya cálmate, Valentine!—grita el rubio—Shura será mejor que te vayas—exige.

—Claro que me iré cabrones ¡Y no volveremos más! Me aseguraré de que tú, no te acerques nunca más a Saga.

—Yo no, pero tu amigo no tardará en acercarse a mí.

—Marica de mierda ¡Hijo de la gran puta!—escupe en la cara de Valentine y se marcha hecho una furia.

Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, deja que las lágrimas una vez más lo vencieran mientras en su mano estruja el paquete con la _cocaína_.

—Maldito adicto de mierda.

Se escupe a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	10. Cuidando lo que es mío

Con una inyección de libertad  
detienen el pulso universal,  
el amor era aquello que no les faltaba.  
  
Encendieron apenas una luz,  
que sin embargo brillará en la eternidad.  
Para aquellos que bebemos soledad,  
solo espero que nos puedan contagiar...

_Massacre — Tanto Amor_

* * *

El malestar le duró lo que tardó el día en cambiar de color. Por instantes, el dolor era tal que no pudo evitar el sudar envolviendo su cuerpo y la habitación en un insólito calor que deja escapar a través de su respiración agitada. Pequeños vahos que se fugan de su cuerpo ardiente.

Saga ha vuelto a tomar un baño para quitarse el exceso de sudor, cuando regresa a su habitación, Aioros terminaba de acomodar unas nuevas y limpias sabanas sobre su cama; las anteriores estaban empapadas. Se le queda viendo con un calorcillo—que nada tiene que ver con la fiebre—en el pecho.

Es increíble. Atento, paciente. _Perfecto_. Con aquella sonrisa perenne y esos ojos brillantes. El castaño ha pasado el día completo a su lado, ocupándose minuciosamente de cada detalle, revisando el termómetro en búsqueda de cambios graduales en su temperatura, esperando— como él—que disminuyera, tal si fuera su enfermero personal. Pero no, es mucho más; es su novio. Recordar eso provoca en Saga un sinfín de magnificas sensaciones no pudiendo evitar sonreír, se siente feliz. Aioros lo observa, parece aliviado de ver al gemelo con un mejor semblante.

Saga quiere hacerse a la idea de verlo tan cómodo en ese lugar, como si fuera una extensión más de su habitación, de su casa. De su vida.

¿Qué opinarán sus padres?

Mamá está contenta. Ella simplemente no puede dejar de estarlo, tal vez ya sea una enfermedad. Su padre, bueno, primero entrecerró sus ojos, analizó la situación, al muchacho de pies a cabeza, desde la uña hasta el último rebelde de sus rizos castaños. Cuando lo juzgó inofensivo, dio el visto bueno. Aspros no le da mayor importancia, su hijo es joven a lo mejor es de esos enamoramientos fugaces que tienen los adolescentes. Él los tuvo, varias—y varios—hasta que conoció a la rubia hindú ¡Vamos! Que sí hasta besos ebrios se había dado con el Sfakianakis mayor cuando cursaban la preparatoria y… pasado, para que seguir.

El gemelo se deja caer nuevamente en la cama, siente su cuerpo aun pesado. Aioros se acomoda al filo de esta, sus ojos denotan la satisfacción de verlo recuperado; sus mimos habían dado frutos. La impertinente fiebre ha cedido y su _pequeño_ ya no respira agitado, aunque aún conserva esas adorables mejillas arreboladas. Repasa con sus dedos el perfil del menor hundiéndolos después en el húmedo cabello recién lavado.

—Ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno—dice mientras besa esa mejilla irresistible.

—Creo que es gracias a ti—habla en un tono bajo—anoche debo haber cogido un resfriado.

—Claro—Aioros entorna sus ojos; — ¿y Kanon? ¿También fue el frío?—la voz se le asevera, ya decía Saga que todo iba demasiado bien— ¿Me dirás que sucedió en ese lugar? Aioria parecía estar encubriendo un crimen de lo nervioso que se puso cuando le pregunté. Es probable que tu hermano le haya prohibido hablar de lo ocurrido. A mí me gustaría saber.

Saga de ser posible, habría deseado ser la victima de ese crimen. Sus ojos rehuyen de la mirada parda al tiempo que frunce los labios por el nuevo malestar. Las cosas no son tan simples, la vergüenza aún perdura junto a la inmensa ansiedad que le produce el no recordar lo ocurrido. La ingratitud de su persona, la mentira que supone empieza a ceñir sobre su relación. Ha sido ésta construida sobre ella. Ocultamientos, ¿es mejor callar? ¿Se daña menos? Prefería recibir el castigo por completo, si verlo feliz lo vale. ¿Para qué sacar a luz algo que no recuerda de todos modos?

**_Entiérralo. Será un secreto hasta para ti._ **

—Tuvimos una pelea. Shura y yo ayudamos pero los que peor la llevaron fueron mi hermano y Milo—describe con paciencia—unos sujetos trataron de sobrepasarse con Aioria y Camus y tanto Kanon como Milo enfurecieron… ellos son muy celosos y tu hermano y Camus muy ingenuos.

—Si alguien quisiera sobrepasarse contigo, no dudaría en hacer lo mismo—asevera para sorpresa del menor—Saga desde hoy tú y yo nos pertenecemos, yo cuidare de ti y tú de mí. Así funcionan las relaciones, no digo que este bien involucrarse en pleitos pero jamás dejaría que alguien te pusiera una mano encima.

Se le acerca matando la distancia para besarlo, Saga corresponde deseoso de probar esos besos posesivos, invasivos. _Deliciosos_. Besos de amor, besos de hombre. Aioros es maestro de sus labios, los guía, los educa dejando una huella en su ser. Siente su lengua arrebatándole la cordura.

Cada danza entrelazada, cada mordisco furtivo. Cada saliva compartida. Sinfines de placeres primitivos.

¡Cómo le haces vivir!

Plumas. Son sus dedos plumas que acarician la piel eliminando el dolor a su paso. La angustia trasmuta a una alegría desbordante y comprendes que en él está la clave; _no la desperdicies, olvida, renace, sumerge tu ser, embébete de su pureza que él es vida sobre muerte. Que él es lluvia sobre tu cuerpo yermo. Embebe tu vida de él y regálale la tuya, tal vez así, tú, dejes de existir._

**_¿Tú cuidarás de él? ¿Se pertenecen Saga?_ **

_Completamente_ …

—Gracias por cuidarme—susurra en sus labios sonrientes.

—Sabes, en poco menos de un mes será mi cumpleaños. No había planeado festejarlo pero, quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad para presentarte ante mi familia.

Saga sonríe más, mucho más. Todo estará bien si están juntos.

* * *

En esos momentos, donde la felicidad de otra persona es lo único que cuenta, pasar por ridículo, no es tal cosa. ¿Ridículo por caminar con su madre del brazo? ¿Verla sonreír? Ridículos—no—patéticos los que no lo hacen y tienen la oportunidad, porque de la risa, la felicidad de una madre, es siempre motivo de la propia. Y Kanon puede ser un joven raro, para muchos comprenderlo es una tarea que preferirían no realizar, aceptándolo así, loco, de lengua suelta y desvergonzado, cínico empedernido. Nada es para tomarlo tan en serio, a su edad. Salvo una cosa, ahora dos; su madre y su novio.

Y hacia allá se dirigen ¿Cómo negárselo? Sólo espera que Aioria, no se desmayara en el proceso de presentarse ante su _suegra_.

—Cuéntame cómo es Aioria, en el cumpleaños de Kardia no tuve el placer de conversar con él—dice la mujer hindú.

Había tomado el valor de contarle su relación, sin mencionar que su hermano también andaba de líes con el mayor de los herederos de Sísifo. Sorpresa fue saber que su madre, ya lo sabía.

Kanon piensa un momento tratando de buscar la mejor forma de describir al castaño. De buscar las palabras para describir la inocencia, la dulzura y la increíble capacidad que tiene para acabar con su paciencia. De ubicar los versos que narren la angustia y soledad que siente al no estar a su lado, de la felicidad que le cuesta horrores exteriorizar, pero que sólo ese muchacho le produce.

¡Rayos! Está bien jodido. Bien jodidamente enamorado.

—Aioria es… es lindo. Lindo en todas sus maneras—sonríe; —sus ojos se parecen a los campos en primavera, increíblemente verdes y sus cabellos parecen los nidos de aves—aquella afirmación hizo reír a su madre—, sí, rizado y castaño. Sonríe mucho, mucho en verdad pero también tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Es lindo mamá—termina por decir, creyendo que esa palabra le sienta a la perfección.

—Sí te hace feliz, entonces lo querré mucho—el menor de sus hijos besa su mejilla y piensa que, de todas las madres que el mundo pudo regalarle, le dieron la mejor.

Tan amena es la compañía, tanto para uno como para la otra, que no se percatan cuando llegan a la residencia donde vive Aioria. Kanon toma aire y pulsa el timbre, siendo recibidos por la bella madre de su novio.

— ¡Asmita! Qué linda sorpresa, Kanon ¿Cómo has estado?—dice sonriente aunque con un deje de preocupación al ver ese rostro maltratado. El muchacho se sonroja, aun recuerda su huida de esa casa, horas atrás.

Kanon y Aioria habían despertado tarde sin darse cuenta, la noche los había tomado presas, entre las disculpas y las actividades sexuales. Y él pensando que Sísifo lo mataría, se escabulló por la ventana del dormitorio del castaño, cayendo en el patio lateral, donde Sasha arreglaba sus plantas, la mujer lo vio sorprendida y luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana donde Aioria estaba pensando seriamente saltar y aterrizar de cabeza, para evitar el bochorno. Y Kanon en ese intervalo, aprovechó para fugarse.

—Muy bien, señora.

—Bueno, ese rostro no parece decir lo mismo, ¿no?

—Esperamos no incordiar llegando sin avisar—dice Asmita evadiendo el tema. Las mujeres habían hecho buenas migas.

— ¡Oh, no! Adelante—exclama la peli morada, mientras los guía a la sala de la residencia.

Kanon sigue con su madre colgada de su brazo y es que estar en lugares que no conoce, es un problema. Sasha amablemente guía al gemelo hasta el cómodo sillón de la sala para que se ubicaran, mientras ella se retira hacia la cocina por bocadillos y tazas de té para ellas.

—Disculpe señora Sasha, ¿está Aioria en la casa?—pregunta aun con pudor. Uno muy raro en él.

—Claro—sonríe— ¡Aioria baja de inmediato que está tu novio aquí!—grita. Kanon casi se cae de espaldas y Asmita dio un respingo ante semejante grito.

El castaño por poco y también cae, pero de las escaleras al ver a Kanon y a su madre allí. Se puso pálido, pensando que vendría un regaño por las cosas que hicieron.

—Kanon ¿Qué…?

El gemelo se mantiene serio todavía ubicado al lado de su madre, Sasha ingresa en ese momento con una gran bandeja de finas masas, dos tazas de té y dos vasos con zumo de naranja.

—Aioria, qué son esos modales, saluda a Asmita—le regaña su madre.

El joven castaño asiente presuroso, caminando hasta ubicarse ante la mujer, para extenderle la mano a modo de saludo. Kanon ante eso, frunce el ceño ligeramente y un rictus de dureza se instala en su semblante, Sasha, también toma eso como una falta de respeto, pero no dice nada a sabiendas que su propio hijo debe estarse consumiendo de vergüenza. Aioria retira tan rápido su mano, como la había extendido, inclinándose para dejar un fugaz beso en la mejilla de la hindú.

—Disculpe señora, es que me puse nervioso—Aioria observa a Kanon, quien no se aparta del lado de su madre.

— ¡Oh! Que dulce voz tienes Aioria—dice sonriente, mientras estira su mano para repasar las facciones del menor, tocando sus contornos, la textura de sus cabellos y deslizando sus dedos por el puente de su nariz y mejillas—¡Que apuesto!—exclama encantada, sonrojando al agasajado.

—Gracias.

—Kanon me ha contado de su relación y moría de ganas de conocerte, habla mucho de ti, dijo que eras lindo y estoy segura que no se equivoca—sigue halagando la mujer, mientras el castaño se pone cada vez más rojo.

— ¡Son una monería juntos!—le sigue la otra mujer mientras extiende en las manos de su amiga, la taza de té.

—Ya lo creo Sasha, dicen que las madres creen que sus hijos son los más hermosos sobre cualquiera, pero estoy segura que los nuestros sí lo son—conversan las mujeres para bochorno de los menores.

Aioria tironea del brazo a su novio, para apartarlo un momento de allí, disculpándose con las mayores que bien entretenidas están en su conversación para retenerlos. Lo jala sin soltarlo, hasta que se ven en el refugio de su habitación. Una vez solos, se abraza al gemelo, para luego sonreírle y acariciarle su rostro lastimado.

—Discúlpame por lo de recién, estaba nervioso, no quise ofenderte—habla sumamente apenado.

—Son actos que cometemos por reflejo, creo que hasta mi madre se olvida de vez en cuando que es ciega.

El rostro del gemelo menor todavía se halla consternado y algo afligido, Aioria sabe el porqué.

Escuchar a la rubia mujer, el decir que sus hijos son hermosos, a Kanon le da una punzada de dolor, porque en realidad, su madre jamás los ha podido apreciar con su vista, no los conocía físicamente.

Asmita no siempre fue ciega. La bella mujer cuando conoció a Aspros aun podía ver, incluso todo su noviazgo y casamiento, su luna de miel. La mujer tiene grabados en su memoria los azules ojos de su esposo, el largo cabello del mismo color y sus profundos rasgos griegos. Ella guarda la imagen con recelo, así como también las de su vientre sumamente abultado por albergar a dos criaturitas en él. Nada le hacía tanta ilusión como el por fin tener en su brazos a sus hijos y poder contemplarlos.

Un deseo que nunca pudo realizarse, debido a una complicación en el parto. Asmita sufre de presión, por lo que su embarazo fue monitoreado con cuidado, por su salud y la de sus hijos. El parto comenzó normal, sin complicaciones, su pulso era controlado mientras pujaba dando a luz al primero de los dos; Saga. Pero cuando el trabajo de parto se reanudo para parir al segundo, algo sucedió. Mientras Asmita pujaba, su presión se descontroló y un pequeño aneurisma le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Los médicos fueron rápidos en drenarle el exceso de sangre en la cabeza, controlando así su pulso. Kanon fue retirado mediante cirugía, ya que aún permanecía dentro y corría riesgo de asfixia.

Los niños nacieron sanos y salvos pero Asmita permaneció inconsciente durante una semana. Aspros buscó los mejores médicos de Grecia y Europa, pero las expectativas eran las mismas; no sabían si su mujer despertaría y si lo hacía, no podían asegurar en qué condiciones. El, por aquel entonces joven griego, lloró abrazado a sus pequeños a un lado de la mujer. El pequeñito Kanon lloraba todo el tiempo y Aspros descubrió que sólo se calmaba sí lo dejaba al lado de su madre, ese pequeño contacto, fue el milagro que despertó a la hindú, ella volvió abrir sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas pero estos, jamás podrían formar imágenes nuevamente. La presión hizo que sus retinas se desprendieran, el daño en las células nerviosas fue irreparable y aunque la mujer se sometió a decenas de cirugías, nunca recuperó la vista.

Pero ello no hizo que su sonrisa y entusiasmo se perdieran, Asmita se adaptó a su nueva condición y vive feliz, sabiendo que hizo todo lo posible. Tanto Aspros como los gemelos admiran esa fortaleza estoica que caracteriza a la mujer de sus vidas. Y Asmita sabe que sus hijos son el calco de su esposo, por lo que puede asegurar con firmeza y convicción, que son hermosos.

Kanon siempre albergó un sentimiento de culpabilidad por la pérdida de su vista, ya que fue durante su nacimiento que ocurrió.

—Algo más te preocupa, no sueles ser tan serio—dice Aioria observándolo con detenimiento.

Kanon ha mantenido un rictus enrarecido que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño.

—Saga. Saga me preocupa—admite pero enseguida cambia su actitud ciñendo el agarre sobre la cintura de su novio—aunque ahora eso no es importante, hay cosas más urgentes.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—pregunta Aioria no entendiendo.

—Como el hecho de que aun estés con tus pantalones puestos—dice con todo el descaro sonrojando al castaño.

Ese joven puede ser dulce y depravado sin escalas y Aioria ama eso.

Aioria no se baja los pantalones, sino que, se deshace de los de su novio mientas se inclina con la lengua deslizándose por sus labios.

* * *

Shura se encuentra en su habitación meditando todo lo sucedido. Saga se ha convertido en una obsesión—peligrosa de no poder controlar sus sentimientos—sin embargo no puede apartar la necesidad de protegerlo, de velar por él y es que, a parte de su familia, es el único que conoce perfectamente la fragilidad mental del gemelo.

Ellos habían sido muy cercanos, los mejores amigos. Saga guardó en él todos sus secretos, sus miedos y anhelos, sus dudas y certezas, Shura en aquel tiempo se había vuelto indispensable para Saga. Y el gemelo sigue siendo indispensable para el español. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Shura, movido por los sentimientos que comenzaba a anidar por el griego, tanteó un acercamiento más íntimo, siendo rechazado en ese momento. La desazón provocó un quiebre que ninguno pudo reparar y se distanciaron, continuaron siendo amigos, pero ese sentimiento que se interponía a su amistad, los alejó el uno del otro.

Pero no por eso, Shura iba a pretender que no ha sucedido nada y dejar que ese sucio de Valentine se saliera con la suya. Esta seguro que ese sujeto buscará acercarse a Saga, que debe estar planeando algo y él no se lo permitirá, de lejos, en el anonimato, como hasta ese momento, seguirá protegiendo a la fuente de su fuerza; Saga.

—Shura, ¿tienes un minuto?—escucha a su padre entrado en su habitación.

El joven se incorpora de su cama y le indica que se sentara en la silla que esta junto a su escritorio.

—No tengo dinero papá, esta semana tuve que ocupar los ahorros en pagar las cuentas de la casa—dice anticipándose a lo que, supone, necesita su padre.

El mayor no puede evitar que muecas avergonzadas se dibujen en su rostro. Se merece ese trato, se lo ha ganado.

—Te has ocupado de todo como un hombre derecho, eres una persona maravillosa, pero no es dinero lo que busco, sino aliviar un poco las presiones—dice con calma. —Conseguí trabajo en una pequeña oficina de correo, el pago no es el mismo que tenía, pero alcanza para poder mantenernos a ambos.

Shura dio un suspiro visiblemente aliviado y feliz por esa noticia. Se incorpora de su cama para, en uno de esos actos que pocas veces tiene, abrazar a su padre.

—Prométeme que todo saldrá bien—pide enmascarando todo en aquella suplica.

—Es una promesa. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí y podrás dedicarle más tiempo a tu música, sé que eso te hace feliz.

¡Ah! Su música ¿En qué momento la banda había quedado en segundo plano? Claro desde esa noche ¿Qué ganaban con seguir con esos sueños de niños? ¿Qué conseguirían evadiendo todo para pretender que son reyes en la cima del castillo? No lo fueron, no lo eran. No lo serán.

Por su parte, eso ya comienza a formar parte del pasado, que los demás compartieran su opinión, es otro asunto.

* * *

—Milo, ¿qué estás haciendo?—el francés entrecierra sus ojos con claro gesto de fastidio. No, más bien de asco.

Se encuentran en la casa del griego. Parecía de mudo acuerdo que, cuando los mayores estuvieran en una casa, los menores se hallaran en la otra. Y es que todo resulta tan natural como confuso. No todos los días se ve su peculiar relación.

El humo intoxicó el ambiente y Camus enseguida buscó abrir la ventana para ventilar la habitación, eso no se lo permitiría ¡Jamás!

— ¿Te molesta el humo?—pregunta ladino, a sabiendas de que haría rabiar a su pareja y pretende hacerlo de todas formas.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Eso es veneno y no pienso tolerar que fumes a mí lado—exclama serio, demasiado, más de lo que Milo pretendió provocar.

—Está bien Camus, no fumaré estando contigo—trata de conciliar, provocando una mirada más fiera y severa por parte del peli turquesa.

—No Milo, no has entendido, tú _NO_ fumarás a mí lado. En mi presencia o en mi ausencia, estando conmigo no lo harás, ¿queda claro?—el griego se molesta por ese tono controlador y peyorativo por parte del francés.

—No eres mi dueño, que seamos pareja no quiere decir que puedas controlar a tu antojo mi vida—replica con el mismo tono de voz que usó el francés.

Pero Camus no se deja amedrentar. Le sostiene la mirada, tan gélidos son esos azules que Milo termina por desviar la mirada. Imposibles, los ojos de Camus son simplemente imposibles aguantar. Son un arma letal.

—No trato de controlar tu vida a mi antojo, trato de cuidar tu vida porque me importas—la voz sigue igual de severa, pero sus ojos comienzan a ceder, suavizándose—Tienes quince años Milo, tan sólo quince años y ya estas fumando ¿Pretendes llegar a mayor con una mochila de oxigeno? Créeme, no es nada lindo de ver.

—Camus…—Milo no supo que decir. Está claro que ese tema a Camus le afecta por otros motivos ajenos a él.

—Puedo llegar a soportar tu vida nocturna, el alcohol que bebes, sí lo haces con moderación, pero no esto, por lo que me veo obligado a preguntarte Milo—al griego de repente se le hela la sangre.

—Espera Camus, no digas cosas de las cuales podemos arrepentirnos los dos—exclama aterrado.

Camus aprieta sus labios y desvía sus ojos. No puede pasar por lo mismo. Sí, las circunstancias fueron distintas pero las enfermedades atacan a todos por igual y el recuerdo de su madre en sus últimos días, expulsando restos de sangre y cosas negras por la boca, siguen enraizados en su memoria. No volverá a pasar por ello. No si está en sus manos poder frenar a tiempo esa conducta autodestructiva. Si está en sus manos lo hará, sobre todo por quien ama, pero si Milo no desea dejar su vicio, entonces él no se arriesgará a vivir la misma historia, por más que le doliera dejar al griego.

—Sí pretendes seguir con ese asqueroso vicio, entonces nosotros no podemos seguir juntos, somos muy diferentes Milo, pensé que en esa amalgama de virtudes y defectos que ambos poseemos, encontraríamos el equilibrio para nuestra relación, pero esto es algo que no pienso tolerar, ni ahora ni nunca, por nadie. Nunca más—Con cada palabra pronunciada la voz se le va quebrando, mostrando por primera vez ante Milo su fragilidad.

Y Milo, completamente desencajado por lo que está ocurriendo, lo abraza. Hacía rato que había arrojado el cigarro por la ventana, incluso mientras Camus hablaba se había limpiado las manos y refrescado el aliento con un dulce ¿Él y Camus separados? ¡No! Eso es imposible, es cruel y disparatado, incluso es blasfemo.

—No lo haré, nunca más fumaré. No pienso dejar que algo así me separe de ti, renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ti Camus, no me asustes con dejarme, porque me pierdo, me pierdo sin ti—Lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo, no va a dejar que se le escape de las manos.

—Son recuerdos feos. Yo…

Milo acaricia sus cabellos, lo carga en brazos hasta la cama y allí se arroja con él para abrazarlo con brazos y piernas, mientras reparte besos por su cabeza, frente y mejillas, para luego compartir un beso.

—Descuida, luego me dirás todo, ahora sólo relájate, no nos perderemos Camus. Estando juntos, no nos perderemos.

El francés asiente aferrándose al cuerpo griego, enterrando su rostro en el pecho, ese cuerpo lo abriga de tal manera, que los males se esfuman de un instante a otro, gestando así, el deseo por tenerlo dentro, siempre, siempre dentro suyo. Así nunca se sentirá mal.

Paso su mano por la espalda, colándola por debajo de la camiseta, necesita sentir la piel caliente, tan caliente como Grecia.

—No quiero que renuncies a nada por mí, bueno tan sólo a ese hábito, pero por lo demás, no te pediría que renunciaras a nada, si no sabría que es para tu bienestar.

—Eres el ser más maravilloso. Suerte que pude enamorarte antes que Aioria.

Camus enarca una ceja. El comentario le pareció completamente fuera de lugar.

— ¿Perdón?

—No te hagas, que si Kanon y yo no hubiéramos aparecido, bien que se estarían revolcando juntos—dice, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—¡Milo!—exclama ofendido el galo, pero el color rojo en sus mejillas, le advierte a Milo que no está del todo errado—Aioria es mi amigo, el único que se acercó a mí cuando mi padre y yo llegamos desde Francia, es como que yo pensará que estuviste con alguno de los gemelos o con Shura—se defiende.

—No, eso no sería posible porque a mí ellos no me gustan.

— ¿Y Aioria sí?—pregunta confundido y celoso.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Es a ti a quien le gusta—desvía el tema.

Camus resopla y se frota la cara con una mano, para luego darle un beso y voltearlo para subírsele encima. Milo se sorprende por ese arranque y más por la mirada lasciva de su novio.

—Te voy a demostrar…—la voz se le apaga por un momento mientras se deshace de su camiseta; —te voy a demostrar quién me gusta.

Sonríe y se frota con insistencia provocando la hombría de su pareja, misma que vibra de anticipación por lo que acontecería. Milo le devuelve la mirada y lo toma de los brazos para arrojarlo contra su pecho.

—Demuéstralo, entonces—dice para besarlo en ese momento.

* * *

Saga camina rumbo a la casa de su pareja. Aioros le había enviado un mensaje el cual le decía que lo esperaba a almorzar. El gemelo se siente mucho mejor dado que la fiebre de la noche anterior ya no lo aquejaba. Camina tranquilo, disfrutando del bello clima que regala los últimos días de otoño.

Tan tranquilo y despreocupado, que no nota el auto color gris con vidrios negros que lo sigue.


	11. Pedido de Salvación

Ain't that the way it always starts  
A simple round of conversation  
Became a shameful equation  
I flipped you station to station

Hey, don't go and turn the other way  
Don't say there's nothing more to say  
Come on, hear me out, hush, hush, settle down  
Button up don't make a sound

Shame, shame, go away  
Come again some other day  
You used to say I couldn't save you enough  
So I've been savin' it up, I started savin' it up

And when you said I couldn't give you enough,  
I started givin' you up, I started givin' you up  
You are not me, Arlandria, Arlandria,  
You and what army, Arlandria, Arlandria  
Oh God you gotta make it stop

_Arlandria — Foo Fighters_

* * *

Su vista se pasea tal cual los pasos de aquel se ejecutan; calma absoluta.

No es momento de actuar, la imprudencia es su peor enemiga y la impulsividad de sus deseos le sabrían a una reverenda estupidez. Debe de armarse con un plan, presentarse de sobresalto sólo le traerá la ruina, por eso, no va a actuar por el momento, se mantendrá a la sombra…Observándolo en la oscuridad de su enfermiza depravación.

Y para ello, utilizará al joven que está a su lado. Tan bello como él.

* * *

Aioros llega a su departamento encontrándose con Saga quien, al parecer, no se ha percatado de su presencia aguardando en la acera. Su mirada se halla fija en un punto desconocido, más bien perdido. El castaño se le acerca con sigilo, procurando no desconcentrarlo, le resulta particularmente adorable esa faceta de Saga, esa obnubilación que posee, la cual le da aires enigmáticos. Y es que Aioros sigue con la terca obstinación de adivinar qué ocultan los azules ojos de su novio. Qué es aquello que lo hace diferente al resto, a todos. Al menos, de las personas que él conoce.

Tal vez algún día Saga se armaría de valor y lo revelaría.

—Voy a comenzar a sentir celos de eso que te tiene tan absorto—le susurra al oído, conteniendo momentos después la risa por el brusco respingo que da el peli azul.

—No es nada importante—dice con el ceño fruncido por la impertinente intromisión.

Eso también le gusta a Aioros, la facilidad con la que Saga se ofusca y refunfuña por—casi—todo.

— ¿Hace mucho que aguardas?—decide desviar la conversación por su propio bien.

—No, a decir verdad.

—Entonces, entremos que hay mucho por hacer—no pasa desapercibido para el menor, el doble sentido o el amplio concepto de ello.

Después de arrojar el cigarrillo por la ventanilla, arranca el motor y el auto marcha, por ahora tiene suficiente información.

—Disfruta todo cuanto puedas…

Saga observa un momento más hacia la calle, perturbado por esa permanente sensación de ojos observándolo, luego continúa el camino al departamento de Aioros.

* * *

Insistente. El monótono techo blanco de la habitación no alberga respuesta alguna. Mudo, atiborrado de ignorancia. No es buen consejero. Pensamiento estúpido, pedir consejo a un pedazo de techumbre.

Sus ojos verdes, tozudos, no apartan la vista del blanco techo de su habitación, esos verdes que se caracterizan por la simpleza, por la pureza y por, sobre todas las cosas, la inocencia, se hallan preocupados. En ellos naufragan las dudas y preocupaciones de la última conversación con Kanon.

_—Saga es, él tiene ciertos problemas. Es frágil y me preocupa cuando lo veo muy encerrado en sí porque no es sinónimo de algo bueno, al contrario, Saga, sí no habla, no es Saga._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Que él recuerde, Saga no es de hablar mucho, el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo (o conociéndolos) Saga parece la antítesis de Kanon; uno serio, reservado hasta melancólico— _aburrido_ —, el otro alegre, cínico y vivaz.

Entonces, ¿Qué significa el que Saga no hablara?

En cualquier otro caso, Aioria no le hubiera dado tantas vueltas al asunto, considerando las palabras de su novio como «Saga es un mojigato». Pero esta su hermano de por medio y eso le afecta directamente. De alguna manera, ambos habían terminado enredados con los gemelos. Hasta ese momento Aioria consideraba a Saga como el centrado en ese particular grupo, más conociendo a Milo, pero al parecer es todo lo contrario ¿Su hermano lo sabe? ¿Saga es sincero con él?

Tal vez habría sido bueno haber sacado más información, pero considerando que toda su atención estaba en el pene de Kanon, no pudo pensar en nada más.

—Quizá deba hablar con Aioros. Tal vez hablar con alguien más, tú no me ayudas en mucho—le habla al techo.

Y ese alguien, si no es su hermano, es su amigo; Camus. El francés siempre tiene las palabras justas que lo sacan de sus dudas y preocupaciones. Las veces que no pudo contar con Aioros, Aioria corría a Camus. Y aunque Kanon se molestara, eso iba a hacer, su hermano estaba ocupado con su cumpleaños planeando hablar de su relación en la fiesta, por lo que prefería no preocuparlo con sus cavilaciones.

—Sólo espero que Milo no esté con él.

* * *

— ¿Qué tienes, Camus? ¿Qué haces para hechizarme así?

El vaho sonoro golpea la piel ya caliente del vientre galo, los labios griegos, hinchados y rojos, excitados, se pasean por toda esa dulce piel, deleitando a Milo con los jadeos que su novio, imposibilitado de hablar, larga ahogadamente. Todo el cuerpo de Camus postrado en el lecho a su entera disposición. Lo que empezó como una broma, un chiste que ocultaba verdaderas intenciones, se ha transformado en la más excitante experiencia.

Las manos de Camus están sujetas a los barrotes en la cabecera de la cama, un pañuelo cubre sus ojos y una pequeña mordaza le cubre la boca, tan sólo permitiéndole jadear y gemir, en un ahogado eco. Milo tiembla por la impaciencia, verlo sumiso, indefenso, incrementa su voluptuosidad, por lo que sus dientes filosos se asoman para marcar la piel. El cuerpo de Camus esta regado de motitas rojas producto de la ardiente boca griega. Una mordida más profunda sobre el hueso de su cadera, provoca que Camus se arqueara y largara un gritito de satisfacción, su miembro vibra por atención, pero Milo todavía no ha llegado a él, se ha dedicado por entero a no dejar espacio de ese cuerpo sin explorar con su lengua. Su propio sexo le exige atención.

Se arrastra como serpiente por el cuerpo, sus manos presionan las de Camus apresadas, sus rodillas se ubican a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio. Camus siente el peso, una mano se deshace de la mordaza, pero su boca no dura mucho tiempo libre, porque Milo ya se afana a penetrarla con suaves movimientos de su cadera, procurando no ahogarlo y Camus se esmera en succionar y lamer todo ese falo que es suyo. No importa ya cuántos han pasado, es suyo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nunca lo habías hecho?

Un gruñido y un ceño fruncido le siguieron a la pregunta, cuando los dientes de Camus apretaron más de la cuenta su glande, seguramente ofendido por tal insinuación.

Luego volvieron cada uno a lo suyo o ambos a lo mismo; el gozar.

Milo mete unos dedos junto a su pene en la boca, para que estos también se ensalivaran, aquella extraña combinación lo atiza más, al punto de casi concluir, pero se contiene. Detiene sus movimientos sacando los dedos para luego, introducírselos a sí mismo en su estrecho canal. El velo que cubre los ojos de Camus le impiden saber los movimientos, pero escucha los lastimeros gemidos y el imperceptible movimiento de su cuerpo y eso le basta para calentarse, para estimularse, por lo que sus caderas se mueven buscando rozarse con el cuerpo de su novio.

Cuando Milo se supo satisfecho de su faena, retira el velo que oculta esos zafiros comidos por sus pupilas dilatadas. Se observan, Milo se inclina y Camus se incorpora todo lo que su incómoda posición le permite para atrapar el beso que vienen reclamando con necesidad. Chocan sus labios, unen sus lenguas llevados por el calor.

— ¿Estás listo?

Camus arquea una ceja, respondiéndole tan sólo con su bella sonrisa. Pero el siguiente movimiento de su novio le aturde de una manera inigualable. Se desliza por su vientre y se posiciona para ser penetrado por él. Camus abre sus ojos enormes y Milo le sonríe antes de cerrar los suyos y contener la primera sensación de dolor, pero a la segunda sus labios se separan para largar un grito.

— ¡Milo! Aguarda, desátame, por favor.

Milo entreabre sus ojos y vuelve a sonreírle antes de inclinarse un poco y soltar los nudos que mantenían presa a su novio. Cuando Camus se ve libre se incorpora apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y se abraza a Milo por la cintura, lo besa y comienza él a subir sus caderas, mientras Milo baja las suyas. El dolor era mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del pene de Camus pero no le importa, había comenzado a ceder ante él y aunque sintiese que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos, continuaría hasta el final.

Camus tira su cabeza hacia atrás, pues las olas de placer lo están intoxicando, Milo por su parte se aferra al cuello galo y se esmera en subir y bajar, venciendo en el camino al dolor, el maldito no será impedimento, no cuando siente tanto placer recorrerle las venas. Gimen, jadean y se abrazan en desesperados intentos por calmar el fuego que los calcina desde adentro.

Lejos ha quedado el dolor, lejos ha quedado la razón, los movimientos de sus pelvis se sincronizan y los gemidos se conversan en ese baile primitivo que comienzan a ejecutar hacia el acto final, Milo cabalga literalmente sobre el miembro de Camus que se aferra a su cintura en un intento por hundirse más en él.

—Camus, ¡tócame!

Grita desesperado, las olas de descarga viajan vertiginosamente y en cuanto los finos dedos se cierran sobre su hinchado sexo, no le bastó más que tres sacudidas, para largar un gemido más intenso al tiempo que coordinadamente apresa el miembro de Camus y se derrama en su mano.

—Milo…estoy…

Le continuaron varios monosílabos inentendibles y un agudo grito de satisfacción. Los brazos de Camus sujetan el cuerpo de su novio, mientras trata de ganar algo de aire, pensando que moriría asfixiado en cualquier momento.

Instantes después, Milo empieza a reír, logrando que el francés se contagiara. Siempre llegan las risas después del sexo, no saben muy bien porqué, no eran de burla o maliciosas, son de satisfacción, de felicidad, son las risas que le siguen al sexo.

—Nunca pensé que viviría algo así.

—Te dije una vez Milo, sólo a mí.

Y volvieron a reír, cómplices de todo lo que sus corazones quieren desbordar estando juntos. Incluso lejos, se pueden sentir. El sonido chirriante del celular de Camus, rompe con toda la atmósfera, el francés se incorpora para tomarlo y leer;

_«Camus, necesito hablar contigo, estoy de camino»_

—Es Aioria, dice que quiere hablar conmigo, ¿qué querrá?

—Follarte—escupe Milo sin pensar, atizado por los celos, recibiendo un golpe y una severa mirada por parte de su novio.

—Tú y Kanon son unos paranoicos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… _El que tiene cola de paja, no debe acercarse al fuego_ —.Milo enarca una ceja.

— ¿Insinúas que el que se folla a otro soy yo?

—Sólo digo qué deberías confiar un poco más en mí.

Y un demonio que lo sabe. Sabe que Camus tiene razón, pero esa _amistad_ saca a relucir las manías más ocultas del peli índigo y desde que Milo supo de dicha amistad, no hizo ademan alguno por ocultar su disgusto.

A Milo no le pasa inadvertido lo _guapo_ que es Aioria; atlético, de mirada y sonrisa tierna, la cual seguramente haría que cualquiera lo deseara. Camus no puede hacerse el desentendido de los atributos del castaño, más allá de que sus celos puedan imaginar algo mayor, Camus debe admitir que, en definitiva, el chico como mucho, es atractivo.

—No me gusta que estén juntos y a solas—confiesa mientras comienza a vestirse.

—No te hacía tan inseguro, ¿de qué tienes miedo? No pienso en Aioria de _esa_ manera, no me interesa, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, es a ti a quien yo amo. Me lastima tu desconfianza—Milo suspira desganado.

Entiende que es cierto lo que dice su novio, no tiene nada, absolutamente nada por qué desconfiar, o sentirse inseguro. Pero se le es imposible, algo en toda esa amistad le da mala espina.

—Discúlpame, sé que puedo comportarme como idiota pero temo el perderte y no puedes negarme que es atractivo, que tienen muchas cosas en común y…—trata de continuar pero Camus lo frena, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado, si es atractivo, seguro que sí, pero no por eso voy a enamorarme de él. Deja ya la paranoia.

— ¡Prométemelo!

—Milo…

— ¡Prométemelo, Camus!—el francés toma sus labios en un beso bastante desenfrenado y apasionado.

—Te lo prometo—dice contra sus labios, dejando que las palabras entraran en la boca griega.

Milo se sonroja, avergonzado de mostrarse tan vulnerable, aunque sabe que no hay nada de qué temer, el asunto escapa a sus manos.

—Gracias.

—Es mejor que me vaya, me preocupa lo que pueda decirme Aioria.

Milo suspira.

—Está bien, a decir verdad pensaba ir a casa de Shura, hemos dejado de ensayar y me preocupa su actitud ante la banda, es como si ya no le interesara—Camus le lanza una suspicaz mirada—no haré nada malo, pierde cuidado.

—Confío en ti.

—Entonces yo confiaré en ti.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegara a su hogar, cuando Aioria ya había llegado. Al castaño le sorprende ver a Kardia en esa casa, mas luego recuerda haber escuchado algo al respecto de esos dos, así que no pregunta y saluda cordialmente a ambos adultos para dirigirse a la habitación de Camus con tal confianza, que parece su propia casa.

— ¿Cuándo será el glorioso día que abra la puerta y te encuentre desnudo?—Camus esta recostado en su cama, leyendo.

—Yo me pregunto cuándo será el día que toques antes de entrar—le sonríe al tiempo que cierra el libro—Me preocupó tu mensaje, debe ser algo importante para que vinieras tan rápido.

—Saga.

Camus pestañea un par de veces.

— ¿Saga? Tu cuñado—pregunta sin entender— ¿Qué con él?

—No lo sé, pero antes de que algo malo suceda, prefiero separarlo de mi hermano.

Camus abre sus ojos sentándose en el borde de su cama, Aioria se ubica a su lado con el rostro afligido. Guarda silencio un momento porque la escasa información no le deja mucho para pensar. No conoce mucho de los gemelos Argyropoulos, pero recordando la manera en la que Aioria se refiere y se expresa con respecto a Kanon, nunca hubiera pensado que con Saga seria todo lo contrario.

—Explícate, porque en verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

—Es que yo tampoco entiendo. Kanon vino a casa el otro día preocupado por su hermano y me dijo cosas que no entendí del todo pero que me preocupan y necesito tu consejo, Camus… ¿Cómo hago para separarlos?

Camus se fija en las manos de su amigo; le tiemblan. Pero no es ese temblor producido por el pánico o el miedo, no. Sus puños se crispan por momentos conteniendo una rabia emergente que no sabe disimular muy bien y eso le sorprende. Aioria no es esa clase de persona, por lo que supuso que el asunto es, en efecto, terrible.

—Aioria…—el castaño recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo; —creo que primero debes hablar con Aioros, no es tu derecho separarlos, no si no conoces el motivo siquiera por el cual quieres hacerlo—ladea su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de su amigo—sé que te preocupas por tu hermano, pero primero debes asegurarte de que lo que estás por hacer, es lo correcto.

Aioria sonríe un poco más calmado y ladea un poco su cabeza para observarlo.

—Siempre sabes qué decir para reconfortarme.

* * *

Avienta las camisas de la gaveta. Las hojas del escritorio. Revuelve los estantes de su repisa, busca en el interior de su ropero, dentro de la ropa, debajo de su almohada, el colchón, la cama. Nada. Vuelve a revisar las gavetas, uno, dos, tres cajones. Nada. Cuatro, cinco, seis. En ninguno se halla.

Desordena sus cabellos con desespero, los labios se le secan y la nariz le arde.

 _—_ Mierda, ¿dónde está?

— ¿Buscabas esto?

_«Maldición»_

Se gira encontrando los oscuros ojos de su hijo, llenos de melancolía y decepción.

—No. No es lo…

— ¿No es lo que pienso?—el timbre de la casa suena en ese momento—guárdate toda la basura de mentiras, no me interesa escucharlas—le arroja el paquete—me tomé la mitad.

Y cierra la puerta de un golpe dejando al hombre, desesperando entre su abstinencia y la preocupación por su hijo. Aunque se sabe un animal débil.

Cuando abre la puerta se halla con Milo y Kanon.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—espeta agrio.

—A nosotros nos alegra verte también—dice el gemelo sarcástico—me encontré a éste de camino, al parecer tuvimos los mismos pensamientos.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?

—Ya, déjanos pasar Shura, que me congelo el culo—Milo no espera invitación e ingresa. Tampoco aguarda a sus compañeros, para dirigirse a la habitación del hispano.

Una vez los tres en la habitación, Shura cierra la puerta y suspira con cansancio. No desea hablar, no desea las visitas, está _harto_ de todo, ya que sospecha a qué han venido sus amigos.

—No es un buen momento chicos—dice con una voz baja y parca.

—No es buen momento para nadie—rebate Kanon. Milo lo observa intrigado, Shura preocupado.

—No sé de qué carajo habla Kanon, yo sólo quería saber por qué no has querido ensayar más. Ninguno, incluso Saga y tú se comportan de una manera extraña—dice señalando al gemelo menor— ¿Qué mierdas está sucediendo?

Kanon y Shura se observan desesperando aún más al menor.

—Milo, es sólo que de un tiempo a esta parte, no he sentido que la música me ayudara, ya no la siento como parte de mí—confiesa Shura.

— ¿Y las drogas sí? Acaso necesitas más cocaína para _sentir_ la música.

—No hables de lo que no sabes—advierte con seriedad.

Pero Milo no se va a callar esta vez.

— ¿De lo qué no sé?—suelta una carcajada despectiva— ¡Vamos Shura! Tu adicción ya te nubla las pocas neuronas que te quedan, pareces perro faldero de Radamanthys, todo por un poco de esa basura ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Eres la puta de ese sujeto!

Aunque pudo haber advertido la reacción de su amigo, no se esperó que fuera con tanta fiereza. Los nudillos se incrustaron en su mejilla, haciendo que la cabeza le diera un brusco giro.

—Tú eres la puta de ese francés y nadie dice nada—le grita ofuscado.

Y esa vez fue Milo quien se le arroja casi partiéndole la nariz.

— ¡Cállate! No hables de Camus—escupe con el rostro rojo de furia.

— ¡Ya cállense los dos! No vinimos a esto Milo—los separa Kanon—no nos agredimos entre hermanos, nos protegemos y es por eso que estamos preocupados Shura, no es más que eso, pero si quieres hacer de tu vida una mierda, pues sigue consumiendo, sigue carcomiéndote la nariz con la mierda esa y cuando te salga espuma de la boca te acordarás de nosotros—toma a Milo del brazo, quién lo observaba estupefacto—vamos, es mejor calmarnos, así no lograremos nada.

No deja que nadie más dijera algo y arrastra, literalmente, a Milo con él para salir de la casa. Shura aprieta sus puños y golpea la pared lo más fuerte que su frustración le permite.

—Mierda y mil veces mierda…

* * *

_«La oscuridad que te rodea, te aterra, te sientes perdido entre rostros deformes y risas lúgubres. Te paralizas, todo es tan confuso._

_El aire es espeso y asqueroso, vapores sulfurosos, olores nauseabundos. Miles de ojos te observan sin ver, algunos con asco, otros con perversidad, otros con lujuria, otros completamente indescifrables. Ninguno con compasión._

_¿Sientes la opresión? Algo sujeta tu cuello, apretándolo ¿Se te hace difícil respirar? Unos ojos se develan, los puedes distinguir. Mirada gélida. Luego la sonrisa retorcida se presenta,_ t _ratas de liberarte pero la oscuridad y el miedo te lo impiden. Un poco de luz se hace presente, dejando ver el rostro perfectamente y al reconocerlo, no puedes más que abrir tus ojos desencajados._

_Sientes odio, furia, sigue sonriendo sombríamente, lame tu mejilla, la desesperación se apodera de cada célula de tu ser. Tratas con las fuerzas que tienes, de liberarte. Sientes asco, náuseas al sentir su respiración en tu cuello. No soportarás mucho más. Ríe, disfruta orgásmicamente de tu angustia. Sigue apretando más y más fuerte tu cuello, más y más… tú eres menos y menos… Sigue, dejando que tu vida se escape entre sus manos…»_

Poco a poco la oscuridad va retrocediendo, dejando el mundo onírico atrás, para mostrar lugares más conocidos y reconfortantes. Lo primero que reconoce fueron dos esmeraldas, que le observan con suma preocupación. Cae sudor por su frente y su rostro está completamente contraído en un gesto alarmante.

—Aioros…

Su voz es casi un susurro. No. Es un pedido de salvación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	12. Desaparición

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

_Runaway Train — Soul Asylum_

* * *

_Despierta. Cálmate, no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí…contigo._

Tienta un roce sutil nacido de la increíble necesidad de protección que impera sobre su alma. Aquella que no concibe esos restos de pesadumbre sobre sus facciones preciosas. Le regala un beso en la frente y aparta los flequillos desperdigados. Aioros lo observa desde su altura, tendido en su cama mientras el pecho termina de violentarse para recuperar el compás de una respiración normal. No es la primera vez que lo descubre soñando de esa manera y cada vez que el cambio en su respiración le advierte sobre una nueva pesadilla, su preocupación en crescendo lo orilla a susurrarle palabras que le demuestren y lo regresen donde es amado y cuidado. Besa sus labios recostándose nuevamente a su lado.

—Saga, despierta, tan sólo es una pesadilla, no hay nada porqué temer. Yo estoy contigo.

Aioros besa su mejilla notando la humedad en estas; lágrimas. El pecho se le contrae porque no las soporta, no las quiere ahí entre ellos. No cuando han pasado momentos hermosos dentro de su habitación, en su cama. No las quiere ahí, ni nunca. El castaño aprieta contra su pecho al menor escuchando un flojo jadeo escapándose de los labios entreabiertos de Saga, lo siente removerse, hundiéndose, haciéndose un bollo contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos lo envuelven más, buscando confortar, calmar su exaltación, sus manos acarician los cabellos añiles, su cuerpo desnudo.

Los días transcurrieron con una velocidad inverosímil. Aioros piensa que el tiempo no le es suficiente cuando se encuentra con su novio. Lo días son escasos y las horas mucho más. Él debe estudiar y trabajar, Saga tiene sus obligaciones con la escuela y las actividades que lo mantienen ocupado la mayor parte del día, pero no se queja y valora cada minuto que comparte junto al gemelo, los atesora. Y por sobre todas las cosas, los aprovecha al máximo, aprendiendo a ser la pareja que Saga merece, aprendiendo también las manías del menor. Sus gustos, sus gestos.

Sus cambios de humor.

Agradecía también que los padres de Saga le dieran la confianza para poder mantener al peli azul junto a él. Tanto así que podía quedarse algunos días en su casa, como ese. Aunque juntamente sea ese día, especial para él.

Se refriega en los cabellos de su novio, le gusta su aroma. Por suerte su cuerpo ya se siente menos tenso, y es cuando baja la vista que se encuentra con los preciosos ojos azules de Saga. Suspira, porque todavía hay en ellos restos de lágrimas y un temblor que los hace ver más oscuros y turbios. Busca sus labios y deposita un casto beso.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla—repite. Saga pestañea un par de veces algo confundido.

—No recuerdo nada.

—Porque no hay nada que recordar, así es mejor.

—Aioros…

El castaño se acomoda para quedar a la par de sus ojos y estos han cambiado nuevamente, se ven serenos. Sus iris azules están en calma, sus facciones se hallan relajadas, incluso una sonrisa rompe la rectitud de sus labios.

— ¿Qué?—inquiere contagiándose de su sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños—el mayor arquea una ceja pero no borra la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres raro…—Saga sólo se encoge de hombros—gracias.

Se besan. Se pegan cuerpo a cuerpo, Saga rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja, buscando así la calma que solo Aioros puede radiar. Hunde, luego, sus dedos en los cabellos castaños. Aioros es quien corta con el beso para contemplarlo de nuevo, acaricia, su rostro, repasa con las yemas de sus dedos desde el creciente de los cabellos, despejando los flequillos, siguiendo por las mejillas, la barbilla y volviendo el camino para comenzar una vez más. No le importa estar así por siempre, porque se siente en paz a su lado, sin embargo no puede borrar la preocupación de su corazón, por la genuina desesperación que sintió en Saga. Las personas no tienen pesadillas tan fuertes, a no ser que algo las perturbe y si es así, ¿qué es? ¿Qué inquieta tanto a Saga?

Sacude su cabeza al ver que Saga se ha percatado de su preocupación. No es momento de hablar de ello y es simplemente porque Saga no querrá hacerlo. Tiene que ser él, nunca lo obligaría. Tiene que ser él. Vuelve a acariciar su rostro, tan lindo.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que me gustan tus pecas?—Saga abre sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados para disfrutar más las atenciones de Aioros y lo observa un tanto curioso.

—Ya no tengo pecas—dice con una mueca de disgusto, Aioros ríe bajito.

—Si tienes. Aquí; —toca con su índice el puente de la nariz—aquí…—señala debajo del ojo izquierdo—aquí, aquí, aquí—repite recorriendo las mejillas—no se notan mucho, pero cuando te sonrojas, aparecen ¿Te molestan?

—Cuando era niño las detestaba, supongo que con el tiempo me resigné. A Kanon nunca le importó.

—A veces pienso en cómo pueden ser tan diferentes. A simple vista son idénticos, pero es fácil diferenciarlos.

— ¿Aioria piensa lo mismo?

—Creo que todos piensan lo mismo, pero sí, para Aioria, tú y Kanon son completamente distintos.

—Lo somos. Y a la vez no, creo que es eso que dicen de los gemelos, uno termina sintiendo lo que siente el otro. Kanon siempre dice que soy su espejo, no porque se vea reflejado en mí, sino, más bien es porque al verme sabe exactamente lo que reflejo, e inevitablemente él lo siente también.

Aioros continúa en su premisa; acariciar el cuerpo de Saga. Sus manos recorren su pecho, se deslizan por su contorno, sus labios de vez en cuando besan su hombro, su nuca, la espalda. Toma la mano del peli azul y la besa, entretanto lo escucha y así logra distraerlo de eso que lo había perturbado, así logra que Saga se relaje y que se sintiese seguro. Es eso lo que busca, que Saga se sintiese seguro a su lado.

—Y tú, ¿sabes lo que refleja él?

—Kanon es un libro abierto y una persona sencilla y directa, por lo que es fácil reconocer cuando está tramando algo o cuando oculta algo.

—Debe ser por eso mismo que Aioria y él se llevan bien, ambos son personas transparentes—besa el centro de la espalda alba, logrando un pequeño respingo y un suspiro por parte de Saga—sabes, también me gustan las pequitas en tu espalda—dibuja una sonrisa contra la piel de Saga, cuando éste resopla con fastidio.

—Aioros, el raro eres tú.

—Será por eso entonces que nos llevamos bien.

Muerde su hombro con suavidad y Saga sonríe inevitablemente. Aioros logra lo imposible; logra que se sintiera completamente normal y bien. Extremadamente bien.

Gira sobre sí para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre el mayor, la necesidad late en todo su cuerpo. Aioros apresa cada costado de su cintura expectante y ansioso cuando las manos de su novio le recorren de hito a hito el pecho, arañando superficialmente su piel. Saga incita un vaivén que los prende, el castaño se incorpora iniciando un nuevo y audaz beso, sus manos suben por la espalda del peli azul y bajan hasta sus glúteos. Los aprieta con ganas marcando el movimiento más fuerte, más certero antes de levantar apenas las caderas de Saga para acomodarse;

—Te amo, Saga.

Y se funde en él, porque no necesita más que eso. Lo esencial y verdadero, en definitiva.

* * *

Milo acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja buscando concentración en esos imposibles ejercicios trigonométricos, tiene que aplicarse más. A su lado, Camus estudia con una creciente mueca de hastío por los constantes resoplidos ofuscados de su novio, mas sospecha que esa no es la verdadera naturaleza de su molestia.

—Me parece extraño que no nos hayan invitado al cumpleaños de Aioros—dice el peli índigo después de darse por vencido, hoy no será el día— ¡Bah! ¡Qué desconsiderados! ¿No lo crees?

Y levanta su rostro esperando una respuesta, pero Camus ni siquiera lo está mirando. No lo oye, con los pensamientos lejanos a los desaires del hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. Pero no lejos de esa familia en particular. Aioria le había vuelto a llamar hacía escasas horas con un pedido inquietante. Luego de eso, no pudo pensar en nada más.

Temía por las cosas que su amigo podría llegar a hacer. También temía hablar con Milo de ello, Aioria le había pedido guardar el secreto, pero directa e indirectamente, todos están involucrados. Amigos, conocidos, cada uno se verá afectado por las consecuencias. De aceptarlas, claro.

¿Y sí sólo eran imaginaciones de Aioria? ¿Si arruinaba el romance de Aioros por un capricho?

Se vuelve a decir que, no conoce nada de esos gemelos, salvo algunas anécdotas contadas por Milo, otras tantas vividas, el recuerdo de esa noche en el antro donde se presentaron. No conoce a Saga.

_—Sedúcelo, seduce a Saga, si cae en la trampa, sabré que es la persona que pienso, que no es bueno. Debo abrirle los ojos a mi hermano._

Aioria estaba loco. Y él más por considerarlo. Si aceptaba ponía en riesgo su propia relación, aunque si hablará con Milo, podrían persuadir entre ambos a Aioria para que desista de la locura que planea, después de todo, Milo conoce a Saga mejor que ellos dos.

—Camus, ¿me estás oyendo?

El francés pestañea un par de veces, luego observa afligido a Milo, éste suspira, está claro que no lo había hecho.

—Disculpa, es que estaba pensando… Tú conoces bien al novio de Aioros, ¿no es así? Saga es tu amigo. —Milo enarca una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?—dice suspicaz. Camus toma aire antes de continuar.

—Aioria piensa que él…—lo ve fruncir el ceño y se percata de que la conversación no será agradable; —cree que Saga no es sincero con Aioros y teme que lastime a su hermano.

—Eso es ridículo. Saga jamás haría algo así.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Un silencio se instala entre ambos con un pesado desagrado que va transformando el rostro del griego. Milo puede sentir como el calor rabioso sube por su garganta. Quiere partirle la cara a ese idiota de Aioria.

—Escúchame, Camus—al francés le recorre un escalofrió al notarlo tan furioso;—antes de Aioros, Saga… digamos que Saga era un niño, que Aioros ayudó a madurar y si Saga está con él, es porque realmente le importa—se le acerca, apretando ligeramente su brazo—Aioria debería dejar de jugar al hermano celoso, Aioros sabe lo que hace y creo que será el primero en darse cuenta, si Saga pretende lastimarlo, no se involucren en donde no los llaman ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te ha pedido?—aprieta con más vehemencia el agarre.

—Milo, me lastimas—exclama frunciendo ligeramente el ceño empapándose de la rabia que su novio proyecta.

Él también puede jugar rudo y defender a su amigo.

—Camus, no voy a tolerar que apoyes a Aioria en esta locura—sisea rechinando los dientes y por primera vez, siente temblar a su novio, pero eso no hizo menguar su furia—deja que Aioros y Saga, vivan su vida, y deja que Aioria también viva la suya. De los errores se aprende más que de los aciertos. Por más que queramos ayudar y proteger, es indispensable caer, así sabremos si somos fuertes, si vale la pena continuar, Aioros es una persona madura, sensata y el ser más intuitivo que he conocido en mi vida, él sabe perfectamente los riesgos de una relación—le suelta el brazo—Y déjame decirte una última cosa; Saga es una persona especial y en extremo bondadosa, no entiendo que busca Aioria.

Milo resopla toda la exasperación acumulada, no pretendió ser tan rudo con el francés y calla con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y desazón ante los recuerdos de todos los acontecimientos que últimamente han vivido. La noche en que Saga se perdió con Valentine. Shura, Kanon y su mutismo. La enrarecida forma en que ellos mismos se comportan estando juntos, con miradas sospechosas de un hermetismo misterioso y el cómo en este último mes, dicho hermetismo siempre ha girado alrededor de Saga. Las drogas… Kanon y sus extrañas preocupaciones, su seriedad. Él mismo está en duda sobre el comportamiento de sus amigos, él mismo siente que le ocultan cosas, que existe algo que todavía no termina de comprender.

Es imprescindible caer, para Milo, si sus amigos caen, si él mismo cae…

Suspira agotado, es mejor no hacer suposiciones tan absurdas. Después de todo, son locuras de un hermano celoso.

—Milo…—la voz de Camus lo trae de nueva cuenta a la realidad—Aioria sólo se preocupa por su hermano, pero creo que tienes razón, no hay derecho a involucrarnos en una relación que no nos compete.

—Sabes Camus, no me preguntes porqué, pero a veces siento que las cosas están a punto de cambiar. Y no precisamente para bien.

Ambos se observan preocupados.

* * *

El día había llegado y por mucha madurez que el griego se cargara, la realidad es que, le tiemblan las manos. Aioria está junto a él, organizando los detalles, de la cena que llevará a cabo en casa de sus padres, para festejar su cumpleaños y anunciar su noviazgo. Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

—Ha llamado Saori…—Aioros deja lo que está haciendo y observa a su hermano, ligeramente sorprendido—ha dejado felicidades para ti, me ha preguntado cómo te encontrabas.

—Es muy amable de su parte—dice sin mucho ánimo.

—Quería venir en persona a saludarte—Aioria tantea las reacciones de su hermano.

— ¡Aioria!

—Lo sé, no se lo permití, pero sabes cómo es, que no te parezca raro que se aparezca de igual manera—el mayor suspira.

—Es tan sólo una chiquilla obsesionada, jamás tendría algo con ella, se lo he dicho amable y no tan amablemente. Espero que no me arruine la noche.

Aioria piensa con tristeza, todas las cosas que ha maquinado últimamente y un amargor se instala en su garganta ante la idea de que, hay otras formas y otras personas que podrían arruinarle la noche; él, por ejemplo.

—Pensé que Saga estaría contigo—dice, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación, para ahuyentar sus dudas.

—No, su padre lo necesitaba. Lo acompañará a una estancia de su familia, al parecer tienen problemas en la zona…—Aioria iba a responder, pero su madre ingresa en ese momento.

— ¡Qué emoción! Todas las invitaciones que he mandado, han confirmado presencia, será una fiesta estupenda—exclama abrazando al menor de sus hijos y sonriéndole al mayor.

— ¿Invitaciones? Mamá, pedí que no te involucraras porque deseaba una reunión íntima, con mi familia—dice Aioros con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¡Nada de eso! Cumples dieciocho y pronto te recibirás, muchas personas quieres conocerte, muchas de familias bien posicionadas como la nuestra y tendrás a muchas mujeres que querrán conocerte también—vuelve a sonreírle.

Aioria observa a su madre con una mueca torcida y luego da una rápida mirada a su hermano, quien se nota entre furioso y desconcertado. Es cierto que su familia es una de las mejores posicionadas en Grecia, junto a la de Kanon, mantienen una reputación, cada uno en su rango. Sasha también forma parte de la burguesía, estimada en la alta sociedad.

—No me interesa—espeta muy serio.

—Si te digo que Saori también vendrá, seguramente cambiarás de opinión.

— ¿Qué dices?—ambos hermanos se observan—No me interesa ni ella, ni nadie mamá ¡Ya estoy con alguien!

—Boberías como lo de tu hermano con el hijo de Aspros y Asmita—dice despreocupada la mujer—claro que a ellos también los he invitado, Asmita es tan agradable y su esposo solía ser muy amigo con tu padre, quizá vuelvan a serlo.

— ¡Mamá!—gritan ambos a la vez—por una vez en tu vida, puedes dejar de involucrarte en mis asuntos. Es mi cumpleaños y lo festejo como yo quiero—dice Aioros ofuscado.

—Creo que Aioros tiene razón, Sasha, ya es mayor de edad como para que decidas por él—acota Sísifo entrando al salón.

—Sólo quería hacer algo lindo por mi hijo, sé que es mayor, pero…

—Mamá, agradezco que te tomaras el trabajo de invitar, pero no es lo que deseo, la familia del señor Aspros vendrá, pero nadie más.

Sasha suspira, sospechando o más bien confirmando, lo que suponía. Nada bueno saldrá de todo eso.

—De acuerdo, llamaré para cancelar las invitaciones.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué sólo a la familia de Aspros?—pregunta su padre con algo de reticencia.

—Porque sabes que Kanon es mi novio—dice rápidamente el menor de todos. Aioros lo observa con una sonrisa autentica, pero no le parece necesario ocultarlo. No pensaba hacerlo.

—Además, Saga es mi novio—dice con algo de color en sus mejillas. Es la primera vez que presenta a alguien, aunque técnicamente no este Saga presente.

— ¡¿Tú también?!—exclama con los ojos bien abiertos, impropio del siempre sonriente y tranquilo hombre—¿Aspros lo sabe? ¿Pero que se les ha metido en la cabeza? ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Es una aberración lo que hacen y tú lo sabes! ¡Es contra natura! ¿No temen ser castigados por sus impíos actos? ¿Cómo lo permites Sasha?—Sísifo había explotado, dejando estupefactos a su familia, quienes no creían que él pudiera ser de esa clase de personas.

—Papá, pero, pensé que tú nos apoyabas—dice acongojado el menor de sus hijos.

—Que mire para otro lado, no quiere decir que lo apoye y estoy seguro de que Aspros piensa igual, ¡ustedes son una desgracia!

Sus hijos abren sus ojos impresionados y destrozados por semejante declaración.

¿Dónde ha quedado su amoroso padre?

— ¡Sísifo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirles eso a nuestros hijos?! No olvides que tú también viviste un romance así y no trates de callarme esta vez ¡No permitiré que les grites a nuestros hijos por cosas de las que tú te arrepientes!—estalla enfurecida su mujer—Aspros y Asmita piensan que la felicidad de sus hijos está primero y es por eso que los apoyan en sus relaciones y yo pienso igual, ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

Aioros no sale de su conmoción, jamás se imaginó que su padre podría llegar a reaccionar de esa manera. Había estado tan seguro que todos aceptarían su relación, que no dudo en juntar a ambas familias. Pero en ese momento agradeció a los Dioses el que hubiera hablado antes, no podría haber soportado que su padre le gritase semejantes denigraciones a Saga, ni él ni su hermano se lo merecían.

— ¿Así que somos una desgracia?—para su asombro, fue Aioria quien toma la palabra; —es bueno saber tu opinión papá, pensé que eras mejor persona.

Dicho eso, Aioria se retira del salón, dejando a los tres mayores.

—Te pediré que por esta noche, sigas fingiendo que no te importa, por la mañana volveremos a ser una desgracia—Aioros toma la misma postura que su hermano, retirándose.

—No te pudiste contener, ¿no es así?—le recrimina su mujer. Sísifo resopla con decepción—creo que deberías dejarlos descubrirlo por ellos mismos.

* * *

Radamanthys se encuentra, como es costumbre, en la oficina que tiene en su Casa. Se pasa la mayor parte del día encerrado allí, puesto que sus vidas, dependen siempre de que él estuviera organizado. Las llamadas que recibe a diario son de suma importancia y siempre se efectúan por la mañana, así que no es de extrañarse que en esos momentos el teléfono sonara.

—Hablé—escucha un buen rato la voz del otro lado—perfecto, manténganme informado, no quiero sobresaltos y mucho menos tener que huir de aquí sin un plan.

Cuelga y vuelve a repasar las carpetas que tiene en su escritorio. En ese momento la puerta de la oficina suena.

—Adelante—no levanta la vista de sus papeles, firma unos, sella otros, acomoda prolijamente el papeleo y presta recién ahí atención a su visita, que justo ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí. De todas las personas en el mundo, no pensó que justamente él, sea quien esté parado frente a su escritorio, debido a los acontecimientos que habían vivido hacía poco.

—Tienes un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo—dice Shura con seriedad.

—Disculpa mi asombro, no esperaba tu visita justamente, pero es una grata sorpresa. Siéntate—señala la silla que se halla al otro lado de su escritorio— ¿A qué debo tan magnifico honor?—dice con toda la mordacidad que lo caracteriza.

—Deja las estupideces para quien te crea—escupe sentándose—¿Dónde está Valentine? Necesito que lo alejes, que lo envíes lejos con unos de tus negocios turbios, que tienes en otros países o mátalo, pero aléjalo de éste lugar—Radamanthys ríe con fuerza ante la absurda petición del menor.

—Y el qué dice estupideces soy yo. Valentine no ha llegado aún ¿Vienes por él? Pensé que sería por algo más entretenido.

El rubio se incorpora, rodea el escritorio para ubicarse al lado del español, se apoya sobre el buró y le acaricia el rostro. Shura aparta de un brusco movimiento la mano del británico, pero éste, ya cabreado por los continuos desplantes, se le sienta encima, sujetándolo del cuello.

— ¡Suéltame asqueroso, ya no quiero más nada de ustedes!—trata de zafarse del agarre, pero el mayor ejercía cada vez más presión, mientras comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Es una lástima Shura, porque yo si quiero más de ti. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos—le lame el cuello—sabes que no puedes negarme, porque me necesitas, tus buenas acciones no son las que te trajeron hasta aquí, no quieras engañarme, sé todo el asunto de Valentine con ese amigo tuyo—la mano del rubio aprieta el miembro de Shura, haciéndolo gruñir—sé que tu interés por ese griego es más que amistad y ya no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie más. Me perteneces Shura, tu inmunda adicción está en mis manos y sólo yo puedo darte el sosiego que tu miserable vida necesita. No es con Saga, ni con Valentine el asunto, pero me obligas a meter mano en él.

Shura reacciona empujando al rubio de su regazo, observa la mirada pletórica de lujuria, de hambre hacia él y tal cual lo había pensado su padre, Shura se sabe un animal débil ante los ojos ambarinos del británico, lo arroja sobre el escritorio y con tal violencia, lo penetra, queriéndolo desgarrar y dejarlo desangrarse en el camino. Siente la fricción que la sangre ejerce y los alaridos que profiere Radamanthys, mezcla nociva de placer y dolor, mezcla mortuoria que enajena su cordura, provocándole la más delirante y extraviada excitación.

Lo acabaría como desquiciado, consuelo de un loco enamorado, protector silencioso del bienestar, que la vida del griego le es en su propia vida, porque no permitiría que Radamanthys, Valentine o él mismo lo arruinaran, él ya estaba pútrido, al fin y al cabo.

—No le harás nada a Saga, te lo advierto…

—Si me lo pides de ese modo…

* * *

Debía acompañar a su padre a unas tierras en una zona rural, las cuales claro, pertenecen a su familia. Por lo que se ha levantado temprano, antes de que su padre sospechara que no pasó la noche en la casa. Se despidió de Aioros sin querer hacerlo realmente, en la noche debe que ir a la casa de sus padres para celebrar su cumpleaños y decirles de su relación, eso lo trae bastante asustado y mucho más emocionado.

Se viste con ropas cómodas, ata sus cabellos en una coleta y se dispuso a bajar. Debían ir de inmediato, porque han sido avisados de malos usos, seguramente algún peón aprovechado.

Cuando ingresa a la cocina, su padre ya estaba esperándolo, acomodando unas carpetas en su maleta.

—Buenos días.

—Buen día, veo que ya estás listo, desayuna y partiremos—le ordena.

— ¿Kanon no irá?—su hermano aun dormía, pero como siempre era el último en despertar, no le pareció raro.

—No, tu hermano al parecer prefiere dormir y ha dicho que contigo es suficiente, es un incorregible, pero no importa, iremos nosotros dos, estaré afuera, termina rápido—a Saga le parece raro escucharlo tan molesto, por lo que asiente maldiciendo internamente al zángano de Kanon.

No tarda mucho en desayunar y darle alcance, sabe que el asunto en los campos es el motivo de su mal humor pero no quiere ser parte del enojo también. Momentos después ambos ya se encuentran rumbo a las afueras de Atenas.

—Estos incompetentes, despediré a todos—Aspros farfulla entre dientes mientras maneja.

—Esperemos a llegar—trata de calmar su hijo—a propósito, ¿cuál de los campos es?

—La estancia _Elysium_ , la más vieja que poseemos, pero es la que más le gusta a tu madre. Ella siempre se encargaba de su cuidado, todavía mantengo los campos de flores, que plantaba y cuidaba, también es la estancia favorita de Kanon y tuya, no puedo permitir que un lugar así de sagrado esté en malas condiciones.

—Lo sé, espero que sólo sean algunos cultivos enfermos.

Pero al llegar, comprobaron que era peor de lo que pensaban. El capataz de la hacienda parecía nervioso, no esperaba la visita de su jefe, por lo que no consideró organizar el lugar y éste, ciertamente es un desastre. Sus tierras tienen yuyos altos y la totalidad de sus cultivos están enfermos, los animales son los únicos que parecían estar en orden.

—Lo siento mucho mi señor, he descuidado el lugar—el hombre robusto, con piel curtida por el sol y ya entrado en edad, sujeta su sombrero, estrujándolo, mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo permites que esto se encuentre así? Sabes que ésas cosechas a mí no me interesan y que todo el dinero va a parar a sus bolsillos, por lo que no consiento que los dejes consumirse por la plaga, cubierta de yuyos, la estancia está sucia—brama Aspros.

—Lo sé señor Aspros, pero…

—Espera, no he terminado de hablar—las facciones del griego se endurecen tomando un aspecto amenazador, así como su voz se hace más fuerte; —has trabajado en éste lugar bastante tiempo, incluso te di la potestad de manejarlo a tu antojo y aún más, que vivieras aquí. No había tenido quejas de tu parte y podría haberte perdonado el descuido de la hacienda, pero no puedo perdonar el que hayan dejado que el campo de flores de mi esposa se marchitara y se deteriorara, no tengo más alternativa que despedirte—dice fríamente ante la angustia del hombre y la mirada impasible de Saga.

Conoce muy bien a su padre. Siempre ha sido así; su padre no considera ni el más mínimo error en ningún aspecto de su trabajo, ni en el de sus empleados. Es severo y autoritario, pero sabe cuándo ser considerado y cuando impartir su autoridad, impone un respeto avasallador y sus empleados lo estiman, esa personalidad imponente de su padre, lo enorgullece mucho. Y por más que el hombre imploró, Aspros ya había tomado una decisión.

Con el asunto terminado regresan a su casa, Aspros aún tiene asuntos que atender y Saga quiere descansar antes de ir al cumpleaños de Aioros, la noche anterior se la pasaron entre charlas y sexo.

Aspros enarca una ceja curioso cuando ve el rostro de su hijo enrojecer.

* * *

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías…

—Dije que lo haría, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—No desperdiciemos tiempo entonces…

— ¿Ese es…?—Dégel camina rumbo a su biblioteca, cuando ve el último cabello azul, perderse por la puerta.

* * *

La tan esperada noche llega para los protagonistas. O para la mayoría de ellos, ya que uno, jamás se presentó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	13. Desaparición: Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias mil por pasarse por acá, espero disfruten la lectura.

Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand?  
Oh my little girl  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

_Enjoy the Silence — Depeche Mode_

* * *

—Comenzamos revisando la zona por la que se movía su hijo, la universidad, tengo entendido que trabajaba con usted, pero debe saber mejor que nosotros que su hijo no dejó rastros ahí. Es una verdadera pena tener que presentarme sin nada, nos movemos tan rápido como podemos, el rastrillaje se extenderá hasta las afueras de la ciudad, lamento no tener más noticias que darle, no ha habido ninguna pista, nada del rastro de su hijo.

El oficial y detective a cargo lo observa con una mirada repleta de frustración, nada comparado a la desesperación que rebalsa de la del otro. Llevan una semana en el caso y no han dado con nada, ni una hebra que evidenciara la presencia del joven.

Parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias oficial, sé que hacen lo mejor que pueden. Por favor si se sabe algo, háganmelo saber.

—Por supuesto, con su permiso, me retiro—el oficial sale de la residencia con un peso enorme sobre sus hombros.

Cierra la puerta de su casa pero mantiene su mano sobre el picaporte con el puño fuertemente apretado. Gira dejándose sumir por las penumbras dentro de su hogar. Contiene el aliento para no desgargantarse en gritos frustrados que no harían más que empeorar el ambiente. Piensa que la vida seguramente le está jugando una mala treta, preguntándose si lo que estaba viviendo su familia, no es más que un castigo por haber obrado mal con respecto a sus hijos.

No quiere ni puede pensar en qué podría llegar a estar pasando con él, ¿dónde está? _Por Dios, que este con vida, por favor._

El pánico le pica la nuca y se expande por su espalda al pensar que a esas alturas, ya podría estar muerto. _No y no_. Daría todo, completamente y sin vacilar, por volverlo a ver. Daría su vida a cambio de que se lo regresaran. Se volvería loco si no aparece. Y su temor es enorme, porque sabe, su mujer, no sobreviviría al dolor.

* * *

_La noche de la desaparición._

Dejó la casa rumbo a su destino. Ya era momento de llevárselo con él, pero antes debía atender un último asunto.

La residencia de los Sfakianakis comenzaba a llenarse de olores y sonrisas agradables, Sísifo, considerando la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Aspros, dejó sus diferencias de lado, tratando de disfrutar la velada lo mejor posible. Aspros y su familia habían llegado alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

—Buenas noches—saluda el hombre de cabellos azules, detrás de él ingresaron Asmita y sus hijos.

Los ojos de Sfakianakis se posan en los gemelos con una sensación agridulce en su interior. Ellos no tienen la culpa de sus frustraciones y miedos, a simple vista parecían dos muchachos agradables y educados—e idénticos—no entiende tanto temor pero cuando su mirada deja de prestar atención al menor para ubicarse en el mayor, algo cambia en él. Saga luce un rostro cansado y afligido mientras observa con discreción a su alrededor, seguramente buscando a su hijo, pero no fue aquello lo que llamó su atención sino, el popurrí de emociones que surcaron ese rostro con rapidez; parecía ansioso, asustado y a la vez, satisfecho. Una pesadez cayó en su estómago cuando los ojos azules le traspasaron al darse cuenta de su escrutinio. Sísifo carraspea e invita a la familia a su sala después de saludar cortésmente a cada uno.

—Asmita, estás muy bella ésta noche—le elogia su amiga.

—Gracias Sasha, Kanon es quien eligió el vestido—dice divertida, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Saga se encuentra a un lado de su madre, el mayordomo ha llegado, ofreciendo las bebidas a los invitados y a la familia. Saga toma una copa sin mucho ánimo, y es que se siente extrañamente inquieto, perseguido. Siente y está seguro que no es sólo una sensación.

Siente que le respiran en la nuca.

Observa a todos los presentes, los hijos de Sísifo aún no aparecen. Ese día sólo había hablado por teléfono con su novio. Y en verdad le urge verlo para calmar su ansiedad, lo único que necesita para ello es la mirada de Aioros.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Aioria hizo su aparición en la sala.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto Aioros?_

—Saga—el menor de los castaños parecía descolocado— ¿No estabas con Aioros? Pensé que vendrían juntos.

—No, solo tuvimos tiempo de hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede?—inquiere Kanon entrando en la conversación.

—Aioros se fue de aquí en la tarde, pero…—Aioria se calla tratando de recordar bien lo que había hablado con su hermano—pensaba descansar un poco antes de volver.

—Pues se habrá retrasado, porqué tanta preocupación—dice Kanon extrañado, al ver a su novio tan serio, pero lo que más le preocupó fue el rostro compungido de su hermano.

—Sí, seguramente se retrasó, Aioros quería verse especialmente bien para esta ocasión.

— ¡Ya ves! No hay de qué preocuparse, vamos a tu cuarto un rato, hasta que llegue—exclama tirándolo del brazo.

— ¡Kanon!—se ruboriza el castaño—vamos a dejar solo a Saga.

—Por mí no se preocupen…

—Listo, a Saga no le importa ¡Vamos!— y aunque trata de frenarlo, tampoco es que opusiera mucha resistencia, cediendo a los caprichos de su fogoso novio.

Saga no regresa dónde están los mayores conversando. Por un instante estuvo tentado a seguir a su hermano y a Aioria arrepentido de quedarse solo, pero no se mueve del recibidor de esa casa con la mirada atada a la puerta, aguardando. En cualquier momento Aioros entraría por ella, lo observaría con una sonrisa enorme para abrazarlo e instantes después besarlo con pasión antes de ir con los demás. Eso haría y él se abrazaría con fuerzas al cuerpo de su novio mientras lo escucha decir que todo está bien, que no hay nada por qué preocuparse y que si lo hubiera, él estaría a su lado, para enfrentarlo, no lo abandonaría.

—Porque él es distinto. Aioros me ama—susurra.

**_Él te ha abandonado, Saga…_ **

Aioros no haría tal cosa y Saga lo sabe, aunque sus temores le infundieran bajos pensamientos, él no lo creerá, porque Aioros es distinto y él…

—Me ama…

_Casa de Aioros, 1 a.m._

—El auto se encuentra en la cochera, no hay indicios de que la puerta haya sido forzada, todo está en su lugar, no se llevaron nada más, al parecer, lo han tomado de sorpresa cuando bajaba hacia la cochera. Hemos preguntado a los vecinos, pero no lo han visto—las primeras y únicas pistas eran dadas a un exaltado Sísifo, quien está acompañado por Aioria, Aspros y Kanon.

—Eso quiere decir que…—Sísifo traga saliva y se sujeta de Aioria— ¿han secuestrado a mi hijo?

—No podemos dar una confirmación en estos momentos, es muy pronto pero, todo indica que fue un secuestro.

Aioria siente que sus piernas le fallan y que el aire no le entra con normalidad a los pulmones, se sujeta el pecho, ahogado por su propia saliva al tratar desesperadamente de recobrar el aliento, sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas y su rostro se torna de un color alarmantemente pálido. Kanon, incrédulo y con el rostro descompuesto, lo abraza con fuerzas, temiendo que su novio se desmayara en cualquier momento.

Sísifo no sale del trance en que esas palabras lo han arrastrado, Aspros a su lado, traga con dificultad preocupado por cómo reaccionara Saga ante la noticia.

El mayor de sus hijos se ha quedado en la residencia junto a su madre y Sasha y aunque trató de acompañarlos, lo convencieron de permanecer allí, por si Aioros aparecía.

—Sé que es un momento muy difícil, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas—continua hablando el oficial— ¿su hijo tenía problemas con alguien? ¿Era amenazado? ¿Su familia tenía enemigos? ¿Alguien que quisiera vengarse de usted?

Tantas preguntas lo estaban mareando. Es incapaz de pronunciar silaba alguna negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Siente una mano posarse en su hombro; es Aspros su antiguo y mejor amigo. Sísifo eleva sus ojos verdes a los azules del otro griego, las palabras no brotan, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta era tal que le costaba tragar, los ojos le arden ante el anegamiento de lágrimas que se arrecian sin control. El griego de azules cabellos, se conmueve por la situación, pensando que si algo así le llegara a suceder a alguno de sus hijos, él estaría igual, o peor…

—Debemos regresar Sísifo, tal vez Aioros se encuentra en tu casa—quiso esperanzarse y darle ánimos.

—No puedo moverme de aquí—y es completamente literal. Sísifo está paralizado de pies a cabeza, enraizado al suelo, por donde se escurren sus fuerzas y voluntad.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos, aguardaremos alguna llamada—dice Kanon.

Su padre asiente y sujeta del brazo a Sísifo, al ver que el equilibrio del hombre era nulo, toma el brazo y lo pasa por sus hombros, pasando un brazo por la cintura para poder llevarlo hasta el auto y así partir a la casa, rezando para que el joven estuviera allí, pero si Saga no ha llamado es porque evidentemente, Aioros seguía desaparecido.

Kanon sujeta por su parte a Aioria e ingresan al departamento de Aioros, algunas cosas están aun con precintos de la policía, seguramente tomados como pruebas. Recuesta al castaño en el sofá, fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla y luego regresa donde se halla su novio, se hinca a su lado, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas de éste, acaricia sus muslos, pero el castaño no reacciona. Kanon se mantiene callado, porque no sabe muy bien qué decir realmente, la situación es espantosa y aunque el dolor y la angustia de Aioria lo lastima, está más preocupado por su hermano, espera y comienza a rezar para que Saga no reaccionara de la peor manera.

—Mi hermano fue secuestrado mientras nosotros estábamos despreocupados en mi casa… follando—lo escucha decir en un susurro mortuorio.

—Aioria, no puedes decir tal cosa, no sabíamos, no busques culparte por algo que escapa a nuestras manos, por favor—dice acariciándole el rostro.

Aioria toma esa mano y la aprieta contra su mejilla, comenzando a llorar. Kanon se levanta y ubica a su lado pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de su novio para abrazarlo. Aioria entierra el rostro en el pecho del peli azul y se desarma completamente en llanto y angustia.

— ¿Y sí…? ¿Y sí lo asesinaron?

—No pienses así por favor, Aioros aparecerá…

—Kanon, no quiero que mi hermano muera—Kanon aprisiona el abrazo con más ímpetu y besa los cabellos mientras empieza a acariciarle la espalda.

—Aioros no está muerto, ni tampoco morirá, volverá.

— ¿Me lo juras?—ruega observándolo con sus verdes y tristes ojos.

Kanon sabe que no está en sus manos la vida de Aioros, pero sí está en sus manos cuidar y reconfortar a Aioria.

—Te lo juro, él volverá.

 _Casa_ _Sfakianakis_ _2:15 a.m._

Aspros estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Sísifo, las luces se encuentran encendidas, es más que claro que nadie dormiría hasta saber qué sucedió realmente con el joven, observa de soslayo a su acompañante echo un desastre de nervios y restos de lágrimas impotentes. Lo ayuda a descender del vehículo y caminan los escasos pasos hacia la entrada con parsimonia. Ingresa a la casa con Sísifo aún abrazado a él, inhala con pesadez largando un desasosegado suspiro al tiempo que se encamina hasta la sala, donde seguramente todos aguardan. Vuelve a observar a su amigo con la mirada perdida y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, al parecer le toca dar la noticia.

—Papá…

Aspros da un brusco giro de su rostro encontrándose con Saga frente a él. El mayor aprieta sus labios sin saber qué decirle, mas su mirada refleja angustia y preocupación suficiente para que Saga comprenda, sin palabra alguna, la situación y Aspros es testigo del derrumbe que sufre su hijo al entender. Saga da dos pasos antes de tragar con dificultad y pronunciar la pregunta que tiene atorada.

—Ayúdame con Sísifo, debemos sentarlo, está conmocionado—dice su padre, antes de dejarlo hablar. El joven no objeta ni hace ademan de hablar, se limita a ayudar en automático al hombre.

En la Sala las mujeres se hallan sentadas en el amplio sillón. Asmita sujeta las manos de su amiga y le consuela con dulces palabras. La rubia levanta su rostro al sentir que alguien ingresa a la sala, sintiendo el inconfundible aroma de su esposo, así como la rigidez en sus músculos.

— ¡Sísifo!—grita su mujer.

Padre e hijo dejan al deshecho hombre en el sillón. Las miradas interrogantes naufragan por la sala, llenando de incertidumbre y temores el ambiente. Aspros, toma la mano de su mujer que se había incorporado y la abraza mientras observa a Sasha y a Saga, quienes aguardan la nefasta noticia.

—La policía aún está investigando, por lo que no dieron una confirmación…—se calla un momento y presiona a su mujer contra su pecho; —no deben desesperar pero, todo indica que Aioros fue… _secuestrado_.

Un silencio sombrío cae en la habitación antes de romperse por un desgarrador grito;

— ¡Noo!¡Noo! ¡Mi hijo, no!—brama Sasha con las manos en el pecho, cayendo de rodillas a un lado de su esposo—Sísifo, ¡mi hijo no!—las palabras cargan un dolor desesperante.

Aspros y Asmita contienen el aliento, respetuosos del dolor ajeno, la hindú derrama lágrimas, era tan palpable el dolor, que estruja a sus corazones.

—Sasha…—Sísifo, abraza a su mujer quien se desarma en su brazos.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! Sísifo, ¿Dónde está Aioros? Quiero verlo, que vuelva, amor… ¡has vuelva!—Llora de tal manera que siente, se le irá la vida. Y Sísifo no puede hacer nada, porque se siente exactamente igual.

En medio de la funesta escena que vive la pareja, Aspros observa a su hijo, que de pie junto a ellos, no ha hecho ningún movimiento, expresión… nada. Saga es una estatua de carne postrada en medio de la sala, sin embargo sus ojos orbitan lejos de allí, sus labios fruncidos y el ceño contraído, dan mucho más impresión a su padre. No llora, mas parece agonizar por dentro, y eso le aterra.

—Saga…—lo llama, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sísifo levanta su mirada y entrecierra los ojos exacerbado, al verlo tan _despreocupado_. Aprieta su quijada, incorporándose de golpe, tirando a su mujer en el camino. Se yergue frente al joven y le sostiene la mirada, pero Saga no parece observarlo. Con la rabia mezclándose junto al dolor toma de los hombros y lo sacude bruscamente. Pero el joven no reacciona.

—Despierta maldito infeliz, despierta y di que pasó con mi hijo ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si mi hijo muere, da por seguro que pagarás todas las consecuencias! ¡Maldito desviado del demonio!

El puño se dirigió veloz contra Saga, Asmita contuvo el aliento cuando siente a su esposo apartarla y Sasha se cubre la boca con sus manos, mientras da gemidos angustiosos.

Sísifo se estrella contra el sofá y de sus labios emana un fino hilo de sangre. Escupe un poco limpiándose con su puño el líquido, entalla con furia sus ojos hacia Aspros, que aún mantiene el puño extendido.

—No voy a permitirte que toques a mi hijo… él no tiene la culpa de nada y está sufriendo como todos por lo que ocurre—dice severamente pero con la decepción bailando en sus pupilas. No entendía cómo un hombre como Sísifo pudiera actuar de esa manera.

— ¡Aspros, tu hijo parece no importarle qué sucede con Aioros! ¡Míralo!

—Justamente Sísifo, conozco a mi hijo, y créeme, está sufriendo, sólo espero que no explote de la peor manera.

Fue Asmita, quien guiada por la esencia de su hijo, se acerca a él, para abrazarlo. Es en ese momento, allí en medio de los frágiles y cálidos brazos de su madre, cuando el suelo se resquebraja y siente que un agujero lo succiona dentro de la oscuridad; Saga se quiebra.

Se disuelve en un llanto silencioso y mortal.

Todo es tan siniestro, que la oscuridad envolvía poco a poco a todos.

¿Quién tenía tanto interés de qué Aioros desapareciera?

* * *

Milo y Camus se enteraron de la notica al día siguiente, cuando Kanon llamó al griego para comunicársela. Kanon había ido a su casa para estar un momento con su hermano y comprobar que no hiciera algo estúpido, Milo también se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos, mientras que Camus corrió a la casa de Aioria.

El lugar se encontraba en una penumbra lúgubre. Había sido atendido por el mayordomo y desde la sala pudo escuchar el lamento de Sasha y el consuelo de Sísifo. Su corazón se contrajo, y literalmente corrió hacia la habitación de su amigo.

—Aioria…

El castaño está sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, sobre su cama, mientras observa unas fotos, en las cuales se encuentra junto a su hermano—me preocupé cuando no fuiste al colegio, apenas me enteré vine lo más pronto posible…

No sabe qué decir, así que sólo se sienta a su lado y lo abraza. Aioria recarga su cabeza en su hombro y llora un buen rato.

—No saben nada, la policía, no sabe nada, pero mi papá ya contrató a detectives.

—Sólo ha pasado un día Aioria, no tienes que desesperarte, estoy convencido de que Aioros se encuentra bien, donde sea que este.

—Lo sé, pero si los días siguen avanzando y no se sabe nada de él, mi madre se morirá de angustia, y eso no puedo soportarlo…—abraza la cintura del francés.

Camus se siente un tanto incomodo por la posición y cercanía, pero enseguida aparta esos pensamientos considerando que su amigo necesita todo el afecto posible y él se lo brindaría.

—Ten fe… todo saldrá bien—dice en tono suave mientras acaricia los cabellos del castaño—pensé que Kanon estaría contigo.

—No, fue con Saga, dijo que su hermano necesitaba de su ayuda… a veces pienso que no le importo lo suficiente.

—En estos momentos, todo puede parecer malo, pero no te dejes cegar por la situación, estoy seguro de que Kanon te quiere demasiado, pero Aioros es también el novio de su hermano, es normal que se sienta preocupado por él.

—Saga tiene a Kanon, a Milo… a Shura…

—Puede ser, pero tú me tienes a mí—expresa con sinceridad. Aioria lo observa esbozando una sonrisa, misma que ni siquiera Kanon había podido arrancar.

—Gracias.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

—En verdad me hace bien estar contigo… Mi padre casi golpea a Saga anoche y desde entonces, nuestras familias no están bien.

—Cuando la situación nos desborda, siempre buscamos alguien a quien acusar, buscamos descargar la ira, el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y lamentablemente siempre terminamos lastimando a quien no se lo merece.

—Camus… gracias por estar a mi lado.

El francés sólo siente, ciñendo más el cálido abrazo que mantiene con Aioria. Su amigo lo necesita.

* * *

Saga se encuentra recostado en su cama, siendo observado por unos muy preocupados Kanon y Milo.

—Llamé a Shura, dijo que en cuanto pueda vendrá—habla Milo.

—Saga no ha dicho ni una palabra desde anoche, parece extraviado.

— ¿Aioria cómo está?

—Terrible, no sé qué sucederá, si siguen pasando los días y Aioros no aparece…—exclama intranquilo. Sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

A Milo no le hace gracia que su novio haya ido corriendo hacia Aioria. Incluso en una situación así de delicada, le asaltaban los celos. Pero no tuvo opción, no pensaba discutir, porque en esta ocasión perdería irremediablemente. A fin de cuentas él mismo no dudó ni un segundo en acudir hacia sus amigos.

—Camus fue donde Aioria… quería estar con él para apoyarlo.

Kanon lo observa un momento, sintiendo la irritación fluir en cada palabra, su propia cólera le hacía casi imposible sentirse tranquilo ante esa amistad y dado que Milo parecía sentir lo mismo, las dudas incrementaron.

¿Qué había entre Aioria y Camus?

Sacude su cabeza alejando esos oscuros pensamientos. No es momento de pensar estupideces tan triviales, de celar algo tan básico e importante como lo es la amistad. Además, su preocupación por el castaño iba más allá, no soporta verlo en ese estado y dará todo de sí para poder al menos serle de ayuda en estos momentos. A Aioria y a su hermano, ambos lo necesitan y él estará a su lado.

—Saga.

Pero Saga no estaba allí.

—Saga, háblame, escucha, no es tu culpa, Saga… hermano…

Kanon desespera y es que su gemelo esta tan inmiscuido en su mundo, que no presta atención a su alrededor.

—Kanon, no lo hostigues, seguramente aún está impresionado, yo todavía no puedo creerlo, no he tenido tiempo siquiera de decírselo a mi padre.

—Ya está enterado, hoy ha llamado a mi papá… es noticia en todos los noticieros.

—Pero, tan sólo lleva un día desaparecido.

Saga se remueve de sopetón, incorporándose de su cama. Corre hacia el baño, dónde vomita todo el dolor que le carcome por dentro.

— ¡Saga!

* * *

No lo dudó, no tenía duda alguna. Ha sido él. Esta seguro, ese condenado enfermo. Salió de la veterinaria sin decir nada, luego daría explicaciones, ahora lo importante es encontrar a Valentine.

Shura llegó a la Casa Wyvern como un demonio poseído. Los guardias le prohibieron el paso, pero él no se dejaría arrastrar, por lo que forcejea con los dos matones que tiene Radamanthys por guardias.

— ¡Valentine! ¡Hijo de puta, da la cara! ¡Valentine, sal o te mataré con un demonio! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Aioros?! ¡Cabrón!—brama a todo pulmón, mientras trata de zafarse de esos hombres—¡Radamanthys deja de encubrir a ese hijo de perra y sal! ¡Radamanthys!

— ¡¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo?—exclama el rubio con un gesto de pocos amigos, mismo que se suaviza al ver al español—¿Shura?

— ¿Dónde tienen a Aioros? ¡Los mataré si le hacen algo! ¡Lo juro!—un golpe en el estómago, lo hace doblarse de dolor, luego el hombre lo arroja contra el suelo y patea sus costillas. Shura se queja —ni te creas que esto me detendrá… Radamanthys…

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Retírense!—el británico espera a estar a solas para volver a hablar—no sé de qué hablas, ¿quién es Aioros?

— ¿Dónde está Valentine? Ese hijo de puta secuestró a Aioros, estoy seguro—grita mientras se sujeta el costado derecho de su cuerpo, le duele como la mierda.

Shura ve como los ojos del rubio se abren con incredulidad, percibe el malestar y el temor que reflejan.

—Valentine no ha aparecido por aquí desde ayer, Shura, ¿quién es Aioros?

—Él es el novio de Saga… Aioros Sfakianakis, ¿te suena? Una de las familias más importantes de Grecia, la noticia está por todo Europa, están jodidos Radamanthys, habla porque te voy a hundir en el peor infierno desgraciado.

— ¡No sé nada!—grita desesperado.

—Porqué será que no te creo, ¿quién eres Radamanthys?

—Te dije que no sé nada. Valentine estaba obsesionado con ese mocoso.

—Tú y yo iremos hasta la policía, y dirás todo lo que sabes.

Shura da la vuelta comenzando a caminar, no sin dificultad, cuando siente el sonido del martillo de un arma. Palidece, cuando al voltear, encuentra al rubio apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

—Te mueves un paso más y tus sesos saldrán volando—amenaza.

—Baja esa arma ¡acaso te volviste loco!

—Fuiste tú quien entró a mi Casa como un demente y me acusas de algo que no hice… Shura, ya te he dicho que dejes de jugar al héroe, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo—la voz del británico logra aterrarlo.

—Tú y Valentine son la misma mierda, sabes perfectamente que si él cae, tú también lo harás, y todos tus negocios ilegales te enterrarán en la cárcel hasta que se te pudra la carne—Shura da un paso al frente.

—Es probable y es por eso, que me eres más útil muerto… despídete Shura.

Radamanthys sonríe antes de apretar con decisión el gatillo.

Shura abre enorme sus ojos.

El estridente sonido retumba en las paredes de toda la Casa…

* * *

Cuando su consciencia comienza a formar parte de él nuevamente, larga un quejido al experimentar aguijonazos en todo su cuerpo adolorido. Se queja una vez más. Trata de mover su mano, pero no puede, el aire entra como trozos de vidrios hacia sus pulmones. Le duele hasta el alma… Quiso hablar, pero se da cuenta que no puede. Aprieta con fuerza sus parpados antes de abrirlos.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

La habitación se iluminó cegándolo, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento por la impresión...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo.


	14. La Cruda Verdad

Cae el Sol en tu balcón  
Y el ritual se terminó  
La verdad es que no ha sido fácil  
La verdad es que no ha sido fácil para los dos  
Sigo aquí esperando por ti

Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar  
Yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir  
Nos ves que estoy, estoy aquí dejando toda mi verdad  
No queda nadie en la ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá.

_Cae el Sol — Airbag_

* * *

Existe un dicho, una leyenda—un mito—que recita algo así; _Las flores nacen, después se marchitan. Las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen. Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran Universo, algún día también se destruirán. Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento. En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un sólo momento y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte._

* * *

En el umbral de la muerte, en la cima del abismo; es ese preciso momento donde ves tu vida pasar. Dicen que es la película hecha y dirigida por ti, misma que no transcurre ni en un minuto, porque—dicen—las imágenes pasan en un segundo, en la última exhalación, en el último bombeo, último latido. Sentir la última mirada fenecer.

Luego… Eso ya no te lo cuentan.

¿Habrá oscuridad? ¿Existirá la luz? ¿Los seres queridos perdidos?

Dicen también y tan sólo lo dicen… que nada te hace más fuerte, como el volver de la colina de la muerte. Qué quienes vuelven, es porque aman la vida, la aman acérrimamente y por ello no claudican, luchan.

Su vida no es ejemplo, no es feliz. Su vida, no es vida; y aun así se aferra a ella con una voluntad que creyó destruida hacía tiempo.

Cuando expulsó el aire contenido, supo que estaba vivo. Supo que aquel disparo no le había dado y que la sangre que corre por el piso de la Casa, no es la suya. Tiene el aliento atorado, le cuesta entender y armar la escena, para comprobar con mezcla igualitaria de alivio y horror, que el que yace inerte en el suelo, es Radamanthys.

Shura se palpa por mera inercia, el pecho, la cabeza, comprobando una vez más, que está vivo y sin un agujero en el pecho. La sangre de Radamanthys llega hasta sus pies. Traga grueso y de sus sienes botan gotas heladas de sudor que se resbalan por el contorno de su rostro. Con un letal y pasmoso movimiento, se gira para terminar de armar el rompecabezas de la escena vivida. Sus ojos oscilan entre la incertidumbre e incredulidad, centellan amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

—Pan…—vuelve a pasar saliva—Pandora.

La mujer tiene la mirada extraviada, sus ojos de un color semejante a la amatista, han perdido el color dominado por el negro de sus pupilas. Las manos le tiemblan al tiempo que su boca se abre y cierra tratando de pronunciar, en vano, palabras.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Pandora?—Shura no se mueve de donde está, ella tampoco.

Durante tortuosos segundos y con el aliento de la muerte aun rondando en la habitación, nadie dice ni hace nada.

— ¡Señor Radamanthys, señor Radamanthys! ¿Está todo bien? Escuchamos un disparo—se escucha detrás de la puerta.

Nadie dice ni hace nada.

— ¡Señor Radamanthys!...

— ¡Largo! ¡Estamos en medio de una reunión! ¡No interrumpan!—La joven alemana nunca supo, desde dónde le salieron las fuerzas para sonar tan firme y autoritaria como siempre.

—Pero seño…

— ¡He dicho que largo!

El ruido de los pasos alejándose, drena toda la fuerza que pudo haber juntado instantes atrás. La mujer tiembla sin parar y sin despegar sus ojos del hombre que hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para respirar y no ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—Shura…—susurra.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Pandora?—repite una vez más.

—Él iba a matarte… no podía…

— ¿Qué haremos?

El arma se escurre, cual líquido, de los dedos de la joven, produciendo un seco sonido, uno muy perverso, el disparo aun palpitaba en sus oídos, atormentándola.

—Ese miserable…—susurra—ese miserable iba a matarte… y no podía dejar que mi única oportunidad de salvación muriera—llora al fin.

— ¿Tu salvación? ¿De qué hablas?—Shura siente que su cuerpo pesa como el plomo. Morbosa comparación.

—Shura… tú no tienes idea, de lo que es éste lugar en realidad—Pandora llora aún más angustiada—Radamanthys y Valentine, son dos de los más importantes traficantes de personas y droga en Europa.

El español palidece, sintiendo en su garganta un hormigueo que se extiende a lo largo de sus fosas nasales.

—Yo…—sigue hablando la joven—yo soy una más de sus esclavas… secuestrada hace diez años, de mi Berlín natal…—gime, acción que despierta a Shura de su letargo para correr, arrodillarse y abrazarla—tenía sólo doce años…

—Dios mío… esto es terrible… Pandora…

—Tuve suerte irónicamente… Radamanthys se había enamorado de mí, convirtiéndome en su Señora…—se apoya en el pecho del español—pero seguía siendo una esclava, no me permitía hablar por teléfono, mirar televisión, leer los diarios… me aisló del mundo para que yo no supiera lo que sucedía en él… Pero luego aparecieron tú y tus amigos… primero fue Kanon, Radamanthys se había fijado en él, pero fuiste tú quien lo conquistó, estaba perdido por ti Shura, y temía que con eso, me descartara y me enviara a los lupanares que tiene por el mundo, donde prostituye a las jóvenes que secuestra.

Shura escucha horrorizado todo, estaba metido en una jodida caverna de humillación humana, donde la vida de las personas tiene un valor monetario y nada más. Su integridad y dignidad no valen nada, son sólo mulas de carga, animales acondicionados para el degradante goce de la paria humana.

—Pandora…

—Si tu amigo fue secuestrado por Valentine… dudo que alguna vez, lo vuelvan a ver.

Aioros podría haber sido vendido por la red de trata de persona más organizada y encarnizada de Europa.

Aioros, si no estaba muerto, comenzaría a desear estarlo.

* * *

La garganta le ardía, la pesada saliva que escasamente formaba era una pasta de mal sabor que le costaba tragar, parecía arena caliente. Le habían quitado la mordaza de la boca, pero aunque quiso, no pudo gritar… le dolía hablar. La vibración de sus cuerdas vocales ante los leves quejidos que hacía, le producía escozor. Imaginó que estuvo gritando por mucho tiempo pero no recuerda muy bien aunque así lo sintiese. Sus manos y piernas se hallan atadas y le duele horrores el lado derecho de su cuerpo, al parecer, ha sido golpeado, ya que respirar le produce agudos pinchazos en la zona.

—Despertaste—aprieta los parpados para no verlo. La voz cavernosa le produjo aflicción.

— ¿Por…?—su propia voz parece ajena— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde…?

—No preguntes porque no te lo diré. No necesitas saber dónde estás.

Sus ojos verdes aturdidos y desorbitados comienzan a cristalizarse. No deseaba darle el gusto, en verdad que quería ser fuerte pero le fue imposible frenar las lágrimas, mientras ve al sujeto acercársele, temiendo que aquel sería su final.

— ¿Te duele?—la fría mano le acaricia una mejilla enrojecida, nunca supo de la herida, hasta que su propia lágrima le produjo ardor— ¿tienes miedo?

Aioros no responde, buscando dentro de su alma algo de voluntad para entregarle la más envilecida de sus miradas. Se cree incapaz de formular algo coherente ante lo que está viviendo, pero no le dejará todo tan fácil.

—Pero no te preocupes—ve una sonrisa pérfida menguar sus labios; —no morirás solo, Saga se te unirá pronto.

Aioros abre sus ojos de par a par y la sangre se le hela ante la risa de ese sujeto. La sola mención de su novio le hace reaccionar violentamente, comenzando a moverse con ferocidad, tratando de zafarse de los amarres.

— ¡Demente! ¡No lo hagas!—grita agónico, aprieta sus labios después de decir eso y el llanto sin tregua por fin lo vence mientras lo ve salir.

* * *

Pandora le contó todo a Shura. Toda su vida. Ella pertenecía a una familia ponderada de Alemania; los Heinstein. Fue secuestrada una tarde de verano, la recuerda bien. El calor le hizo detenerse en una heladería y comprar un cono sabor vainilla, regresaba de la academia de música, donde ella tocaba el arpa. Radamanthys la mantuvo durante sus dos primeros años en la misma Alemania, sirviendo de esclava para él y Valentine, hasta que la tomó de esposa, donde pudo disfrutar de cierta libertad y comodidad, ya que el rubio la trató siempre como una princesa, dándole todos los lujos, de los que alguna vez disfrutara en su casa. Cuando cumplió los quince, se marcharon, a Inglaterra, para permanecer allí casi seis años, radicándose en Grecia después, por pedido de ella. En aquel momento, sólo pensaba que era un bonito país, pero ahora estaba convencida que era el destino, quien la puso allí, frente a Shura.

— ¿Por qué no trataste de huir Pandora? ¿Por qué soportaste tantos años a ese desgraciado?—Shura la abraza con fuerza, pues la joven cada vez parece más débil.

—Porque lo amaba… ¿no es una estupidez?—ríe con ironía—terminé amando a mi raptor, pero eso ya no importa—se incorpora un poco para observarlo a los ojos—debemos escapar, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad… Shura, Valentine y Radamanthys no secuestran personas al azar, ellos se enfocan en personas con nombres importantes, familias ricas, ¿entiendes? Aioros es heredero de Sfakianakis, por lo que es lógico que fueran tras él, sobre todo si con ello matan dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Sasha…—al español le cuesta hablar por la conmoción y el asco—la madre de Aioros, es presidente de una importante fundación que lucha contra la trata de personas… es una locura.

—Es un golpe increíble, una idea brillante, para demostrar que ellos son mejores, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Esos sujetos nos matarán antes de que podamos salir.

—Conozco ésta Casa, podemos huir, puedo ser libre…—dice, no contendiendo la emoción.

—Primero iremos a la Residencia de Sísifo. Pandora, la fundación Graude podrá ayudarte, eres libre—le sujeta los hombros ante los emocionados ojos de la joven— ¡Eres libre!

—Shura, ¿Qué sucederá con él? ¡Soy una asesina!

—Radamanthys es el asesino, él ha destruido familias por años, nadie te condenará por esto Pandora.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí…lo odio con toda mi alma…—sus ojos demuestran un dolor inmenso, que se drena a través de sus lágrimas—pero, no dejo de amarlo ¡no puedo dejar de amarlo! Desgraciado, ¡maldito desgraciado! Me arruinó la vida, me quitó todo ¡cómo puedo amar a alguien así!—se desarma en llanto.

Un quejido los alerta, viendo horrorizados como el rubio comienza a moverse; está vivo. Shura toma del brazo a la joven.

—Debemos irnos ¡ya!—Pandora asiente guiando al español por los pasillos ocultos, que dan a una cochera al otro lado de la Casa y por donde podrían escapar sin ser vistos por los guardias de Radamanthys.

Voltea una última vez, para ver al cuerpo del ser más odiado y amado para ella, luchar por sobrevivir.

* * *

Han corrido sin parar por las calles de Atenas. No miraron atrás y nunca deshicieron de la apretada unión de sus manos, dejando la Casa Wyvern para siempre. Shura sopesa llevarla a su casa, pero eso sería su ruina, si el británico lograba despertar, su casa sería el primer lugar donde los buscarían. Decidió entonces que no perderían el tiempo, por lo que se dirigieron a prisa hasta la residencia Sfakianakis. Hablarían, están decididos a contar todo lo que saben… después estará en manos de ellos y la policía, encontrar a Aioros.

Sasha no ocultó el pasmo al verlos. Recordaba vagamente al de cabellos negros de aquella lejana noche donde todo iniciara. Aioria a su lado, entrecerró sus ojos, inquieto.

—Señora Sfakianakis, hay algo importante que debe saber.

La angustia le cayó como una trompada.

Pandora relató todo lo que conocía del británico, también de Valentine. Les contó qué ellos trabajaban para otra persona, que el sujeto que está a la cabeza de la organización es un hombre que se hace llamar a sí mismo, Hades. Ella nunca lo ha visto, pero ha escuchado innumerables y horribles historias con respecto al hombre. Incluso Radamanthys le teme, por lo que siempre se halla atento a los negocios. Pandora les dijo que el rubio estaba paranoico, creía que Hades pensaba matarlos en cualquier momento y todos los días se aseguraba de recibir información, desde Argentina, donde tiene un refugio para huir, en caso de comprobar que el magnate, efectivamente, estuviera tras su cabeza.

Les contó que escuchó una conversación acerca de un secuestro que les permitiría recuperar la confianza de Hades.

Sasha tiembla impresionada. No ha podido decir algo para calmar el agobiante llanto de la joven. Aioria tampoco puede creer lo que oye. Con una mueca de asco pintada en su rostro piensa en su novio, Kanon había estado metido en un lugar donde tienen personas como esclavos, él mismo había estado allí. Recordó al sujeto Valentine, recordó como observaba a Saga de manera perversa, lujuria y degradación total.

Aioria apretó sus puños, ¿Entonces por qué ha sido Aioros? ¿Por qué ese sujeto no se llevó a Saga si tan obsesionado estaba con él?

Odió, odió con toda su alma al gemelo mayor, por haberse metido en la vida de su hermano y provocar que Aioros se encontrara en una situación desesperada ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está su hermano?

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que mi hijo fue secuestrado por una organización de trata de personas?—Sasha se encuentra a punto de desmayarse.

Siente que sus fuerzas y esperanzas comienzan a desaparecer.

—Estoy casi segura que fueron ellos. Yo misma soy una de sus víctimas, fui secuestrada hace diez años por Radamanthys.

—Te quedarás en la fundación, estoy segura que la policía volverá a interrogarte. Te ayudaré a volver a tu hogar—dice la mujer.

Pandora no había dejado de llorar y se abraza a Sasha, quien está llorando también, por la situación de su hijo. Todo se desborda de una manera que pronto no podrá ver la orilla.

—Se la encargo a su cuidado, yo debo irme—dice el hispano.

— ¿Dónde vas Shura?—interroga Aioria.

—Con Saga…

* * *

Fue cuidadoso en caminar por las calles hasta la casa de los gemelos. Shura sabe que a esas alturas todos los matones que tiene Radamantys a su disposición los estarán buscando. Por suerte logra llegar sin problemas.

— ¡Shura! ¿Qué sucede? Te ves desastroso—exclama Kanon al ver el aspecto maltratado de su amigo.

—Kanon, luego te contaré todo, ahora debes ir con Aioria, él te necesita… yo debo hablar con Saga—se sostienen la mirada por segundos, comprobando la seriedad del asunto, por lo que Kanon, que de igual manera pensaba ir con su novio, asiente.

—Está bien, hablaremos luego…

Kanon sale de su casa y Shura sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su amigo. Toca un par de veces, pero al no obtener respuesta, decide ingresar. La habitación está a oscuras, pero se siente una respiración pesada, como si alguien se estuviera ahogando. Con la mano tantea la pared hasta dar con el interruptor comprobando, cuando la luz iluminó la habitación, que aquella respiración le pertenecía a Saga. El peli azul se encuentra de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el pecho con su mano izquierda, mientras que la palma de la derecha está apoyada en el suelo. Su caja torácica se expande y contrae con agresividad, parece estar hiperventilándose.

— ¡Saga!—grita el ibérico, sujetándolo en sus brazos—Saga, ¿Qué te sucede? Saga…

La mano del gemelo se aferra a su hombro, tratando de incorporarse. Le duele el pecho, parece que cuchillas invisibles le atravesaran por dentro y desgarraran todo a su paso.

Cuando levanta la vista desenfocada, Shura repara en que su amigo sangra por la nariz. Su mirada le pide a gritos ayuda.

—Tranquilo, debes tranquilizar tu respiración, recuerda como respirar Saga—apoya una mano en su pecho y coloca la mano de Saga en el suyo—respira, tranquilízate, respira Saga, respira.

El gemelo toma aire y lo larga en largos suspiros, vuelve a juntar mayor cantidad de aire, oxigenando todo su cuerpo, largándolo segundos después. Repite la acción, hasta que su pecho se calma y su respiración y corazón vuelven a la normalidad. Shura ayuda a Saga a sentarse en la cama y fue hasta el baño para buscar una toalla y humedecerla para así limpiar la sangre, que ya había dejado de brotar.

—Gracias—dice el peli azul, casi sin voz.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—inquiere preocupado.

—No es nada… bueno, es que todo el asunto de Aioros, me tiene preocupado…

Shura entrecierra sus ojos. Saga ni siquiera lo observa al hablar, sabe que no le cree ni una sola palabra.

—Valentine—el gemelo se tensa al escuchar ese nombre; —él ha desaparecido también… Saga.

La habitación gira vertiginosamente. El miedo y el asco se cuelan en su piel, sabiendo que es lo que Shura quiere decirle. Valentine ese hombre con quien se había acostado y hecho cosas indecibles…

**_¿Ahora lo recuerdas? ¿Las llamadas? ¿Los mensajes?... ¿Lo recuerdas, Saga?_ **

—No puede ser…

—Es más siniestro de lo que piensas… Radamanthys y Valentine trabajan para una organización de trata de personas, Pandora me ha contado todo.

Saga abre sus ojos incrédulo y aterrado.

—Aioros… Sólo fui un señuelo. Valentine buscaba llegar a Aioros y me utilizó… ¿pero cómo supo? Nunca hable de él y tan sólo lo vi dos veces. No, debe haber otra explicación—Shura sonríe con desgano.

—Ese tipo estaba obsesionado contigo… lo único que hizo fue _limpiar_ la competencia…—Saga lo observa boquiabierto. Shura suspira—creo que no eres consciente de lo que produces en los demás…

—No empieces—le advierte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me detiene ahora?—la sonrisa se le descompone, tornándose desolada—Realmente no lo entiendes ¿No es así? O no lo ves…—y su sonrisa se vuelve completamente triste.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero que sepas, Saga… que yo me hice la promesa de cuidarte como sea—calla un momento; —pero ya es momento de ser honesto conmigo y contigo, sobre todo… Lo hacía con el tonto fin de tenerte cerca, de llegar a ti de alguna forma, me desesperaba tener que fingir Saga ¡fingir! ¡Porque maldita sea, te amo!—su voz es quebradiza y su aspecto denota su pesar—pero ya ves, fallé… estás sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada para calmar ése dolor tuyo ¡no puedo! Porque ni yo mismo puedo calmar éste dolor—brama golpeándose el pecho—éste maldito dolor de amarte a ti.

—Shura…—Saga pasa saliva. No quiere esto ahora—hemos hablado de esto.

—Sí, lo sé… pero sigo siendo un idiota, no consigo arrancarte, no consigo olvidarte. Y me torturo a tu lado sin poder tocarte.

**_Realmente condenaste a todos Saga._ **

—Perdóname…

Saga no puede imaginar a otra persona a su lado, ya nunca más amaría a nadie. Él es un demonio que envenena y destruye todo a su alrededor, un demonio que consume la vida de las personas que quiere. Un demonio que nunca quiso hacer daño, pero que lo provoca de igual manera… un demonio que aunque lo desease, no podría jamás arrancarse las caricias que Aioros le marcó en la piel. Porque simplemente no puede, a pesar de su sucio cuerpo, su alma le pertenece a Aioros. Unas lágrimas envilecen el ambiente.

Shura toma sus manos y lo observa con aquellos ojos oscuros, que por primera vez se develan suplicantes, demostrando a través de ellos el amor que siente hacia él, tratando de que comprobara que sus sentimientos son verídicos, nervioso ante el silencio incómodo y el aire tenso que los envuelve.

—No me pidas perdón…—abraza al griego, apretándolo a su ser, con la necesidad latente, con los sentidos al máximo.

—No puedo.

—Inténtalo.

—Por favor… Tú no me hagas esto, no puedes pedirme algo así, no podemos—Shura suelta una risa nerviosa.

—Mírame Saga ¡Mírame! Te lo estoy rogando, busca en tu corazón un espacio para mí, trata de abrirte a mí y déjame amarte—las palabras son conmovedoras y ciertamente despiertan en el gemelo una cálida sensación.

Shura toma su rostro y apoya su frente junto a la suya. Un gesto tan cálido, que por un momento se dejó llevar. Siente tanta desesperación.

—No puedo—vuelve a decir, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ámame…por favor, sólo por ésta noche, piensa que soy él, imagíname cómo lo haces con él, olvida por ésta noche quién soy, quién eres, déjame demostrarte que también puedo amar, déjame demostrarte que también puedo estremecerte... tan sólo imagínalo...Saga—el gemelo no cree lo que oye—piérdete por ésta noche... te necesito, me asfixia la necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos, dale consuelo a éste estúpido corazón, quien se enamoró de ti… Engáñalo tan sólo por ésta noche, y ámame... ámame como lo amas a él...—sus palabras lo dejaron atónito.

Si bien es consciente del amor que Shura le tiene, nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse así por él. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, no sabiendo que decir, ni que hacer. No desea lastimarlo.

—No te lastimes así Shura...no me hagas lastimarte por favor—y como compañeras acérrimas de su rostro en ese último tiempo, las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos.

—No me rechaces, no hoy…

El español siente una genuina desesperación al ver las lágrimas. No se detiene a pensarlo, sólo actúa y besa cada pómulo empapado. Saga reacciona al gesto y aparta su rostro para que no continuara. Sus ojos se hunden observándolo seriamente.

—Aioros es mi novio. Es la persona que amo y ha desaparecido— una mueca dolorida aparece en su rostro; —y tú me pides que tenga sexo contigo… que haga el amor contigo pensando que eres él, ¿sabes lo retorcido que suena eso? ¡Jamás podría!

Shura se incorpora de la cama, desafiando la mirada de su amigo, con una aun más cruel.

—Eres un idiota y yo más por rogarte… quédate solo Saga ¡quédate solo como te lo mereces maldito hijo de puta! ¡Arriesgué mi vida por ayudarte! ¿Sabes que Radamanthys me apuntó con un arma? ¿Qué si no fuera por Pandora estaría muerto? ¡No, claro que no! Porque sólo oyes lo que te conviene—explota de cólera y dolor—porque te sale muy bien el papel de víctima, de un maldito mártir ¡pobre, pobre Saga! Eres una hijo de puta… y yo más por querer ayudarte.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, ¡no hables Shura!—grita bramando de rabia.

—Sé todo de ti maldito deforme… y ya no me interesa saber nada más.

—Pues vete a la mierda.

**_¡Eso Saga!_ **

—Tú te mereces estar en el lugar de Aioros.

Shura se limpia los restos de lágrimas y sale de la habitación, pensando en nunca más volverlo a ver. Corre por las calles, corre como nunca, para llegar a su casa y sacar de su cajón, la cocaína que lo aguardaba para adormecer su dolor…

* * *

La policía no tardó en movilizarse hasta la Casa Wyvern, por fin podrían cerrar ese antro para siempre. Con la declaración de Pandora, tenían pruebas suficientes. Sísifo iba con ellos, aguardando interceptar a Radamanthys y hacerlo confesar, dónde estaba Valentine y su hijo.

Pero cuando llegaron a la Casa, la encontraron vacía y desolada, no había nadie, los muebles y demás estaban en su lugar, la oficina del rubio estaba intacta, pero sin ningún papel en los cajones, ni documentos, ni nada. Habían llegado tarde. Radamanthys ya había huido. Sísifo se sintió frustrado, pero todavía había una oportunidad; la casa de Valentine.

Misma que también se encontraba vacía, las pertenencias del peli rosa no estaban, tampoco su auto.

Estaban en cero de nuevo. Argentina era el nuevo punto de búsqueda.

La primera semana transcurrió y de Aioros, ni el susurro del viento sabía algo…


	15. El Dolor Tiene un Corazón Humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar ahí.

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

_Sleeping Sun — Nightwish_

* * *

Jadea al tironear de las cadenas que lo mantienen preso, por décima vez. Sus muñecas tienen escaras que poco a poco ennegrecían, pero no le importó. Traga y aprieta sus parpados con firmeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse en la otra habitación, enseguida los pasos retumbantes llegan a sus oídos también. Permanece inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como la oscuridad lo abraza. No es más que la sombra que proyecta ese sujeto sobre de él, no obstante la siente aplastante, real y siniestra. No quiere abrir sus ojos y comprobar que aún permanece en ése lugar. Busca con desespero en su mente islas de recuerdos agradables, rostros felices, rostros amados. Lo siente ubicarse a su lado, sentándose. Su respiración, que se asemeja más al silbido de un animal, le traspasa los sentidos, Aioros abre sus ojos observándolo con total abatimiento.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado esto?—inquiere a sabiendas de que no obtendrá respuesta.

Suspira. Relaja sus músculos manteniéndose en calma, sus ojos verdes ondean serenos, contrarios a los naufragantes de su captor. Ha estado contando las horas, pero no puede saber exactamente, cuánto tiempo lleva en ese lugar, el sujeto había ido dos veces en todo ese tiempo, pero se había asegurado bien de que las recuerde. Tampoco esta tan seguro de que se iba y lo dejaba solo. El lugar parece ser amplio. Y elegante. Observó la botella vacía de agua, se la había dejado la primera vez, eso y unas cuantas naranjas. Ya no hay nada. Comer le había costado menos, pero beber se le dificultó con las manos atadas, muchas veces terminó con el líquido en la ropa, una maldición en los labios… y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tengo sed…

Aioros ve claros destellos de furia en esos ojos particulares, pero sabe que obtendrá al menos la misericordia del otro cuando lo ve suspirar e incorporarse, encaminándose a otra habitación, que supone, es la cocina. Regresa minutos después, se agacha a su lado y le toma la cabeza, para inclinarla y ayudarlo a beber, mientras coloca el pico de la botella en sus labios.

—Te dejaré ésta y otra más… me iré. Debo ir por Saga—sonríe.

Ese fue el detonante. Aioros se atraganta con el líquido, dando un manotazo a la botella que rueda por el suelo derramándose. Su mirada centella en brasas encendidas de su fuego interno. Se zarandea con violencia para librarse, maldiciendo la debilidad de su cuerpo.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ya me tienes a mí! ¡No lastimes a Saga, por favor!—implora, mientras sigue moviéndose, lastimando aún más sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Claramente no me basta. No me gusta que me ignoren y Saga habría sido completamente mío, si tú no hubieras aparecido—le sujeta con fuerza los cabellos tironeándolos, haciendo más hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras Aioros contiene sus muecas de dolor—ahora, él ya no me interesa, pero debe aprender la lección y tú… serás el espectador.

* * *

La tercera semana está próxima a cumplirse desde la desaparición de Aioros Sfakianakis. Los días pasan tortuosamente, y afuera, el mundo ajeno al dolor, se prepara para festejar el natalicio del Señor. La navidad y el año nuevo están cerca, la gente feliz recorre las calles buscando regalos para sus seres queridos. Ríen y disfrutan del frío—raro en Atenas—algunos comentan con emoción las posibilidades de nevadas. Una pareja camina juntos de la mano, divertidos por sus planes de fin de año, frenándose en la esquina… Un manto helado los envuelve provocándoles escalofríos, apretados, caminan más a prisa. Nadie desea cruzarse con la imagen de aquella imponente residencia, porque allí, se respira muerte…

Los pastizales crecen, y así como las esperanzas, las flores se marchitan; el siempre vivo jardín de Sasha, comienza a morir. Kanon cruza ese sombrío edén, para entrar a la residencia, de penumbra perenne, todo en esa casa parece estar dejándose morir.

Suspira.

Ingresa, siendo recibido sólo por el mayordomo, Sísifo se halla en la delegación y Sasha se marchita en su habitación. El gemelo apresura sus pasos hacia su destino, sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Aioria. La frustración le hace respirar con pesadez, se siente atado de pies y manos al ver a las personas que más ama es ese mundo sufrir; su novio sufre, su hermano sufre y él, no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Saga ha comenzado a cerrarse y mantenerse de la escuela a su cuarto, sin siquiera decir palabra, llama a la residencia sólo para saber noticias, pero nunca le atienden. Kanon siente en esos momentos como el coraje le sube por la garganta, esa familia es demasiado injusta con su hermano, acusándolo de todo lo que está ocurriendo, sólo Sasha—Aioria no disimula el asco que le tiene—se comporta amablemente con ellos, porque su presencia en esa casa tampoco es grata.

No toca la puerta, ingresando directamente. Da un ligero vistazo antes de fruncir el ceño.

Camus está allí.

—Disculpen, no quise molestar—aquella rabia fluye con mayor intensidad al ver a ese francés, dejándola escapar a través de sus palabras.

—Kanon, deja de ser grosero—Aioria le sostiene la mirada harto de ese comportamiento por parte de su novio.

—Me retiro, después nos vemos Aioria—dice Camus.

—No, quédate, el que se va, soy yo, ya que quedo sobrando, iré con mi hermano.

Kanon gira sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse. No necesita esto ahora, ni él ni Aioria merecen ser salpicados por los celos que mantiene pero el castaño, colmado de furia, no le deja dar ni un paso más cuando se incorpora de su cama—donde estaba sentado—y lo increpa.

—Vete con ese desgraciado—escupe furibundo—parece que no te importara en lo absoluto lo qué está sucediendo con mi hermano, con mi familia… ¡conmigo!—Camus le toma del brazo buscando calmarlo y que no se le abalanzara en una pelea sin sentido de la que muy probablemente se arrepentirán. Tal acción azuzó los celos de Kanon.

—A ti tampoco parece importarte. Te olvidas completamente de mi hermano y su dolor ¿no te lamentabas por follar conmigo mientas secuestraban a Aioros?—sonríe de forma despectiva ante el pasmo en el rostro del menor; —pero coger con éste francesito no parece importarte—exclama soezmente.

Camus no se inmuta por esas palabras pero, en cambio, Aioria se puso colérico.

—Eres una basura, te odio Kanon—grita sin mediar sus palabras; —te odio a ti, a tu familia, a tus amigos que se preocupan por ese desgraciado de Saga, lo tratan como si fuera algo sagrado ¡intocable!

Kanon aprieta los dientes y por un segundo esconde sus ojos tras sus parpados para no exteriorizar el profundo dolor que le producen las palabras que Aioria le está diciendo. No quiere esto, pero hacia allá se encaminan sin remedio. Vuelve a abrir sus ojos entregándole una mirada enardecida y una sonrisa despreciable.

—No hables de mi hermano—sisea en un tono más bajo, pero no menos amenazador.

Aioria había dado en el punto sensible de su novio y no lo va a dejar pasar. Esta tan desesperado por el dolor, que brama de manera inconsciente sin pensar en daño que sus palabras produce en ambos. Camus, a su lado, continua tratando de calmarlo, para rabia de Kanon.

—Saga se revolcó con ese sujeto, Valentine ¿no es así?... engañaba a mi hermano con ese tipo, es una escoria, tú y tu estirpe lo son… ¡tu familia es una inmundicia!

El puño de Kanon fue tan vehemente que hace girar su rostro con brusquedad, provocando que perdiera el equilibro por el mareo, la nariz le sangró. Aioria se toma el rostro con los ojos eyectados en lágrimas, busca decir algo pero su voz se ha ido y lo único que le queda es la angustia inundándolo. No quiso decirle esas cosas, pero la desesperación de su familia y el poco apoyo que siente de él, de su novio, cuando más lo necesita, le producen una ira tremenda.

—Si tanto asco te damos, pues, ¡está bien, Aioria! Te dejaré libre para que no te lastime más con mis egoístas sentimientos y para que éste idiota te consuele, eres libre para hacer lo que se te dé la gana…

—Kanon—Camus habla por primera vez desde la pelea—creo que ambos se están precipitando, piensa en el sufrimiento de Aioria, piensa un momento y ponte en su lugar. Si fuera tu hermano el desaparecido, querrías que Aioria estuviera a tu lado para apoyarte.

Kanon observa a Camus ¡Cómo lo odia! Con su voz de tono virtuoso, con sus modales de reyes, con su aparente y divina perfección.

—Tú no te metas y lárgate con tu perfección a molestar a otro lado, porque esto es un asunto entre Aioria y yo—brama.

Pero Camus no se deja amedrentar por la fiera mirada y la violencia en su voz.

—Lo que ocurrió es causalidad de sus acciones…—Camus mantiene en un abrazo receloso a Aioria, quien todavía no reacciona después del impacto del golpe—no puedes culpar a tus celos, por lo que le ocurre a Aioria—Kanon rechina los dientes—comprendo que tu hermano se sienta mal, pero él provocó la situación.

—No te metas Camus…—amenaza.

—Milo y tú se la pasar rabiando por nuestra amistad, pero no se fijan en sus propias acciones… ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

—No continúes hablando…

—Su amigo Shura, busca consuelo en las drogas, tú en insultarme por tus celos, al igual que Milo y Saga se escuda en su papel de víctima e inadaptado—la voz de Camus se hace más severa y fuerte, a la par de la cólera de Kanon que crece más y más.

— ¡Tú y Aioria se creen perfectos! ¿No es así? Te crees con el derecho de venir a sermonear…

—No me creo—lo interrumpe para malestar del gemelo; —toda su vida se la pasaron haciendo lo que querían, pensando que no lastimaban a nadie, se metían en ese antro y seguramente se acostaban con extraños y no pensaban siquiera en cómo se sentiría esa persona al día siguiente… pero, ¿y sí ese extraño era un esclavo más? No Kanon, no nos culpes por las acciones que ustedes provocaron. Aioros no tenía nada que ver en éste asunto, y lamentablemente es él, el que debe estar sufriendo más.

Kanon no aguantó más seguir escuchando por lo que toma del cuello de la camisa al francés, elevándolo un poco.

—Mi hermano tampoco tiene nada que ver en éste asunto, él se pasó la vida encerrado en su habitación, para no lastimarme a mí, ¡él me protegía a mí! Y ahora yo voy a protegerlo a él—dice entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada rabiosamente—te dije que no te metieras Camus, no trates de sobrarme porque no lo conseguirás, no te creo nada en tu papel de niño bueno, de amigo incondicional… y Milo tiene toda la razón en dudar de ustedes dos.

—Si Milo no es capaz de confiar en mí, pues entonces no tiene caso seguir con nuestra relación—dice desafiante, pero con el aire comenzando a escasearle, por la presión que ejerce Kanon en su cuello.

— ¡Kanon!—Aioria empuja al gemelo, haciendo que libere a Camus.

— ¿Estás bien, Camus?—le pregunta mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse.

El gemelo vuelve a apretar sus parpados y labios, cuando observa a Aioria de nuevo, este ve la derrota pintada es esos hermosos ojos azules apagados. Kanon suspira conteniendo la angustia que le genera toda la situación. Se incorpora y dirige hacia la puerta.

—Aioria, espero que tu hermano se encuentre a salvo y que regrese pronto, también espero que puedas ser feliz, porque nadie es feliz al lado de una persona que odia… adiós.

Dicho eso cierra la puerta tras de sí alejándose de esa casa—quizá—para siempre. Aioria quiso frenarlo, quiso ir tras él y caer de rodillas pidiendo perdón, pero no se movió. No dijo nada, tampoco lloró. Sólo lo dejó ir, porque en la situación en la que se encuentran, ninguno de los dos será feliz estando juntos.

—Aioria—Camus trata de decir algo, pero el castaño niega con la cabeza.

No es momento de hablar.

* * *

Llegó a su casa con el alma en el suelo. Al dirigirse a la sala, ve a Saga junto a su madre. El gemelo mayor había encontrado la tranquilidad que necesitaba, leyéndole poesía a su madre. Kanon no dice nada y se ubica al otro lado de la mujer, apoya su cabeza en el pequeño hombro y cierra sus ojos, cuando la mano de su progenitora comienza a acariciarle los cabellos.

_…¿Qué otro destino que perpetuo imperio_

_Pudo tocar a Zeus?_

Kanon escucha la suave voz de su hermano y sonríe con desgano. Es posible, que después de todo, su hermano sea un Prometeo.

_PROMETEO_

_No preguntes;  
Que no lo has de saber._

_EL CORO_

_Algún sagrado  
Misterio ocultas._

_PROMETEO_

_Y ocultarle quiero,  
Ni es tiempo de decirle. Si le escondo,  
Me salvaré de males y cadenas..._

El menor, ahoga un suspiro, pero un bajito gemido lastimoso se escapa de entre sus labios. Saga deja de leer y su madre lo abraza aún más.

—Cuando todo se calme y la paz vuelva a aquella casa, Aioria recapacitará. El dolor es enemigo del amor, es cegador—Saga le toma la mano a su madre.

¿Cómo hace esa mujer para saber exactamente qué les sucedía?

—Disculpa mamá, luego continuo, iré a mi habitación—dice el mayor depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Saga…

—Iré con él mamá, no te preocupes—Asmita asiente afligida.

Kanon encuentra a Saga en su cama hecho un ovillo con el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas, las cuales abraza. Lo escucha sollozar y temblar. La preocupación se acentúa en sus facciones y el recuerdo de las hirientes palabras de Aioria cae en su consciencia como una lluvia nauseabunda. _Si solo supieran_. Saga es, a simple vista, el menos afectado. Pero él sabe muy bien que no es así. Se toca el centro de su pecho, a la altura de la boca del estómago.

Los años han hecho que la cicatriz que allí tiene, desapareciera, tan así, que Aioria nunca se percató de ella. Y eso que al castaño le gustaba recorrer el cuerpo de Kanon contando sus pecas y lunares… Kanon sonríe y enseguida un dolor profundo se instala en su pecho al recordar la sonrisa aniñada de Aioria.

—Hermano…

—Lo extraño…—Saga se quiebra y llora, se deja abrazar por su hermano, se deja contener, porque nadie más lo hace, nadie más lo abraza. Y él lo extraña, se siente sumamente culpable—fue mi culpa…—su voz se va apagando, las lágrimas aumentan y el dolor parece eterno—necesito pedirle perdón…

Kanon no dice nada. Se mantiene en silencio siendo el sostén de su hermano.

* * *

**«Un gran paso contra la trata de personas: La Fundación Graude halló a Regina Heinstein.»**

La noticia es primicia en los noticieros y diarios de todo el mundo.

Kardia lee el periódico, mientras desayuna junto a Milo y Camus.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! Así qué ésta es la misma organización que secuestró al hijo de Sísifo, pobre Aioros—comenta el mayor de los griegos.

—No sabía que Pandora se llamaba Regina… Saga siempre creyó que tanto ella como Radamanthys usaban seudónimos, al parecer era cierto—dice pensativo Milo.

Kardia no le prestó atención, pero Camus si se molestó. No le gusta nada la actitud condescendiente que mantiene Milo ante la situación.

—Seguramente será, porque lo que menos te interesaba, era saber si esos dos usaban sus verdaderos nombres o no—habla con evidente molestia a la que Milo no hizo caso.

—Tienes razón, no me importaba… y no me importa—agrega.

—Kardia, ¿sabes cuándo regresará mi padre?—le pregunta ignorando a su novio.

— ¡Mañana!—exclama emocionado el hombre— ¡Al fin!

Dégel había sido invitado a una importante convención de historia en su Francia natal. Había partido el mismo día del cumpleaños de Aioros, enterándose en medio de una conferencia, de la noticia.

—Me retiro, debo ir al colegio—el de cabellos turquesas se incorpora de su asiento y sin saludar a Milo se dirige a la sala para tomar su bolso y marcharse.

Pero Milo lo detuvo, con un claro gesto de malestar en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—le pregunta.

—Nada, y apártate que llego tarde—intenta huir, pero Milo no lo suelta—te dije que te apartaras.

—No te irás hasta que me digas qué sucede.

— ¿Quieres saber?—frunce el ceño—me irrita que tomes una situación así tan ligeramente, no has ido a ver a Aioria en todo este tiempo y te limitas a llamar a Kanon para saber del estado de Saga, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Incluso con tus amigos—le reprocha.

—No soy insensible, me preocupo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos, sólo estorbamos, Camus. Tú mismo me has dicho que no debemos meternos en donde no nos compete—Camus abre sus ojos incrédulo.

—Eso fue con respecto a sus relaciones ¡esto no tiene nada que ver! Una persona desapareció y una familia está sufriendo, Aioria está…

Milo carcajea con desprecio, produciendo una conmoción en su novio.

— ¿Qué te preocupa más, Camus? ¿La desaparición de Aioros o el simple hecho de que Aioria sufra? Porque es exactamente lo mismo que sucedió cuando vino a pedirte que conquistaras a Saga para separarlos, ¿no es así?—eleva su voz y Camus da un paso hacia atrás—ibas a seducir a Saga, sólo para ver feliz a Aioria, sólo para que él no sufra ¡No por Aioros! Todo lo hacías por Aioria ¡Y ahora lo sigues haciendo!—termina por gritar lleno de frustración.

Camus toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta abriéndola para salir de la casa, pero antes de cerrarla lo observa, Milo aprieta sus puños con su mirada encendida. Ya está cansado de luchar con los celos de él y los de Kanon.

—Tal vez, sólo te falta hacer algo por los demás, para entenderlo—Milo suaviza la mirada sin entender del todo; —te pedí que dejaras tus vicios, porque quería protegerte pero no lo has hecho. Tal vez te hace falta hacer algo por alguien desinteresadamente, tal vez así Milo… puedas entenderme.

Cierra la puerta, dejando al griego completamente abatido.

* * *

El dolor nos hace débiles. Vulnerables ante las tentaciones de un mundo meramente perverso. Uno donde nunca había reparado, consecuencias de una crianza entre algodones rosas. No hay culpables porque se sintiera indiferente ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Nadie es culpable de tal pecado, hasta que el mal nos golpea directamente y donde más duele.

No hay culpabilidad ante las emociones maximizadas, debilitando voluntades, debilitando convicciones, no hay culpabilidad ante la debilidad del corazón dolido. ¡No la hay!

Aioria piensa que recuperar un poco de la voluntad no estará mal. Nunca pensó que la encontraría en _él_. Fino joven de glorioso rostro, Aioria jamás imaginó, que la debilidad fuera tan abrasadora…

Recordó el cariño que le tenía, recordó, el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

¿Por qué Kanon no estaba con él?

El dolor también nos vuelve seres oscuros. El resentimiento y el odio carcomen almas, envenenan purezas. Ellos, fieles amigos en la alegría, también serán fieles en la tristeza.

No reparó, no pensó. No había que pensar, no cuando la angustia inusitada actúa sobre sus extremidades, impregnando de desasosiego a su corazón.

Ha ido al departamento de su hermano, tal serenidad en el lugar, lo aletarga. Pero no será suficiente, no esa vez. Cumpliéndose exactamente veinte días de la desaparición de Aioros, veinte días de ineptitud policíaca. Ese día habían recibido noticias desde Argentina; han hallado dos prostíbulos que pertenecen a la organización de Valentine, pero Aioros no estaba en ninguno de los dos. Tampoco hallan el supuesto refugio de Radamanthys.

Los días pasan y la vida de Aioros se consume, al igual que su perseverancia.

Marcó un número, el único que al atender lo escucharía. El único que al llamarlo, acudiría a él. Camus llega a la casa de Aioros encontrándose a un Aioria deshecho y para qué engañarse; él también lo está. Ambos caen presas del dolor.

El francés no dice nada cuando cierra la puerta y ve incorporarse al castaño, en silencio lo sigue a la habitación. No dice nada y se recuesta a su lado, tampoco habla cuando el cuerpo de Aioria se le pega estremeciéndolo totalmente, pues lo siente temblar; él también tiembla.

— ¿Tienes frío?—pregunta quedo. Algo tonto, sabe.

Aioria niega pero se pega más a él. Los ojos verde jade, los ojos azul zafiro, quebrantados, destruidos buscando un placebo confort.

No hay que culpar la inocencia que tal vez, y por primera vez, experimentan en todo su esplendor. No cuando las emociones le ganan a la razón.

Dolores suplantados por una tímida y primeriza caricia, por una increíble y tierna sonrisa. Dolores reemplazados entre dedos entrelazados.

Aioria no repara en el daño que pueden llegar a causar. Camus siente con fuerza el resonar de las palabras de Milo.

Lo hace por ver feliz a Aioria. Qué egoísta.

La mano gala repasa el contorno del perfil griego, juega con los castaños rizos y se olvida que ama a otro hombre. Porque Aioria borra completamente la razón junto a la distancia entre los dos.

Se besan. Y entregan toda su voluntad al dolor.

Sus labios, que ricos son.

La primera prenda en terminar en el suelo, fueron sus camisas. Se conocen, no es nuevo verse así, pues interminables veranos lo disfrutaron bajo la sombra de una sombrilla y el agua de una piscina pero, está vez, es completamente diferente, porque no hay sol, no hay agua. No hay felicidad.

Aioria coloca su palma y acaricia el albo pecho. Repasa con su mano el abdomen y la lleva hasta sus pectorales, le tiembla el pulso, pero percibe calor, es extraño.

Camus parpadea antes de colocar su mano en el hombro, lo observa y vuelve a besar. Se incorporan ambos de rodillas sobre el colchón, ambos abrazados. Camus acaricia la espalda y se estremece al comprobarla tan delicada, sus labios descienden por el cuello, Aioria tira su cabeza hacia atrás, cierra sus ojos.

Tienen miedo.

Aioria traga saliva, cuando su mano busca desprender los pantalones de su _amigo_ , Camus gime.

La segunda prenda abandona sus cuerpos y el calor provoca un incendio. Sus cuerpos se pegan, se frotan y se entrelazan cuando rendidos al completo, caen de nuevo entre las sabanas de la cama y se besan con la pasión contenida, la angustia de encontrar ése _algo_ … eso que calmará el dolor. Se besan con afán y desespero.

La última prenda desaparece de sus cuerpos, Camus se quema en las brasas del dolor y deja que Aioria sea el que acabara por consumir el fuego o expandirlo, de igual manera, ya de ellos, no quedará nada.

Aioria se posiciona en la entrada, Camus abre la puerta…

¿Habría que culparlos por buscar ponerle fin al dolor?

No es la culpa de semejante placer lo que duele más, sino, la culpabilidad de haber provocado finalmente que aquellos celos; tengan fundamentos.

Y la culpa de saber, que jamás de sus mentes, se han apartado.

La primera lágrima de los ojos verdes se escurre, el primer sollozo de los labios franceses se escucha.

¡Díganselo!

¡Díganselo antes de que cierren sus ojos!

¡Díganselo antes de que sea tarde!

Tarde, tarde, tarde… tarde.

* * *

Era el último día de clases, antes del receso por las festividades. Kanon y Milo aún permanecían en el colegio porque no compartían los mismos horarios para la clase de deportes. Él está en otro grupo junto con Shura, quien ya no acudía a la escuela hacía una semana.

Saga se despide de su hermano y su amigo, ambos tienen un pésimo semblante, pero los comprende; se ha enterado de sus rupturas. La situación de todos es un calvario y él no deja de culparse.

Sale del colegio rumbo a su casa. Pero Saga, nunca llegó a ésta.

* * *

—Saga… despierta por favor, Saga, reacciona—pide llorando.

—Él no va a escucharte.

—Saga, debes reaccionar, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, te prometo que nada cambiará, por favor, despierta…

—Te dije que es inútil, el niño está bien adormecido—se burla.

—Saga…—Aioros sigue hablándole a su novio, sin prestarle atención a lo que dice el otro sujeto—todo saldrá bien, te lo juro.

El aire fue cortado por la fusta, cercenando la piel de Saga, que si apenas produjo un quedo gemido.

— ¡No sigas! ¡Detente!

—Te dije que tú, aquí, estás de espectador.

La sangre brota de las heridas ante la mirada espantada de Aioros. La fusta vuelve a rasgar el aire junto a la piel de Saga.

No es más que sólo el comienzo de la pesadilla. La búsqueda desesperada se extiende hasta América, cuando los jóvenes se hallan tan solo a unos kilómetros de Atenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	16. Pesadilla en Pleno Día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene descripciones delicadas.

Father can you hear me?  
How have I let you down?  
I curse the day that I was born  
And all the sorrow in this world

Let me take you to the hurting ground  
Where all good men are trampled down  
Just to settle a bet that could not be won  
Between a prideful father and his son  
Will you guide me now, for I can't see  
A reason for the suffering and this long misery  
What if every living soul could be upright and strong  
Well, then I do imagine

There will be sorrow  
Yeah there will be sorrow  
And there will be sorrow no more

_Sorrow — Bad Religion_

* * *

Silencios y sombras, mares calmos, pieles rojas… sentimientos inadmisibles. Cuando los vestigios del pensamiento regresan para recordarte _qué_ hiciste, con _quién_ lo hiciste… para recordarte lo mucho que lo disfrutaste… El silencio es la mejor compañía en ese momento.

_—Haz que el tiempo se detenga._

Esas palabras habían salido de sus labios, para golpear los labios de Camus. Y aunque pareció por unos momentos que lo habían conseguido; detener el tiempo es imposible.

De igual manera, la hace. Necesita hacer la pregunta, porque él mismo busca también responderla. Encontrarle lógica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mantienen el abrazo desde hace una hora. El acto ya ha concluido y la rareza se instaló de nuevo entre ellos como un tercero que los abraza de manera fría y desolada. Aun así, muy a pesar de la situación, de todo lo malo que fuera de esa habitación está sucediendo; no se arrepiente. ¿Y él? debe preguntarlo.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

El silencio se prolonga un momento más recibiendo por toda respuesta un desfallecido; —No.

— ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

Más preguntas.

—No lo sé.

Menos respuestas.

Aioria se incorpora de su regazo y lo observa. Camus disfraza su angustia en una cruda sonrisa, que en realidad no hace más que lastimarlo. Están desnudos, el sudor ya ha sido absorbido por las sabanas, así como sus otros fluidos. Su boca aun sabe a los besos del francés, su cuerpo aún mantiene la tibieza de sus caricias. Lo había disfrutado, de eso no hay dudas.

Cierra sus ojos, porque no quiere ni tiene las fuerzas para seguir buscando respuestas en la mirada afligida de su amigo, también y muy desesperadamente, desea dejar de pensar en el griego a quien ama, dejar de compararlos…

Y es qué no tienen nada en común.

—Debo regresar a mi casa, no quiero preocuparlos.

Camus aprieta sus labios en un asentimiento mudo. Durante el lapso que ocupan en vestirse nuevamente, ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra alguna. Salen de la habitación y con el lúgubre silencio de compañero, atraviesan la pequeña sala hasta la puerta de entrada. Camus iba a abrirla, pero la mano de Aioria se posa en la suya, se observan, antes de enredarse en un significativo abrazo.

Las manos morenas acarician todo el largo del cabello trurquesino de Camus, los brazos de éste se ciñen más sobre la espalda de Aioria, cuando lo escucha sollozar. No son más que un par de niños jugando a ser adultos. Y no les está gustando en lo absoluto.

—Todo saldrá bien—la voz francesa logra serenarlo.

Aioria asiente y Camus deshace el abrazo para limpiar las lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares, sonriéndole esta vez, más relajado.

—Todo saldrá bien—repite.

Y con aquella afirmación, ambos abandonan el escenario del _crimen_ , para regresar cada uno a su _realidad_.

* * *

Kanon se toca el pecho y frunce el ceño mientras camina junto a Milo, rumbo a su casa. De un tiempo a esta parte, ha sentido ese malestar aquejándolo, pero no sabe muy bien a qué se debe, luego lo atribuye a la angustia de su hermano. Pero esta vez lo sintió con intensidad, Saga estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunta Milo.

—No es nada… angustia supongo.

Milo lo observa pero no dice nada, aunque Kanon en cierto modo le ha restado importancia a su ruptura con Aioria, sabe que se encuentra deshecho por dentro. Como él mismo se siente. Pero contrario a su amigo, él sí lo exterioriza.

—Quiero hablar con Camus, no quiero seguir enfadado con él—le confesa.

Fue el turno de Kanon para observarlo... ese francés.

—Tal vez todo sea mejor así Milo, después de todo ellos siempre tuvieron más en común, son el uno para el otro, por así decirlo.

Milo entrecierra sus ojos con evidente molestia.

— ¡Es una estupidez! Que compartan gustos no los hace almas gemelas ¿Acaso ya te resignaste?—inquiere incrédulo.

—No, al contrario, abrí los ojos… no es por resignarme o porque ya no quiera a Aioria, es simplemente por dejar de sufrir. Aioria no hizo más que sufrir a mi lado, lo mismo Camus contigo—suspira—ambos estaban a la sombra de las dudas, porque pensaban que no dejaríamos la vida que veníamos teniendo antes de conocerlos.

— ¡Pero lo hicimos!—espeta con rabia—Kanon, dejé las aventuras, las drogas, el alcohol por Camus—suelta una risa amarga—él pensó que no había sido así porque me encontró un paquete con cigarrillos, algunos de marihuana… no me acordaba que aun los tenía ¡Yo dejé todo eso atrás por él!

—Puede ser, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Eres realmente feliz dejando todo lo que te divertía por Camus?

— ¡Por supuesto!—dice con convicción—al final no eran más que porquerías y Camus sólo buscaba protegerme, pero fui yo quien no protegió lo que él me brindó, porque no me fíe de Camus, y lo celé, tanto que terminamos por distanciarnos—No contuvo la impotencia en su voz.

— ¿Lo dejarías ir, si así Camus es feliz?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y sin una respuesta que dar ¿Dejarlo ir? Es lo que, involuntariamente, intenta hacer y le duele horrores.

¿No es mejor luchar antes de abandonar la batalla? No, él no puede resignarse, hasta que sea el mismo Camus quien le diga que ya no lo quiere a su lado. Entonces, ahí, libraría su propia batalla para olvidarlo.

— ¡Vamos Milo! Qué no será la única vez que te enamores en tu vida…—comienza a reír—a veces olvidamos que tan sólo tenemos quince años ¿no te parece? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besamos a chicas y chicos por el simple hecho que podíamos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos capaces de reír abiertamente? ¡Sin preocupaciones!—su voz se eleva tomando un tono zafio— ¡Carajo si no recuerdo lo que es divertirme! El amor esclaviza—concluye con desdén.

—Te equivocas Kanon, el amor no esclaviza, si así fuera, no sería amor.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan soñador…

Ambos callan por el resto del camino.

Kanon con la intranquilidad latiendo con fuerza en su pecho a medida que se acerca a su casa. A unos metros de distancia puede ver a su padre en el jardín de entrada, la angustia se le clava en el alma al ver su rostro preocupado. Aspros marca con insistencia en su teléfono y camina en círculos por el pasto. Algo no anda bien.

— ¡Kanon!—exclama con una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad— ¿Dónde está Saga?—pregunta al tenerlo enfrente.

— ¿Saga? Debió llegar hace dos horas a casa, sabes que tiene menos horas que nosotros.

El rostro de su padre palidece y su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente.

—No ha llegado—dice en un hilo de voz—recibí una llamada desde su teléfono, pero cuando contesté nadie me respondió del otro lado, desde entonces he estado tratando de llamarle nuevamente, pero no contesta.

—Tal vez fue hasta la casa de Aioros—trata de calmar el ambiente Milo; —o a la casa de sus padres.

—Iré de inmediato a lo de Sísifo, por favor, trata de calmar a tu madre, está muy angustiada.

Aspros no espera un momento más y se sube a su auto marchando a toda prisa. Las llantas dejan huellas en la acera. Kanon y Milo ingresan a la casa del primero. El gemelo arroja su mochila al suelo y corre a la sala donde Asmita está sentada. La criada le ha traído un té tranquilizante.

—Mamá—Kanon se sienta a su lado y la abraza con fuerzas—tranquilízate, papá lo encontrará. Seguramente fue hasta la casa de los padres de Aioros.

—Llamé a Sasha—dice angustiada la mujer—no está allí y no ha ido en todo el día.

Kanon aprieta con fuerzas a su madre y el dolor en su pecho explotó.

* * *

Aspros llega a la casa de Sísifo siendo recibido por el mismo castaño, quien no se encuentra muy contento con la visita. Y eso se lo hace saber con su rostro furioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Aspros?—gruñe.

— ¿Saga está aquí?—El castaño alza una ceja, un atisbo de preocupación se cuela por sus ojos al ver el rostro descompuesto del de cabellos azules.

—No, el cobarde de tu hijo no ha aparecido por aquí—escupe con desprecio.

Aspros empuña sus manos para contenerse pero la rabia es tanta que lo toma del cuello de la camisa y pega su rostro al de su antiguo amigo, alarmando al hombre.

—Saga no es ningún cobarde y tú lo sabes—brama entre dientes, Sísifo pasa saliva al ver como la pesadumbre desmorona sus facciones; —Saga no volvió de la escuela y nadie sabe dónde está—dice preocupado.

El otro griego abre sus ojos con sorpresa y conmoción.

—Aspros—el de cabellos cobaltos afloja el agarre y lo observa completamente abatido—discúlpame, por favor, discúlpame.

— ¿Qué nos sucedió, Sísifo?—inquiere con el rostro descompuesto—aquella vez… en el cumpleaños de Kardia, te me acercaste y pensé que nuestros problemas podrían haberse solucionado—Sísifo lo observa compungido—pero no fue así y ahora nuestros hijos la están pagando.

Esos dos hombres enfrentados, se habían criado prácticamente juntos. La infancia y adolescencia la pasaron uno al lado de otro, sin despegarse. Habían sido los mejores amigos, hasta que las hormonas hablaron por ellos y compartieron momentos que sobrepasaban a la simple amistad, luego, todo se esfumó cuando Aspros una noche le confesó que sentía más que cariño por él. Sísifo lo rechazó y el de ojos azules le recriminó haberlo llevado por el camino de la deshonra para después hacerse el desentendido. Entre insultos terminaron a los golpes, dando por finalizada su amistad. Aspros jamás le reprochó nada pero terminó por odiarlo, cuando negaba sus encuentros. Ambos tomaron rumbos distintos y conocieron a los amores de sus vidas. Formaron familias y nunca más se volvieron a hablar.

Pero al parecer, aquellos sentimientos de jovencitos confundidos que habían compartido y de los que luego intentaron olvidar, reaparecieron en sus hijos.

Increíblemente sus hijos se habían unido, para recordarles que han sido unos estúpidos.

En medio de la realidad que lo golpea con fuerza, se estrechan en un abrazo conciliador. Si están unidos, podrán luchar con más ímpetu y recuperar a sus hijos.

—Los hallaremos—exclama Aspros y su amigo asintió.

* * *

Llegó a su casa sucio, con el rostro reventado y parte del brazo herido. Apenas si fue capaz de salir con vida de la terrible pelea que tuvo con un grupo de matones de los que habían trabajado para Radamanthys, y quienes ante la desaparición de este y todos sus secuaces, quedaron en la calle y sin dinero. Sabían que la culpa la tenía él y Pandora, pero la joven, para su alivio, ya se halla en su hogar nuevamente, comenzando una nueva vida. Es una protegida del gobierno griego y alemán y un testigo clave para encontrar a Radamanthys y demás lacras. Por lo que prácticamente es intocable.

No le sorprende ver la vivienda a oscuras, supone que su padre estará en algún bar de mala muerte, como él viene haciéndolo desde que tuvo su fatídico encuentro con Saga.

¿Qué será de él?

Acciona el interruptor y la luz deja ver la sala de su casa destruida. Los muebles, las mesas, los sillones, están esparcidos y destruidos, las cortinas rajadas, todo es un completo desastre.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?!—patea un pedazo de silla y con cuidado se dirige a la cocina. La encuentra igual— ¿Papá?

Un sudor frío le recorre el cuerpo y con el alma en los labios corre escaleras arriba. Abre de un golpe la puerta de la habitación de su padre; todo es un caos. Las ropas esparcidas por el piso, ventanas y hasta el ventilador de techo. Los cajones abiertos y destrozados, la cama revuelta, la televisión está encendida, el periodista da una noticia de suma urgencia. Shura pasa saliva, queriendo encontrarse en un sueño solamente.

El tiempo se detuvo junto a cualquier sonido que no sea el golpeteo de su corazón. El dolor lo abraza. La muerte se le burla de él, la vida niega su presencia. No escucha nada. Lo escucha todo.

Cid García, su jodido padre, yace con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras que el torso y la cabeza—o lo que queda de ella—cuelgan del lecho. La imagen se le clava en su consciencia cual si fuera una espada filosa, que corta por completo su raciocinio.

Su padre está muerto. Su padre está _muer-to._

Y en medio de la macabra escena, una nota se eleva en una de las paredes de la habitación;

_«Cobramos lo que teníamos que cobrar, tú cuenta está saldada»._

El periodista sigue hablando, en la televisión, sigue hablando. Y una nota más pequeña, en un trozo de papel enuncia:

_«Tu padre nos debía una gran cantidad de dinero. Nos robó mercadería y pretendió venderá sobrevalorada, lo lamento, pero nunca debiste meterte conmigo»._

La televisión sigue zumbando…

Y la nota, muy cínicamente está firmada con el nombre de Radamanthys.

Shura parpadea unos instantes. Cierra sus ojos, pensando que cuando los volviera a abrir, nada de lo que se halla en esa habitación existirá y que todo se debe a una alucinación, producto de las drogas. Pero no, cuando los vuelve a abrir, la habitación sigue destruida, el mensaje sigue en la pared y su padre sigue con lo que le queda de cabeza colgando de la cama.

La voz de la televisión continua hablando y hablando, dando aún más fatalismo a la realidad;

 _…Al parecer el secuestro sucedió cuando el joven Saga_ _Argyropoulos_ _regresaba del colegio… sus padres comenzaron con la búsqueda. Ésta desaparición se suma a la ya conocida de Aioros_ _Sfakianakis_ _… al parecer los jóvenes mantenían una relación amorosa y las desapariciones se deben a una venganza de un tercero en discordia…_

Shura comienza a reír. Comienza a reír con fuerza, a reír como desquiciado. Shura comienza a enloquecer de dolor.

— ¡Ahhh!

Grita y arroja lo que tiene a su paso.

— ¡Ahhh!

Grita y patea. Se cae y se levanta.

— ¡AHHH!

Tropieza, se levanta. Tropieza, grita, se levanta… Grita, se levanta, tropieza…

Grita.

Llora.

Grita.

Llora.

—Papá…papá. No pude protegerte ni cuidarte ¡maldito! ¡Mira en lo que nos convertimos!

Ríe. —Me dejaste solo, papá, me dejaste solo.

Los vecinos alarmados ante el escándalo y los gritos han llamado a la policía, quienes se presentan en ese momento golpeando con fuerza la puerta, pidiéndole que abra

El golpeteo parece salir de su propio pecho. De su corazón hecho añicos.

—Abran la puerta—se escucha.

Shura sigue llorando y gritando. La policía fuerza el pedazo de madera y como tromba suben por las escaleras, algunos se dispersan por las habitaciones. Los agentes quedan estupefactos ante la escena del joven aferrado al pedazo de lo que alguna vez fuera su padre, llorando con vehemencia. Un hombre trata de separarlo, pero no lo consigue. Hicieron falta tres policías para arrancarlo del cuerpo fallecido. A él se lo llevan, mientras las pericias comienzan.

Radamanthys empieza a ser una gran piedra en sus zapatos.

Fuera de la casa, el español se desploma con las arcadas precedidas de vómitos. Siente escalofríos, las manos le sudan y la respiración se hace pesada y difícil. Presiona una mano sobre su pecho ante el dolor que experimenta, se aterra cuando la vista se nubla y las náuseas se acrecientan, vomita una vez más. Sus ojos blanquean y su cuerpo comienza a convulsionar. Los paramédicos llegan a socorrerlo.

Shura ha consumido ese día lo suficiente para conseguir lo que está sufriendo; una sobredosis.

* * *

Sus parpados temblaron unos instantes antes de decidirse a abrirse, la luz lastimó sus ojos enrojecidos, aunque lo que en verdad le lastima es saberse vivo. Tiene un sabor terriblemente amargo en la boca, _asqueroso_. Intenta mover los brazos pero siente que el cuerpo no le responde, lo único que parece vivo en él es el atroz dolor de cabeza. Shura vuelve a cerrar sus ojos agotado de cuerpo y alma, no se alarma al notar los cables intravenosos y que—seguramente—se halla en un hospital. Lo que sí consigue asustarle es la nítida imagen de su padre con la cabeza abierta. Una y otra vez. Todo subsigue de manera fatal; una arcada seguida del vómito, tuvo suerte que a su lado se encontrara la enfermera, porque habría muerto ahogado por sus propios jugos.

—Calma, calma—la escucha decir, mientras limpia sus restos gástricos—tu estomago sigue sensible, porque te practicaron un lavaje de urgencia, ahora te están pasando _diazepam_ y _nifedipina_ —explica mientras acomoda la vía del suero—eso es porque tuviste convulsiones… a decir verdad tuviste suerte muchachito.

—Tengo sed.

—Si tomas líquido, seguramente lo devolverás, pero te daré un poco—lo ayuda con un sorbete a beber pequeños sorbos—afuera hay personas que quieren verte.

Shura no se siente con fuerzas ni para hablar, tampoco para negar. Así que deja ir a la enfermera mientras Kanon y Milo ingresan a habitación. Ambos griegos tienen tatuados en sus facciones un abatimiento extremo, lo observan sin saber qué decir, cómo actuar o qué mirada poner, aunque no puedan disimular la pena y preocupación. Y el profundo dolor.

Comienzan a conocer el fondo del abismo y no conformes, parecen masoquistas, cavando en la negrura profundidad.

—Shura, lo lamento—dice Milo.

—Lamentarse no traerá de nuevo a mi padre, no hay que lamentar lo que provocamos por creernos muy vivos. Escuché lo de Saga…

—Valentine y Radamanthys la pagarán muy caro… recuperaré a mi hermano—espeta Kanon, quien trae el rostro demacrado y unas profundas ojeras surcan sus ojos.

—Todos saldremos adelante, como siempre, Saga regresará y tú te recuperarás.

—Qué sencillo lo haces ver, Milo—exclama el español con hastío—¡Qué vivaces que somos! Nos creímos reyes y señores del destino y nos metimos en la cueva al infierno pensando que saldríamos airosos… ¡mi papá está muerto! Y Saga, si no lo está, ¡lo estará!—grita alterado—todo porque no somos vivos ni reyes, somos mierdas consumidas, ¡soy basura!—su presión se eleva.

— ¡Cálmate, Shura!—Le grita Kanon.

— ¡Me calmo una mierda!—su respiración empieza a agitarse— ¿No me escuchaste? ¡ _MI PAPÁ ESTÁ MUERTO_! ¡Y es por mi culpa! ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? ¿Por qué no me dejaron ir con él?

Llora, porque el dolor es tal que siente como se destruye su corazón, porque está solo y necesita ayuda. Lo sabe, está enfermo pero en ese momento, el sufrimiento le impide ver luz alguna, no ve nada más que la cabeza partida de su padre, no ve nada más que a Radamanthys burlándose de él. Nunca debió creer que podría controlar su adicción, porque _ella_ siempre lo controló a él.

¿Es que acaso el abismo, realmente no tiene fin?

* * *

Aioros Sfakianakis había nacido un día cálido en los últimos suspiros otoñales. Sísifo, lo llamo como su padre, un honor a tan noble hombre, que supo criarlo a él y su hermano Ilias, quien hoy en día descansa en el cementerio de Atenas, en el apartado y elegante mausoleo de la familia. Esta historia pareciera no venir al caso, pero Aioros, comprenderá luego, que si su familia no fue alcanzada por tan devastadora enfermedad, en algún lado, en algún momento, los estaría aguardando, para cobrarse, la parte que le corresponde.

Aioros siempre se caracterizó por ser un joven bondadoso y leal. Fiel y atento, dedicado a la familia y la comunidad, incluso fue el impulsor de convencer a su madre para que tomara las riendas de la Fundación que perteneciera a su familia y la transformara en lo que es hoy en día. Sus primeros años, siendo consentido bajo la sujeción de una familia acomodada y respetada, Aioros los vivió de forma envidiable, una infancia perfecta, la cual fue precursora de la bella sonrisa que portara el joven, pues al vivir con sobradas comodidades y personas amables, el niño nunca conoció la tristeza.

Aioros fue mimado de tal forma, que las palabras « _pobreza_ » « _dolor_ » « _tristeza_ » no las conocía. Fue criado con tanto amor y afecto que, podría decirse es el gran culpable de su incapacidad para odiar. Su bondad es tanta, que ni en una situación como la que se encuentra, es capaz de odiar.

Lo demás sí lo sintió; dolor, tristeza. Hasta pobreza, todo lo sintió.

La desesperación vibra en cada musculo de su cuerpo, se inmiscuye en su sangre, helándola. Aprieta los dientes con violencia al saberse inútil, le es imposible poder librarse de las ataduras en sus extremidades y ayudar a Saga. La impotencia cobra fuerza en cada golpe que marca su piel, esa piel adorada, y la deja en carne viva.

Saga no parece despierto, al menos no con la consciencia despierta, porque los únicos gestos que produce son escasos quejidos cuando la fusta rasga su cuerpo. A veces cuando en la nebulosa de su mente, la voz de Aioros se cuela fantasmal, lo nombra. El nombre del joven castaño se escapa como un hálito mortecino, que sólo logra desesperar aún más a Aioros.

— ¡Saga!—una patada en las costillas le hace gritar, al punto de sentir desgarrarse la garganta.

—Te he dicho que te calles maldito, no provoques o no me contendré—Aioros le escupe en la cara.

Ve como lame la saliva, Aioros se muerde el labio y el sujeto comienza a reír con fuerza mientras se inclina tan solo un poco para levantar la cabeza de Saga y golpearla con potencia contra el suelo, donde se halla tendido.

—No, por favor… ya no sigas—Aioros ha perdido las fuerzas incluso para gritar, dejando que las lágrimas vuelvan a él.

Levanta su mirada y Aioros no quiso sostenerla apartando rápidamente su vista, no le permitió el contacto al comprobar que desea que observara el asco y el odio en sus ojos. Lo escucha volver a reírse con fuerza y coloca la cabeza de Saga a su altura, pues desea que viera la humillación que le proferiría, el dolor que le haría sentir y la ira en su propio cuerpo. Quiere que el castaño observase cómo va matando poco a poco todos sus sueños.

Aioros contempla el rostro de su novio con aflicción, las mejillas rojas por los golpes y los ojos extraviados por las drogas que le suministran. _Por qué…_

—Saga, si me oyes…te prometo que hallaré la manera de librarnos de todo esto, saldremos juntos. Te amo, ¿me escuchas?

Intenta besarlo, pero el cuerpo de Saga le fue arrebatado de un jalón, cayendo a unos pocos pasos de él, mas Aioros siente que el infinito los separa en esos momentos.

— ¿Aún crees en tus palabras? ¿En verdad lo amas?

—Sí.

Le sostiene la mirada desafiante, allí, desplomado en el suelo con el cuerpo herido y su alma todavía más, Aioros no refleja dudas. No puede olvidar el sentimiento que tiene por Saga y por supuesto que no quiere hacerlo. Jamás. Por eso le escupe, por eso se arrastra y trata aun si sus manos se encuentran atadas, arrebatarle el cuerpo de su novio, lucha con lo único que le queda; su voluntad. Pero es en vano, y la sensación derrotista lo aplasta con la misma fuerza que ese hombre le imprime al pisotearlo, Aioros no tiene más nada para entregar y llora al darse cuenta que muy probablemente ellos terminen por sucumbir ante la maldad e indiferencia de su captor. Así lo recordará, cuando a su mente le lleguen las imágenes de lo que presenció y está a punto de presenciar;

—Eres bastante persistente, no como Saga… que rápido se entregó, ¿no te parece?—camina por la habitación encendiendo velas—pobre tipo, lleno de culpas y debilidades, lleno de porquerías de sentimientos que no hicieron más que avivar ésta situación, que triste es tu final, que triste es tu vida, miserable, siempre escondido—las palabras son susurrantes pero cargadas de un odio lúgubre. La trémula llama se ondea frente a los extraviados ojos de Saga, mientras tantea las zonas a _atacar;_ —y al final eras una bestia hambrienta de deseo…

Observa a Aioros con ojos pérfidos y los labios rojo sangre. El castaño lo escucha conteniendo el aliento, parece un demonio salido de las profundidades del infierno.

—Dime, Aioros, ¿eras consciente de lo que Saga hacía a tus espaldas? ¿Sabes las cosas que hizo mientras decía amarte?, bueno serás testigo de ello en este momento.

Sin mucha delicadeza arranca la ropa del griego de cabellos azules, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Los ojos de Aioros se abren con horror, cuando lo ve tomar una de esas velas que encendió por toda la habitación, dejando que la cera derretida caiga en el pecho de Saga, la gota le recorre parte de este. Antes de que endurezca, incrusta la vela y la deja allí para que se derritiese por completo en el blanco pecho del joven, repite la acción en varios puntos más sobre el cuerpo de Saga. Aioros boquea ante el pánico que no le permite hablar y su espanto no termina allí sino que, las manos le tiemblan cuando observa las piernas separadas de un adormecido gemelo, expuesto ante la voluptuosidad de ese psicópata.

—No deberías preocuparte por él, no vale la pena.

Aquella fusta que osó lastimar su cuerpo, se prepara para la intromisión.

—Detente—implora con impotentes lágrimas, presintiendo lo que busca ese hombre.

Lo escucha reír. Escucha los lamentos de Saga. Escucha su propio llanto. Aioros cierra sus ojos pero aun así puede sentir la fricción _entrar y salir_ …unos gemidos lastimeros se escapan de sus labios para su completo terror.

— ¿Ves cómo se retuerce? ¿Lo escuchas gemir?—exclama enloquecido, mientras Aioros contiene los alaridos de repulsión.

Hay un instante de silencio que lo estremece. Teme abrir sus ojos y ver algo que lo mataría definitivamente pero todo pensamiento se diluye al escucharlo acercársele y sujetar de sus cabellos. Aioros despega sus parpados para enfrentar la mirada desorbitada del otro; con una violencia inhumana lo arroja a un lado.

—Por favor, no sigas… deja a Saga en paz.

Una nueva patada le hace doblarse. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y el dolor que emana desde adentro lo carcome. _¿Por qué?_ No merecen estar padeciendo tal sufrimiento.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!—grita con desprecio.

En el cuarto hay una mesa en la cual, sobre ésta, se halla una botella con vino y una copa. Recorre el espacio entre el castaño y la silla junto a la mesa, con una calma inusitada se sienta y bebe. Sus ojos se le clavan tan profundo. Le sonríe lascivo al tiempo que arroja parte del vino en su pene. Aioros no quiere observarlo, no quiere seguirle el juego, puesto que está más preocupado en las magulladuras de Saga

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? Puedes negar la realidad, pero en tu interior sabes que se revolcó con otros—dice haciendo girar la copa entre sus dedos.

—Tú lo obligaste.

— ¿Yo? ¡ _JA_! Yo no obligué a nadie. En todo caso puede haberlo _incentivado_ pero tu noviecito cayó por su cuenta. Muy cobarde resultó el condenado.

Deja caer la copa al suelo haciéndose añicos. Los cristales se esparcen por el suelo. Aioros tiembla ante la mirada febril del sujeto, quien se incorpora del asiento.

—No lo hagas…—vuelve a rogar con la voz desfalleciéndole—por favor, no lo hagas.

Ríe despectivo ante los fútiles ruegos del castaño. El cuerpo de Saga, cual muñeco de trapo, cae laxo sobre los cristales, le hace rodar por los restos de la copa, produciendo cortes profundos en la espalda, brazos y piernas. Los cristales pequeños se incrustan en su piel, los más grandes le rasgan la carne. Y los gemidos de Saga son indescifrables.

— ¡Basta! ¡ _SAGA_! ¡Detente!

El pavor se refleja en su ya descompuesto rostro, cuando lo ve tomar un pedazo de cristal, gira el pedazo unos instantes entre sus dedos y luego, mostrando su viperina sonrisa, lo incrusta en la piel debajo el ombligo creando un surco hacia su vientre de donde comienza a brotar abundante sangre.

— ¡No!—la voz se le apaga, pues el grito se arraiga en su garganta.

Se arrastra hasta el cuerpo, impulsándose para desestabilizar al sujeto y así evitar que siguiera cortando a Saga. Con una fuerza increíble, ganada de la desesperación y la—maldita—esperanza de que todavía pueden escapar de ese infierno, se arroja encima para juntar sus puños, y así limitado como esta, empezar a golpear su rostro colérico. Las lágrimas, la saliva y la sangre de Saga se mezclan en el suelo donde se enzarzan a golpes.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!—repite y repite mientras sigue golpeándolo.

—Por fin te comportas como un hombre, Aioros—habla mientras escupe sangre—sigue así, tócame, porque solo logras calentarme—exclama enardecido.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—grita con todo el dolor de su alma. Sus puños se entierran en el rostro ya deformado, pudiendo sentir la erección latente de aquel sujeto.

Desarmado cae al suelo, profiriendo un grito espeluznante de impotencia. Grita y golpea el suelo reiteradas veces, enajenado y completamente desquiciado.

—Saga…Saga…

Se arrastra hasta el cuerpo y lo abraza con su cuerpo con fuerza, lo besa y limpia como puede la sangre de su rostro. Quiere cargarlo y salir de allí, pero sus fuerzas son nulas, no ha comido en días y de agua sólo ha bebido sorbos… llora cuando contempla la botella de vino sobre la mesa. Junta toda la energía restante en dirigirse hasta ella, busca rápidamente y bebe su contenido, mortalmente sediento. Usa el vino restante para enjuagar su rostro y el de Saga. Rasga la camisa del gemelo improvisando una venda que usa para cubrir la herida en su abdomen, ya que las moscas abundan por la carne podrida. Tose un par de veces y se recuesta a su lado, abrazándolo. A un lado del gemelo está el cristal que usara para lastimarlo, quiere tomarlo y cortar sus cadenas, pero no puede moverse. Le duele todo. Absolutamente todo. Así que se queda ahí, aferrado al cuerpo de Saga, rogando que aquel sujeto no despertara más, aunque con ello, también _ellos_ morirían.

Se desmaya instantes después por la deshidratación.

* * *

_«Noticia de último momento: Cayó uno de los implicados en los secuestros de Aioros_ _Sfakianakis_ _y Saga_ _Argyropoulos_ _»._

Kardia y Dégel observan al periodista que da la noticia en el canal informativo.

_«Radamanthys Wyvern, fue hallado muerto en la frontera de Argentina y Uruguay. Al parecer fue ejecutado por los mismos hombres de Hades, ya que Radamanthys estaba acorralado y perseguido por interpol… aún se desconoce el paradero de los jóvenes, las fuerzas especiales se movilizan por toda Argentina buscando indicios de Aioros y Saga…»_

El periodista sigue dando información.

— ¡Por Dios! Todo esto es terrible—dice Dégel con notable aflicción.

—Ya lo creo, Sísifo y Aspros están devastados, pero siguen firmes en la búsqueda, realmente los admiro, yo no podría soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Puedes creer que el sujeto que los secuestró, ese Valentine, vivía a pocas cuadras de la Biblioteca? En la casa que alquilaba Orfeo… Es terrible pensar que el peligro siempre está cerca…

Dégel recuerda en ese momento algo que había olvidado completamente; el día que debía viajar a Francia, regresó a la Biblioteca porque se había olvidado su pasaporte.

Dégel abre sus ojos al recordar aquella escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	17. Cerca de tu Ausencia

Kizutsuki tsukareta  
yoru ni wa aitai  
Ai no ude no naka  
nemureru yô ni

Tsurai tatakai dake ga  
Subete to omoitakunai  
Oh yeah!

Aa miageru sora wa blue  
Atsui nozomi suteruna to chikatta  
Aa wasure wa shinai blue  
Eien no kagayaki

_Blue Forever — MAKE-UP_

* * *

La noche había caído, acompañada de una torrencial lluvia. El cielo teñido de rosas y grises, se ilumina con cada relámpago.

Desde el ventanal de su habitación, sólo puede apreciar el golpe furioso del agua contra el cristal y a veces las casas vecinas, cuando los rayos que atraviesan el cielo caen en el mar. Parece embravecido.

Milo suspira mientras observa el contrabajo que reposa abandonado en la esquina de su habitación. Hacía tiempo que no le dedica tiempo, atareado con asuntos que en días pasados le supieron satisfactorios y felices, hoy no sabe cómo identificar a todos esos sentimientos. Lo toma, acariciando la superficie del gran instrumento, repasando con sus yemas las tensiones de las cuerdas, el sonido de las notas; esta desafinado. Se toma su tiempo para acomodar el sonido adecuado.

Milo se ubica en el banquillo tras el contrabajo, yergue su espalda y coloca el instrumento entre sus piernas, su mano izquierda se ubica en el mástil y la derecha sostiene el arco. Entrecierra sus ojos al tiempo que empieza a frotar con suavidad el arco sobre las cuerdas, para comenzar con la tocata.

Quiere hacerlo. Necesita tocar e imaginar que ante él no se encuentra el insulso escritorio con sus apuntes y su ordenador, con las latas de gaseosa y envolturas de dulces. No. Quiere imaginarse que a sus pies hay un escenario, que ante él, el público aguarda ansioso. Desea fervientemente sentir otra vez aplausos de aprobación. Mueve furiosos sus dedos, interpretando una pieza de _Giovanni Bottesini_. Sus gráciles dedos viajan por las cuerdas en la _tastiera_ con sensualidad, el arco se frota acariciando las cuerdas por momentos, por otros, las hace vibrar con intensidad, marcando el sonido, la pasión.

La furia…

Sus dedos se tornan bruscos y las notas graves, sus ojos se humedecen al tiempo que presiona sus labios airados, el rostro enrojece con la última nota alta en _SI_. El instrumento termina dando su última nota en el suelo, al ser pateado con toda la ira contenida. Milo se arroja en la cama y maldice sobre sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabe muy bien porqué tiene esa necesidad enorme de llorar. ¿Por Camus? ¿Por Shura y Saga? ¿Por él mismo?

Cierra sus ojos buscando calma y así detener las lágrimas pero le resulta imposible, el llanto se escapa esta vez por su garganta anudada, gime. Es más bien un hipo lastimero, que le recuerda lo idiota que es. Idiota e infantil.

Camus lleva dos días esquivándolo, supuso que se ha refugiado en la Biblioteca. Dégel prácticamente convive con su padre, por lo que Camus se halla solo en su casa.

No quiere terminar su relación de esa manera, Kanon podría tener razón—en algún punto—pero por más jóvenes que sean, por más que nuevos amores le esperen en el futuro, no se dará por vencido.

Milo ama _ahora_ , ama en el presente y desea seguir amando en el futuro, amar a Camus hoy y siempre.

Limpia su rostro con nueva determinación, se observa en el espejo, alineándose los cabellos un poco, la lluvia no ha disminuido su intensidad pero no le importa. Toma el piloto y un paraguas y se despide de los mayores, quienes no pudieron siquiera detenerlo, porque ya había salido corriendo rumbo a la casa del francés.

Llega a la Biblioteca completamente empapado. Busca en su bolsillo la llave que le había sacado a Dégel y abre la puerta con el corazón dudoso, sabe—aunque sea una extraña impresión—que si llegara a tocar el timbre, Camus no lo atendería, por lo que decide ingresar por su cuenta y sorprenderlo, así no tendrán más opción que arreglar sus problemas o separarse definitivamente. Espera con toda su alma, que no sea eso último.

Sube las escaleras, que dan al departamento de los franceses, la puerta se encuentra cerrada con llave, busca en el juego la correcta. La oscuridad de la gran sala sólo es iluminada cuando algún rayo surca el cielo. Camina por el amplio corredor, decorado con cuadros de artistas importantes y una alfombra de estilo francés, sonríe un poco al pensar en la cara de Dégel, cuando vea la fina alfombra empapada por el agua que se escurre de sus ropas. La habitación de Camus es la última así que se dirige deprisa, pero sin hacer mucho ruido, antes de posar la mano en el picaporte escucha la inconfundible voz de su _novio_ , al parecer mantiene una conversación por teléfono y no le cuesta demasiado adivinar, quién está del otro lado de la comunicación; Aioria.

—He visto hoy las noticias, al parecer te equivocaste con Saga—le oye decir, pega su oído a la puerta y afila su audición; —no te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo… no Aioria, deja esos malos pensamientos. Lo sé, parece todo terrible en éste momento, pero si tú pierdes las esperanzas no serás de ayuda para tus padres…—hubo un momento de silencio—.Yo también te extraño…

Milo arquea una ceja ante eso último, Camus suena terriblemente acongojado, tal pareciera que le ha costado horrores decir aquello. Milo internamente venía imaginándose la conversación, hasta esa extraña declaración. Se toca el pecho que comienza a palpitarle con fuerza.

—Aun no lo sé, estoy confundido, sabes lo que siento por Milo—el griego se permite un instante de ilusión—pero después de…—dentro de la habitación Camus traga saliva antes de proseguir, fuera de ella, Milo hace exactamente lo mismo, con un sentimiento horrible en el pecho; —luego de lo que ocurrió…—otro silencio prolongado—está bien, tienes razón, no debemos pensar en ello ahora.

Al parecer Aioria le ha interrumpido antes de terminar lo que estuvo a punto de decir y Milo maldijo internamente, aunque imagina que la angustiosa voz de Camus, se debe primero a los secuestros y segundo a su relación. Se decide a entrar, pero prefiere tocar la puerta primero.

Camus da un respingo asustado cuando siente el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. El corazón se le acelera.

— ¿Papá?—pregunta con duda.

—No, Camus—el peli turquesa abre sus ojos por la sorpresa de sentir aquella voz—.Soy Milo, ¿puedo pasar?

—Espera—vuelve a tomar su teléfono—Aioria, te llamo después y quédate tranquilo… estoy contigo—esas palabras Milo las escucha y para los tres, tienen distintos significados—Pasa.

Milo abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación cerrándola tras de sí. Sus ojos se perciben tristes y cansados, Camus no lo observa, no levanta la vista del piso y mueve las manos entrelazándolas con nerviosismo.

—Creo que ya sabes de la desaparición de Saga, ayer también hallaron muerto al padre de Shura y él está internado—Camus abre sus ojos con sorpresa y espanto al observarlo al fin—tuvo una sobredosis—dice por toda explicación.

—Todo lo qué está ocurriendo, es terrible…

—Lo es…—Se contemplan intensamente viendo completa incertidumbre en sus pupilas— ¿Y nosotros? Lo que está ocurriendo, ¿también es terrible?

Milo no supo interpretar con exactitud las lágrimas que comienzan a caer de los zafirinos ojos del francés.

* * *

_— ¡Mamá, mamá! Hicimos un poema para regalarte en tu cumpleaños—gritan emocionados los pequeños._

_La mujer sonríe y se ubica en el sillón junto a su esposo. Los pequeños se posan frente a ellos, cada uno con una hoja de papel en sus manos._

_—Del cielo son tus ojos—recita uno._

_—Del trigo tus cabellos—le sigue el otro._

_—Los abrazos, de algodón se sienten._

_—Mientras tus besos, de amor nos consienten._

_— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mamá! ¡Te amamos!—exclaman a la vez._

Se abraza a la almohada para contener el llanto desesperado que le ha ganado a su tranquilidad. Permanece hecha un ovillo con las rodillas al pecho, la blanca almohada ahoga sus gritos, el dolor se arraiga con fuerza, anidando una sensación de vacío en su pecho, una sensación horrible, como si la muerte se irguiera junto a ella para burlarse de su estado. Necesita a su hijo, lo necesita porque enloquecería.

Aspros ingresa a la habitación con el corazón encogido, sus ojos azules se hallan enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y el llanto, que sólo deja escapar en la intimidad de su oficina o en el interior de su auto. Debe ser fuerte por su vulnerable mujer y por Kanon, quien llora como niño pequeño en su pecho. Debe ser fuerte, porque en su interior sabe que Saga se encuentra vivo, un palpito demasiado intenso. Han transcurrido tres días desde que desapareciera, pero cada minuto parece una eternidad.

Camina sigiloso recostándose en la cama, abrazando a su esposa, cobijándola en su pecho, besando sus cabellos, mientras la acaricia para tratar de tranquilizarla. Debieron ser más precavidos, debieron custodiar a sus hijos. Su descuido lo está pagando muy caro. Demasiado.

—Asmita, por favor, cálmate, debes descansar un poco, no me abandones ahora, necesito todas las fuerzas posible…—dice ciñéndola más contra su pecho.

—Aspros… ¿Qué sucedió con Saga? ¿Por qué no llaman? Si es un secuestro, por qué no llaman. Hace un mes que desapareció Aioros y ahora lo hace Saga, no piden rescate, no dejan huellas ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Lo encontraré… Aunque me lleve una vida, lo haré y juro que me llevaré al condenado que hizo esto al infierno—.Sus ojos se oscurecen de ira.

Asmita acaricia el rostro de su esposo, Aspros sostiene esa mano besándola, para luego besar los labios de su mujer. En un momento, un peso extra hunde el colchón y Asmita siente unos brazos enredándose en ella; Kanon se ha acurrucado a su lado. Aspros rodea con sus brazos a los dos. Si están juntos, tendrán más fuerzas.

* * *

Frunce la nariz cuando un olor nauseabundo se cuela por sus fosas nasales, tan profundo que se ahoga, comenzando a toser. El cuerpo le pesa, sus brazos apenas y le responden incluso le cuesta abrir los ojos. Intenta removerse asustándose cuando se da cuenta que no siente nada de la cintura para abajo. Parpadea un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos definitivamente, ese simple acto parece haberle robado la poca fuerza que tenía, ya que trata de forzar a sus piernas pero estas no responden. Todo lo ve en penumbras y brumas sus ojos aun no pueden enfocar con nitidez pero el olor es otra cosa. Le produce nauseas, la boca se llena de jugos que provienen de su estómago, queriendo escaparse, para descender nuevamente. Inspira y exhala un par de veces hasta conseguir un poco de calma, observa su cuerpo, completamente lastimado en algunos lados, quemado a carne viva, le arde toda la piel y la cabeza le estalla, le palpitan las sienes. No pudo contener la arcada y vomita solo restos de jugo y saliva, fue ahí cuando comprueba con horror donde se encuentra; a un costado, la carne podrida es devorada por moscas y gusanos y a su lado, yace inconsciente Aioros. Se aterra.

— ¡Aioros!

Asustado, se arrastra hasta su novio, lo ve extremadamente desnutrido, con los labios resecos y algunas heridas, aunque no son nada comparadas a las suyas. El castaño está atado de manos y pies, se permite un segundo para acariciarlo y besar sus labios efímeramente antes de comenzar a tratar de desatar los amarres. Lo oye quejarse y suspira con alivio al comprobar que se encuentra con vida. No puede recordar nada. No sabe porqué está ahí con el cuerpo destrozado. El dolor le escoce al reptar sobre el suelo sucio y lleno de lo que supone son vidrios. Pero no importa, aguanta lo más que puede los aguijonazos y las lágrimas hasta terminar con los nudos en las manos de Aioros pero para cuando está a punto de terminar con los de los pies, un súbito pinchazo le atraviesa la cabeza, un agudo e intenso dolor le hace doblarse. Sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos buscando en vano calmar el estallido dentro de esta, Saga grita desde el fondo de su garganta con desesperación, siente que su cráneo explotará en cualquier momento, el dolor es tanto que las lágrimas se asoman derramándose por su rostro. Grita más y más fuerte, revolcándose y arqueándose en el suelo.

Aioros siente ruidos lejanos que se acercan a una velocidad impresionante. Distingue esos ruidos como gritos, y de esos gritos puede distinguir una voz que le regresa la razón. Los ojos le arden, pero se esfuerza con ansiedad a abrirlos, comprobando que es Saga quien grita de esa manera. Sus ojos se abren de par a par con horror, al ver la desesperación en el gemelo, quien se retuerce en el suelo, agonizando.

— ¡Saga! ¡ _SAGA_!—exclama.

Busca arrastrarse cuando se da cuenta que sus manos se encuentran libres, el alivio que siente es paralelo a la desesperación por llegar a su novio y ayudarlo. Con rapidez se deshace del amarre de sus pies y gatea hasta donde esta Saga tomándolo en sus brazos. El gemelo grita desgarradoramente y se remueve de un lado a otro presionando su cabeza. De su boca cada tanto se escapan palabras o frases incoherentes.

— ¡Saga! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me escuchas?

Lo abraza con fuerza desesperado y sin saber qué hacer. Saga deja escapar hilos de saliva de sus labios abiertos, llora y se retuerce en sus brazos. Cuando sus ojos desenfocados pueden conectarse nuevamente con los verdes de Aioros, Saga se detiene, como si le hubieran bajado un interruptor, Saga se queda estático. Cierra sus parpados y Aioros se paraliza. No mueve ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, observando a su novio inerte en sus brazos. Palidece.

—Saga—susurra, mientras lo zarandea un poco. Pero no existe reacción por parte de este—Saga—vuelve a mover con más brusquedad. Nada— ¡ _SAGA_!—Desesperado lo zarandea con fuerza, mientras llora.

Pero el cuerpo en sus brazos no reacciona, apenas si existe un tenue movimiento en su pecho que le advierte que aun respira. Todo es una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que no parece tener fin, al contrario, empeora a cada instante. Lo abraza aturdido, solo quiere despertar en su cama, con Saga a su lado y decir que todo fue eso; una pesadilla. Pero lejos está de serlo, el lugar, las moscas, las heridas y el siniestro sujeto que no aparece, le da más fatalismo a todo.

Con un esfuerzo impresionante se incorpora tomando a Saga en sus brazos, el gemelo da un pequeño suspiro y aprieta sus parpados, Aioros acaricia y besa su rostro.

—Saldremos de aquí Saga, te lo prometo, saldremos de aquí.

Da el primer paso, pero cuando se apoya, sus piernas tiemblan, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, llora y presiona el cuerpo herido de su novio contra su pecho. Apoya el pie derecho y con esfuerzo logra hacerse del pie izquierdo como palanca para incorporarse nuevamente. Camina tambaleándose. No sabe dónde está la salida, pero se arriesgaría, es su única oportunidad. Cruza la puerta, la siguiente sala parece un interminable corredor, de una elegancia casi eclesiástica; ventanales de cristales y cortinas de seda egipcia, los cubren, jarrones antiguos y sillones son parte del decorado, el piso es de mármol. Es evidente que el sujeto posee dinero. El estridente sonido de los rayos y relámpagos que caen del cielo, sumado a la intensa lluvia, le produce un temor que nunca imaginó sentir. Camina con cuidado, aferrándose al cuerpo inconsciente, besándolo con desespero en la cabeza y rostro, mientras repite una y otra vez, que todo estará bien.

Llega hasta el final del corredor, pero cuando quiso atravesarlo un golpe repentino en la cabeza lo hace caer desplomado al suelo, escucha una risa de forma macabra mientras la oscuridad se cierne a su alrededor.

Tan cerca.

* * *

Repasa con sus yemas, sus labios. Presiona con fuerza sobre estos, cerrando sus ojos al recordar las caricias. Su piel, su olor. Exhala escuchando en su interior los gemidos intensos y suaves, agudos, adictivos. Puede entender a Milo, en verdad lo hace, es imposible no caer completamente rendido ante su extravagante encanto.

—Idiota, tu hermano desaparece, Saga desaparece y tú te revuelcas con tu mejor amigo para calmar tu dolor y fastidiarlo a él… porque eso hice, no debí arrastrarlo conmigo, no quiero verlo sufrir… no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

Aioria llora recostado en su cama, hundido en la miseria.

Los atrevidos ojos de Kanon llegan a su mente para mortificarlo todavía más. Los labios del gemelo, su sabor. Aioria grita desesperado porque su corazón es una mezcla explosiva que amenaza con estallar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Desde que hizo el amor con Camus (y bien vale decir _amor_ ) su corazón se dividió en dos.

—Es estúpido amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, es imposible…

Pero es lo que siente. Ama a Kanon, su sobreprotección, su manera tan sincera y hasta cínica de ser, la forma en que le hace el amor… enloquece por la piel sedosa y blanquísima de Camus, su olor suave y sus labios de terciopelo. Llora ahogado por la conmoción, empieza a pensar que quedará solo, porque Aioros no aparece, Kanon no lo perdonaría y Camus… Camus volvería a los brazos de Milo, eso lo sabe bien.

—Aioria—su madre ingresa en ese momento sentándose su lado en la cama, acariciando los cabellos,—sé que esto que sucede nos está desarmando poco a poco, tu padre se desespera buscando información, ahora junto a Aspros, concentran todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas en encontrar a Aioros y yo creo en ellos, creo que hallaremos a tu hermano y a Saga, y que todos volveremos a ser felices, así que te pido que no flaquees mi niño, porque debemos estar firmes ante toda posibilidad—la voz se le quiebra y un sollozo se escapa de sus labios.

Aioria se incorpora de inmediato para abrazarla con fuerza, hunde su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, su madre tiene razón, y una vez más se reprocha por pensar en idioteces, cuando su hermano seguramente debe estar padeciendo cosas, que no desea ni imaginar.

—Tengo miedo…

Y es la verdad, tiene miedo por su hermano, tiene terror de no volverlo a ver. Miedo de sus sentimientos, de las consecuencias de sus actos, de perder a Kanon de perder a Camus, incluso de perder a Milo, que siempre fue su amigo.

Tiene demasiado miedo.

—Ten miedo hijo, porque es normal, pero ten mucha más esperanza, y el milagro sucederá…

—Comienzo a creer que a Dios le gusta jugar más con el dolor de las personas… sólo espero que esté protegiendo a Aioros, donde quiera que se encuentre.

Madre e hijo compartieron lágrimas y abrazos. Si estaban juntos, tendrían más fuerzas…

* * *

Dejó sus gafas sobre la mesa de noche y se frotó los ojos, con un leve suspiro en sus labios. Lleva su mano hasta los flequillos y se acaricia el cabello, señal de que se halla nervioso. Kardia lo observa desde su lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso que te preocupa tanto? ¿Son los muchachos?—le pregunta.

—Creo que cometí un error muy grande, Kardia—dice sombrío. El griego se sienta en la cama, con el semblante preocupado.

— ¿De qué hablas?—inquiere y lo siente suspirar.

—El día que viajaba hacía Francia, recordé en mitad del camino que me había olvidado mi pasaporte sobre el escritorio de la Biblioteca… cuando regresaba para buscarlo…

Dégel sonó perturbado y Kardia abrió sus ojos completamente alarmado.

* * *

Deja a su mujer descansando junto a Kanon, ambos han logrado conciliar el sueño. Ingresa a la habitación de sus hijos y se sienta en la cama que le corresponde al mayor. Acaricia la superficie, luego ve la guitarra a un costado, la toma y toca algunas notas recordando los días en que le enseñaba a tocar el instrumento. Su corazón se estremece, y un repentino sollozo lo sorprende. No debe llorar, debe ser fuerte.

Debe ser fuerte. _DEBE SER FUERTE_.

No puede ser fuerte…

Derrama unas cuantas lágrimas observando las fotos que posee Saga sobre su mesa de noche, toma una en donde se encuentra junto a Kanon. Sus niños, tan idénticos… tan distintos. Un par más de lágrimas se les escapan repasando con sus dedos el rostro de su hijo. Por puro instinto, abre el cajón hallando un cuaderno. Nunca fue de husmear en las pertenencias de sus hijos, pero esta tan desesperado de encontrar a Saga aunque sea en un pedazo de papel, que toma el cuaderno en sus manos. Lee sobre la etiqueta el nombre de su hijo y lo abre encontrando varios poemas y pensamientos, con la elegante caligrafía de Saga.

Las lágrimas se precipitan, no sabe si debe hacerlo, probablemente no, pero decide leer uno, imaginado así, que es Saga quien lo recita.

_Osados los que alzan su voz más allá de la conciencia._

_Te vi correr por campos de flores de dicha creencia._

_Te vi sentarte a la luz del sol y nadar por cristales de agua._

_¡Qué bella flor, girasol!_

_Te vi sonreír y llorar,_

_Me vi llorando y sonriendo._

_De una flor naciste, en una flor me absorbiste._

_Lejos de los escombros,_

_Verdes prados escampan ante mi asombro._

_Lejos de tu presencia,_

_Fui libre._

_Libre fui,_

_Cerca de tu ausencia._

_¡No me escuches! No, ya no._

_¡Que libre soy de tu demencia!_

Aspros tiembla ante las palabras que ha leído. Estas son tan bellas como perturbadoras. Una plegaria desesperada, un pedido único de miedos disfrazados. Un sudor frío le recorre por su espalda.

¿Por qué había elegido justamente _ése_ poema?

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo, Saga?—piensa en voz alta.

_«Lejos de los escombros, verdes prados escampan ante mi asombro»_

Releyó.

_«Osados los que alzan su voz más allá de la conciencia… ¡No me escuches! No, ya no ¡Qué libre soy de tu demencia!»_

Aspros siente desfallecer todas sus extremidades al tiempo que sus pupilas chispean de incredulidad. Una situación tan irreal tan fantástica, que es totalmente posible, sus labios tiemblan. Su corazón golpea su pecho y el sonido de su teléfono lo alarma, sintiendo que moriría ahí mismo.

Un timbrazo, una punzada…dos timbrazo una corazonada… tres timbrazos…

Atiende.

—Hola—su voz vacila.

—Aspros, disculpa que llame a estas horas, pero necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… es grave…—el griego no responde. Su corazón se desborda queriéndosele escapar— ¿Aspros?

Afuera, el cielo furioso, descarga su ira con una estruendosa lluvia y centelleantes rayos.

* * *

Shura despierta por las caricias que siente en su rostro. Son cálidas y le trasmiten serenidad. Cuando abre sus ojos, éstos incrédulos, se niegan a creer que aquella persona estuviese a su lado. Observa la sonrisa y las pequeñas lágrimas que al parecer ha estado derramando de sus ojos cafés.

—Shura…—susurra la mujer al tiempo que deposita un beso en su frente.

—Ma…mamá…


	18. Campos Elíseos: Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar ahí. Este es EL capítulo revelador.

Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young  
In a world of magnets and miracles  
Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary  
The ringing of the division bell had begun

Along the Long Road and on down the Causeway  
Do they still meet there by the Cut

There was a ragged band that followed in our footsteps  
Running before times took our dreams away  
Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to tie us to the ground  
To a life consumed by slow decay

The grass was greener  
The light was brighter  
When friends surrounded  
The nights of wonder

_High Hopes — Pink Floyd_

* * *

A punto de ser despojado de su vida, le fue imposible no recordar que alguna vez tuvo sueños. Que amó. Que fue feliz. Recordó los ojos de la mujer de la cual se enamoró, evocó su aroma y sonrisa. Tan bella. Y sobre todo, fue ella quien le regaló lo más preciado en su vida; su hijo. Sin embargo, todo fue en vano, tarde le llegaron los recuerdos, porque al hombre—tristemente—sólo le restaba entregar un maltrecho y sin vida cuerpo.

—Perdóname Shura.

Palabras arrojadas al viento, con la amargura de quien baja los brazos. La tristeza bajo su propia derrota y el conocimiento de la que deja sobre tierra. Escucha a su verdugo decir algo a lo que no prestó atención; su arma se dispara, estallándole la cabeza.

Jamás pudo recordar bien, cuándo es que había comenzado con el vicio, ¿fue antes de conocerla? ¿Después? Vagamente recordaba nombres _; Oneiros, Ikelos_. Algún que otro más.

Cid García, había sido un prometedor economista, aficionado a la esgrima. Fue gracias a la disciplina deportiva, que conoció a su mujer. Mine era una valenciana, como él, de una familia acomodada. Admirada tanto por su fuerte carácter, como por su innegable belleza, su piel blanca y sus largos y oscuros cabellos, con unos ojos cafés, que solían brillar como rubíes. Mine era codiciada por todos. Cid se había enamorado casi al instante de verla, por meses buscó conocerla, entablando una estrecha amistad, que por suerte para el enamorado joven, dio frutos de amor. Cuando le propuso salir, la muchacha no lo dudó y es que Cid tenía todo lo que ella anhelaba en un hombre. Inteligente, dedicado y cariñoso. No le importó que él no tuviera una posición en la sociedad, porque estaba segura que su novio, llegaría lejos, era astuto, tan así, que su ingenio, lo llevó a formar parte de una gran empresa, que comenzaba a radicarse en Grecia. Fue una decisión difícil para los dos, pero cuando Mine supo que Shura venía en camino, no dudó en seguir a su hombre comenzando una nueva vida en Atenas. Los primeros años en las míticas tierras, fueron de ensueño para la joven pareja.

Pero lo que Mine, no sabía, es que su esposo ya había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a los bares y el alcohol. Cid, solía decirse que inhalaba una o dos líneas, cuando se sentía contento, y que nada de malo había en ello. Pero la vida no lo trataría muy bien. La empresa comenzó a demandar más y más de él, teniendo que sacrificar las horas en familia para quedarse en juntas y reuniones, que lo estresaban a tal punto de cambiar su humor, volviéndolo amargado y sombrío.

Cid llegaba a su casa, se daba una ducha y dormía, ignorando a su mujer y al pequeño Shura que contaba con cinco años. Su humor empeoraba, teniendo largas discusiones por las desatenciones que le daba a su familia. Mine le recriminaba que no pasaba tiempo con ellos y Cid, enloquecía diciendo que gracias a que él se esforzaba trabajando, vivían con todos los lujos que tenían, incluso varias veces, estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, optaba por azotar la puerta y largarse a algún bar. Las drogas comenzaron a ser su motor a tierra, puesto que increíblemente se relajaba a tal punto, que llegaba a su casa, abrazaba a su esposa y le pedía perdón por su comportamiento, tomaba a Shura y le regalaba toda clase de juguetes y "compensaciones" por sus desatenciones. Es por eso que el español comenzó a consumir día y noche, pensando que era la solución para apartar sus frustraciones laborales y mantener a su familia contenta. La realidad que se formaba en su mente, distaba mucho de lo que en verdad ocurría.

Mine comenzó a enloquecer de odio y su carácter fuerte y determinado terminó por flaquear, formando de ella, una mujer sumisa y resentida. Tan así que sus frustraciones las descargaba con Shura, quien a sus diez años se vio entre medio de una familia desintegrada y odiada, porque su madre parecía odiarlo a él y a su padre, entonces Shura, la odió a ella.

La hostilidad llegó a tal punto que la cachetada que debería haber recibido Cid, la recibió Shura, los insultos también, el odio y decepción, Cid detuvo los golpes, y ella dijo que se marcharía… comenzando con una crisis nerviosa que le valió una temporada larga en un hospital psiquiátrico. Sus padres llegaron a Grecia para llevársela con ellos y puesto que nunca habían aceptado la relación, ni a su nieto, los abandonaron a su suerte. Cid, deprimido, terminó de hundirse, mientras se culpaba por el estado en que había terminado su mujer, pero Shura no perdonó ese abandono, y la odió. Hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Es increíble. Sus ojos oscilan entre la olvidada felicidad y el resentimiento acumulado por años; frente a él se encuentra su madre, la mujer que pensó jamás volvería a ver. En su corazón se anidan los sentimientos que chorrean por sus ojos, ese rencor, el dolor y la _maldita_ e infinita felicidad al verla. Quiere gritarle, incluso desea golpearla, buscando culparla por la muerte de su padre. Si ella no los hubiera abandonado, si hubiera luchado por sacar a su padre de donde estaba, él jamás se habría acercado a ese mundo y no estaría al borde de la muerte y con su padre; muerto.

Shura la observa, frunce el ceño y su mirada se carga de odio, se incendia en llamas de dolores pasados y muy presentes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate.

—No lo haré, no ésta vez—dice la mujer al borde del llanto nuevamente.

—Es tarde para buscar redención, es tarde, porque la persona que más amo en este mundo, ha muerto—nunca se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que surcan su rostro—mi papá murió por tu culpa y por mi culpa, no pude ayudarlo y él…

—Hijo…

— ¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así, cuando lo único que hiciste fue abandonarme! Me dejaste solo con papá y era un maldito _pendejo_ —grita, largando lo que por años estuvo atorado en su pecho— ¡No sabía qué hacer! Y lo único que hice fue lastimarlo y hundirlo más, porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudarlo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salir por mí mismo… dejé que papá se matara y me matara con él… y el maldito me dejó acá, solo, no me llevo con él, ¡mi papá se fue!—brama a todo pulmón, conmocionando a la mujer, quien tiene los ojos tan abiertos como su boca y las lágrimas mojan las sabanas de la cama—Mi papá murió por mi culpa…

La mujer lo abraza con todas su fuerzas, Shura forcejea en un comienzo pero pierde la batalla prendiéndose de ella, como cuando era pequeño, se hunde en ese abrazo tratando de regresar la imagen cálida que tenía de ella. Derrotado, Shura deja de ser el joven prepotente y serio, deja de ser el joven maduro para convertirse en el niño que habían obligado a madurar.

—Mamá, mamá ¡no me dejes solo! ¡No me dejes solo otra vez!—Mine toma su rostro y riega de besos a su pequeño.

—Jamás, me escuchas, jamás volveré a fallarte y te ayudaré entregando mi vida si así es necesario, para que te cures y vuelvas a ser mi niño, mi dulce Shura.

—No me abandones mamá…

Se abrazan. Shura no volverá a estar solo nuevamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que puede ver esa pequeña la luz de esperanza al final del camino.

Mine se lo llevará a España, donde comenzarán de cero. La mujer velará toda su vida para expiar los pecados que cometió al abandonarlo. Llevará también el cuerpo de su esposo, para que descansara al fin en paz, cerca de ellos, como familia, una vez más.

* * *

Kardia ha escuchado con atención, todo lo que su pareja dijo con muecas claras de aprehensión. No le reprocha nada, ya que ver en la mirada de Dégel tal consternación e incertidumbre, le es suficiente como para darse cuenta, que el francés se halla apenado, por no haber actuado con rapidez.

—Debiste decírmelo antes.

—Lo sé, pero, pude haberme equivocado ¿no? Es decir, mi vista no es muy buena que digamos, ¿y si realmente no era uno de los gemelos?

— ¿Y si lo era? Dégel, lo que viste puede ayudar a encontrar a Aioros y en todo caso, también a Saga.

—Iré a la policía, espero que mi silencio no haya perjudicado la vida de los niños, me siento un completo inepto… pero tuve miedo.

—No pienses más en eso, pero…

Dégel, se visite de prisa y toma las llaves de su auto, la lluvia apenas ha disminuido pero eso no importa ya, cuando vidas inocentes se encuentran en riesgo. Observa a Kardia que parece querer decir algo o callar, le dedica una última mirada antes de abandonar la habitación.

Kardia queda pensando unos momentos, piensa que es mejor hablar con Aspros, la sola idea de que alguno de sus hijos estuviera involucrado en el secuestro, es escalofriante.

Toma su teléfono y marca el número de Aspros, luego de unos momentos lo escucha atender.

—Aspros, disculpa que llame a estas horas, pero necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… es grave…—No obtiene respuesta alguna— ¿Aspros? Soy Kardia… ¿Hola?—el insistente silencio le pone los pelos de punta—Aspros ¿me escuchas? Si estás ahí, debes saber que tus hijos… Dégel vio a uno de tus hijos…

Ya no hubo silencio, porque el tono de marcado comienza a sonar, dando por entendido que el griego ha cortado la comunicación.

— ¿Qué carajo?—Kardia observa por la ventana, la lluvia vuelve a ser intensa—Esto no me gusta nada…

Dégel llega a la delegación que está a unas cuadras de la casa de Kardia. Titubea un poco al ingresar, puesto que siente que traiciona no sólo a Aspros, sino, también, a Sísifo.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?—dice un oficial detrás de un mostrador.

—Mi nombre es Dégel Lefebvre, soy dueño de la Biblioteca Nacional—calla un momento, el oficial lo observa interesado—vengo porque el día que sucedió el secuestro de Aioros Sfakianakis, presencié algo que puede ayudar a esclarecer la desaparición…

El oficial se incorpora de su asiento observándolo con el semblante serio.

—Acompáñeme…

* * *

_—Su hijo se repondrá, la herida no tocó ningún órgano vital, sigue negándose a hablar, ninguno de los dos. Saga no recuerda lo que ocurrió y Kanon dice no recordar tampoco, creo que quiere proteger a su hermano._

_—Los niños nunca se comportaron agresivos entre sí, son muy unidos y se defienden mutuamente… no puedo creer lo que ocurrió._

_—Tengo un diagnóstico, es algo apresurado e increíblemente raro, dada su edad, pero mucho me temo no es nada agradable…_

* * *

Algo en él se quiebra. Desde que lo conociera, desde que se le incrustara tan profundo en su corazón, jamás fue capaz de verlo llorar y el sentimiento es mayor porque no sabe a qué se deben, si acaso sus lágrimas fueron provocadas por él. Milo se impulsa por ese amor, abrazando a Camus, preocupado y sobrepasado por la situación, comienza a llorar también sintiendo como propio su dolor. Lo acuna en sus brazos, sentados en el suelo, al borde de la cama.

—Calma Camus, ¿Por qué lloras?—le acaricia el rostro, y el francés rehuye de ese contacto.

Incluso Milo se ha dado cuenta de ese gesto esquivo y de su postura tensa, incluso incómoda que Camus mantiene entre sus brazos, no lo observa y mueve su rostro apenas sentir los dedos del griego.

El francés se separa del abrazo, moviéndose a un lado, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos pero es que no se siente capaz de recibir sus caricias, de merecerlas. No después de lo que hizo y de lo que comienza a sentir por Aioria.

Respira hondo y limpia su rostro, elevando la mirada hacia el peli índigo. Milo se remueve ansioso. Sus ojos se pasean por los angulosos rasgos de su… no puede calificarlo como novio y no tiene la valentía para llamarlo _ex_.

Ve sus labios, finos y sonrosados, dulces y perfectos, una sensación le recorre el cuerpo abrigando un calor que crece con sus ansias de besarlo, de tenerlo e impulsado por ese deseo se acerca y sopesa las reacciones de Camus pero el deseo puede más cuando se abalanza contra el cuerpo del otro cayendo ambos, él encima del francés.

Se observan con temor, con dudas pero sin dudas la pasión sigue allí y Camus lo sabe bien, porque ese joven que tiene encima todavía y muy latente, despierta un sinfín de emociones intensas, abrumadoras.

Su sólo contacto lo estremece, su aliento lo calcina y su hombría empieza a despertar feroz ante el griego… _su_ griego.

Milo lo besa, tantea la tensión de su amante y Camus no tarda ni quiere pretender resistirse, se abraza a él y corresponde el beso ansioso. Un beso tan extraño como extrañado. Se prenden del otro con fuerza, incapaces de acallar lo que gritan sus pasiones, Milo lo ama con locura, pero Camus sufre de una angustia doble… siente que está traicionando tanto a Milo como a Aioria, traicionándolos al no ser completamente sincero con ambos.

¿Qué pensará Milo, si le contara? No lo perdonaría. Lo repudiará y lo dejará y Camus, no está seguro de querer dejarlo ir.

Se siente un perverso y jodido manipulador.

La mano de Milo se cuela por su remera, acariciándole el vientre y el pecho, pellizcando sus pezones, arrancando traicioneros jadeos de su garganta, un jadeo que grita el nombre de Milo. Y llora el nombre de Aioria.

Así como había jadeado el nombre de Aioria y llorado el nombre de Milo.

_Sucio._

—Te amo y no quiero perderte—un puñal—perdóname por no cuidarte, por no valorar lo que eres—su pecho se contrae—pensaste que había fallado en mi promesa, pero juro por el amor que te tengo, juro por mi vida, que yo dejé los vicios Camus…

Llora con intensidad, su cuerpo es despojado de sus atavíos, su alma es desnudada y quemada nuevamente, ya no queda nada de aquel joven reservado y casto, del adusto y sobrio.

—Te dije que dejaría todo por ti… no me dejes Camus…

—No puedo…—susurra casi inaudible.

Milo desciende sus labios y sus manos por su cuerpo, coloca su lengua de fuego en su sexo. Se derrite cual dulce en su boca, gime con desespero y entrega su amor nuevamente, lo entrega porque él está para dar, para dar y no sabe ya si recibirá… pero lo dará todo. Todo.

¡Todo!

—Te amo…

—No lo digas…

La boca acoge su sexo, succiona desenfrenado y Camus se pierde en el olvido de todo lo que _fue_ para _ser_ …

Grita e inunda su boca con su angustia, se la cede toda a Milo, toda su angustia tibia y espesa se pierde por la garganta… ya forma parte de él ahora.

— ¿Por qué lloras Camus?—Milo le acaricia la mejilla recostándose a su lado, toma la mano el francés y la coloca en su miembro, cierra sus dedos y presiona la mano para que lo estimulara—No quiero que llores, dime porqué lo haces…

Milo cierra sus ojos y se abandona al placer de la fina y suave mano del francés. Camus detiene su mano y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Milo, descendiendo sobre el enhiesto miembro, jadea cuando lo siente entero en su interior y comienza con el vaivén desesperado, casi endemoniado.

Milo sujeta sus caderas y jadea con furia ante semejante placer, se muerde los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar prácticamente, se mueve buscando sus caderas, Camus gime y llora, y lo observa enfermizamente desolado, aquello es una locura de placeres primitivos. La próstata fue asaltada y Camus con sólo ese placer se derrama nuevamente, apretando con fuerzas sus paredes, Milo gruñe, presiona con furia sus dientes para luego gritar desaforadamente, mientras un brutal orgasmo lo toma presa. Por un momento todo es oscuridad y placer, le toma un buen rato recobrar algo de conciencia.

— ¡Dioses!—Milo sonríe.

Dicha sonrisa se borra cuando sus ojos se posan en la cruda mirada de Camus.

—Me acosté con Aioria…

Su puñal fue el certero.

* * *

_—No quiero jugar a eso Saga… es peligroso y a mamá no le gusta._

_—Mi amigo dice que eres un cobarde y que si no lo haces, no me junte más contigo._

_—Y tu amigo es el cobarde porque no quiere aparecer, no es justo que sólo tú lo puedas ver—se enoja el pequeño._

_—A él no le caes bien, porque dice que si estoy contigo no puedo jugar con él, pero si tú haces eso estaremos los tres juntos._

_—No lo haré—dice terco._

_—Entonces yo lo haré—Kanon alcanza a abrir grande sus ojos, antes de que un dolor agudo le perforara el pecho…_

—No… Saga, no… ¡No!—Kanon se incorpora de la cama, empapado en sudor, su madre duerme aun, producto de un té sedante que le han dado. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, ve a su padre a un lado de la cama con el rostro desencajado— ¡No puede ser!—grita aterrado.

—Kanon…—Aspros traga saliva—debemos darnos prisa.

El joven no dice más nada, y sigue a su padre, ambos se suben al auto, con el corazón tratando de salírseles por la boca.

Maneja con rapidez, el tiempo ya es escaso y no tienen más que perder, cuando el auto se estaciona frente a la residencia de Sísifo, Aspros palidece al sentir las sirenas de la policía, cerca. Baja de prisa del auto tocando con insistencia el timbre. Sasha abre la puerta de la casa, alarmada por ver a Aspros y Kanon empapados, en el pórtico de su casa.

— ¿Aspros? ¿Qué sucede?—Fue Sísifo quien habla, bajando las escaleras.

—Sísifo, debes venir conmigo—el castaño arquea una ceja inquieto, Aioria baja las escaleras con él; —se dónde están…

Sísifo abre sus ojos sorprendido y preocupado por el semblante descompuesto del otro griego. Kanon y Aioria cruzan fugaces miradas, el castaño siente que desfallece al verlo.

— ¡Qué esperan Sísifo! ¡Sí saben en dónde están, deben ir de inmediato por favor!—exclama Sasha.

—Aspros, ¿cómo es que…?

—No lo sé, pero para ser sinceros, espero que no se encuentren allí…

Sísifo pudo ver el atroz desasosiego en el rostro de su amigo y sin decir una palabra más, se dirige a la puerta para salir rumbo a encontrar a su hijo.

— ¡Yo iré con ustedes!—grita Aioria con determinación.

Su padre asiente y los cuatro se suben al auto, marchando a toda prisa. La policía llega en ese momento pero ya es tarde, el auto empieza a desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡Deténganse!—Grita el oficial— ¡Ustedes sigan a ese auto!

Cuatro patrullas, emprenden la persecución, mientras que dos se estacionan frente a la casa con Sasha descolocada. Dos más van rumbo a la casa de Aspros.

* * *

Milo ríe al tiempo que se sujeta el pecho sintiendo que si no lo hace se romperá en pedazos. En cambio, Camus alza una ceja contrariado por tal reacción, quizá no fue la esperada y es por eso que frunce el ceño evidentemente molesto.

—Así que es cierto después de todo.

— ¡No! Espera, no somos amantes. Sucedió por primera vez hace dos días—le interrumpe antes de que tomara las cosas por otro rumbo.

—Y hace tres que nos separamos—espeta mordaz.

Cierra sus ojos, internamente cuenta hasta diez. De ser otra persona, de ser él, el de antes, lo habría molido a golpes. Le hubiera destrozado el orgullo y comido su dignidad, pero frente suyo se encuentra Camus.

Su Camus, a quien tanto ama.

—No lo planeamos, sólo…

Y Milo tuvo que reír nuevamente, lo más soez que puede, callando la explicación del francés.

—Nunca se planea. Sólo ocurre, solo es un desliz del momento, ¿no? un momento de locura y luego ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! El arrepentimiento—grita irónico—el doloroso y sucio arrepentimiento—vuelve a reír; —dime ¿lo hace mejor que yo?

Se le acerca.

—Por favor Milo… tú no entiendes y yo ya no soporto.

Y otra vez la histérica risa del griego lo acalla.

— ¿No lo soportas? ¿A mí no me soportas? ¿Cómo es eso?, dejas que cualquiera te toque, ¿y a mí no me soportas?

—No digas eso…

—Camus—Milo trata de mantenerse sereno, pero su voz le traiciona tornándose turbia— ¿Con quién quieres estar? ¿A quién vas a elegir?

Camus abre sus ojos sorprendido por aquellas preguntas, Milo se arrodilla a su lado y le toma la mano, sus ojos están húmedos y enrojecidos con un dolor desbordante que se le pega irremediablemente. Pero no puede responder, porque realmente no sabe.

— ¿No te das cuenta, Camus? Si no puedes decidirte ahora, después de haber hecho el amor, de tenerme aquí contigo rogándote que no me dejes…—su voz se agudiza temblando ante el inminente llanto—si no lo puedes decir… es porque no es a mí a quien tú eliges, Camus, no es a mí a quien amas.

Milo sonríe al momento de derramar las primeras lágrimas.

—No es a mí… ¡ya no! Y por tu bondad, por el cariño que me tienes, no puedes decirlo y te acostaste conmigo por compasión ¡Por Dios Camus! ¡Por compasión! Te conozco, sé perfectamente que no te acostarías con alguien si no despertara algo en ti, no te entregarías a una persona porque si, eres hielo ante desconocidos y fuego ante tus amantes…

—Basta…

—No te entregarías a tener sexo con alguien Camus… porque eres un ser sublime hecho para amar, y si no amas, si no deseas, no te entregas… Deseas a Aioria, y mucho me temo que no quieres ser sincero contigo, porque también lo amas…Esperaste una puerta, una hendidura, por donde escapar…

—Basta Milo, yo te amo a ti ¡Maldita sea!—Milo abre sus ojos sorprendidos ante las maldiciones del francés—¡Te amo a ti, pero no sé qué siento por Aioria! Me duele ser sincero, a éste punto, me duele lo que hice… pero no me arrepiento ¿Cómo llamas a eso? ¡Fallé a la promesa que te hice! Y tú… tú… Milo, no deberías estar aquí, no deberías mírame así, no lo merezco ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo haces?!

Estáticos, ninguno emite más palabras al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación, suena nuevamente.

— ¿Chicos?—Es Kardia.

Camus termina de colocarse su ropa y abre la puerta, el semblante que trae el mayor, los pone en alerta, fruncen el ceño. Kardia prefiere evitar mencionar el hecho de que, ha escuchado su discusión.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?

—Hay algo importante que deben escuchar—el griego toma aire antes de proseguir—al parecer, los secuestros no fueron planeados por ese Radamanthys, ni por Valentine…

Milo y Camus se sorprenden al tiempo que cruzan miradas de preocupación.

* * *

Escucha el susurrar de su pecho entreabriendo sus labios para dejar escapar un agudo jadeo mezcla de vahos incendiados desde su interior. Un calor conocido y anhelado. Un calor agradable y completamente satisfactorio que abriga a su cuerpo y lo transporta lejos—muy lejos—allí donde siempre se reúne con él. Allí donde es amado y ama en reciprocidad. Su boca se llena de saliva, la cual pasa con algo de dificultad por su garganta, siente a su pecho humedecerse pero no es frío, puesto que sea lo que sea que lo humedece, deja llagas a su paso. Quema su cuerpo, abrasado por un placer inconfundible que azuza sus sentidos.

Gime. Gime con fuerza, pensando que pronto lo onírico desaparecerá y su lugar volverá a ser el infierno. Ausente, sujeta aquello que lo quema, abraza eso que emana un cálido y reconfortante sonido, tan conocido como amado. Susurra algo entre dientes, entre sueños y nubes lisérgicas.

Jadea, el calor se escapa por su boca, mientras el fuego se mece sobre él y se deja consumir.

Jadea.

—Saga…—susurra.

Evoca el rostro precioso del menor y las lágrimas acuden a él como recordatorio del dolor que acarrea desde ese día en que lo _vio_ por última vez. Y es ahí cuando la magia se rompe. Cuando el dulce aroma nocturno de su piel, el azul oceánico de sus cabellos y ojos dejan de emanar esa cálida presencia. Aioros escucha una risa, mientras, su cadera es golpeada con fuerza, con los muslos del sujeto que ríe y gime con furia mientras se hunde sobre su sexo.

El griego abre sus ojos y ahoga un grito impactado, por saberse en esa situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta acaso?—exclama soez.

Pero Aioros no reacciona, no puede hacer nada ante la vista del sujeto sentado a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose desenfrenadamente mientras él sólo se deja hacer.

Su cuerpo se encuentra completamente paralizado, intenta mover sus manos pero estas nuevamente están sujetas con mordazas. La saliva se acumula espesa y las lágrimas ya casi secas, se escurren de sus vacuos ojos.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me…hiciste?—arrastra las palabras, comprobando que su lengua también esta adormecida.

—Sólo te adormecí un poco mientras terminó aquí—dice entre gemidos grotescos.

Aioros sufre, porque no entiende cómo puede estar excitado con algo así. No entiende como su miembro reacciona e incluso goza del interior del sujeto. Cierra sus ojos mortificado, esperando que acabase pronto, dibuja en su mente el sereno rostro de Saga, dibuja en su mente su habitación, la sonrisa austera que disfraza la felicidad de Saga… dibuja en su mente felicidad.

Se siente por demás sucio, cuando gime con intensidad al acabar juntos.

—Ahora es momento de la decisión final, Aioros.

El joven vuelve a abrir sus ojos, al tiempo que la punta de un arma se coloca entre sus ojos.

* * *

— ¡Aspros ten cuidado!—brama Sísifo al ver el volantazo que da su amigo para evitar un pozo con lodo.

La carretera es un infierno, los rayos se acentúan en el medio de los campos y la lluvia les hace imposible ver más allá de cinco metros. Aspros conduce a una velocidad alarmante, Kanon atrás no pronuncia palabra. Aioria lo observa de reojo, el semblante de Kanon parece el de alguien que acaba de ver un muerto.

Minutos eternos después pueden ver lo que parece un auto a un costado del camino, enterrado ente las altas siembras. No mucho más allá está la entrada de una estancia. Aspros orilla su vehículo y voltea su cabeza sintiendo las sirenas, que aunque un poco lejanas, les avisan que la policía no les ha perdido pisada y viene en camino.

Aspros observa a Sísifo y desciende del auto sin decir nada. Kanon palidece aún más al comprobar que el vehículo es el de Valentine, baja seguido de Aioria y los cuatro corren por los caminos encharcados, a lo lejos se ve una estancia, que apenas si mantiene la luz de una habitación encendida. Del otro lado, las sirenas se han apagado, al parecer, la policía ha decidido despistarlos.

* * *

— ¿Qué harás?—dice Aioros en un hilo de voz. Por algún momento, cree haber escuchado las sirenas de una patrulla, pero debido al sonido estruendoso de la tormenta, no sabe si sólo ha sido su imaginación.

—Es fácil, muere Saga…—pronuncia apuntando el cañón sobre el cuerpo del gemelo—o mueres tú…

La penetrante risa retumba cual si fueran los rayos que caen en los campos y Aioros siente por primera vez en todo su cautiverio, que morirá sin poder _ayudar_ a Saga…

* * *

La policía irrumpe en la casa de Argyropoulos. Asmita, es sujetada por su criada, mientras llora, al tiempo que policías armados dan vuelta la casa y la habitación de Saga, en busca de pruebas, que lo incriminen.

_«Unidad 56…unidad 57… diríjanse por la carretera ocho, hacia el oeste…»_

Se escucha el intercomunicador de un oficial.

—Debemos irnos.

Los policías dejan a una casa y a Asmita, completamente desordenada.

—Ruta ocho…—Asmita casi se desmaya, sabe hacia dónde se dirigen.

* * *

El corazón parece desbordarlo, se acelera con cada paso sigiloso que da, puede sentir incluso, como el golpeteo de su órgano retumba en sus oídos y hace eco en toda la estancia. El frío en aquella zona es insoportable, no recuerda haber sentido tanto frío en su vida, pero bien sabe, que este es acentuado por los nervios y las emociones que padece. Está asustado, Aspros Argyropoulos se encuentra aterrado y ese dolor no lo deja avanzar con facilidad.

—Aspros, ¿Qué es éste lugar?—pregunta en un susurro el castaño mayor.

—Es mi estancia, una de las más grandes y la favorita de mi familia…

Kanon toma la mano de Aioria y lo observa con aprehensión. El menor de ojos verdes siente escalofríos al contacto.

—Mantente cerca, al parecer hay gente en la casa—le dice.

La policía ha tomado el camino por los campos que rodean a la estancia, una decena de uniformados y armados, corren rumbo a la única luz que se distingue aparte de los rayos en el cielo. Llegan a la puerta trasera, aglomerándose a los costados. El oficial al mando comprueba que la puerta está abierta, hace una seña y los demás lo siguen por detrás.

Aspros y compañía han llegado también, el griego mayor busca la puerta que da a la cocina, que queda a un lateral ya que posee una llave para poder abrirla e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, fuerza la puerta para que los demás lo siguieran. Sus corazones estallan en sus pechos, por la adrenalina que fluye sin control.

Escuchan pasos, permanecen estáticos, pero sus respiraciones se hacen tan pesadas que pareciese asemejarse a las centellas en el cielo. Un olor espantoso comienza a invadir sus fosas nasales, los cuatro se llevan la mano a la nariz, mientras avanzan, todo parece indicar que el secuestrador se halla allí, con sus hijos.

Sísifo se pregunta una y otra vez, cómo había hecho Aspros para dar con la conclusión de que estaban ahí y porqué el malnacido del secuestrador, había optado por ese lugar para mantener prisioneros a su hijo y a Saga. A medida que avanzan el olor se hace más intenso y el murmullo de voces, más audibles.

En sus corazones saben que deben prepararse para lo peor…

Los oficiales avanzan, siguiendo el rastro de luz al final del pasillo, ellos también comienzan a sentir con intensidad el olor, que saben bien, pertenecía a carne en descomposición. Por lo que apresuran sus pasos.

Nadie está realmente preparado para la escena que vivirán…

* * *

—No me obligues a esto, no puedes obligarme—Aioros ya no llora, porque simplemente las lágrimas ya no salen.

—Aioros, ya me aburrí de todo esto. Está en tus manos ponerle fin a la pesadilla—dice ignorando la cantidad de gente que se acerca a la habitación—Quien dispare primero, será el que quede libre…

Desata la mano derecha de Aioros, para colocar un arma en ella. Aioros observa el arma y después a su novio, quien apunta a su pecho.

—Despídete Aioros—sonríe.

La cerúlea mirada de Saga atraviesa el corazón del castaño, quien se prepara para su fin. Él sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Y con todas sus fuerzas quiere creer que el temblor en las manos de Saga le dicen lo mismo, que el gemelo no lo hará. Que aún hay algo del muchachito que ama en ese cuerpo.

— ¡Alto!

El ruido inconfundible del disparo llega a los oídos de Aspros y compañía, quienes sin vacilar corren hasta la sala de la estancia.

La escena se sucede en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Aioros. Saga gira su cuerpo en el último momento, antes de que la bala alcanzara su cabeza, pero eso no impide que aquel pedazo de mortal metálico, se incrustara en su espalda. El dolor y el estallido interno fue feroz, Aioros grita llevándose las manos a su cabeza, mientras el cuerpo de Saga cae sobre él, empapándolo de sangre.

Aspros fue el primero en entrar a la sala, seguido por Sísifo que se congela en el lugar y Kanon y Aioria llevan sus manos a sus rostros desencajados.

— ¡Saga! ¡ _SAGA_! ¡ _SAGA_!—grita a todo pulmón Aioros desesperado.

Mueve con cuidado el cuerpo del gemelo, mientras la sangre se escurre por la herida. Aioros recuesta sobre el piso el cuerpo inerte de Saga, acaricia los cabellos con desesperación, mientras lo llama entre llantos, para que se quedara con él. La imagen es extremadamente violenta.

Aioros y Saga se hallan completamente desnudos. A un lado de ellos, está el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, siendo de cena para gusanos y moscas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	19. ¿Dios o Demonio? ¿Justo o Malvado?

Con una lágrima de fe sobre tu piel  
Olvidé la grieta que dejó tu amor  
Pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser  
Me obligó a azotarte, tiernamente

Sin dolor no te haces feliz  
Sin dolor no te haces feliz  
Sin amor  
No sufras más

Toda esa noche provocaste ver en mí  
Lo que a nadie muestro en la intimidad  
Pero esa forma de mirada que hay en ti  
Me obligó a matarte, lentamente

_El Duelo — La Ley_

* * *

Toda había comenzado como cualquier juego infantil; salido de la prolifera imaginación de un niño de cinco años.

Aquella tarde en que Saga lo vio por primera vez, nunca dimensionó la gravedad de su existencia. Esa tarde el gemelo se encontraba ensayando unas partituras que su padre le había dejado cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza, un dolor al que no le dio importancia, más intrigado en lo que veía. Por un momento pensó que era una especie de fantasma, pero de ningún modo sintió miedo. Sus ojos no parpadeaban, eran azules como los suyos, pero parecían derramados, dándole una tonalidad rojiza, bastante perturbadora. Y su cabello era largo y grisáceo, como la ceniza que deja el fuego al consumirse.

Saga dejó su guitarra y se acercó a la cama de Kanon, donde _él_ estaba sentado inmóvil, solamente observándolo. Saga ladeó su cabeza, y miró hacia la puerta; estaba cerrada ¿Cómo había entrado?

— ¿Quién eres?

El misterioso personaje sonrió. Por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

**_Sí._ **

Saga dio un sobresalto al percibir muy nítidamente la voz de su enigmático visitante salir desde el fondo de su consciencia, como si el eco rebotara en su cabeza, acentuando el ligero dolor en sus sienes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

**_Vine a jugar contigo, Saga._ **

— ¿Jugar?

**_Sí, jugar. Solos tú y yo… porque yo estoy solo y si tú me dejas, moriré de soledad y tristeza ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Saga? ¿Qué muera de tristeza?_ **

— ¡No! Yo no quiero que mueras por mi culpa…

**_Entonces, ¿jugarás conmigo?_ **

—Claro—sonrió el menor—puedo decirle a Kanon que juegue con nosotros, así ya no te sentirás solo.

**_Después, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo._ **

Saga dudó un momento, pese a no sentir miedo, en su interior sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Parpadeó. Observó su habitación confundido, ¿se había dormido? El pequeño se quejó al intentar incorporarse, observó su cuerpo, le dolían los brazos y las piernas, también otros lados. Saga vio que traía desgarrada su camisa y no llevaba puesto sus zapatos, asustado se hizo un bollo en su cama y comenzó a llorar. No recordaba qué había sucedido. Y ahora que el llanto cobraba fuerza, también lo hacía el dolor en sus extremidades, sus brazos estaban lastimados, y sus piernas con moretones.

—Saga, ¿qué te pasó?—dijo su hermano entrando en la habitación.

Y lo escuchó.

**_No digas nada, Saga… no te creerán._ **

—Saga… ¡Te lastimaste! Llamaré a mamá.

Kanon salió de la habitación y Saga tuvo miedo, a tal grado, que comenzó a temblar y respirar pesadamente, se sentía sujeto a su propia cama, como si un peso extra lo aplastara, aunque no hubiera nada allí.

Ese día dijo que se había tropezado con la alfombra. Al siguiente dijo que se había caído de la bicicleta… al mes siguiente, que Kanon lo había golpeado.

Lo acusó de sus golpes en el rostro y su hermano se enfadó tanto con él por mentir, que terminó por golpearlo en realidad.

Saga se comportaba de una manera extraña, la criada de Asmita, quien era su mano derecha en la casa, fue la primera en escuchar al menor _hablando solo_ , pero nunca le dio la importancia para comentarlo, era normal que un niño tenga _amigos_ _imaginarios_.

**_Kanon te estorba ¿no es así? Si no fuera por él podríamos jugar todo el día, podríamos estar JUNTOS por siempre._ **

—Kanon quiere conocerte…

**_Saga, si Kanon no quiere jugar con nosotros a ESO entonces, no podemos jugar con él._ **

— ¿Saga? ¿Con quién hablas?

—Mamá sólo estaba…

**_No digas nada._ **

—Jugando.

— ¿Con Kanon?

—No, Kanon no quiere jugar conmigo…

El menor de los dos se encontraba encerrado en el armario, con una media atada a su boca. Aquel «juego» duró todo el día. Para cuando Kanon pudo salir de su prisión, rompió en llanto, esa noche no durmió en la habitación, tampoco las dos siguientes. Tenía miedo de su propio hermano.

Saga, comenzó a comportarse cada vez más retraídamente, en el kínder no socializaba con los demás niños, pasaba largas jornadas encerrado en su habitación. Sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse cuando las citas en el colegio se hicieron frecuentes. Saga golpeaba a sus compañeros sin razón aparente, él se defendía, diciendo que lo llamaban loco. Aspros pensó que era una etapa, que ya se le pasaría, pero Kanon estaba asustado, pues su hermano había dejado de ser su amigo, para convertirse en el amigo de _alguien_ más, alguien que le obligaba a hacer cosas que Saga a veces no quería hacerlas. No lo conocía, pero a su corta edad no llegó a entender, que la persona con la que Saga jugaba, era él mismo.

Había noches en las que Saga se subía a la cama de su hermano y lo tocaba, Kanon no decía nada, de niños, eso era normal, pues desnudos se conocían hasta los recovecos más inhóspitos. Pero la manera en que Saga lo tocaba era distinta, siempre buscaba _eso_ … esa parte suya que utilizaba para orinar. Y que solía estirarlo para juguetear con su longitud, inocencia, tan sólo eso.

Tan sólo eso.

Inocencia.

—Mamá, Kanon no quiere despertar.

Asmita se encontraba en el jardín compartiendo un té con su hermano, que había ido de visita.

—Déjalo Saga, anoche no quiso dormir y seguramente ahora está cansado—dijo la mujer con su armoniosa y bella voz.

—No mamá, estábamos jugando con mi _amigo_ y él no quiso jugar… pero Kanon se lastimó… no sé cómo—se excusó enseguida el niño.

— ¿Se lastimó?—Asmita sintió un pinchazo horrible en el pecho, señal de que algo no andaba bien— ¿Pelearon?

—No…

—Saga, ¿qué le pasó a Kanon?—Intervino Shaka en la conversación.

—No lo sé, está lastimado y no quiere despertar, pero no sé qué le pasó—algo en la mirada de Saga le dio escalofríos al joven.

Asmita se incorporó de su asiento y caminó rumbo al interior de su casa. La vivienda Argyropoulos mantiene estricta ubicación de cada mueble y objeto, nada—nunca—debe ser cambiado de lugar, orden de Aspros para que su mujer no tuviera inconvenientes, Asmita conoce cada rincón, por lo que se le hace fácil moverse por su residencia. Pero ese día, ese día en particular, algunas cosas, no estaban en su lugar.

— ¡Asmita!—gritó Shaka al verla resbalar por las escaleras, producto de un pequeño auto de juguete, que ahí había sido arrojado.

Shaka ayudó a su hermana y Saga comenzó a llorar, algo en esa casa se estaba convirtiendo en oscuridad.

— ¡Shaka ve a ver a Kanon! ¡Por favor!—exclama algo alarmada la hindú.

No pasó ni un segundo, cuando el claro grito de horror de la criada, los alarmó.

— ¡Señora! ¡Kanon está herido!—El grito fue claro y Asmita dejó el dolor que sentía por el golpe para correr escaleras arriba, su hermano iba detrás siguiéndole el paso. En la sala Saga lloraba sin consuelo y Aspros ingresaba a la casa.

— ¿Saga? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—dijo hincándose a su altura.

— ¡ _KANOONN_!

El desesperado grito hizo que Aspros abriera sus ojos, mirara a Saga y la parte alta de su casa.

—Saga…—Aspros tragó saliva y un nuevo grito hizo que corriera escaleras arriba, sólo para encontrarse con la espantosa escena de Shaka sosteniendo a Kanon en brazos, con una mano en una herida en medio de su pecho… mucha sangre alrededor y Asmita empapada en ella, se había resbalado al entrar a la habitación.

El cuchillo estaba tirado a un lado de la cama.

Saga no recordaba absolutamente nada, de lo que había hecho.

* * *

—Saga, puedes decirme, quién hirió a Kanon.

—No sé… mi amigo me dijo que Kanon no quería jugar…

— ¿Tu amigo te pide que lastimes a Kanon?

—Dice que, si yo juego con Kanon él se siente triste y puede morir.

— ¿Tu amigo se encuentra aquí?

—No, no le gusta que nadie más que yo lo vea, es _tímido_.

Saga balanceaba sus piernas, que colgaban de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

— ¿Le digo un secreto?—habló el menor en voz baja—pero debe prometerme que no le contará a mamá y a papá porque mi amigo no le gusta que le cuente a los adultos.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—A mi amigo no le _gusta_ Kanon, a veces creo que lo odia, pero dijo que si yo lo _tocaba_ él iba a jugar con mi hermano.

— ¿Si lo tocabas?

—Sí, ahí…el pito… le gustan los pitos. No sé por qué.

—Saga, ¿y tú hiciste lo que te pedía?

—Sí, porque quiero que mi amigo sea amigo de Kanon, él dice que sólo me quiere a mí, y que quiere que estemos juntos para siempre, pero yo también quiero jugar con Kanon, a veces se pone triste…

— ¿Recuerdas qué sucede después de jugar con tu amigo?

—No, mi amigo dice que no me preocupe y me cuenta todo lo que _jugamos_ , yo no me acuerdo, despierto en mi cama, o en el suelo, antes me preocupaba, pero mi amigo dice que no debo hacerlo.

El psicólogo sintió un ligero escalofrió con los relatos del menor, era un caso sumamente complicado. Sin dudas había algo extraño allí. Generalmente cuando los niños desarrollan amigos imaginarios, no tienden a ser violentos, los personajes creados por la imaginación de los niños pasan a formar parte de su vida cotidiana y suelen desaparecer alrededor de los siete años.

Pero el caso de Saga era una excepción y mucho temía el especialista, que el niño sufría de una esquizofrenia inusitada. Es en casos extremos que dicha enfermedad se presenta en niños, la esquizofrenia viene con la adolescencia o la adultez.

Lo preocupante, era la pérdida de memoria que experimentaba el infante en los episodios en que se presentaba el amigo imaginario.

Kanon estaba fuera de peligro, pero Saga corría uno mayor, si dejaban pasar el tiempo.

Asmita lloraba sin consuelo sobre el hombro de su esposo, Aspros trataba de digerir lo que el medico les decía.

—Esquizofrénico… ¿está queriendo decir que mi hijo tiene problemas mentales?—Aspros se refregó el rostro con las manos—Tiene tan sólo cinco años ¿cómo es posible que Saga sea esquizofrénico?

—Saga sufre de periodos de amnesia, que se suscitan cuando su amigo imaginario aparece, él mismo reconoce que no recuerda absolutamente nada de sus _juegos_ con el imaginario. La agresividad que presenta Saga ante Kanon, deriva de la amenaza que siente su huésped ante su hermano, el amigo imaginario que él ha creado manifiesta las emociones y manipula los sentimientos de Saga, quiero decir, que tal vez Saga no es consciente de que quiere ser el _único_ y la presencia de Kanon le recuerda que son dos; que son gemelos.

— ¡Es ridículo!—explotó Aspros—Desde que nacieron, ya se notaba que eran muy distintos, pero sumamente unidos, siempre manifestaron su cariño y nosotros nunca hicimos algo para que se sintieran uno menos que el otro, mis hijos son unidos y se quieren…debe haber otra explicación.

—Mucho me temo que la hay…pero como la anterior, no es nada alentadora. Los discernimientos y fallos en la memoria de Saga, pueden deberse a algún tumor alojado en el cerebro del niño.

Tumor…

Aspros se puso pálido, tan pálido que asustó al médico y Asmita calló su llanto, intentando despertar de la pesadilla que suponía, estaba viviendo.

— ¿Un...? ¿Un tumor?—La voz de la mujer tembló.

—Es una posibilidad, por lo que creo conveniente comenzar con los estudios de inmediato.

Lo sometieron a decenas de estudios.

Ni las tomografías, ni las resonancias magnéticas detectaron algo. Aspros consultó a los mejores especialistas en neurología infantil. Pero Saga estaba sano.

Y _él_ … no volvió a aparecer.

Saga acudió a psicólogos y psiquiatras por un periodo de dos años. Pero al cumplir los siete, incluso Saga se había olvidado de que alguna vez tuvo un amigo imaginario. Sin embargo, nunca olvidó que su hermano estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa. Kanon había sido operado de urgencia, con suerte la herida no llegó a perforarle algún órgano, sólo a lastimarlo.

Kanon también fue sometido a ayuda psicológica y el primer año después del suceso, Kanon no habló. Se hermetizó en la habitación de sus padres y no compartió cuarto con Saga, hasta que sintió que su hermano volvía a ser el mismo.

—Te prometo que cuidaré de ti siempre y si algún día llego a lastimarte, Kanon, prométeme que me matarás.

Los menores, no dimensionaron la gravedad de sus palabras y sellaron la promesa con un fuerte abrazo. Todo volvía a estar en calma. Saga era sometido a estudios de rutina cada año. El niño estaba sano.

Pero _él_ estaba ahí, alojado en su subconsciente, recordando su presencia en algún sueño (o pesadilla). Se mantenía allí, suspendido en un letargo que Aioros despertó…

* * *

_Día de la desaparición, horas antes._

Si bien a Valentine le pareció extraño la forma en que Saga le había hablado, no le importó demasiado, el sólo hecho de tenerlo entre sus piernas lo ponía a tal punto, que lo demás salía sobrando. Que fuera a su casa también era un movimiento arriesgado, pero bien podía alquilar otro sitio después.

Lo que Valentine no sabía es que, para él, no había un después…

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías…

—Dije que lo haría… no tengo mucho tiempo.

—No desperdiciemos tiempo entonces.

Valentine cerró la puerta un vez que Saga hubiera ingresado. Comprobó que no sólo la voz de Saga sonaba—distante—sino que su actitud era mucho más fría, casi parecía _otra_ persona.

— ¿Así que aquí vives?—Saga dio un sondeo superficial a la sala del peli rosa, quien en ese momento, lo sujetó de la cintura, por detrás y pegó sus labios a la alba nuca del griego.

—La única parte que debe interesarte de mi casa, es mi habitación—le dijo ronroneando como gato, al tiempo que lamía el cuello y bajaba sus manos a la entrepierna de Saga.

—Como dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que tendrá que ser aquí—Saga sonrío.

El peli azul se agachó llevándose los pantalones de Valentine en el camino, tomó el sexo del chipriota, comenzando con una felación candente que hizo a Valentine elevarse al instante.

Valentine susurró por lo bajo su nombre, y luego, suspiró ahogado por última vez…

El cuchillo atravesó primero el vientre, luego pulmón, corazón y para asegurarse, dio diez puñaladas más. Valentine se ahogó en su sangre mientras la vida se le iba con la estruendosa risa del menor.

Fue meticuloso, como un profesional al que no se le escapa ningún detalle. Limpió todo. Llevó a Valentine al auto de éste. Y marchó dejando, todo enfermizamente igual, cómo si él, nunca hubiera estado allí.

La zona rural donde estaba la estancia, no era transitada muy seguido, parecía una zona más bien desértica, ideal para cumplir con sus bajos deseos. Dejó el cuerpo en la sala de la estancia y fue en busca de Aioros.

Aioros se encontraba feliz, sentía que a pesar de los desaires de su padre, esa noche sería mágica. Además, no importaba lo demás cuando se tiene a un novio tan especial. Sí, Aioros estaba feliz de tener a Saga en su vida y eso lo demostró cuando, al escuchar el golpeteo en su puerta, abrió encontrándose con dicha felicidad; Saga.

Feliz.

La presencia de Saga, atizaba en él un deseo enorme. Saga no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, por enteros segundos. Mismos segundos que le tomó a Aioros darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Y es que aquella mirada… el castaño no supo más nada después de ver como la sonrisa de su novio se iba transformando.

Saga lo había sedado.

* * *

El cuerpo parecía flotarle y pesarle a la vez, sus brazos los sentía extraños y a sus piernas las sentía ajenas. Era su cabeza la que pesaba más, cuando abrió sus ojos notó que la vista estaba borrosa, desenfocada, sólo luces y sombras podía llegar a distinguir. Pero no le impidió que sintiera su olor. Era evidente que estaba adormecido, por lo que tratando de sacar un poco de fuerzas, movió sus manos, y ahí comprendió, que estaba atado de pies y manos y que no estaba en su casa.

Aioros no era tonto, sabía que había sido secuestrado pero, ¿por quién? ¿Por qué?

El último recuerdo que tenía era Saga, su mirada y su deforme sonrisa. Sudó frío al sentirse observado, al sentirse penetrado por alguien, que desquiciadamente no le sacaba la vista de encima.

Giró su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la borrosa imagen de unos ojos y cabellos azules, que reía, reía como nunca escuchó en Saga.

—Sa… Saga.

— _Saga_ no está aquí, Aioros—incluso su voz le parecía ajena.

El castaño parpadeó sin comprender nada. Aguantó unos segundos para que su vista volviera a distinguir más que contornos y luces incandescentes. Es entonces que pudo distinguir a su novio, o al menos en cuerpo, era Saga.

— ¿Qué sucede? Saga, ¿qué está pasando?

—Sucede Aioros qué, me divertiré un poco contigo, antes de darle una lección a _Saga_.

No. Definitivamente esa no era la voz del gemelo, no era la misma. Y no le tomó más de un errático y doloroso segundo darse cuenta de la realidad tras Saga. Aquel secreto detrás de sus ojos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Aioros frunció el ceño.

« _Saga_ » sonrió.

—El que se folla a tu novio cuando tú no estás—dijo grotescamente.

Esta vez fue el turno para Aioros de sonreír.

—Yo confío en Saga—sentenció con convicción pero la estridente risa le puso los pelos de punta.

—Observa Aioros—sacó un cobertor que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Valentine. Aioros tuvo una arcada de impresión— ¿Ves éste sujeto? Saga se dejaba follar y drogar por éste hijo de puta y le encantaba ¡gozaba tanto! ¿Quieres escuchar cómo gemía? ¿Cómo pedía más y más?

Se acercó al oído de Aioros y lo lamió mientras comenzaba a gemir desenfrenadamente y susurrarle grotescas palabras. El castaño movía de manera frenética su cabeza para evitar escucharlas. Apretó sus parpados, asqueado, no se iba a dejar influenciar, no iba a dejar que quebrante su voluntad.

— ¿Tú mataste a ese sujeto?—pregunto apartando su rostro bruscamente.

Y es qué era difícil, porque ése era Saga. _Su_ _chico_.

—Yo, él. Qué más da, ¿aún confías en Saga?—mantenía la sonrisa retorcida.

—Sí ¡yo confió en Saga!

—No deberías confiar ni en tu propia sombra. La vida ha demostrado que la confianza no es más que un mero y macabro invento, ¡todos mienten y todos lastiman! Es preferible desconfiar a ser lastimado con la mentira o mejor dicho, con la verdad.

Aioros quedó pasmado ante tan horrible juicio. Mientras internamente se devanaba los sesos buscando una salida, algo que ayudara a que Saga regresara.

— ¡Eres un ser horrible! ¿Quién eres tú?—volvió a preguntar.

—El Dios o el Demonio. El bueno o el malvado. Elige Aioros, ¿quién es Saga?—volvió a sonreír— ¿Lo viste bien, Aioros? Ése sujeto disfrutaba del culo de Saga, así como disfrutaba de vender niños por el mundo para prostituirlos. Jodido ¿no? Si está muerto ¿no le hice un favor al mundo acaso?

Tragó saliva ante su pérfida sonrisa. Aioros sintió pánico, pero no por él, incomprensible. Sintió miedo por Saga. Ahora lo entendía todo… Aquello que tanto le atraía, aquello que tanto lo hipnotizaba. Su ofuscación.

Saga ¡y por Dios! Saga.

SU Saga… había sido capaz de asesinar, y si llegó a esos límites, ya no estaba tan seguro de salir bien librado de esa situación, porque entendía bien que a su alter ego, no le agradaba su presencia.

—Saga…—La primera de todas sus lágrimas comenzó a rodar por su rostro.

Tuvo miedo, pensó en su familia, pensó en su novio. Verlo de aquella forma era surreal y aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, Aioros era de los que nunca pudo odiar…

La pesadilla acababa de comenzar.


	20. Campos Elíseos: Parte II

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

_Behind Blue Eyes — The Who_

* * *

Tensó sus hombros al llevar las manos a su pecho, creyendo así que le ayudará a recuperar la respiración. Sus ojos se abren ante la incredulidad y la espantosa realidad; insustituible a pesar de que le cuesta entenderla. No puede y no cree ser capaz de hacerlo jamás. A su piel le llegan antiguas caricias de manos pequeñas y suaves, en sus ojos se proyectan las sonrisas regaladas y sus oídos pueden escuchar la risa infantil y soñadora.

¿Fue acaso todo una ilusión? ¿Su hijo fue _feliz_ alguna vez? ¿Tan ciego estuvo que no vio el desenlace dónde los llevó?

Ahora solo se vive una pesadilla que se queda corta al llamarla así. Aspros ve con horror como el cuerpo de su hijo cae sobre un mortalmente delgado Aioros, tal parece un cadáver viviente. La respiración se atora en su pecho, un segundo luctuoso de desesperación. No puede reaccionar, sin embargo la policía se mueve rápido y separan al castaño que abraza con demencia el cuerpo de Saga, llora… ese joven llora porque su hijo podría estar muerto.

 _Muerto_.

Y grita. Aioros grita con potencia, ¿de dónde consigue la fuerza para hacerlo? Él no puede hallar su propia voz y el joven parece en un trance del que no quiere salir, no nota que allí se encuentra su padre y Aioria, no nota nada más que Saga mientras se sacude con desespero de los brazos de aquel hombre uniformado. Aioros se zafa del agarre del oficial y corre para tenderse nuevamente en el cuerpo de Saga.

Nadie, nadie mueve un pelo.

— ¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Saga morirá si no lo llevamos rápido al hospital! ¡Por favor!

Kanon es el único en reaccionar. Camina con pasos largos, a veces cortos, le temblequean las piernas. Solloza sumido en el terror, su hermano era la viva imagen de la muerte, su cuerpo tiene tantos golpes y heridas abiertas, que le es imposible contarlas, sobre todo en el abdomen, y fue ahí cuando comprueba que aún respira. Su pecho sube y baja en un imperceptible movimiento, Saga se halla con vida, pero se desangraría si no actuaban rápido.

Kanon se arrodilla a un lado de su hermano, toca el hombro de Aioros que se aferra al cuerpo de Saga. El castaño levanta su vista… espejismo del joven a quien ama, Kanon le observa con dolor y culpa.

— ¿Kanon?—la voz de Aioros es apenas audible.

Los verdes ojos observan más allá pudiendo ver al fin a su hermano y a su padre, junto a Aspros, quienes parecen estar completamente perdidos en algún punto distante. Se alegra en verdad de por fin terminar con toda esa pesadilla, pero su entera preocupación es su novio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda les sucede?! ¡Ayuden a Saga!—les grita.

Las sirenas de patrullas, bomberos y ambulancias, resuenan. La lluvia ha cesado.

¿Cómo ayudar? Si sus propias extremidades no responden. Sísifo observa a todos y a nadie a la vez, se encuentra tan turbado que no puede reaccionar. No entiende porqué le han disparado a Saga. Porqué solamente están los jóvenes en esa estancia y un tipo que parece haber muerto hace tiempo ya. ¿Dónde está el _maldito_ que los secuestró? Sísifo no podrá entender, porque llegaron tarde, porque ese segundo de demora les bastó para no ser testigos del rostro desfigurado de Saga mientras apuntaba contra el hombre que decía amar. Sísifo no sabe que el secuestrador, el horrible hombre que estuvo detrás de todo este calvario, es el mismo Saga.

Él no, Aioria no. Pero Aspros y Kanon sí.

Aspros contempla el descompuesto cuerpo de Valentine con una piedra tras otra cayéndole en el estómago antes de correr hacia su hijo, luego sacaría las nefastas conclusiones, la vida de Saga es primero y está en riesgo. Aioria lo sigue, corre tendiéndose a un lado de Kanon, mientras sujeta el cuerpo de Aioros, apartándolo del moribundo.

Sísifo… no entiende nada.

Aspros larga su aliento seguido de un jadeo, cae de rodillas junto a su hijo, las manos le tiemblan cuando toma en sus brazos a Saga y aparta los cabellos que le cubren el rostro, esta tan inflamado con partes moradas y otras más oscuras, allí, donde los golpes fueron inclementes. Tiene el alma tan destruida como la consciencia de su hijo.

Saga se remueve sintiéndose extrañamente bien, aprieta sus parpados con claros gestos de dolor, ya que su cuerpo es removido de donde se halla y es acobijado en unos brazos terriblemente cálidos y conocidos. Quiere abrir sus ojos, pero los parpados le pesan, escucha voces lejanas que lo llaman _…_

_¿Estaré muerto?_

Siente que su rostro humedece. Cada pequeña gota es un ósculo que carga una tristeza indescriptible, mas sin embargo le da fuerzas para poder abrir sus ojos, un esfuerzo enorme pero satisfactorio cuando puede divisar en medio de la dificultad, a su padre.

—Papá…—susurra mientras comienza a llorar sintiéndose terriblemente mal, y no sabe muy bien porqué.

—Hijo, aquí estoy, ya todo pasó… estarás bien, te lo prometo. —Aspros deja escarpar sus lágrimas y abraza a su hijo con la delicadeza de quien toma algo tan frágil, que al menor contacto se quiebra.

— ¡Saga!… ¿Eres tú, Saga?—Aioros se aparta de su hermano y gatea a su lado, acariciando el rostro del gemelo—Eres tú, Saga.

—Aioros… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada… estaremos bien.

La inverosímil felicidad que irradian los ojos verdes de Aioros es un contraste amargo ante la realidad que se cuela entre todos.

Saga busca de donde no tiene, fuerzas para sonreírle, pero las punzadas en su pecho lo obliga a cerrar sus ojos, mientras la sangre se escapa de sus labios, a eso le sigue un dolor más agudo, luego la nada. Absoluta, aterradora y a la vez, reconfortante oscuridad. Se siente tan mal, un dolor inexplicable que le come el corazón, y hace arder sus ojos en lágrimas, que queman cual ácido su alma.

_«Estaremos bien.»_

¿Lo estarán? ¿Por qué experimenta tanta desolación entonces?

Aioros toma nuevamente en sus brazos al cuerpo de Saga, cerca se perciben el resonar de las botas militares, la policía forense, invade el lugar, los paramédicos consiguen detener la hemorragia y llevan el cuerpo de Saga a un hospital, él mismo será trasladado también.

El cuerpo de Valentine será sometido a una autopsia, determinando la causa de muerte, aunque eso, salta a la vista.

Aioros sabe que se avecinan tiempos más tomentosos aun, porque él debe hablar, Saga debe hablar y Saga... el castaño está decidido a acabar con la pesadilla que vive el joven a quien ama.

—Saldremos de ésta mi amor…

Aspros traga grueso cuando la ambulancia que lleva a los dos jóvenes se marcha, mientras una segunda viene a recoger lo que alguna vez fue Valentine de Arpía. Kanon permanece en silencio y Sísifo posa una mano en su hombro, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. El griego de azules cabellos lo observa, pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz. Cuando eso ocurra, puede asegurar que Sísifo ya no posará su mano para ayudarlo ni consolarlo y que irremediablemente perderá a Aioria.

Aspros cierra sus ojos por un momento, el cielo poco a poco vuelve a cubrirse de nubes rosas, que dejan escapar las primeras luces del alba, gira para observar la inmensidad de aquel bello lugar que le perteneciera; el sol sale por detrás de la estancia dando algo de divinidad a las gotas de lluvia que aún permanecen en los pastizales y copas de los árboles. Bello, tan bello.

Evoca aquellos momentos donde sus hijos, correteaban en los campos de flores, mientras Asmita reposaba bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Presiona aún más sus parpados para acentuar la imagen del cabello de Saga bailando con el viento, de su risa mezclándose con el canto de los pájaros, con la risa de Kanon; la ve. Ve la imagen más perfecta de libertad y amor, de Saga en aquel campo, de su familia en aquel campo.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus azules ojos, conmoviendo a su amigo, a Aioria y a Kanon, quien de todos los presentes, comparte tan angustiante dolor.

El dolor se profundiza, cuando piensa en lo que le espera a Saga, en cómo le dará la noticia a su esposa. Saga podría ser internado en un sanatorio mental… por siempre.

—Aspros, Saga se recuperará.

Desea creer con todas sus fuerzas en las palabras de Sísifo. Ahora Saga se halla en manos de Dios. Kanon se acerca a él y lo abraza. Su padre lo estrecha en sus brazos.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo—palmea la espalda de su hijo y camina rumbo a su auto seguido del castaño mayor.

Kanon gira encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Aioria fijos en él, por un momento siente a esos jades conmoverse, hasta desarmar su dureza.

— ¿Por qué ese policía disparó contra Saga? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada?—lo ve apretar sus puños—estamos aquí con una escena horrible, mi hermano desnutrido, tu hermano mortalmente herido y ese… sujeto…—pasa saliva—ese sujeto muerto… Kanon, te vi allí dentro, vi tu rostro…el de tu padre ¿Qué sucede?

Kanon da media vuelta emprendiendo el camino rumbo al auto.

—Mi hermano está enfermo, no sé qué sucedió, pero pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

La habitación se sumió en un silencio pesado después de que Kardia les contara lo qué Dégel vio aquel día. Camus y Milo se encuentran un tanto confundidos con eso. Claro, no son más que dos ignorantes. Milo a pesar de ser amigo de Saga, jamás supo de sus desórdenes mentales, tanto Saga como Kanon (y Shura) jamás mencionaron nada y Milo siempre pensó que esa manera tan distante de ser del gemelo mayor se debía solamente a simple timidez e incluso lo considera una persona cercana a cómo Camus es—o _era_ —a su ver; culto, adusto, siempre cauto en sus acciones y medido en sus palabras. Su distante personalidad no es más que una innata timidez y aunque en un principio pensó que Saga era un beato, siempre lo juzgó integro, leal y con principios fuertes.

Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿qué sabe él? Absolutamente nada.

Saga podría ser un sujeto misterioso, pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que engañara a Aioros, que planeara el secuestro, que se involucrara en una red de trata de personas y drogas ¡Es ridículo siquiera pensarlo!

—Algo más debe estar pasando. Todo me parece tan absurdo, no debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¿Pero, no es raro? Saga se encuentra con ese sujeto el mismo día que Aioros desaparece, y después desaparece Valentine y Saga—dijo Camus. Milo lo observa con un odio creciente.

—No sé lo que está sucediendo, para ello Dégel fue a la alcaidía, la policía sabrá qué hacer—dice el mayor, viendo la tensión que circula entre los dos jóvenes.

—Supongo que ya tendremos noticias… ahora papá, necesito que nos dejes a solas—Camus lo observa con el ceño fruncido, —Camus y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Hijo, no sé qué sucede entre ustedes, pero…

—Pronto lo sabrás—interrumpe—ahora por favor, vete.

—De acuerdo, pero no cometan una locura, demasiadas son las que se están viviendo ya—dice el mayor afligido, antes de retirarse.

Pasan lentos minutos, mientras guardan silencio, ninguno se observa.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunta Milo al fin— ¿A quién quieres?

—Milo, por favor… no es el momento, necesito estar solo, necesito pensar.

—Es Aioria ¿No es así? ¡Sí! Es él, por eso siempre te veías contento con él, por eso me desplazaste y yo… yo como un idiota me entregue a ti—calla cuando siente que el nuevo nudo en su garganta le impedirá hablar con fluidez y se acerca a Camus—Aún puedes decirme que es una broma. Tú no me harías semejante bajeza Camus, jamás me dejarías, me lo prometiste. Siempre juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?—La desesperación en sus palabras le dan a entender a Camus qué, aunque sea una mentira, él quiere oírla.

La mano del griego acaricia el losado rostro, marcando heridas invisibles, que Camus está padeciendo hasta el infinito, desmantelando lo poco que queda de él.

El celular del francés comienza a sonar en ese instante. Milo se aparta, dándole la espalda, ha visto el nombre en la pantalla. Camus con manos temblorosas atiende.

—Hola, Aioria…—Milo empuña sus manos con la ira en aumento.

—Camus, encontramos a mi hermano y a Saga…—Camus queda en blanco por un momento—Saga está en peligro, recibió un disparo… estamos en la clínica—hizo un momento de silencio—necesito que estés conmigo.

—Iré de inmediato.

Camus irá, no le importa nada más. La comunicación termina.

—Te irás.

—Saga y Aioros aparecieron—le interrumpe—Saga recibió un disparo… puede morir. Milo, nuestros amigos nos necesitan, dejemos esto de lado y acompáñame.

Milo abre sus ojos, su rostro palidece y con un pequeño movimiento asiente siguiendo al francés. El auto de Dégel se encuentra en la cochera, no se molestarán por pedir permiso. El tiempo corre.

* * *

Llegan a la clínica, varios periodistas de diarios y noticieros se aglomeran en la entrada para saber la primicia de lo sucedido. Aspros maldice, siempre odió ser una persona pública.

—Malditos—los odia, siempre buscando el morbo, con un dolor condescendiente que hasta parece insulto.

Bajan de su vehículo, instante en que son asediados por los periodistas haciendo toda clases de preguntas _ridículas_. Kanon por instinto, toma la mano de Aioria y camina deprisa ingresando a la clínica para evitar así los acosos, Aspros no emite palabras e ingresa también, apremia estar junto a su hijo. Sólo Sísifo da algunas declaraciones, mencionando que sus hijos se hallan vivos, evitó dar información de dónde fue el secuestro, de la muerte y el disparo, se disculpó e ingresó, suspirando cuando las cámaras ya no lo enceguecían.

Kanon se apoya sobre una pared arrastrándose hasta el piso agotado en lo más hondo de su espíritu. Junta sus rodillas y entierra su rostro en éstas, Aioria se ubica a su lado. Contempla un momento al gemelo sus sentimientos pueden ser un lío dentro de su alma pero, no hay nada que desee más que abrazarlo, apoya su cabeza en el hombro del peli azul. Kanon levanta su rostro observándolo, esbozando una parca sonrisa, amarga.

Besa su cabeza y lo abraza con fuerza. Él continúa amándolo y aunque Aioria le había dicho que lo odia, Kanon no puede sacárselo de su corazón.

Toma su mentón para elevar su mirada y así poder observarlo, tan bello e inocente, tan salvaje y prepotente, todo eso es Aioria, todo eso ama de él.

—Perdóname—Aioria lo observa con vergüenza—perdóname por no cuidarte, tuvo que suceder todo esto para que me diera cuenta de tu dolor.

—No digas nada Kanon, no te odio, nunca debí decir aquello. Yo…

Kanon deja de observarlo al ver junto a ellos a Milo y Camus, Aioria se da cuenta de la mirada del gemelo y gira su cabeza para ver a quienes habían llamado su atención, palidece.

Lo cuatro están juntos.

Milo ignora si Kanon sabe lo que sucedió entre Aioria y Camus. Kanon ignoraba todo.

Aioria y Kanon se incorporan, cuatro pares de iris centellan con temores, con amor y dudas. Camus se acerca a Aioria, se sostienen la mirada por un momento antes de fundirse en un abrazo, que poco importó lo que los demás pensarán. El gemelo observa a Milo, lleva el rosto devastado, una mirada perdida de desolación—de derrota—que poco tiene que ver con lo que sucede en esa clínica. Algo más pasa.

— ¿Cómo está Saga?—pregunta Milo.

—Lo están operando… no sabemos nada, Aioros fue llevado a cuidados intensivos, está en shock y no quiere hablar todavía, Valentine está muerto…—Milo se sorprende por eso.

— ¿Cómo fue qué lo encontraron? ¿Les avisó la policía?

—No, mi papá…—Kanon resopla angustiado—no sé cómo pasó, pero supo que estaban en la estancia _Elysium_ … todo está tan jodido—el atormentado rostro de Kanon no augura nada bueno—.Acusarán a Saga por todo lo que sucedió, estoy seguro…—Camus y Milo se observan, Aioria frunce el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—inquiere el castaño.

—Mi hermano, Saga sufre de trastornos mentales—el pasmo en el rostro de los tres fue de inmediato—, cuando éramos niños, le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia, Saga, actuaba de manera rara y luego olvidaba lo que hacía… como si…

—Tuviera doble personalidad—completa Camus.

El silencio se instala entre ellos. Algo así es difícil de digerir, sobre todo, porque sus cabezas ya comienzan a formular posibles conclusiones. Camus está a punto de decir lo que Kardia les había contado, pero una severa mirada por parte de Milo, que ha adivinado sus intenciones, lo calla.

—No entiendo, ¿Y qué tiene…?—Aioria abre sus ojos con incredulidad—Estás queriendo decir que fue Saga quien secuestró a Aioros, qué por eso, ése policía le disparó, ¿es eso Kanon?

Kanon no habla, ya que su padre se acerca a donde ellos se encuentran, y detrás le sigue Sísifo.

—Iré por tu madre, regresaré enseguida.

— ¡Habla, Kanon! ¡Basta de silencio!—grita Aioria sorprendiendo a los presentes— ¡ _BASTA DE MENTIRME_! ¡¿Hasta cuándo, Kanon?!—Aioria se desarma por completo— ¿Hasta cuándo…?

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos. Quiere respuestas, quiere saber por qué siempre mantuvieron un hermetismo con respecto a Saga. Como si hablar de él fuera penado, un pecado grave, como si su vida fuera el secreto mejor guardado de la historia. Aioria está harto de Saga y su culto, estaba harto de Saga y…

Aioria está _celoso_ de todo el amor que profesa Aioros por el gemelo. Celoso y dolido de que ese amor lo haya llevado a padecer todo lo que vivió y que ni siquiera llega a imaginar.

—Cálmate, Aioria—trata de conciliar su padre—, no dejes que tus nervios hablen por ti. Iré con Aspros, traeré a tu madre, sólo… cálmate.

Aioria asiente. Camus da un paso hacia el castaño, pero las miradas de Kanon y Milo lo detienen una vez más, se muerde el labio, en ese momento no desea otra cosa que estrechar a su _amigo_ en sus brazos y consolarlo, tranquilizarlo como tantas otras veces.

Los cuatro jóvenes ven a los mayores alejarse rumbo a la salida. Es momento de hablar.

—No te he mentido—habla el gemelo—los problemas de mi hermano sólo él tiene derecho a revelarlos, ya te he dicho que no sé qué ha sucedido, ni porqué ese policía disparó contra Saga, pero escúchame bien Aioria, ten por seguro que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, mi hermano no es culpable.

—Kanon no te ha mentido, Aioria…—habla esta vez, Milo—pero, ¿y tú? ¿Le has mentido a él?—los inquisidores ojos del peli índigo lo asustan e instintivamente desvía su mirada hacia Camus, el francés mantiene la mirada gacha.

—Veo que lo sabes—sonríe apenas curvando sus labios. —No es momento para hablar de esto.

— ¿Y cuándo lo será?—espeta Milo con rabia—Aioros y Saga tienen por delante una jodida recuperación, y al parecer, Saga se las verá de los mil demonios… entonces, ¿Por qué esperar? ¡Terminemos con ésta mierda de una vez!—grita.

— ¿De qué carajo hablas?—pregunta Kanon sin entender.

Camus sostiene la mirada de Milo, esas hermosas turquesas cargadas de dolor, que él provocó, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, sencillamente, la ha cagado. Camina unos cortos pasos hasta llegar junto a Aioria y posa su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, se observan, mientras entrelazan sus manos para asombro del gemelo y decepción de Milo. Le cuesta horrores contener las impotentes lágrimas, la frustración y traición que experimenta por ese francés que a pesar de todo, sigue amando.

— ¿No van a hablar par de pendejos? Entonces hablaré yo—Milo sonríe lo más mordaz que puede al tiempo que se limpia la maldita lágrima; —sabes Kanon, siempre tuviste razón y yo no quise escucharte porque estaba enamorado ¡enamorado! ¡Una mierda! Me preocupaba por no decepcionar a Camus—observa al francés, esta vez no callará más lo que anida en su pecho—no quería decepcionarte maldito mojigato, tú y Aioria, me parecían las personas más sinceras que había conocido en mi vida ¡y no eran más que unos cabrones! Dejé todo por hacerte feliz, pero al parecer eso nunca fue suficiente—Camus no cambia su semblante, conservándolo austero y sin expresión—nunca te fui suficiente…

Kanon mantiene su boca y sus ojos bien abiertos, no quiere creer lo que escucha.

—No hables así, Milo—dice Aioria—la culpa de todo esto la tengo yo—Milo comienza a reír como desquiciado, sorprendiendo a más de un transeúnte en la clínica.

— ¡Por supuesto! Camus es tan inocente, que lo arrastraste a tu cama y lo violaste…—ironiza— ¡deja la hipocresía Aioria! ¿Y tú no dirás nada infeliz? ¿O es que acaso tienes atorada todavía la _verga_ de Aioria en la garganta?

—Milo—Camus frunce el ceño, su comportamiento le parece inadmisible en un lugar así.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo me largo, no quiero saber más nada contigo y con toda esta jodida mierda… Kanon, te llamaré para saber de Saga.

Da media vuelta y no mira atrás mientras avanza, tampoco hubo alguien que lo detuviera. Milo, de espaldas y solo, empieza a llorar, porque la última esperanza, esa que se empecina en llamar amor, no lo toma del brazo y lo retiene, no lo abraza ni le dice que lo ama con locura. Camus no se mueve de su posición. Milo no lo sabe pero, Camus también ha comenzado a llorar.

Y es que nunca se sintió tan miserable en su vida, desea con fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás e implorar perdón, implorar por ese amor que dentro de él aún late por Milo, por su griego de carácter explosivo. No puede evitar recordar la noche en que lo conoció, la sonrisa que le dedicó, la manera en que lo conquistó. Camus, internamente sabe que, él nunca mereció todo el amor que Milo le entregó, uno que sabe, aun distanciados, será perpetuo.

Kanon, sigue con la mirada, hasta que la figura de Milo desaparece de su vista. Esta pálido, descompuesto, sabe que debe enfrentar la mirada de Aioria, pero no se siente capaz. Descubrir una verdad así, después de la conmoción vivida horas atrás, Kanon no cree poder soportar mucho más.

Se pregunta una y otra vez, el porqué de todo ese castigo. ¿Realmente a Dios no le gusta que dos personas, dos hombres, se amaran sinceramente? ¿Es éste, un castigo por su egocéntrico comportamiento? ¿Tan egoísta y ciego había sido?

Kanon sentencia en sus ojos, el resquebrajamiento de su alma al observar los verdes ojos de Aioria derramar las lágrimas que él no puede soltar. Un nudo enorme se forma en su estómago, subiendo vertiginoso por su garganta, cerrando toda posibilidad de hablar, un dolor insoportable que lo mantiene presa.

—Quería hablar contigo de esto, pero luego… todo sucedió tan rápido…—Aioria mantiene la vista al suelo, pero los sollozos y el temblor en su voz, le dicen que esta terriblemente afectado.

—Esa día—Kanon traga saliva—dije que eras libre de estar con quien quisieras, no me debes ninguna explicación, no estamos juntos, ya no—.Aioria eleva su rostro para enfrentar su mirada, en ella naufraga la desilusión.

—Aun así, te pido disculpas…—A esas alturas le cuesta horrores siquiera mirarlo.

—Lo único que me interesa en este momento es mi hermano y mi madre, que seguramente estará devastada cuando se entere, es lo único Aioria… Cuando todo esto pase, espero seas feliz.

Kanon gira y desaparece también. Sabe Aioria que el gemelo es demasiado orgulloso, no va a llorar en su presencia, no le dará ese gusto. Esa victoria.

El castaño aprieta la mano de Camus, la cual en ningún momento había soltado. Sin decir nada lo abraza, lo ciñe contra su cuerpo, temiendo que lo único que aún le queda, se escapara. Teme que Camus esperara su calma para correr tras Milo.

Pero eso, no ocurrirá.

—Cálmate, estoy aquí contigo, Aioria—parece haber leído sus pensamientos. La voz de acento francés, suena triste, pero sincera.

Está con él… Camus ya ha decidido.

* * *

Sasha y Asmita se abrazan, mientras consolándose la una a la otra, lloran como nunca. Aspros había conducido hasta la residencia de su amigo y Sísifo sin decir mucho le pidió a su mujer que lo acompañara, era mejor (o menos agotador) darles la noticia a ambas al mismo tiempo. La rubia mujer desespera, porque tiene las mismas dudas que Aspros y Kanon, ya que conoce a la perfección a su hijo y a su salud mental… tan perspicaz, que dedujo en un santiamén todo lo que aqueja la mente de su esposo. El secuestro y desaparición de Aioros y Valentine respectivamente, su comportamiento, Asmita se reprendió una y otra vez no haber tomado cartas en el asunto. Sabía que Saga desde hacía un buen tiempo, casualmente el mismo que llevaba de relación con Aioros, había comenzado a comportarse de una manera extraña—y no tanto—a ser más reservado, teniendo periodos en lo que se sumía completamente en su mundo y sus ideas. Lógicamente ella no podía verlo, pero lo sentía con fuerza, sabía cada cambio en la atmósfera que rodeaba a sus gemelos, el cambio de respiración, la variación de sus voces… Asmita leía con claridad cada alteración en el comportamiento de sus hijos… Asmita supo que algo andaba mal con Saga, pero decidió, esa vez, no entrometerse. Lo atribuyó a su enamoramiento, era la primera vez que Saga siquiera nombraba a alguna pareja, entonces, desconocía ese cambio en él. Asmita tuvo la certeza de que ella pudo haber evitado todo, y no lo hizo.

Sasha, como buena señora de la alta sociedad, ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

La criada de Asmita llega con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, la deja en la mesa y observa afligida a su señora. El rostro de la hindú es de preocuparse, pues se encuentra mortalmente pálida, y en su condición, puede perjudicarla.

—Señora Asmita, por favor, beba el té le hará bien, ya que…—Asmita frunce el ceño, señal de que debe callarse, pero eso no pasa desapercibido para su esposo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Asmita?

—No es nada, por favor vamos a la clínica, quiero estar con mis hijos—ruega.

Aspros no dice más nada, toma del brazo a su mujer y la abraza un momento antes de encaminarse a la salida, seguidos por la otra pareja.

* * *

La operación había concluido. Extrajeron la bala y detuvieron la hemorragia. Saga permanece en estado crítico y su vida ahora depende de su fuerza de voluntad, los médicos ya han hecho todo lo posible. Fue trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, un policía custodia la entrada.

Kanon permanece del otro lado de la sala, esperando poder verlo aunque sea, detrás del vidrio. Esta solo. Aioria se halla en otra sala con Camus, junto a la habitación de Aioros, quien menos grave, sólo necesita volver a hidratar su cuerpo. Aún no habla y está ahora sedado y dormido. En los lapsos que despierta, lo único que hace es llamar a Saga y repetir que todo saldrá bien. Es lo único que dice, para frustración de su hermano.

Se escabulle por un momento, ese día deja la clínica, pero necesita verlo, para su suerte Kanon duerme… y el policía también.

—Vaya custodio—ironiza.

No puede ingresar a la habitación, pero lo observa desde afuera, dormido, lleno de cables y un respirador.

—Disculpa el no haber llegado antes…—dice susurrando—supe que estabas aquí pero, debía reorganizar mis ideas…pero bueno ¡Heme aquí!—lo observa profundamente—No sabría por dónde comenzar a explicar, todo lo que estos años guardé dentro, muy dentro de mí, todo lo que tú generaste y jamás aceptaste. No te culpo, no quiero que pienses que te reprocho por no quererme, por no corresponder todo lo que alguna vez te ofrecí…así lo quiso el destino, que alguien más se interesara por ti y que tú te dieras la oportunidad de amar…—guarda silencio unos momentos—Estaba tan lleno de culpas, de odio y porquerías, que esa fue mi razón para ausentarme, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas pero ya no es momento de recordar eso, también lamento haber provocado que nos distanciáramos y el no decirte nunca cuánto valoré y valoro tu amistad—posa una mano sobre el vidrio—fui egoísta y los celos me cegaron y te quise para mí, traté de forzarte a amarme y tú, tú tan noble te rehusaste, sigo siendo un tonto y tú nunca escucharás estas palabras pero… trata de recuperarte y ser feliz Saga… yo intentaré lo mismo lejos de ti y de todos, intentaré ser feliz… te lo prometo, despídeme de los demás. Hasta siempre Saga.

Shura derrama unas lágrimas, antes de abandonar la habitación. Su madre ya lo aguarda, dejará Grecia para siempre, de eso está seguro.

—Quiero ir a Alemania primero—dice.

— ¿A Alemania? Pero, ¿por qué?

—Debo visitar a una persona importante para mí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	21. Verdad o ¿Castigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir ahí.

Un suave látigo  
Una premonición  
Evocan llagas en las manos  
Un dulce palpito  
La clave intima  
Se van cayendo de mis labios

Como un mantra  
De mis labios

_Soda Stereo — Corazón Delator_

* * *

Aioros observa como el suero corre a través de la vía intravenosa sujeta a su brazo derecho, a un lado duerme su madre. Había despertado hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos, al menos eso lleva contabilizados en su mente, un doloroso habito que adquirió durante su cautiverio; contar los segundos, los minutos y las horas encerrado en aquella sala, le ayudaron a mantenerse en vilo, eso, y su enorme preocupación por la salud de Saga.

Aioros no puede apartar el dolor que le quema en el pecho cuando, una y otra vez, le llegan a su mente las escenas vividas, los ojos enfermos del peli azul, la sonrisa impropia del gemelo, una persona completamente distinta, viviendo como huésped, como parásito en el cuerpo de Saga, utilizando su mente y voluntad, para cometer atroces actos. Aun así, no puede entender esa maníaca obsesión por lastimar el cuerpo de su novio, de hacerle padecer las peores de las humillaciones, al punto de querer asesinar su propio cuerpo, sabiendo que con eso, también moriría _él_ , sea quien sea que fuera.

Se queja al moverse, le duele el cuerpo, la posición en la que fue obligado a estar todo ese tiempo le esta cobrando factura, mientras que sus huesos crujen. Sin embargo no se puede quejar, a pesar de no ser del todo cómoda, está agradecido de poder estar en una cama nuevamente. Suspira.

No conoce de medicina, de psicología o psiquiatría, no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Dada su carrera, tiene conocimientos básicos con respecto al ser humano biológica y psíquicamente, pero no los suficientes para juzgar lo que Saga adolece, pero está más que claro que sufre de un terrible trastorno mental, algo que desdobla su personalidad, había leído poco sobre eso, sobre los trastornos de personalidad o personalidades múltiples, trastorno que está casi seguro, padece su novio.

Sus constantes cambios de humor, su paranoia, su encierro mental, su misteriosa alma, Saga es la persona más compleja que ha conocido y padecido sobre todo.

Siente un profundo pesar por ello, por los tormentos que llevó el gemelo a lo largo de su vida, escondido y asustado, se imagina la lucha diaria con su mente, esas pérdidas de memoria repentina, los sudores nocturnos, el sangrado casi habitual de su nariz, nunca lo había visto hablar solo, pero si murmurar entre sueños. Aioros quiere llorar por el condenado destino que les ha tocado vivir. Desea verlo, abrazarlo, darle todo su apoyo y ayuda, sacarlo adelante y alentarlo a construir una vida juntos. No le importa lo sucedido ni lo que pudo ser, su realidad es esta y no se ve en un futuro cercano ni lejano, ni nada… no se ve más que con Saga. Tal vez lo suyo ya sea una obsesión.

—Despertaste—la suave voz de su madre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien—Sasha le sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Creí que me moriría sin saber de ti, estoy agradecida con los Dioses el que hayas vuelto a mí a salvo.

—A mí también me alegra verte mamá, ¿cómo está Saga?—pregunta. Su madre presiona los labios—por favor, dime—el temor de haberlo perdido es tan enorme que lo sofoca.

—Gracias al cielo, la operación pudo salvarle la vida pero aún no despierta, lleva dos días inconsciente desde entonces—Aioros arruga su nariz al tiempo que junta su entrecejo.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Cuánto he dormido?—pregunta confundido.

—Tres… la policía está esperando que despiertes para interrogarte—la voz de su madre no cambia el tono sufrido y susurrante, seguramente ha llorado demasiado y la garganta le dolía.

—No quiero hablar hasta que vea a Saga.

—Aioros, por favor, cuéntame a mí qué sucedió, nadie más lo sabrá si así lo deseas. Tu padre y tu hermano están afuera desesperados por verte así, despierto.

—Pasé la mayoría del tiempo drogado, no recuerdo mucho—miente. Sasha ahoga un gemido, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer.

Su llanto alarma a Sísifo que ingresa a la habitación seguido de Aioria, tanto padre como hermano, se asombran y agradecen el verlo despierto y no delirando como había estado desde que llegó a la clínica. Aioros los observa visiblemente conmovido, es agradable estar con su familia otra vez, a salvo, pero su preocupación puede más, como para permitirse la felicidad completa, esa sólo será, si Saga se recupera.

* * *

Aspros se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, había casi obligado a Kanon y Asmita a regresar a la casa para que descansen un poco, necesitan fuerzas, lo que se avecina no es nada agradable y la salud delicada que su mujer presentó esos últimos días le preocupa demasiado. Aprieta el vaso con café, ya ni sabe cuántos ha bebido para mantenerse despierto, esperando noticias de la evolución en la salud de su hijo. Saga se mantiene estable, pero aún no respira por su cuenta. El médico le ha dicho que de seguir así, Saga podría caer en coma, que esperarán las siguientes setenta y dos horas de evolución pero sino, lo inducirán a un coma farmacológico para preservar su cerebro y así evitar las consecuencias de un derrame. Tal drástica decisión pondrá en jaque su salud y su vida. Una vez más el médico le recalcó que ellos hacen lo posible, pero está en la voluntad del joven el que despierte o duerma… para siempre.

Las ojeras surcan el rostro del griego que se ve amarillento y enfermo. Se pasa los días y las noches rezando, implorando por que le devuelvan a su hijo, pero su propia fe comienza a quebrarse. Todavía no se sabe nada de lo ocurrido en la estancia. Los detectives en el caso, le han dicho que la autopsia de Valentine reveló que murió por heridas múltiples de arma blanca, había sido acuchillado por lo menos quince veces y que llevaba muerto cerca de un mes.

Aguardan la evolución de Saga y Aioros para esclarecer el caso y así dar por fin con Hades. Muerto Radamanthys y Valentine, están otra vez en cero con respecto al paradero del jefe.

Asmita y Kanon llegaron en ese momento.

—Aspros, el que debe descansar ahora, eres tú, mi amor—dice su mujer preocupada.

—No puedo moverme de aquí, no hasta que Saga despierte.

— ¿Sigues pensando que…?—Asmita no pudo completar la pregunta.

—Estoy seguro que fue él…—pronuncia en un tono fúnebre—la actitud de Aioros esa noche me lo confirma, eso y la declaración de Dégel.

—Dégel debería haber hablado con nosotros antes—espeta molesto Kanon.

—No Kanon, Dégel hizo lo correcto, no debemos encubrir a Saga, por más doloroso que sea, si se llega a saber que él estuvo detrás del secuestro y el asesinato de ese sujeto…—Asmita se larga a llorar, siendo abrazada por Aspros—Nosotros no podemos encubrir algo así, no estaríamos ayudando a tu hermano, el necesita tratamiento, su salud mental empeoró increíblemente y de callar, es probable que nosotros, su familia, lo esté condenando…

Kanon sabe que su padre tiene razón, pero cualquier cosa relacionada a ese francés, le sabe a la más amarga de las derrotas y eso incluye a su padre, el bibliotecario.

Asmita se remueve de su asiento con el rosto descompuesto, el aroma al café que aún tiene su esposo en manos, le ha dado terribles nauseas.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Asmita? Sé que todo este asunto te tiene destrozada, pero tú eres una persona fuerte—acaricia su rostro. Su mujer toma la mano entre las suyas al tiempo que las besa y comienza a llorar descontroladamente.

— ¿Mamá qué sucede?—pregunta alarmado el gemelo.

—Quería dar la noticia cuando estemos los cuatro reunidos, pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué?!—dice impaciente su esposo.

—Estoy embarazada.

— ¿Qué?—susurra en un hilo de voz su esposo.

— ¿Qué?—repite su hijo.

— ¿Cómo es que…? Nos habían dicho que ya no podías concebir…

—También es una sorpresa para mí, estoy tan asustada, mi hijo lucha por vivir allí dentro, lleno de cables, y ahora tengo un nuevo bebé que también debe luchar por vivir, ya que mi cuerpo puede matarlo en cualquier momento—exclama desesperada. Aspros la estrecha con fuerzas en sus brazos.

Debería sentirse feliz por la noticia, y lo hace pero también esta aterrado en igual dimensión. Es un milagro, un milagro en la tragedia que padecen.

—Cálmate, cálmate mi amor, no permitiré que eso suceda.

El medico llega en ese momento. Aspros ve en su rostro una seriedad que le hela los huesos.

—Saga ha despertado—dice.

* * *

La primera declaración se hizo inminente. Aioros había recibido la noticia de que Saga ha despertado y que podía respirar por su cuenta. El alivio que sintió en su interior fue inmenso. Saga todavía se encuentra aturdido y no recuerda en que día esta o porqué se halla en la clínica. Pero está vivo y consciente, eso es todo lo que Aioros necesita para estar bien.

Dos policías y un detective entran a la habitación donde se encuentra, Aioros frunce el ceño, pero eso no les afecta en lo más mínimo a los hombres que están de pie junto a la cama. Los policías se ven jóvenes, no mucho mayor que él. En cambio el detective si parece un hombre bastante mayor, tal vez más que su padre, lleva el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos son de un verde mucho más oscuro que los suyos.

—Aioros Sfakianakis, soy el Sargento Dohko, detective a cargo de este caso, vengo…

—A hacerme preguntas, ya lo sé—dice el castaño sin mucha expresión.

—Entonces me ahorra el aburrido protocolo—el rostro del hombre no cambia su seriedad, ni se inmuta ante el evidente desagrado de Aioros—Necesito que me relate, específicamente, todo lo que recuerde desde el día en que lo secuestraron, quiénes fueron, a dónde lo llevaron y qué le hicieron.

No dijo más nada, aguardando en silencio y sin moverse. Por experiencia, sabe que darle espacio al silencio es lo más efectivo y que si su interrogado es de mente débil—léase un joven inexperto—se rendirá primero y comenzará a habar.

—Ese día estaba preparándome para ir a casa de mis padres, era mi cumpleaños—comienza a relatar el castaño—tocaron el timbre, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, había hablado por teléfono con Saga, quien había ido con su padre a un campo de su propiedad—Aioros habla con claridad y pausado, con la voz firme, como si diera un discurso ensayado, no titubea sorprendiendo al experimentado detective—, luego de que abriera la puerta para ver quien tocaba, no recuerdo más nada—dice de repente.

— ¿No vio quién era la persona?—pregunta el detective algo escéptico.

—No—miente—.Cuando desperté ya estaba atado de pies y manos en un lugar que no conocía.

—Es una coincidencia que el joven Argyropoulos se haya ausentado de su casa ese día, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y no haya regresado sino, hasta las siete, ¿no le parece mucha casualidad, Aioros?

—Saga es mi novio, no mi esclavo…—sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro—sigue hablando en ese tono sardónico que empieza a molestarlo—, el problema es que Saga fue visto ingresando al departamento de Valentine de Arpía, media hora antes de que se produjera tu secuestro, minutos más, minutos menos—Aioros abre sus ojos y la consternación cae en su rostro—veo por su expresión, que no sabía ese detalle.

—No—se limita a responder el griego con cierta melancolía.

—Aioros, sólo debes decirme quién lo secuestró. Seguramente alguien le daba de beber, de comer… alguien lo golpeo, ¿fue Valentine? Lo dudo, lleva muerto más de un mes, ¿Radamanthys? ¿Le suena ese nombre?—el joven niega—ya veo, incluso es imposible dado que se hallaba en Argentina cuando lo asesinaron… ¿Fue Saga?—Aioros no dice nada—.Cuando la policía entró ese día a la estancia, el joven Argyropoulos le apuntaba con un arma, estaba a punto de dispararle, ahora, la cuestión aquí es, ¿Por qué?

Aioros… no dice nada.

—Piense muy bien qué está haciendo joven Sfakianakis—los policías salen de la habitación—, es probable que si calla, perjudique más a Saga, piense bien—se marcha.

Aioros larga todo el aire en sus pulmones, antes de comenzar a llorar.

* * *

A Saga le hicieron pocas preguntas. El gemelo todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de responder, no recordaba nada, ni el supuesto encuentro con Valentine, el momento en que fue secuestrado, mucho menos el intento de asesinato hacia Aioros. Algo que lo dejó desahuciado. Sí tiene vagos recuerdos de su cautiverio, pero todos son demasiado confusos y difusos y cada vez que intenta recordar algo más, un súbito dolor en sus sienes le hace doblarse de dolor. Comenzaron a hacerle estudios nuevamente, las resonancias muestran un funcionamiento normal del cerebro y ninguna anomalía cancerígena.

Recuerda todo eso de su infancia, y porqué se lo hacían. Lo supo entonces, tiene la certeza, pero antes, necesita hablar con Aioros.

Kanon había esperado a que Aioria se marchara y que Sísifo y Sasha estuvieran en la cafetería, para ingresar a la habitación del castaño. En cuanto Aioros lo ve, supo que Kanon de alguna forma, ya sabía la verdad.

— ¿Cómo está Saga?—no hubo saludos.

—No lo sé realmente…pero al menos esta vivo—Kanon se acerca y se sienta en la silla que esta junto a la cama— ¿Fue él?—pregunta sin más.

—Sí—confiesa.

Kanon aprieta sus ojos con el dolor desbordándose por todas partes y sus labios menguan hasta casi desaparecer.

—También asesinó a Valentine, ¿no es así?

—Él mismo me lo dijo—para Aioros, ese, es el verdadero interrogatorio.

Kanon se levanta su camisa y le muestra una cicatriz casi imperceptible, la dibuja con la yema de su dedo y luego vuelve a acomodarse la ropa.

—Saga me hizo esta herida cuando teníamos cinco años, gracias a que no fue lo suficientemente profunda pude salvarme, pero los médicos le dijeron a mis padres que de haber tardado un poco más, podría haber muerto—Aioros no se muestra sorprendido—Nunca supe cómo se llamaba, en aquel entonces Saga sólo lo llamaba « _mi amigo_ », los psiquiatras dijeron que él era esquizofrénico.

—Lo que padece no es esquizofrenia—dice el castaño—Saga llegó ese día a mi departamento, pero no era él… era completamente otra persona, ni siquiera caminaba como Saga. Su voz era distinta, sus gestos. Todo. No buscó golpearme, lo hizo pocas veces, no me torturó físicamente, esa parte se la llevó él, era terrible ver como se golpeaba a sí mismo, como se… él llegó a…—no puede siquiera terminar la frase pero Kanon no necesita que lo haga para entender a qué se refiere. Aprieta sus parpados una vez más, con la certeza de que cualquier cosa que pudo haberse imaginado quedaba chica a lo que realmente sucedió en esa estancia—me decía que yo lo vería sufrir y que mataría a Saga por amarme…

Permanecen en silencio, cada uno en sus cavilaciones, cada uno buscando la manera desesperada de ayudar a Saga.

— ¿Saga se acostó con ese sujeto, Valentine?—inquiere de repente, Kanon se siente incapaz de responder, pero asiente. Aioros suspira cansado.

—Fue antes de que ustedes decidieran ser novios. Al parecer ese sujeto estaba obsesionado con mi hermano, y Saga… o su alter, lo utilizó como cebo. Estaba claro que culparían a Valentine… él junto a Radamanthys, tenían una organización de trata de personas y drogas.

—Dime algo Kanon, ¿ustedes eran conscientes de dónde estaban metidos?

—Es claro que no. Saga siempre me advirtió de que ese lugar tenía un aura extraña, siempre sintió rechazo… y yo lo obligué a meterse allí…

—Yo sigo amando a tu hermano y quiero ayudarlo, no me importa lo que sucedió o lo que hizo, porque estoy seguro y lo sabes bien, Kanon—Aioros lo observa intensamente—Saga jamás haría algo así por propia voluntad.

—Entonces debes decir la verdad, Saga debe ser consciente de lo que hizo, sólo entonces podrá recibir ayuda.

— ¿Tus padres también lo saben?

—Sí, sólo necesitábamos confirmarlo.

—Aioros, te traje un vaso de…—su hermano calla al ver a Kanon en la habitación— ¿Kanon, qué haces aquí?

—Nada, sólo quería decirle a Aioros que Saga preguntó por él, ya me iba—.No lo observa y se marcha tan rápido como puede. Aioria da un suspiro antes de dejar el vaso de jugo en la mesita.

— ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?—pregunta el mayor.

—Nada, ya no sucede nada entre Kanon y yo—Aioros lo observa sorprendido—es largo de explicar, cuando estés mejor, te lo contaré todo.

—No tengo más nada que hacer por aquí, así que soy todo oídos.

Aioria se queda mirando un momento a la puerta, antes de comenzar a contarle sus problemas a su hermano. Aioros necesita distraerse un momento de Saga, porque se volverá loco de tanto pensar, aunque claro, lo que Aioria está a punto de contar, lo dejará bastante perturbado también.

* * *

La mansión de los Heinstein está situada en un hermoso prado que bordea al río Havel, en Berlín. Es una preciosa edificación de etilo colonial. Shura queda impresionado por la belleza natural de ese lugar, su auto se detiene ante las imponentes rejas, un guardia lo recibe, preguntando nombre y el motivo de la visita. No le parece extraño, ya suponía que con Pandora dentro, la familia ha redoblado la seguridad. Dice su nombre, que es amigo de la joven Pandora, lo hacen aguardar mientras comunican de su presencia. Unos diez minutos después, el mismo guardia abre la gran reja y le permite el paso—adelante, puede pasar—dice sin ninguna expresión, tal y como se espera del cliché alemán. Rodea un enorme jardín, con una fuente en el centro y se detiene sobre la entrada a la mansión, Pandora junto a los que supone son sus padres, aguardan. Shura desciende del auto y la joven alemana no tarda en correr a recibirlo con un abrazo por demás significativo.

En él iban cargados años de humillaciones y miedos, de deseos de libertad y amor, de odio y de un enorme y bello sentimiento de volver a vivir nuevamente. Shura no viene a hablar de lo que ocurre o lo que ocurrió, Pandora ya lo sabe. Sabe que el hombre que odió y supo amar también, ha muerto. Que Radamanthys tuvo el final patético que se merece, porque todo en él era digno de repudiar. Que no tuvo un sepulcro y que su cadáver aún sigue en alguna morgue aguardando por el descanso que jamás tendrá. Y también que Valentine, siguió ese camino.

Eso a ellos no les interesa, nunca más serán presas de la voluntad de Radamanthys, porque Pandora es libre y Shura, lo está siendo. Los padres de la joven lo reciben con vítores y abrazos, gracias a él, tienen a su hija nuevamente, gracias a él Pandora tiene una familia, un hermano llamado Alone, y su perro Adolf aún sigue vivo—Shura bromea sobre el particular nombre del perro—ellos no hablarán nunca más de Grecia y su pasado…

Pasean por los bosques, contemplan el atardecer al borde del río y cenan juntos en familia. Shura debe irse al día siguiente.

—Me preguntaba si… podríamos mantener esta amistad a pesar de las distancias—dice Pandora, mientras observan la enorme luna en la terraza de su habitación.

—Estoy seguro—dice obnubilado por el brillo que la luz de luna le da a los ojos amatistas de la joven—internet facilitará las cosas.

—Si—callan, por una hora, por más o menos, no saben bien, luego ella vuelve a hablar—gracias por venir.

Shura no dice más nada, sólo la abraza. Solos, la joven se permite llorar por aquel desgraciado que murió y se llevó su niñez, su inocencia y también parte de su amor, sólo por un momento, sólo un instante, luego llora por sentirse feliz y libre. Shura limpia sus lágrimas y besa su mejilla.

Al día siguiente Shura parte a España, su madre lo aguarda en el aeropuerto. Su casa, su nuevo hogar, es una residencia preferencial, elegante y moderna, sus abuelos han muerto, pero su madre si se ha vuelto a casar con un hombre llamado Felser. No tiene más hijos y su padrastro sinceramente es una persona agradable.

El español comenzará con su rehabilitación de forma ambulatoria, no sabe qué le deparará más adelante, pero lo que sí sabe son dos cosas; su fuerza de voluntad será inquebrantable y Pandora estará allí… con él.


	22. Juicio

I'm unclean, a libertine  
and every time you vent your spleen,  
I seem to lose the powerof speech,  
Your sliping slowlyfrom my reach.  
You grow me like and evergreen.  
You never see the lonely me at all.

I'll take by your side.  
Take the plan, spint it side sideways.  
I'll take by your side.

Fall.

Without you, i'm nothing.  
Without you, i'm nothing.  
Without you, i'm nothing.  
Take the plan, spint it side sideways.  
Without you, im nothing at all.

_Without You Im Nothing — Placebo_

* * *

Una semana ha transcurrido desde que ingresaran a la clínica y Saga recién comienza a dar indicios de mejoría. Los médicos les habían advertido de la lenta recuperación que podría llegar a manifestar, pero a su familia le basta; que Saga respire por su cuenta y que recuerde quiénes son, es suficiente. Es un bálsamo refrescante en toda su incertidumbre sentir como su memoria vuelve a restablecerse y los dolores comenzar a abandonarlo. Aún no recuerda lo que había ocurrido el día de su _secuestro_ , ni mucho menos la cantidad de días que estuvo cautivo. Sólo tiene fresco en su memoria, los recuerdos de Aioros inconsciente y él lastimado, de los profundos dolores y la voz de su _alter ego_ , mofándose de su estado, amenazándolo con matar al castaño. Recuerda también, una conversación que mantuvo Radamanthys con Valentine, la noche en que estuvieron juntos. Algo que seguramente, compartió con ése otro ser suyo.

Dohko, el detective, está allí, dispuesto a escuchar eso que tiene para decir el menor. Al parecer, es importante. Saga empieza a relatar todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, incluso desde la misma noche en la cual conociera al peli rosa. Le dijo de sus encuentros y la presentación de su banda, de las drogas y el sexo que mantuvo con Valentine, de su relación inicial con Aioros y los temores suyos que crecían a medida que la voz en su cabeza resonaba más y más fuerte, con mayor frecuencia.

El psiquiatra se encuentra en la habitación también, al igual que Kanon y su padre, que hace de tripas corazón para no largarse a llorar por todo lo que describe su hijo. Aspros jamás se imaginó que sus gemelos podrían llevar una vida así, lamentándose y culpándose por sus descuidos, tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención… Kanon puede sentir la rabia y decepción en su padre, el dolor que ellos provocaron y se siente asquerosamente malagradecido.

Saga, se abstuvo de dar detalles explícitos pero no se guardó nada, incluso les narró esa noche en que después de beber, se había sentido desorientado y que no recordaba mucho, pero en ése intervalo entre el alcohol, el sexo y su inconsciencia, Radamanthys había aparecido.

El gemelo relató que había escuchado algo acerca de enviar a alguien a Canadá y que con ello, un tal Hades le pagaría una gran fortuna además de volver a ser respetados por él. Hubo una discusión por la edad, al parecer a Radamanthys le parecía que ya estaba grande, pero Valentine le recordaba que venía de una familia muy bien acomodada, era un plan perfecto.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada acerca de esto?—inquiere Dohko bastante serio.

—Porque no lo recordaba bien, incluso pensé que lo había soñado, hasta que las imágenes se volvieron nítidas en mi mente—Saga se encuentra en la cama de la habitación preferencial, donde lo han ubicado después de abandonar cuidados intensivos—. Pero para ese entonces, ya estaba en la estancia.

—Tus declaraciones concuerdan con las dichas por la joven Heinstein—dice el detective—, al parecer Saga, eras el siguiente movimiento en la organización que maneja Hades… y también fuiste el causante de desbaratar su misión.

—No sé de qué me habla—dice el joven, observando deliberadamente a su padre y su hermano.

—Valentine venía siguiéndote hacía mucho, al parecer su plan era secuestrarte en algún momento de descuido entre la escuela y tus salidas, pero te presentaste esa noche para su fortuna, y le diste más de lo que hubiera esperado—Saga mantiene la mirada fija en el hombre, incluso llegó a ponerlo nervioso, y es que sus pupilas se encuentran algo dilatadas debido a la cantidad de fármacos que le suministran profiriéndole un aspecto profundo—. En primera instancia, no encontramos nada en la casa, cuando investigamos, pero en una nueva orden de allanamiento, descubrimos en el sótano, una caja cerrada y escondida, que guardaba toda la investigación que venía haciendo de ti; sabía todo, tus horarios, tus encuentros, incluso sabía de la existencia de Aioros… lo que nos lleva a una gran duda, ¿Por qué no actuó rápido? Te tuvo en sus manos, si habría querido secuestrarte, lo habría hecho la primera noche, pero no lo hizo. Algo más tramaba, y ya no sabremos que era.

Claro, lo que el detective no sabe, ni Saga tampoco y que Valentine se llevó a la tumba es que, se había enamorado del menor.

Las declaraciones de Saga le supieron insípidas, sólo fue confirmar lo que ya sabía, pues todo respecto al secuestro del joven Argyropoulos, estaba escrito en los documentos del chipriota.

A Dohko lo que realmente le interesa es la declaración de Aioros, en él está la clave para desenmarañar todo el asunto, puesto que Saga no recuerda casi nada, y su mente es una laguna brumosa, donde comienza a ahogarse. Aioros en cambio, es el héroe o el verdugo… a final de cuentas será el mártir.

Se encuentra bastante irritado porque el joven castaño ha decidido hablar, dará su declaración, sólo junto a Saga. Esa ha sido su condición, por eso esperan, deben aguardar a que el gemelo se recuperara y sea capaz de mantener una conversación sin olvidar lo que dijo al comienzo. Sin mucho más que hacer en esa habitación se marcha aguardando por el momento de la verdad. Se despide de los otros acompañantes del menor. Kanon le sigue pues quiere estar con su madre un momento, necesita sentirse querido en los brazos de Asmita. Ya no desea ser una decepción para sus progenitores, nunca más. Aspros lo ve salir con un suspiro en sus labios, a pesar de todo él jamás abandonará a sus hijos. Son su vida.

—Papá…

—Debes descansar ahora Saga, pronto vendrá Aioros y las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de ahí—Aspros lo observa con los ojos acuosos. Saga le regala una sonrisa triste.

—Perdóname por todo esto—y rompe en llanto.

—Shh… perdóname tú a mí, hijo—mata la distancia, abrazándolo—debí cuidarte más. Ahora descansa.

El mayor deposita un beso en su frente y deja la habitación, Saga está muy cansado para decir algo más y simplemente cierra sus ojos.

Se remueve en sueños cuando siente unas caricias en los cabellos. Luego la misma mano cae repasando su rostro con una delicadeza y calidez inmensa, siente un cálido aliento sobre su mejilla, antes del húmedo beso. No tiene dudas; es Aioros. Fuerza a sus parpados a abrirse, se siente tremendamente agotado, como sí algo hubiera drenado toda su energía, todavía padece de pinchazos recurrentes que le atraviesan la columna, cada vez que respira.

—Saga—escucha susurrante.

Aioros lo llama. Despega sus parpados para mostrar su azul mirada, sus pupilas ya han retomado su tamaño normal, pero sus ojos se ven cansados y tristes. Lo primero que hace es esbozar una sonrisa al ver el rostro amado y esos irises verdes resplandecer para él, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, porque imágenes le llegan como lluvia, terribles imágenes de todo lo que ha hecho.

Aioros vuelve a besarlo y susurrarle cosas agradables como siempre hizo ante sus pesadillas. Le susurra verdades irrefutables, la más importante; están vivos. Todo aquello tiene un tinte lúgubre y un sabor amargo. Los ojos verdes del castaño, repasan cada herida cicatrizante en el cuerpo magullado del menor, las recuerda todas.

—El detective estuvo aquí—dice Saga—, se lo nota impaciente.

—Es un idiota, no le importa lo que sentimos—Aioros se recuesta a su lado, cuidando de no moverlo mucho y lo abraza—.Sólo yo sé bien que sucedió en aquella estancia…—ni él ni Saga dicen nada durante largo tiempo—. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tu enfermedad?

—Porque quería pensar que era una persona normal, no quería asustarte.

—Lograste más que asustarme, Saga—interrumpe Aioros. Se incorpora un poco para observarlo bien—.No quiero perderte, pero lo que estoy a punto de hacer tal vez me aleje de ti para siempre.

Saga no gesticula, no mueve musculo alguno de su rostro, pero sus ojos hablan por él, la mirada de Saga ha perdido todo brillo, toda inocencia y ya no es un misterio para Aioros, el océano ya no se muestra profundo, ni sus aguas oscuras.

—Es lo mejor para todos—Aioros asiente.

—Te amo… no lo dudes jamás, por favor.

No hablan más, el castaño besa sus labios y una increíble tristeza lo absorbe. Se aferra a su cuerpo lo más que puede mientras busca saciar la angustia mediante ese beso, que sabe a despedida. Saga rodea su cuello y también se presiona contra su cuerpo, es inevitable, lo ama demasiado. Pero demasiado también ha sido el daño que le ha provocado. Saga tiene bien en claro que ese beso será el último y de no estar en la condición que se halla, se habría entregado a él sin dudarlo, habría hecho el amor ahí mismo sin importarle que alguien ingresara, como en ese momento no le importa que los vieran besándose de aquella manera.

Aioros ahoga un gemido, pero inmediatamente un pequeño sollozo lo hace separarse de los labios de Saga un momento, lo abraza con locura mientras lucha con su consciencia y su deseo, un momento de desesperación, en el que piensa en sacarlo de ahí, de llevarlo lejos y comenzar una vida sin que nadie los moleste, que está preparado para liderar con su problema y que ya conoció lo peor de Saga, pero sabe que es una idea estúpida, demente y que sólo los condenaría a la locura. Solo puede aferrarse al cuerpo de su novio y acariciar sus cabellos, hundiéndose en esa manta azulina con aroma a amanecer. Así los encuentra Aspros cuando les comunica que el detective se encuentra en la clínica.

Todo está dado, el detective Dohko ha llegado a la clínica para escuchar la declaración de Aioros Sfakianakis.

Aspros y Kanon ya se encuentran en la habitación, Sísifo y Aioria ingresan instantes después. Por pedido de Aspros, su mujer no estará presente, Sísifo también optó por que Sasha esperara en la sala, haciéndole compañía a su amiga. Dohko resopla hastiado, es algo poco ortodoxo y que le molesta ver tanta gente en la habitación, a su ver no hace falta más que él y los damnificados, pero todo ha sido pedido expreso de Aioros, el hablará sólo en presencia de todos, así de una vez por todas, todos se enterarán de la verdad de su secuestro.

Saga observa a su novio, su cuerpo ha recobrado su bronceado natural y ganado algo de peso, debido a que Aioros, come todo y más de lo que le ofrecen, al parecer siempre tiene hambre. Tiene algunas cicatrices en su rostro, pero nada serio. Las del gemelo son abundantes, todas cicatrizan en buen término y su rostro se ha desinflamado, el morado dando paso a un verde musgo, mientras recupera la tonalidad de su piel.

Aioros sostiene su mano antes de besarla y susurrarle para que sólo Saga lo escuche.

—A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que ocurra, Saga, yo te amo.

Saga inclina su cabeza y contiene su aliento mientras él también le susurra que lo ama, sus miradas se mantienen unidas, olvidando por un momento dónde se encuentran. Aioros tiene unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, pero en vez de eso lo acuna en sus brazos y abraza con fuerzas.

—Joven Sfakianakis, cuando usted desee, puede comenzar—dice el detective, evidentemente impaciente. A su lado está un policía con una grabadora. Aioros lo fulmina con la mirada, lo detesta.

Aioros toma la mano de Saga y la une a la suya. Observa a todos en aquella habitación, suspira y deja salir todo su dolor.

—Mentí en mi primera declaración—dice con lágrimas en sus ojos—, sí vi quien tocó a mi puerta, incluso lo saludé y besé feliz de verlo, pero comprendí que quién estaba frente mío, no era el mismo hombre a quien amo—Saga lo observa atónito, Aioria aprieta sus puños y Sísifo abre su boca—. Saga es quien me secuestró y quien mató a Valentine…

No dice más nada por unos minutos esperando calmar las reacciones de su padre y hermano. Sísifo observa a Aspros, no parece sorprendido, pero su rostro refleja un dolor tan inmenso, es algo inverosímil, fantasioso y que no llega a entender. Incluso Saga aprieta la mano de Aioros al tiempo que las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos, pero sin sonido, sólo un llanto silencioso.

Aioros, sin observar a nadie en particular, relata absolutamente todo lo que sucedió, ningún detalle se le escapa. Mientras lo hace, las lágrimas cobran intensidad, muchas veces tuvo que interrumpir su relato para calmar su llanto, pero no claudicó y narró todo, desde el primer día, hasta el instante previo a que la policía entrara aquella noche. En medio del relato, el psicólogo se hace presente para escuchar también al joven.

La habitación se llena de un silencio mortuorio, Dohko mantiene su impasibilidad reflejada en su rostro, pero esta igual de conmocionado que los presentes, él también observa a la familia Argyropoulos, Kanon sombrea su rostro detrás del flequillo y Aspros empuña con vehemencia sus manos, visiblemente perturbado. No ha interrumpido en ningún momento, no hizo preguntas, pero vaya si tiene muchas.

— ¿Cómo…?—Sísifo se lleva una mano a su rostro, le tiembla—¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Saga sufre de _Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo_ *—dice el psiquiatra—.Ya en su infancia le habían diagnosticado con una esquizofrenia, fue tratado y nunca volvió a presentar un síntoma que nos dijera que sufría algún trastorno mental. Lamentablemente estos casos son difíciles de identificar, a veces, demasiado tarde.

Aioria no puede creer lo que escucha. Es peor incluso de lo que se hubiera imaginado nunca, Saga es un asesino y un secuestrador, es la peor basura con la que su hermano haya tenido la desgracia de encontrarse, y aun así, después de todo lo que le hizo, Aioros permanece a su lado, lo abraza y besa, le consuela ¡lo ama! Su hermano está loco, no hay otra explicación, ha enloquecido durante su presidio.

— ¿Y ustedes no sospechaban?—exclama de repente el menor— ¿O es qué lo encubrían? ¡Ese loco debe estar encerrado! ¿Cómo lo perdonas Aioros? ¡No te entiendo!

— ¡Porque Saga no era consciente de lo que hacía, Aioria!—grita furioso con su hermano, ya antes había notado el desprecio que mantiene hacia Saga, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan irracional.

—No como otros, que son bien conscientes de lo que hacen—dice Kanon. Aioria lo observa y frunce el ceño.

—No me equivoqué al decir que tu familia es escoria, ahora lo reafirmo, no, me retracto ¡es peor que eso!—le grita al gemelo.

Kanon no tarda ni un segundo en estar encima del castaño, le ha golpeado el rostro y arrojado al suelo.

— ¡Vuelve a repetir eso, infeliz!—brama rojo de furia.

Aioria le jala el cabello para zafarse, golpeando el estómago con su rodilla, giran en el suelo mientras se enzarzan entre puños y rodillazos. Aspros interviene tomando a Kanon y Sísifo por su parte sujeta a su hijo, la situación es desesperante, demasiados rencores y mucho dolor hay rondando en esa habitación, tan palpable es el resentimiento.

— ¡Basta!—grita Saga, el oficial trata de frenar a los jóvenes.

Dohko se mantiene en su sitio, no le importa la pelea infantil y pasional de esos dos. Ahora lo que su mente calibra, es el juicio que se le vendría encima al menor, encarcelarlo no podrá, pero no por ello se librará de recibir los cargos en su contra. Cierta empatía le despierta el joven, a fin y al cabo había acabado con la vida de una miseria humana y que se merecía más que la muerte.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Saga observa al detective.

—Soy culpable de todo y sé que quiere, así que no pierda tiempo y levante el acta para mi juicio.

— ¡No!—exclama Aioros—.Yo no levantaré cargos en tu contra, debes tratarte, sí, pero no pienso declarar en tu contra, ya hablé, ya dije todo lo que sucedió, ¡ahora déjenos en paz!

—Por más que quisiera, no podría, Saga asesinó a un hombre.

—Pero ese sujeto se merecía eso.

—Efectivamente, pienso como usted, aun así… no es personal.

—Pero…—la mano de Saga se posa en su rostro, le acaricia antes de sonreír.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por mí, pero el detective tiene razón y lo sabes—luego observa a su padre y a su hermano, también a los castaños—lo siento tanto…

—Saga Argyropoulos, quedas detenido por el secuestro de Aioros Sfakianakis y el asesinato de Valentine de Arpía.

Aspros y Kanon aprietan sus ojos, Aioros abraza al peli azul. Aioria sonríe y Sísifo no supo qué hacer…

* * *

Lleva más de una hora leyendo y releyendo la carta, incluso y como es común en él, hizo una lista de pros y contras. La única contra que anotó es una supuesta negativa de su pareja. Se acomoda las gafas y pasa sus yemas por las hebras de sus verdes cabellos.

Es un paso importante y una oportunidad que no vería otra vez, pero, ¿qué sucederá si Kardia llegase a decirle que no? Es una oportunidad única, se repite a sí mismo, Dégel lo sabe.

La Universidad de París de Letra y Filosofía, lo quiere para formar parte del rectorado. Algo maravilloso para su pasión por el conocimiento, pero deberá regresar a Francia, instalarse nuevamente en su tierra natal y llevarse a Camus con él.

Dégel suspira, le dolerá dejar a su amante, dejar Grecia y su bella Biblioteca, pero es una oportunidad por la que ha estado esperando por años y sea cual sea la decisión de Kardia, él se marchará a su Francia nuevamente.

—Sólo espero que Camus no me genere problemas también—.El mayor de los galos no está seguro que su hijo quisiera irse de aquí. Tampoco conoce lo que acontece entre los dos menores.

Dégel se esmera esa noche, prepara varios platillos exquisitos, escoge el mejor vino de su bodega y prepara la mesa para agasajar a su pareja, a Milo y a su hijo.

Kardia llega como es costumbre, cuando el sol está cayendo, generalmente deja el portafolio a un lado del sillón de su sala y se dirige a tomar una ducha para cenar. Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos se agrandan ante tan sublime espectáculo, porque si bien, lo ha visto muchas veces así, tener a Dégel desnudo en su cama es un placer que nunca se cansará de contemplar y disfrutar. Le sonríe y cierra la puerta mientas se deshace de su camisa… un pequeño entremés antes de la cena.

La cena transcurre, como es de esperarse, bajo una palpable tensión, Kardia hace comentarios al azar y Dégel responde con una sonrisa. Camus y Milo siquiera han probado bocado. El francés remueve el puré de papas, junto a la cebolla caramelizada, que acompaña al trozo de carne, Milo come dos pedazos de carne para no ser desagradecido, pero en realidad su estómago se encuentra cerrado, de vez en cuando mira por el rabillo del ojo al peli turquesa, quien en ningún momento levanta la vista de su plato.

El comportamiento no pasa desapercibido por los dos mayores, Dégel observa a su pareja, quien tiene algo de tristeza en sus ojos brillantes, luego indagará en ese asunto, por lo pronto es momento de dar la noticia y esperar que todo salga bien.

—Tengo algo que anunciar—dice sin dar muchas vueltas.

— ¿De qué trata?—pregunta Kardia, los menores siguen sin levantar su vista del plato.

—Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta de París, de la Universidad de Literatura—los menores le prestan atención; —quieren que me haga cargo de su rectoría.

Dégel espera las reacciones, Kardia abre sus ojos impresionado, Camus sonríe un poco, sabe de la fascinación de su padre con esa Universidad que alguna vez lo tuviera de alumno, Milo sólo observa apacible, sin ningún interés realmente.

—Es una noticia muy buena—comenta su hijo—, siempre quisiste formar parte de su prestigiado rectorado, te felicito.

—Realmente es un noticia espectacular—Kardia sonríe—me siento orgulloso por ti, si es tu sueño, pues debes seguirlo, nada es más gratificante que alcanzar nuestras metas.

El griego toma la mano de su pareja y la besa con todo cariño, Dégel está un tanto descolocado, debido a su reacción. Pero siente que se quita un peso de encima, con la aprobación de Kardia, todo se hace más sencillo.

—Debo regresar a Francia—dice algo afligido—, eso quiere decir…

—Efectivamente—lo interrumpe el griego—, creo que ya nos hace falta un cambio de aires y París suena bien para comenzar una nueva vida—exclama entusiasmado.

Dégel, Camus y sobre todo Milo abren sus ojos incrédulos. De todas las reacciones, nunca esperaron que Kardia se tomara la noticia y el cambio de país tan alegremente.

—No, espera un momento—Milo se incorpora de la mesa alarmado— ¿quieres decir que nos mudaremos a París?

—Así es, tú como eres menor, irás donde yo vaya, ya luego, cuando seas mayor, podrás hacer lo que quieras—dice sin inmutarse por la reacción de su hijo.

—Pero ¡no puedes obligarme! ¡Me niego a ir! ¡No quiero!—grita Milo. Dégel que no sabe nada, se sorprende por la reacción del menor, Camus, sabe bien porqué lo hace.

—Ya lo he decidido Milo, quieras o no, nos mudaremos a París.

—Creo que podemos pensarlo un poco—trata de conciliar el mayor de los franceses.

Sólo ahí, en ese instante, las miradas de los menores se cruzan. La angustia embarga a Milo, debido a esos azules, estando en Francia se le hará imposible comenzar a olvidarlo y no entiende esa pasividad de Camus ¿acaso no le preocupa dejar a Aioria?

— ¿No dirás nada?—dice Milo observando al galo.

—No voy a ser impedimento en algo tan importante para mi padre, soy francés Milo, amo mi tierra, así que volver no me desagrada en lo absoluto—dice sin cambiar su adusto rostro.

— ¿Y Aioria?—pregunta. Dégel cada vez entiende menos.

—Tendrá que entender, además él está con su hermano y eso es su prioridad en este momento.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunta del francés de ojos amatistas.

Nadie habla por enteros y torturantes minutos, Kardia se ve dolido, se siente mal por su hijo, pero entiende que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, además, ellos son muy jóvenes todavía, muchos desamores le esperaran en el camino, hasta encontrar al verdadero amor.

—Milo y yo, ya no estamos juntos… y—Camus calla un momento antes de bajar su vista, visiblemente apesadumbrado—Aioria y yo…

No completa la frase, porque en realidad, no sabe bien qué son Aioria y él. ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Novios? No han hablado de eso, y debido a todo lo que acontece, decidieron dejar su situación de lado por el momento.

Milo aprieta sus labios, conteniendo la retahíla de sentimientos que quiere expulsar, enfermo de toda la situación ¿Hasta cuándo irá a doler el sólo mencionar sus nombres? No lo sabe, pero espera que pronto su pecho ya no se desgarrara cada vez que se los imagina juntos.

—Supongo que tienes razón papá—dice Milo después de un rato en silencio—, Francia no suena mal…

El menor se marcha, Kardia toma la mano de su pareja al tiempo que Camus, después de disculparse, también abandona el comedor. El joven francés sabe que no será fácil darle una noticia así a Aioria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El trastorno de identidad disociativo es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV (Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales) como la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están asociadas también con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal. A esta pérdida de memoria se le conoce con frecuencia como tiempo perdido o amnésico. Para ser diagnosticado, los síntomas deben ocurrir independientemente del abuso de substancias o una condición médica general (inducción).
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	23. Rumbo a un Mundo Lleno de Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capítulo, ya solo faltan los epílogos. Desde ya, y como siempre, gracias por estar ahí.

Yume wa yaburareta hito wo michibiku jiyuujika ga  
Yami ni ochi tatoki  
Sai wa tagerareta kyoo ga saiko ka aratana  
Toki no hajimari ka

Dakara ai suru hito yo yasashisa de  
Kimi ga yukutefusagu nara boku wa kooru kisu de

Ai wo suteru inochi wa futatsu nai  
Ai wo suteru kimi yori shi wo erabu

Maku wa otosareta kimi no namida wo fuku no wa  
Boku no mune janai

Moshimo omoide no naka sukoshi demo  
Bara no kaori nokoshitara mayoi tajirogu kara

Ai wo suteru kokoro wo hikisaite  
Ai wo suteru wakare wo chi de shirusu

Ai wo suteru inochi wa futatsu nai  
Ai wo suteru kimi yori shi wo erabu

_Dead or Dead — Hironobu Kageyama_

* * *

_Un año después._

El Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos de Atenas se encuentra abarrotado ese día. Muchas personas ingresan y salen, otras tantas aguardan su vuelo, como el joven que se halla de pie junto a su madre, su hermano y su padre.

—Por favor, escríbenos apenas llegues—dice Sasha abrazándolo.

—Descuida mamá, lo haré.

—Suerte hermano—Aioria lo contempla con una mueca indescifrable al tiempo que comparten un abrazo también—te mereces solo lo mejor.

Sísifo estrecha con fuerzas la mano de su hijo y le dedica unas palabras de aliento. Todo está listo, la voz del aeropuerto llama a los pasajeros del vuelo hacia New York. Aioros abraza una vez más a su madre antes de dejar su pasaporte y el pasaje al encargado y de registrar su equipaje. Con una sonrisa se despide de su familia y se encamina hacia su avión.

—Aioros, espera—irrumpe su madre antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta; —toma. Ésta carta es para ti—El sobre blanco sólo lleva escrito su nombre, pero conoce _esa_ letra. El corazón le aprieta mientras un imperceptible suspiro escapa de sus labios.

El joven mete la carta en su bolsillo y sube a su avión, momentos después éste despega. El griego comenzará con su posgrado en América.

Aioros había terminado sus estudios en la universidad, graduándose como arqueólogo con una increíble velocidad, al igual que su padre, sus notas y su capacidad le valieron la oportunidad de realizar un posgrado en cultura arqueológica americana.

Se acomoda en su asiento y cierra sus ojos, el viaje será largo, piensa dormir la mayoría del tiempo, sólo se permite un momento para contemplar el Egeo sobre las nubes.

* * *

El lugar no es desagradable, no del todo al menos. Mantiene cierto…encanto. Un jardín amplio, lleno de flores y árboles frutales, le gusta la época de cosecha, los naranjos son sus favoritos. Siempre le gustó más el invierno, no sabe muy bien porqué. Con eso se entretiene la mayoría del día, siempre hay fruta que juntar, luego, después de la sesiones, escribe, como toda su vida, pero ahora mucho más, una forma de recordar las cosas, de mantenerse activo. Lo hace durante la noche, de nueve a doce, sin excepción, cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, la deja para escribir, iniciando siempre con fecha y hora.

Dicha obsesión se debe a su enfermedad, con ello, Saga es consciente de él. De que se encuentra solo, que no es alguien más y que lo que allí está escrito lo recuerda a la perfección.

Ha transcurrido un año entero desde entonces y se siente como antes, como siempre y como nunca… Aún le aguardan varios más, pero no se queja, no es más que lo merecido.

Sin embargo, aquel día es especial por dos razones; la primera, conocerá a su hermano, la segunda, Aioros partirá a América. No sabe muy bien como disimular el malestar que dicha noticia le produjo, incluso después de varios meses sin saber de él. Una tristeza vacía arraigada al sentimiento que no ha podido desaparecer. Es por eso que había escrito una carta y le había pedido insistentemente a su madre que se la diera. Se sintió mucho mejor después de escribirla. Tal vez, al no haber tenido una despedida formal, su carta obrará de ello.

Saga esta vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros, zapatos relucientes y su cabello—ahora corto—impecable. No es que durante el resto de los días allí enclaustrado, se viera desastroso, pero el uniforme y el poco interés al aspecto físico más allá de la alimentación, no son de mucha importancia.

Su médico se encuentra encantado, fascinado por su ingenio, su templanza y la capacidad de recuperación que presenta día tras día. Es un hombre joven, que se había graduado recientemente con lores y recomendaciones de los mejores especialistas en salud mental, también es apuesto, claro y al parecer siente un apego casi personal por Saga y su evolución. Había tomado el caso porque le llamó mucho su atención. Al ingresar, el joven había sido un misterio, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Claro que lo sabía, él y los directivos del sanatorio. Aspros, preocupado por el estado y la vida de su hijo, luchó para que la noticia nunca se sepa, al parecer, Sísifo deseaba lo mismo, pero por otras razones, así ambos, se esmeraron en distraer a los medios hambrientos de todo ese enredo. La historia poco a poco fue quedando en el olvido, como una más de los tantos secuestros, que tuvieron finales felices y que el joven Argyropoulos permanecía en el sanatorio, por la conmoción vivida. Nadie más prestó atención a Saga y Aioros.

—Veo que esperabas éste día con ansias—Saga voltea encantándose con su médico.

—Así es, siempre espero con ansias a mi familia, más ahora que conoceré a mi hermano—dice el joven.

—Es agradable verte sonriente—sonríe, mostrando así sus perfectos dientes.

Saga le dedica una sonrisa tímida, mientras sale de su habitación rumbo al jardín del sanatorio, seguido por su médico.

—No intentaré escapar, no es necesario que me siga—dice algo incómodo.

— ¡Oh! No es mi intensión dar esa impresión, estoy seguro que no harías algo así, pero me apeteció acompañarte, espero no te moleste mi compañía—Saga aprieta sus labios y un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

—Supongo que no—se limita a decir.

Se acomodaron en un banco cerca del estanque de agua, no hablan. Saga disfruta de ese silencio, no le desagrada su psiquiatra, por el contrario, es de todos, el que más se esmera con él, le dedica palabras de aliento y sigue minuciosamente su conducta, gracias a él Saga lleva su vida en ese lugar con un poco menos de pesadumbres. Su semblante se ensombrece al recordar sus ojos verdes. Es imposible no evocar la figura de Aioros, de sus últimas palabras y de su último beso, espera que Aioros pueda rehacer la vida que, con él no pudo. Suspira, en ese momento seguramente el avión ya se encuentra a mitad de camino. Si su amor mantiene un recuerdo, es gracias a los versos que plasma y que nadie nunca leerá. En tinta un amor, jamás es olvidado…

Su médico lo observa de soslayo, le gusta su perfil, Saga es un joven bellísimo, con sus rasgos tan definidos como atrayentes, sacude su cabeza reprimiéndose por tales pensamientos, el joven está recuperándose y no es nada ético lo que alberga dentro suyo.

— ¿Usted cree que algún día me recuperaré del todo?—pregunta de repente cortando con el silencio y los pensamientos del joven médico— ¿Cree en mí Doctor Rut?

—Puedes llamarme Afrodita, no es algo que me moleste—exclama sonriente. Saga aún no se acostumbra a ese extravagante nombre que porta su médico—Sí—dice—, estoy seguro que así será. Confío plenamente en ti, pero todavía queda camino por recorrer.

—Años querrá decir.

—Quise decirlo más poéticamente—Saga sonríe al tiempo que gira su rostro divisando a su padre. Aspros carga en sus brazos al pequeño, mientras que Asmita va del brazo junto a Kanon—.Te dejo en buena compañía—dice Afrodita, mientras saluda cordialmente a la familia de su paciente y se retira.

—Aún no me acostumbro a verte con el cabello así—dice Kanon al tiempo que le palmea la espalda.

—También me alegro de verte—ironiza su gemelo.

—Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte—exclama su padre, mientras Saga besa y saluda a su madre.

Aspros entrega el pequeño bultito de tres meses en brazos de su hijo mayor.

—Hola Defteros, es un gusto conocerte—susurra Saga mientras observa a su pequeño hermano sonreír.

Todo vale la pena… y así también, el tiempo lo compensa.

* * *

_Juicio, un año antes._

La sentencia ha sido dictada, ante los pocos espectadores en la sala. Saga fue absuelto de sus crímenes al comprobarse que su salud mental lo había inclinado a hacer tales actos ilícitos y que su voluntad y consciencia nunca estuvieron presentes mientras ocurrieron. Aun así, lo reclutaron a diez años de condena mínima en el Sanatorio mental de Atenas, sin goce de libertad. Saga sintió paz. Al fin todo ha terminado. Y todo sucedió como debía ser.

La paz que siente no es reflejo de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Su madre, incapaz de soportar el saber que su hijo será llevado a un sanatorio mental del cual no podrá salir, se desmoronó en brazos de Aspros, que estoico, aguanta el dolor de pie, sabiendo que en realidad, todo lo que ocurrió es consecuencia de su hijo, más allá de entender o no que Saga está enfermo, su hijo secuestró… su hijo asesinó. No hay nada más por decir.

Tristeza al saber que, es lo mejor para todos.

Aioros, no lo entendió así.

Ofuscado, devastado y aterrado de ser separado de Saga, quiso apelar, quiso desmentir todo lo que había dicho y en un acto de locura total, incluso, se culpó de todo. Pero sabían los jueces, sabía su familia, que todo era mentira.

El juez se incorporó del estrado y las autoridades desaparecieron, dándole el tiempo necesario al menor de despedirse antes de ser trasladado.

—No llores mamá, esto es lo mejor para todos y lo sabes, podrás visitarme, no llores—dice acariciando su rostro—, no quiero que estrés triste, le hará mal a mi hermano.

—Saga, ¿Cómo me pides algo así?—exclama abrazándolo—.Sólo me queda el consuelo de saber que eres fuerte, y que podrás salir adelante.

—Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

Asmita es apartada por su esposo, Saga cierra un momento sus ojos al sentir los brazos de Aioros ciñéndose en su cuello, ante la presencia de todos. Saga lo abraza también, le duele su contacto. Lo observa mientras el silencio inunda la sala, y los demás desaparecen.

—Perdóname por todo esto—dice el castaño. Saga esboza una sonrisa cansina, devastada.

—Soy yo el que te pide perdón, aun no entiendo cómo puedes estar a mi lado, pero eso no importa mucho ahora—se separa del abrazo y sostiene sus manos—Quiero que me prometas algo—Aioros no dice nada, pero asiente, dándole a entender que le presta atención—.Olvídame—suelta junto a sus lágrimas.

Aioros, que había estado imaginando que algo así diría, no se inmuta, en cambio, su padre y demás abren sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Puedo prometerte que seguiré adelante, que continuaré mi vida, pero no olvidarte—Saga, frunce el ceño—.Ahora tú prométeme que seguirás con la tuya, que vivirás por ti y por nadie más, eres fuerte como dijo tu madre, si lo que ocurrió fue para demostrar que, en ésta vida el dolor es inevitable, creo Saga, que cumplimos esa cuota de sufrimiento, ahora sólo nos resta vivir para ser felices, a nuestra manera—besa sus manos—, y la manera en que yo quiero seguir viviendo y ser feliz, no es olvidándote.

No puede evitar llorar.

—Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, o tal vez, no haberte conocido nunca…

—Te habría encontrado de todas formas—Aioros sonríe. El oficial aguarda, el momento ha llegado—. Sonará cursi, pero… aún y con más fuerza, te amo.

—Yo también Aioros, para tu desgracia, te amo.

No dicen más nada. Saga sabe que Aioros entiende y acepta la realidad, que su actuar anterior sólo había sido la resistencia de su dolor, que se negaba a aceptar la separación, pero ambos lo saben, como en aquel beso que supo a despedida, el mismo sinsabor del beso que comparten en ese momento. Besa los labios del peli azul, alejándose después para contemplar como una familia se desmorona ante el encierro de Saga. Aioros observa a Kanon, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, abrazar a su hermano, susurrarle cosas que no llega a escuchar, su padre, también abrazándolo y a su madre colapsar desviviéndose en gritos y llantos en vano, pues eso no le devolverá la libertad al menor.

Luego observa a su padre. Sísifo se encuentra allí también, es el único además de Aioros que había ido a ver la sentencia. Increíblemente el mayor de los castaños ha entendido todo, incluso sintió genuina tristeza por esa familia marcada por la desgracia. Por su amigo, su antiguo compañero, también por su hijo. Sísifo conoce a Aspros mejor que nadie y puede asegurar que, no se merece el sufrimiento que padecen. Su mujer, está todavía conmocionada, pero como su esposo, no sintió odio por aquella familia.

Distinto es el caso de Aioria, envenenado por sus propios demonios y culpas, por los dolores ajenos y propios, no puede perdonar lo que Saga le ha hecho a su hermano, no es capaz de ver la realidad frente a sus ojos, entonces odia con fe ciega a Saga, a Kanon y a su familia por el simple hecho de existir, Aioria se sumerge en un odio, incapaz de liberarse y todo ello se potencia con la noticia de que Camus regresará a Francia…junto a Milo.

Aioria se ve por primera vez, completamente solo, con su odio.

Y allí se encuentra él, de pie junto a Camus, para despedirlo, ese día, justamente ese día, la singular familia partirá rumbo a tierras galas.

— ¿Crees que funcionará?—dice con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, no hay opción, lamento no estar contigo, pero…

—No digas nada Camus, comprendo tu decisión—.Pero el castaño no oculta su tristeza.

Tampoco lo hace Milo, incapaz de seguir viéndolos juntos, fue hasta otro sector del aeropuerto, Kardia lo sigue y abraza al tiempo que Milo suelta unos pequeños sollozos. Será un infierno vivir con Camus y no poder tenerlo. Será un maldito infierno.

—Discúlpame por todo esto hijo—le susurra. Milo niega con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre.

—Debo aprender a superarlo papá.

—Sé que lo harás.

¿Será capaz? Ama a Camus, como no pensó amar a nadie. Y ahora el francés se despide de un nuevo amor, que no es él.

Aioria abraza a Camus, lejos de la mirada del otro griego, se permite besarlo. Sabe que Camus se sentiría incomodo de otro modo. Dégel observa la escena con tristeza, no puede dejar de sentir pena por el hijo de su pareja, ellos parecían tan unidos, todavía no entiende muy bien lo que ocurrió, sólo sabe que la convivencia en París será difícil, en Atenas, podían estar separados, en casas distintas, allá compartirán casa y colegio.

—Te extrañaré—dice el castaño.

—Yo también, te escribiré apenas llegue, podrás visitarme en el verano—Aioria sonríe.

—Te amo—susurra bajito, tímido y con las mejillas rojas.

Camus no responde, pero Aioria sabe que no lo haría.

* * *

Kanon se encierra en su habitación después de volver de aquella condenada sala y de despedirse de su hermano. Se acomoda en aquella cama, en la cama de Saga. Toma la guitarra de su hermano y comienza a tocar. Una a una las notas cobran vida, formando una melodía tibia, suave y llena de melancolía, la casa entera se inunda con esos acordes que envían notas de desolación, así como de esperanza. Asmita entra a la habitación y se acomoda a su lado, Aspros la sigue después, el mayor toma una segunda guitarra y acompaña a su hijo en la melancólica canción. No saben muy bien porqué lo están haciendo, pero eso ayuda y mucho a calmar el dolor.

Kanon en mitad de la tocata, recuerda los momentos en que, jóvenes y sin preocupaciones, él y sus amigos se encerraban y pasaban horas tocando sus instrumentos, recuerda con una amarga sonrisa a Milo y su vivaz forma de ser. A Shura y su seriedad, a su hermano y su sensatez… a él y su desfachatez.

La vida de vueltas inesperadas y sorpresas continuamente, círculos se cierran, etapas se terminan. Hermandades se disuelven.

Ellos, que alguna vez fueron unidos como hermanos, se encuentran cada uno siguiendo su destino; Milo en Francia tendrá que terminar con el amor de su _hermanastro_ , Shura en España tendrá que terminar con los fantasmas del pasado y ellos, los gemelos, en Atenas tendrán que volver a estar en mismos mundos.

La vida da giros enigmáticos, desafíos difíciles, muchas veces parecen injustos pero la vida ha demostrado que las oportunidades están para aprovecharlas. Que aprender de los errores es indispensable porque todo al final habrá valido la pena. No siempre será fácil y que confiar en tus seres queridos es la clave para seguir adelante. Porque la vida está llena de conflictos, miedos y silencios, la realidad es dura, pero mientras la llama siga encendida, se podrá salir adelante y que se puede ser feliz, después de todo.

* * *

Ha dormido durante largo tiempo, pero aún sigue en el vuelo. Se remueve en su asiento y pide una botella de agua, se acomoda su abrigo y mete las manos en los bolsillos, fue allí que siente y recuerda la carta que su madre le había entregado.

La saca del bolsillo y observa el sobre largo rato, mientras a su mente llega el rostro de Saga. Había ido a verlo varias veces ese primer año, nunca se le permitió verlo. Realmente pensó que moriría de dolor, de angustia y soledad, el estudio fue una ayuda importante, refugiándose en él, para olvidar el resto. Estudió día y noche sin descansar y terminó su carrera. ¿Y ahora? Abandona Atenas para continuar estudiando. No puede sacarse la sensación de que de alguna forma, está huyendo.

«Olvídame»

La voz, la escucha como si estuviera ahí, con él.

La azafata lo llama varias veces hasta que obtuvo su atención, le entrega la bebida y una amable sonrisa a la que Aioros no hace mucho caso, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la encrucijada de leer o no aquella carta.

Se arma de valor y abre el sobre, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen por las lágrimas que trata de detener y que un quejido se pierda en su garganta.

_Aioros:_

_De niños creemos que el amor lo vence todo, ya mayores nos damos cuenta que no siempre es así._

_Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti.  
Nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida, por favor, guarda los mejores, olvida los demás._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas. Lamentablemente no me queda nada más que dejarte mis palabras en esta carta, que ni ella ni yo entendemos bien que es lo que pasa, pero la razón es por qué no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Si tal vez me vieras ahora lo entenderías._

_Aun hoy despierto con el olor de tus cabellos y la imagen de tus lágrimas. Y cada vez que recuerdo eso, estoy seguro, tomé la decisión correcta. Y en ésta vida, no me queda más que cumplir con nuestra promesa… vivir Aioros, vivir por mí… vivir por ti._

_¿Ser feliz? ¿Lo eres tú? Entonces yo lo soy, inmensamente._

_Es atrevido decir que sueño con el día en que despierte con tu sonrisa. Mientras tanto cumpliré con lo que me ha tocado ¿Por qué culpar al destino? Si fue él quien te puso en mi camino._

_Se feliz Aioros, por favor, se feliz._

_Te ama, Saga._

Termina de leer con un nudo en el estómago. El papel se humedece con una lágrima, la única que suelta. Aioros sonríe.

—Ser feliz—dice susurrante.

Guarda la carta, la azafata anuncia el aterrizaje.

La vida da muchas vueltas sin dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	24. ¿Qué fue de ellos? Epílogo I

Have i ever told you  
how good it feels to hold you  
it isn't easy to explain  
And though i'm really tryin'  
i think i may start cryin'  
my heart can't wait an other day  
When you kiss me i just gotta  
kiss me i just gotta  
kiss me i just gotta say :  
Baby, i love you  
come on baby  
baby, i love you  
baby i love, i love only you  
I can't live without you  
i love everything about you  
i can't help it if i feel this way  
Oh i'm so glad i found you  
i want my arms around you  
i love to hear you call my name  
Oh tell me that you feel  
tell me that you feel  
tell me that you feel the same  
Baby, i love you  
come on baby  
baby, i love you  
baby i love, i love only you

_Baby, I Love You — The Ramones_

* * *

El repiqueteo de las gotas en el cristal le trajo empolvados recuerdos, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa melancólica.

Se pregunta, mientras abarca con su mirada lo que más puede, porqué nunca le llegó a gustar ese lugar. Ni siquiera lo llegó a conocerlo del todo, empecinado en su anhelo de libertad, esa que regresar a su tierra le daría. Y a final de todo—y aunque irremediablemente esté arraigado a su pasado y presente—eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una hermosa ciudad. Bella.

La lluvia le da un aspecto más bello aún, como si el cielo gris, las calles mojadas y las personas con paraguas fueran un pintoresco cuadro de estilo romántico.

El taxi circula a una velocidad lenta, debido al tráfico que dicha lluvia genera, pero no le importa mucho, se permite disfrutar del ambiente y el olor. Conocido. Impregnado hasta lo más inhóspito de su ser aunque no lo admitiera ¿Todos los franceses llevarán ese olor oceánico en su piel? Qué pregunta ridícula; está claro que no.

Milo sonríe ante el asalto de recuerdos que inundan su mente, por el espejo retrovisor, el taxista lo observa curioso y algo fascinado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había pisado París? ¿Siete, ocho años? No lo recuerda con exactitud.

Se había jurado nunca volver. Después de haber cumplido los dieciocho, se había esfumado, subido al primer avión que encontró disponible, no prestó atención a los ruegos de su padre, a los consejos de Dégel, ni a su ausencia. Regresó a Grecia, sin una idea fija para su futuro, pero con un único pensamiento; nunca volver a Francia, nunca.

Su mente por un momento viajó a aquel día, llovía también, hacía frío, o eso recordaba. Lloró en el vuelo, recordaba a la señora regordeta que se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un pañuelo y una mirada enternecida. Siempre odió la compasión.

Su padre luego lo entendió, siendo Kardia quien visitaba a su hijo, una vez por año. Los primeros fueron difíciles, jamás habían estado separados por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en las extensas expediciones que solía hacer el griego mayor. Pero el tiempo fue amoldando todo, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso, se llamaban casi a diario, pero evitaban hablar de ciertos temas.

Milo regresó a la casa que lo vio nacer y crecer, nunca la habían puesto en venta, teniéndola como una opción _vacacional_ , lucía desolada al principio, ¡cuánto había llorado por aquel entonces! encerrado en la casa sin salir ni hacer nada, huyendo de sus antiguos amigos, no habló con nadie y hacía las compras de los víveres por la noche, estaba aturdido y quería soledad. Sus ahorros y el dinero que le enviaba Kardia una vez por mes se agotaba rápido, desesperado, su padre amenazó con buscarlo y llevarlo con él, pero Milo era terco, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería. Ese día, entonces, Milo agarró su contrabajo y salió a la calle.

¿Quién diría que hoy día es un músico reconocido en toda Grecia y que su fama se extiende rápidamente por toda Europa?

Así es, tuvo la suerte de estar una noche en el lugar y momento correcto. Unos «cazatalentos» vieron su presentación en un bar nocturno de los barrios bajos de Atenas, después de ese día, vinieron las presentaciones en bares más elegantes, después los lujosos, pequeños teatros, contratos, discos, teatros llenos. La actitud y belleza del griego ayudó para que el público, en su mayoría féminas, cayera rendido a sus pies, su carrera ascendió como vorágine. Milo Antares—su nombre artístico—se ha convertido en un carismático y famoso músico; el sueño hecho realidad.

Tuvo infinidad de amantes, hombres y mujeres. Nunca volvió a enamorarse.

Milo espabila cuando el sonido de su celular lo trae al presente una vez más.

_« ¿Será tu viaje una epifanía? Disfruta Antares, yo por lo pronto esperaré tu regreso»_

Milo resopla. Epifanía.

Aquel mensaje pertenece a su última conquista, un pianista ruso llamado Hyoga. El muchacho en cuestión es un prodigio que ahora lo acompaña en sus presentaciones. Se conocieron tras una pequeña gira que Milo tuvo por Rusia, congeniado casi al instante y después de meses de indirectas y juegos de seducción, el ruso terminó por caer también en los encantos de Milo. Llevan poco menos de un año de relación pero no son pareja, Milo no quiere, aunque el rubio se lo ha propuesto en varias ocasiones. No está enamorado y nunca lo estaría… de nadie más.

¿Por qué entonces había roto con su promesa de nunca regresar? Es su padre el culpable. Kardia desea compartir su cumpleaños junto a su hijo. Una sonrisa cargada de sentires melancólicos se pinta en su rostro; y pensar que fue justamente en un cumpleaños de su padre donde lo conoció… Kardia ya le ha manifestado en varias oportunidades lo harto que se halla por sólo recibir un regalo por encomienda, un saludo por teléfono y tal vez ante el público en alguna de sus presentaciones, haciendo que varias mujeres, seguramente, suspiraran (y se mojaran). Milo lo pensó, en realidad había estado meditando el tomarse un receso, unas vacaciones. La vida de un músico—y por más que digan lo contrario—es agotadora.

—Llegamos, señor—anuncia el taxista.

Milo no dice nada por un minuto, quedando suspendido mientras observa la gran casona que comparte su padre con su inseparable y amado francés; Dégel. Ellos sí que fueron un ejemplo, que él y Camus nunca pudieron seguir. Milo arruga su nariz dando un ligero respingo ante el arrebato de agobio que su pecho le produjo al pensar en él, una amargura que hela la sangre. Hace tiempo que no lo nombra siquiera, Camus, ¿cómo estará él?

— ¿Señor?—Milo se sobresalta.

—Disculpe, hace tiempo que no venía, me quedé recordando—se excusa con su atropellado acento. El hombre asiente comprendiendo.

Paga y desciende del vehículo. Abre su paraguas, se siente por demás estúpido al notar como su mano tiembla. Toca timbre y espera, cuando la puerta se abre, Kardia no espera un segundo para estrujar a su hijo.

—Hola papá, feliz cumpleaños—dice devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Gracias hijo, gracias, pero pasa que te mojarás sino y no quiero que te enfermes—toma la pequeña maleta que trae Milo consigo y se encamina dentro de la residencia. Milo lo sigue, visiblemente feliz.

El lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde cuando él vivía allí, incluso el olor a vainilla y café que siempre acompaña el ambiente, permanece. Dégel se encuentra sentado en el sillón de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras lee algo, esa imagen le hace sonreír aún más, algunas cosas jamás cambiarán. El francés se incorpora de su lugar, mientras sonríe amablemente y lo abraza.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte Milo, es un placer que estés aquí de vuelta—dice con una sonrisa genuina. Milo le devuelve el gesto.

—Ha pasado tiempo sin dudas, aunque no parece notarse en ti—lo elogia, el francés sonríe encantado—papá creo que tendrás que hacer algo con tu aspecto, o te quitarán a Dégel—suelta una carcajada mientras su padre se cruza de brazos.

—Para tu información estoy mejor que nunca y Dégel puede confirmarte eso, es él, el que dice basta cada noche—sonríe triunfante.

— ¡Kardia!

Milo vuelve a reír con las ocurrencias de su padre y el imperante sonrojo del galo.

—Ahora con su permiso, iré a mi habitación a acomodarme y cambiarme de ropas, que éstas están mojadas—dice; —a menos que mi habitación ya no exista—se permite bromear.

Kardia dio una sonora carcajada, mientras lo abraza por los hombros.

—Tu habitación sigue tal cual la dejaste.

Milo le regala una vez más su sonrisa y sube rumbo a su antiguo cuarto. Nunca había sentido real apego a esa casa, pero una melancólica sensación lo embarga al ver que su padre ha conservado todo lo que no se llevó a Grecia en su regreso. Se siente mal por un momento. Toca el edredón que cubre su cama y se acomoda en ella, aun recuerda todas las noches que pasó llorando en ese cuarto. Y ahí van otra vez los recuerdos, que idiota había sido. Suspira, ya no vale la pena recordar aquellos días.

Se cambia y baja para compartir la merienda con su padre y Dégel. Hablan largo rato, sobre todo y de la idea de Milo de descansar por un tiempo, idea que encantó a su padre. Dégel lo observa, es aún muy joven, pero ha madurado muchísimo, sus facciones son más fuertes y su actitud más centrada, sin embargo siempre tendrá ese brillo oculto de los Caristeas. Luego observa a Kardia, es a él a quien los años no le pasan, o lo vuelven más bello, todavía no sabe bien cuál de las dos. Cuando la tarde se hace presente, Kardia y Dégel se disculpan con el joven pues tienen que salir un momento. Milo solo asiente sin preguntar a qué, así que emplea ese tiempo a solas para reflexionar un poco, tal vez escribir algunos sonetos, o dormir. Está en eso cuando el timbre suena.

Siete años y medio, ahora lo recuerda bien. Siete años y medio de sueños y bailes solitarios. De ausencia y necesidad, de transpirar a través de sus versos, lo que nunca llegó a expresar. De buscar para no encontrar. Se dijo cobarde, se dijo derrotado, pletórico de soledad, llenado con cuerpos anónimos y olores difusos, extraviados, enterrados en el olvido de lo que nunca llegó a tener de vuelta;

La mirada de Camus.

Ahora es a través de los finos lentes que usa—característica que lo hace todavía más parecido a su padre—pero no menos expresiva que antes, que siempre. Una pantalla que reproduce cada escena del pasado distante. Parecen décadas. La mirada de Camus es el cementerio de todos sus recuerdos.

Precioso.

Es por eso que ha ido, por su mirada, por su rostro, su cabello, su olor ¡Y maldita sea! No hay dudas.

—Milo.

Ha recuperado el acento francés, que tanto adora.

— _Bonjour_ Camus—.Su acento siempre será tosco.

El francés no supo qué hacer.

Camus, había seguido con lo que se propuso aquel día en el aeropuerto de Atenas, convencido de que hacía lo correcto. Estar con Aioria, amarlo a él.

Tal premisa nunca llegó a cumplirse, nunca llegó a ser tal y la relación volvió a la prístina amistad. Lo intentaron, eso los dejaba satisfechos y tranquilos de que hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance; la relación duró tres increíbles años más. El primer verano Aioria viajó a Francia a visitarlo, fue un tortuoso mes para Milo, quien se la pasaba en la calle o encerrado en su habitación para no cruzárselos. La situación en la casa no fue la mejor, la tensión y los celos eran evidentes, sobre todos los de Aioria, el castaño enfermaba de rabia al saber que Camus estaba en esa casa junto a Milo, trecientos sesenta y cinco días, mientras que él sólo lo tenía por treinta y luego regresaba a la lejana Grecia con tantos miedos y dudas, que no podía abandonar.

La decisión fue de común acuerdo, sin lágrimas, ni reproches, en eso, fueron los más maduros del mundo. Ocurrió unos meses después de que Milo regresara a Atenas. La vida siguió, aun se comunican cada tanto, siempre serán amigos, eso lo saben bien.

Camus terminó sus estudios, la ciencia siempre había sido lo suyo y esa carrera siguió, ahora da clases y trabaja en un laboratorio renombrado.

Se había casado… tres meses… se había divorciado. Hilda, la olvidada mujer de belleza inigualable, que trató de usar como ancla hacia la estabilidad, dando como resultado, sólo desgarradora soledad. Desde un principio, cuando la conoció en la universidad, cuando le pidió matrimonio cuatro meses después, y cuando firmaba los papeles de divorcio, supo que era una relación destinada al fracaso, como Aioria… como otras sombras que guardaba en el _placard_.

Porque Camus, nunca supo volver a amar.

Y ahí está él. El de ojos turquesas que soñaba en las más encarnizadas noches de soledad, en su departamento frente a _Les Champs-Élysées_ , al que lloraba por lastimar y temía por encontrar.

Ahí está él, observándolo con su fulgurosa mirada, con todo su esplendor, su belleza. Ése que mira a través de la pantalla de su plasma, ése que escucha bajo el resguardo de sus auriculares, ése que ama con tanta locura, que nunca pudo curarse de su esencia.

Ése que le tiende una mano, que lo invita a ingresar y lo abraza. Se desmiembra al completo entre el calor que nunca olvidó, que aun siente como suyo, el calor que ama con locura.

Su padre, Aioria, su exmujer, los amantes sin nombre, todos se lo hicieron notar, que es de Milo, que su piel le pertenece, que su vida es por y para el griego que lo marcó tan dentro de su ser. Que sangra por una herida tan invisible como profunda, por donde se le escurre la vida cada día un poco más, cada año un poco más.

Y ahí esta él, abrazándolo como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido, como si tuvieran quince años nuevamente y ríen después del sexo.

—Te extrañé tanto—es la inmaculada verdad.

—Yo también Camus, yo también.

Y había escarmentado lo había hecho de una forma sangrienta, ahora le queda todo tan claro, y sólo puede redimirse de su pasado, el cielo se abre paso al más bello atardecer, allí, donde ellos unen sus labios en un perpetuo amor. Llorar por lo que fue, por lo que no fue y por lo que pudo ser, no vale la pena.

Llorar por lo que es y será.

Lo abraza, con posesión, con dolor, con amor ¡y todo junto! Se arrojan al sillón, se besan. Besan y disfrutan, ríen y lloran, son niños de nuevo, son Camus y Milo.

—Perdóname—la garganta le arde.

Apenas y puede producir sonido, pero quiere decirle cuánto lo lamenta, cuánto lo ama y lo estúpido que fue al dejar pasar el tiempo como sanador. Porque el tiempo no hizo más que escocer las heridas y que Milo es el único con el poder de curarlas, cicatrizarlas con su amor, sus besos, su cuerpo.

Milo lo besa una vez más.

—Shh—niega—no recuerdes nada Camus, no recuerdes nada de lo que sucedió, sólo recuérdame a mí—pide quebrado, —sólo a mí.

Gimotea, los sollozos de Camus nadan entre felicidad e incredulidad de saberse así, con él. En el amor, no se piensa, sólo se actúa y las marcas son experiencias necesarias, ellos dos lo saben y de ahora en más, se tienen el uno al otro.

Como siempre tuvo que ser, como siempre fue.

Lo desnuda, no importa nada más, no importa nadie más. Milo lo sabe bien y su amante (examante) también lo entenderá así. Se desnudan mutuamente y disfrutan de aquello que es la concepción de todo lo divino e inexplicable, dejando atrás las veladuras que ciegan, deslumbrándose, mientras uno entra en las carnes del otro reclamándose dueño y señor de ese cuerpo, restituyendo el origen natural de sus vidas. El uno para el otro.

Su ángel. Su trovador.

Camus se presiona contra el moreno cuerpo del griego y grita sin ninguna duda y temor;

— ¡Dios mío, cuánto te amo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	25. ¿Qué fue de ellos? Epílogo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

_Lovesong — The Cure_

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Aioria! No seas aguafiestas, todos iremos.

El castaño parece un tanto ausente, su compañero resopla, su amigo es todo un caso perdido.

—Nos pasamos día y noche estudiando—insiste, —nos merecemos una recompensa.

—Ya, ¿y eso es embriagarnos?—pronuncia fastidioso.

— ¡Como quieras! Estaremos en el bar de siempre, ve si tienes ganas.

No es que le molestaran esas cosas, le gusta la vida universitaria y las actividades de cualquier joven, pero ese día—y no entiende muy bien porqué—se siente odioso, literalmente, no se aguanta ni él. Después de deliberarlo un momento decide ir, tal vez unos tragos le harán sentir mejor. Suelen juntarse en un bar que queda a una cuadra de la universidad tecnológica donde asiste.

La vida de Aioria no ha cambiado mucho desde aquellos años de adolescencia y puede decirse que es feliz. O intenta serlo. Porque no va a olvidar que sufrió y mucho. Luego de la partida de su hermano y Camus, se sumergió en una depresión que le valió tener que pedir ayuda profesional. Siempre se había sentido un muchacho de espíritu fuerte, indomable, casi como un León, pero luego de las pesadillas vividas en ese tiempo, se convenció a sí mismo que sólo era un gatito asustado… y solo. Utilizó su tiempo sabático para reencontrase.

El apellido Argyropoulos terminó siendo prohibido, deseaba enterrar esa historia y la de su hermano, apartando cualquier recuerdo que le instara a pensar en el gemelo mientras se esforzaba por llevar su relación con el francés. Con el tiempo dejó de importarle, Aioria sabía que nunca podría borrarlo del todo, porque él nunca llegó a ser un ser frío y calculador como le hubiera gustado en ese asunto. Su naturaleza bondadosa y simple le obligaba a caer en la compasión una y otra vez.

Compasión que le dictaba el perdonar el pasado y seguir adelante, sobre todo dejar de odiar la figura que representaba Saga en su vida, no directamente, pero sí de forma masiva, porque al pensar en Saga, ese otro rostro idéntico y completamente distinto a la vez, devenía a su mente, acompañado de interminables recuerdos de besos y placeres, y no se olvidaba para tortura de su ya maltrecha alma, el amor que le tenía.

Aioria supo, años después, que había pecado de ingenuo con sus buenas intenciones, al reprocharse esos pensamientos cuando su novio estaba lejos. Pero luego sucedió lo inevitable y Camus pasó a ser su confidente una vez más, así funcionaban mejor, ¿Por qué habían querido manchar su amistad con una relación? Contaminar lo único sincero que tenían, dio gracias al cielo que su amistad pudiera salir a flote después de su truncado noviazgo.

Pero ahí, se vio solo una vez más, entonces volvió a odiar a Saga y a consecuencia, a Kanon, por recordarlo. Por levantarse varias noches con los muslos mojados.

Había llegado al punto máximo de hartazgo, culpándolo de todos sus males y aunque en cierta medida era verdadero, fue el mismo Aioros quien imponiendo su condición de hermano mayor, le recordó que el gemelo sufría de una enfermedad y por tal, no había que juzgarlo. Que debía seguir adelante como él lo hizo. _¡Zaz!_ Eso fue una cachetada a su orgullo, porque si su hermano puede ser feliz después de todo lo que vivió, ¿acaso él no es capaz de seguir adelante?

Perdonar el pasado y seguir adelante…. Olvidar los malos recuerdos, _olvidarlo_.

Aioria sacude su cabeza y chasquea la lengua contra sus dientes, refunfuña. No comprende por qué se ha puesto a pensar en eso justo ese día.

— ¡Bah! Creo que sí necesito ese trago.

Sube a su moto y se dirige al bar donde encontraría a sus amigos.

* * *

Ingresa a la oficina sin llamar, Dohko resopla sin levantar la vista, mientras lleva el cigarrillo a sus labios, antes de dar una calada, Kanon se lo saca y apaga en el cenicero.

—Deberías cuidarte un poco, sabes—sonríe ladino, —ya no eres un jovencito.

—Mocoso atrevido, ¡que estoy en mis mejores años!—se defiende—ustedes son los que no tienen ningún respeto por sus mayores—Kanon se echa a reír con ganas, mientras el detective se cruza de brazos y bufa—maldito el día que te incorporé a mi departamento ¡Maldito!—exclama con los brazos apuntando hacia el techo, mientras gesticula exageradamente.

—Ya, ya anciano, no es para tanto.

— ¡No me llames anciano, mocoso!—Kanon vuelve a reír.

—Bueno, me retiro, daré unas rondas más, tal vez logremos averiguar algo, antes de medianoche envía mi relevo, hoy debo terminar temprano—no espera respuesta y sale de la oficina ante los refunfuños del detective.

—Y ahora me da órdenes el condenado—sonríe de forma paternal—pero sí que es bueno en lo que hace…

Observa su reloj pulsera, marca las 23:12 p. m. el firmamento se encuentra claro y la noche tranquila. Bosteza, no ha ocurrido gran cosa esa noche, una más perdida, pero sabe que está en buen camino, encontrará a los malditos.

Kanon Argyropoulos, oficial a cargo de la sección narcotráfico _¡A que ni se lo imaginaban!_ Bueno él tampoco, si se lo hubieran preguntado años atrás. Pero la vida cambia a las personas, así como las experiencias.

El detective Dohko lo había apadrinado cuando decidió incorporarse a la policía y desde ese momento había escalado posiciones como nadie. Es ingenioso, elocuente, perspicaz; la envidia y deseo de todos sus compañeros y compañeras.

Y básicamente a eso se ha dedicado desde que terminara el colegio, enterrando al Kanon de aquellos tiempos.

El ruido de una moto lo despierta de su ensoñación, ha pasado como bólido. El radar que tiene a disposición marca 200km/h.

—Algunos nunca aprenden—dice para sí, mientras arranca el motor de su patrulla y sigue al demente motociclista.

Lo ve detenerse en un semáforo tres cuadras delante, el chirriar de las llantas por poco y sacan chispas en la acera. El que maneja la moto pareció darse cuenta y manso orilla su vehículo a un costado, Kanon desciende de su patrulla y se dirige al que parece un hombre joven. El sujeto se quita el casco.

Las coincidencias existen. La última vez que lo había visto fue hace dos años, fugazmente, cuando tuvo que buscar a su hermano del colegio porque sus padres no se encontraban en Grecia y él estaba a cargo del pequeño Defteros. Se lo cruzó en la calle, pero el castaño no pareció verlo, o eso quiso creer.

— ¿Con prisa? No es una calle para transitar a esa velocidad—dice impersonal, como si no lo conociera. Aioria se halla de piedra.

Le cuesta reconocerlo con el cabello corto, pero jamás podría olvidarse de ese rostro, esos ojos. En su vida.

— ¿Kanon?

—Sí.

Recuerda haber oído que el gemelo había ingresado a la policía y que se dedicaba a combatir al narcotráfico en la ciudad y el país. Pero a pesar de que viven en la misma ciudad, nunca se volvieron a encontrar. Verlo vestido de oficial, con su rostro serio, el cabello corto y tratándolo como un perfecto desconocido es surreal y excitante.

Lo es en muchos aspectos. Le calienta verlo y se reprime por sentirse sofocado ante la presencia del gemelo, después de tantos años aun le hace acelerar el pulso y calentar la sangre, nadie ha logrado eso en él, ni siquiera Camus, a quien quiere mucho (y había sido un amante excepcional).

En un primero momento acusa al alcohol que circula en sus venas, no es de beber, ni mucho menos, pero esa noche se había juntado con compañeros a celebrar la graduación en su carrera de ingeniería informática. El rubor se instala en sus mejillas mientras recibe el viento de esa fresca noche. Kanon parece darse cuenta y sonríe.

—Nunca me imaginé que te vería ebrio e infringiendo la ley—ensancha su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el color abarca más del rostro de Aioria, —al parecer no fui el único en cambiar ¿Sabes que tengo que hacerte una multa, no?

Aioria se muerde el labio inferior, mientras el cosquilleo ya le molesta en su entrepierna, es el alcohol definitivamente—y ese condenado uniforme que le sienta tan bien al gemelo—. Kanon arquea una ceja viendo el oscilar de la mirada verde sobre su anatomía y se permite sonreír altivo y orgulloso. Aioria se relame los labios, sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente.

Kanon siente un ligero malestar en el pecho, recordando lo mucho que había disfrutado de esa mirada, antes de verla cargada de odio y rencor, tantos años han pasado y todavía no se le olvida por completo. Pero Aioria ya no lo observa de esa manera, al menos quiso creer que ya no lo odia. Estuvieron minutos enteros en silencio, sólo observándose. Su vista se pasea por la calle, el cielo despejado, el viento ululando en sus oídos, se siente por demás estúpido al pensar que ahora será como en esas películas, donde se besarían y se abrazarían, recordando cuanto se aman y han extrañado.

Algo parecido sucedió… saltándose la parte de trompetas y violines dando dulces serenatas de amor.

— ¿Pensé que éste departamento ya no les pertenecía?—dice apretándolo contra la pared, mientras azota la puerta de un manotazo.

—Aioros nos pidió que lo cuidáramos mientras estaba en América… ¡Ah!

Suelta el gemido cuando la pierna del gemelo se clava entra las suyas y sus manos le desgarran el cuerpo en caricias. Kanon aprieta las nalgas y lo eleva, mientras le devora el cuello, literalmente. Se aferra al cuerpo del peli azul, sus manos tiran de los cabellos, reclamando la boca. Le cuesta acostumbrarse al hecho de que su bello y largo cabello azul ya no existe.

Las bocas se enredan, unen sus lenguas, erotizando hasta el más recóndito poro de su piel, la química intacta, las ansias y el deseo de fenecer en el cuerpo del otro. Con Aioria enredado en su cuerpo, camina los pasos que los separan de la cama, las camisas son arrojadas en el camino, las manos redescubren pieles hartas conocidas.

Arroja al castaño en la cama, se arrodilla en ésta y gatea sobre su cuerpo. Kanon posa una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, a la altura de sus hombros, respira efusivamente y lo contempla; ve al niño que alguna vez se había entregado a él, al que le gritaba por todo y lo amaba por todo… se ve amándolo como antes, ese sentimiento le duele en lo profundo de su cuerpo, le duele pensar que puede seguir amándolo, pensando que esa historia ya se encontraba superada, enterrada con el Kanon qué alguna vez fue. Pero ahí está, con Aioria bajo su cuerpo, con la mirada expectante, mientras recorre su rostro con sus manos.

Se tiende en su cuerpo, recarga su peso sobre el castaño y lo abraza fuertemente, no hace nada más pero tiene unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Nunca voy a encontrar siquiera palabra que compense todo lo que te hice sufrir—susurra de repente el castaño. Kanon se tensa.

—Los muertos al cementerio—susurra—ahí se pudren mejor…

— ¿Soy uno de esos muertos en tu cementerio, Kanon?—pregunta ya con la voz estremecida.

—En realidad, eres como un zombie—masculla. Aioria se permite reír.

A la risa le sigue una carcajada más sonora e incontrolable. Se echa a reír como hacía tiempo no reía. Se sujeta el estomagó ante el asalto de dolor en sus costados y ríe aún más ante la mirada confundida del gemelo. Kanon, embelesado, termina por contagiarse, entonces ambos ríen como energúmenos, rodando por la cama, sujetándose el estómago y respirando todo el aire que pueden, mientras se ahogan en carcajadas. Kanon lo besa de repente, mientras las risas chocan en sus labios unidos.

—Eres el zombie más bello que alguna vez tuve en mi cementerio—dice acariciándolo.

—Si sabes lo horrible que suena eso, ¿no?—Kanon se encoge de hombros.

Se tiende nuevamente sobre el castaño, mientras besa su cuello y sus manos vuelven a encender esa piel de por si caliente.

—No pensemos más en eso…

Se incorpora un poco para recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo, uniendo la espalda de Aioria con su pecho, acaricia todo el cuerpo, se dedica a mimarlo, como nunca hizo con nadie más. Vuelve a recostar con cuidado boca arriba al castaño, con sumo cuidado, se deshace de las prendas que ya sobran entre ellos y su deseo. Con su mano derecha acaricia el vientre, los muslos, sube nuevamente hasta el pecho, su otra mano se ocupa de los brazos, los hombros, el rostro. Aioria poco a poco cierra sus ojos disfrutando del contacto, de la sensación de pertenencia con el otro. Toca su sexo, Aioria da un gemidito el cual hace que Kanon ensanche su sonrisa, sonrisa que deviene a una mortífera sofocación que le corta la respiración y le estruja el pecho.

Y deja de mostrarse como un hombre duro para desarmarse en lágrimas, todas aquellas lágrimas que nunca se permitió derramar, porque ya no lloraba, en cambio todos esos años fue tragándose la amargura y desasosiego, para enderezar la espalda y levantar su frente bien en alto, pisoteando la sombra que arrastraba, que era suya, pero también le abrazaban varias más, esas de apariencia irreal y fantasmagóricas, al que llaman pasado.

Aioria lo escucha, pero no quiere abrir sus ojos aún, se toma unos segundos para calmar su corazón, luego se incorpora y lo abraza con fuerza, lo sujeta con ambas manos del rostro y limpia con dulzura, esa dulzura que el gemelo conoce bien, cada lágrima. Besa, saborea y luego habla.

—No pensemos más en eso—repite las palabras del peli azul. —Te amo Kanon y sé que no merezco nada de ti, pero por esta noche, regálame tu amor—Kanon sonríe.

—Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices.

—Puede ser, pero… un borracho siempre dice la verdad—y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—No puedo regalar algo que no tengo—la mirada del castaño se ensombrece y Kanon sonríe aún más, —un idiota se olvidó de devolvérmelo… siempre tuviste mi amor, _idiota_.

—Entonces—Aioria se sienta sobre sus piernas a horcajadas—voy a reclamarlo.

Se hunde en él, sin preámbulos, ni recuerdos. Se hunde en Kanon para rescribir una historia inconclusa, para acabarla. Cierra sus ojos por el dolor, hace muchísimo tiempo que no está con alguien—de ese modo—exhala todo el aire y se deja caer para juntar su frente con la del de ojos azules, despega sus parpados nuevamente para encontrarse dichos ojos, junto a una bella sonrisa de complicidad.

—Idiota.

—Idiota, tú—replica.

Estallan en risas, increíblemente felices y satisfechos, Kanon lo abraza por la cintura y pega sus labios, sus bocas dejan historias sin importancia atrás, dejan los recuerdos maltrechos y reacomodan las piezas, sus caderas se conocen tanto que no les basta más que unos movimientos para cabalgar juntas. Kanon se arrodilla, sujetando al castaño por la espalda y así penetrarlo con mayor libertad, las piernas de Aioria se aferran a la cintura del otro griego, jadean en sus bocas porque no despegan sus labios, de vez en cuando un intenso gemido los hace separarse, sólo para unirse al siguiente instante, Kanon cuela una mano entre ambos tomando el sexo de su castaño, deviniéndose juntos al éxtasis, ya sin sentimientos que ocultar.

Aioria piensa que su felicidad al fin es completa… algo similar piensa Kanon.

—Es raro verte con el cabello así—dice mientras le acaricia los cortos cabellos. Kanon sonríe.

—Y pensar qué solía decirle lo mismo a Saga cuando decidió cortárselo.

Aioria da un respingo antes de tensarse al escuchar ese nombre. En todo ese momento se había olvidado de él, pero Saga es real, muy real y una parte importante de Kanon, siempre lo será. Recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del gemelo.

— ¿Cómo está él?

—Bien—Kanon no dice más nada. No es momento de hablar sobre ello, no aún.

El gemelo toma su celular que había estado sonando todo ese tiempo sin que le prestara atención.

 _« ¡Con un demonio, Kanon! ¿Dónde te metiste? Condenado mocoso irresponsable_ …» Le siguen varios improperios de ese estilo.

—Dohko debe estar desquiciado porque no le respondo—exclama riéndose, olvidándose de la tensión anterior.

—Demasiada confianza has de tenerle, si lo llamas por su nombre—Aioria entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Celoso?—contraataca—es un hombre apuesto.

—Podría ser tu padre…

—Mi abuelo diría yo—lo abraza y besa— ¿Estás cansado? Porque yo no—dice mostrándole una vez más su bella sonrisa. Aioria niega resignado y endulzado. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

Existen demasiadas cosas de las que hablar y aclarar todavía, algunas sombras que aún se ciernen sobre ellos, pero están seguros de que las despejarán. Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo falta el último epílogo. Gracias por leer.


	26. ¿Qué fue de ellos? Epílogo Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta historia tiene una parte de mí. A pesar de que con los años la encuentro un poco fuera de lo que me gustaría llamar mi estilo, sigue teniendo una añoranza que me sacó varias sonrisas al reeditarla. Sé que es idealista pero, yo siempre fui una romántica empedernida... Como dije al principio espero no se hayan asustado con mis ooc pero así salió y tocarla demasiado me hubiera valido quitarle su esencia. A quienes la leyeron, a quienes la leerán y a quienes me han dejado siempre sus palabras de aliento a través de los años, muchas gracias. Los quiero.

**«Lo sé con solo mirarte a los ojos. Aun después de morir, seguiste un camino de espinas. Pero a pesar de todo, el hecho que podamos pelear así de nuevo, juntos, para mí es un honor, Saga».**

**Aioros de Sagitario a Saga de Géminis — Soul of Gold**

* * *

Watari rouka ni maikomu hanabira, okujou e to kake agatte

minna issho ni nekoronde aogu, takaku sunda aozora

Arigato janaku sayonara demo nai, umaku iezu damari komu

dare ka ga potsuri mata na tte ii tte, sora ni te wo nobashita

akiru hodo mainichi warai atteta, saikou no tomoyo iza

tabidatsu toki da

Hirari hanabira chitte ku, sono wake wa hora kaze ni nori

habataku tame saa takaku tobou

yume wo kizanda tsugi no, machi awase basho wa mirai

ima fumi dasou yakusoku no asu e

Natsu no yoru ni mita seiza no umi, fukai aki no ochiba michi

mafuyu no houkago kakushi teta yume, katari atta ki mochi

tatoe hanarete mo zutto tsunagatteru, saikou no tomo no se ni

eeru wo okurou

Kitsuku kuchibiru kamishime, namida wo korae tewofuru yo

hanabira mau komorebi no naka de

yume o kanaete mune hatte, minna to au tame

ima kake dasou, atarashii hibi e

Nankai mo furimuki Waratte, sakebu nagori wo oshimu koe

takai sora ni suikoma rete yuku

yume no tochuu de tsukaretara, itsu demo aou ze

hitori janai kara

Hirari hanabira chitte ku, sono wake wa hora kaze ni nori

habataku tame saa takaku tobou

yume wo kizanda tsugi no, machi awase basho wa mirai

ima fumi dasou

yakusoku no asu e

_Yakusoku no Ashita he — Root Five_

* * *

_«Puedo prometerte que seguiré adelante, que continuaré mi vida, pero no olvidarte»._

* * *

En diez años son demasiadas las cosas y situaciones que pueden llegar a cambiar. Demasiado tiempo para olvidar y retomar. Para rehacer, reconstruir o simplemente, comenzar de cero. La mente también cambia; evoluciona. Las personas, los sentimientos, el entorno, la percepción de todo, incluso, los hábitos más arraigados. Tantas cosas pueden cambiar en diez años.

Nunca la esencia. La complejidad del alma… la autenticidad de la identidad.

Aquel perpetuo sentimiento de honestidad.

Lleva recorriendo las calles de New York desde casi el amanecer. Esa será su última visita a la ciudad que lo acogió en la última década. Aioros siente un poco de nostalgia al observar el gran afluente de personas ir y venir. El joven griego no ha cambiado casi nada físicamente, sus facciones pueden verse menos angulosas y más marcadas, como su herencia helénica le dicta, por lo demás, sigue conservando el aire jovial y bondadoso que lo caracteriza, ni sus ojos verdes han perdido el brillo adolescente. Tal vez su sonrisa es un tanto distinta. Solo un poco.

—Sí, llegaré alrededor del mediodía, no, no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi ¡qué no, Aioria!, está bien—suspira—también estoy ansioso, nos vemos en casa, adiós—cuelga su teléfono observando un tiempo de más al aparato.

Del otro lado del mundo aguardan ansiosos, pero Aioros no se siente así precisamente. Sino todo lo contrario; esta aterrado.

* * *

_«…ahora sólo nos resta vivir para ser felices, a nuestra manera y la manera en que yo quiero seguir viviendo y ser feliz, no es olvidándote»._

* * *

Había cumplido con su promesa y siguió su vida, lo mejor que pudo. Cuánto había costado.

—A juzgar por tu rostro, no te entusiasma mucho ese viaje, ¿no es así?—escucha que le dicen, pero no presta mucha atención—.No Entiendo por qué ese empeño en irte, me suena más a un capricho, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y si es por tu familia, bueno, podrías visitarlos más seguido.

—No entenderías.

—Explícame—.Aioros observa a la joven que le habla, su expresión no es la mejor y su voz, generalmente calmada, se escucha bastante rencorosa. Puede entender sus razones pero su decisión es irrefutable.

—No quiero discutir esto otra vez, te lo expliqué cuando nos conocimos, te dije que algún día volvería a Grecia y si mal no recuerdo, también te invité a ir conmigo, tú no quisiste—toma la mano de la joven y le dedica una sonrisa; —Marin, no discutamos, sabes que te quiero, pero…

—Y yo te amo, Aioros, esa es la gran diferencia—interrumpe al griego—a pesar de los años que llevamos conociéndonos, nunca supe nada de ti, apenas si se el nombre de tu familia, pero…—el castaño suspira.

Sabe que le será imposible evitar una discusión, pero no tiene los ánimos para soportarla, no ese día cuando su mente es un batiburrillo de recuerdos a los que no quiere invocar y sin embargo presumen su dominio ante su voluntad. Por lo que prefiere callar y seguir su camino hasta su departamento, todavía tiene cosas que acomodar y órdenes que dar para que todo sea llevado a su destino. Marin lo sigue con el rostro contraído.

Aioros había conocido a Marin tres años después de que llegara a New York. Ella también era estudiante de posgrado en la universidad a la cual asistía, como bióloga. Entablaron una relación amistosa casi de inmediato, al sentir empatía, ya que ambos eran extranjeros, Marin provenía de Japón. Con el tiempo y la convivencia, se acercaron más, hasta que después de dos años, Aioros decidió que era momento de dar un paso hacia su propia recuperación.

En un principio, asustado, deprimido y con un sentir que le asfixiaba a cada momento, Aioros se había refugiado en sus estudios y el trabajo, se mantenía ocupado casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Aprendió que esa era una manera de mantenerse lejos de los pensamientos, ya que cuando llegaba a su casa, era sólo para comer y dormir. Un hábito nocivo que iba consumiendo y al cual se iba aferrando con fuerza. Le aterraba la sola idea de verse solo con sus pensamientos, porque todo cuando su mente entretejía, era la figura casi fantasmal de Saga, sus ojos, sus cabellos alborotados enredados a sus dedos. Tantas noches se despertó sudado y con una erección, por soñarse entre los brazos del griego de azules cabellos para luego deshacerse en lágrimas por su patetismo. Y fue ahí que decidió refugiarse en Marin.

Su relación nunca fue normal, con altos y bajos, ya que ella era de un carácter fuerte a veces seco, pero profundo y de convicciones sólidas. Chocaron muchas veces, porque Aioros también era sincero, en extremo, y si bien, no estaba con nadie más, tampoco se decidía a establecerse formalmente como pareja definitiva.

¿La razón? Marin nunca la supo, pues Aioros la resguardaba en su más recóndito interior.

— ¿Así que éste es tu adiós? Se puede decir que ya no somos pareja, o lo que sea que éramos—dice la joven mientras le sigue los pasos al interior del departamento.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces—responde en un tono cansado—siempre supiste que algún día regresaría a mi país, así que llámalo como quieras Marin, una rompimiento, una despedida, un hasta pronto ¡como quieras!—levanta la voz—¡Llámalo como quieras!

La joven oriental lo observa entre sorprendida y resentida, ante su claro gesto de hartazgo. Aioros la contempla también ofuscado por su comportamiento y ese sentimiento que crece en su pecho a medida que las horas mueren y el retorno se hace inevitable. Marin frunce el ceño al divisar una increíble nostalgia derramarse a través de sus ojos, nunca lo había visto tan obcecado, como si temiera regresar, pero a la vez lo ansiara con vehemencia. Ella sonríe.

—Ya veo, es por eso que nunca me decías nada de tu pasado… hay alguien más.

—No hay nadie.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—Nunca fue una competencia Marin, por favor, no hagas que mi viaje sea desdichado.

La abraza y besa en los labios, ella se aferra a su cuerpo como último recurso vano. Aioros acaricia su espalda, tal vez le haría el amor, una última vez. Tal vez.

* * *

_«—Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, o tal vez, no haberte conocido nunca._

_—Te habría encontrado de todas formas. Sonará cursi, pero… aún y con más fuerza, te amo._

_—Yo también, Aioros, para tu desgracia, te amo»_

* * *

Aioros aprieta sus parpados tratando de tranquilizar su agitada alma. Es momento de regresar.

Si hay algo que Aioria conoce bien eso es a su hermano. Aioros es de mente simple e idealista, comprobado estaba ya. Demasiado. Y Aioria supone que si su hermano pierde esa simpleza, esa bondad, terminará por romperse y deshacer todo lo que con empeño y dedicación ha construido; su vida.

Silencioso cuando lo necesita y hablador—demasiado—el resto de las veces, nunca doblegó, para él, su pasado es tan importante como todo lo que construye en el presente.

Pero Aioria sabe que eso es una burda e insípida mentira y es por eso que lo oculta bajo llave, porque Aioros no construye nada, nada interno, ninguna procesión, esperando que sus cimientos renazcan por arte y gloria divina. Una estupidez, llegó a decir a viva voz, una vez.

Solo una. Aioros no se lo permitió más. Y la prueba de todo ello, es su regreso.

Fue recibido entre efusivos abrazos y llantos imposibles de controlar por su madre, mientras él los recibe de la misma manera, en diez años los había visto tan sólo una vez y eso fue porque su familia entera viajó a New York para su vigésimo cumpleaños.

La felicidad que experimenta al verlos es genuina, pero estar de regreso también supone una debacle para su alma.

Pisar Atenas nuevamente fue un golpe duro y depresivo. No le dará la razón a su hermano, pero sí, regresa al pasado, por así decirlo. Había hecho una carrera importante, trabajado para uno de los más prestigiosos museos, conocido gente fantástica, recorrido América y su cultura casi en su totalidad, había hecho una vida lejos de Grecia, pero es momento de regresar, porque siempre supo que no era capaz de desembarazarse del ayer.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya han transcurrido tres semanas. El tiempo vuela cuando buscas serenidad. Su departamento se halla listo para ser habitado otra vez, pero por alguna razón todavía no tiene la valentía de mudarse, por lo que en esos momentos vive en la casa que lo vio creer, junto a sus padres y su hermano. Piensa tomarse ese año de descanso.

Sasha no ha tenido el corazón para deshacerse de nada en ese departamento y de igual manera, Aioros nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Él no se había llevado nada, más que sus vestimentas, su laptop y algunas cosas más, lo demás permaneció en ese departamento, acompañado de soledad por casi diez años.

Sin embargo Aioros sabe que ya es momento de hacerle frente, por lo que esa tarde se decide a regresar a su departamento acompañado de su madre. Al ingresar, casi pierde la respiración, cuando los recuerdos le abofetean de golpe y sin compasión. Perturbado, trata de disimular su ofuscación, mientras se dedica a reorganizar el lugar, pero a medida que los minutos pasan, la sensación en su pecho se hace peor, siente el remolino de una crisis interna y solitaria quemándole en las venas y se reprende por ser tan idiota. Es ridículo después de tantos años seguir acusando su presencia de esa manera. Aioros deja una caja a medio vaciar largando un suspiro antes de pedirle a su madre que lo dejara solo, con la pobre excusa de estar agotado y querer descansar un poco. Sasha lo observa con el semblante preocupado y se muerde los labios para evitar hablar de lo que su hijo, seguramente, necesita oír. No obstante, antes de marcharse, voltea a verlo, en sus ojos se refleja la veracidad de su escueta frase; — _él se encuentra bien_ —susurra y se marcha, Aioros da un respingo y la sangre le palpita en las sienes. No responde, no la observa y apenas se supo solo, se desploma en su sillón, cerrando sus ojos, dibujando una sonrisa, mientras sin pensarlo comienza a llorar.

Fue por ello. Justamente por ello que no había querido regresar y por lo que desesperaba por volver… porque sabía que lloraría y que gritaría y correría a su casa para saber de él, verlo, abrazarlo…amarlo. Un deseo casi incontenible lo invadía día y noche, pero nadie hablaba y Aioros no preguntaba.

Muere por saber de él.

—Saga…

Aquel eco con el nombre del gemelo en la quietud de su departamento, la de su propia voz pronunciándolo—llamándolo—en un susurro fino, agrietó su consciencia cargada de evocaciones y sentires.

Sus pestañas se despegan observando el techo, inmóvil. Permanece en el vacío quien sabe por cuánto tiempo pero, para cuando se percata, las estrellas ya alumbran la ciudad. Decide que ya es suficiente de auto compadecerse, necesita salir, caminar para despejarse, para librarse de los fantasmas que lo persiguen pues piensa que todo es en vano ya, que Saga aún sigue en ese sanatorio. Que, muy probablemente, ya no lo recuerda.

Antes de salir, busca un libro de los que ha traído de su viaje y acomodado en su biblioteca, lo abre.

Inalterable con su mancha de lágrimas, toma la carta que Saga le había escrito el día que se fue. Con necedad la relee, hace años que no lo hacía y llora una vez más, quiso arrugarla, romperla y así terminar con todo, siente que esa carta es su _talón de Aquiles_ y lo único que lo mantiene atado al pasado, a él, a Saga. Pero no puede hacerlo, cada vez—cada maldita vez—que lo intentó, su corazón cual si fuera esa hoja de papel, se desgarraba y sangraba de dolor, por lo que optaba por guardarla en el mismo libro y dejarla en el olvido.

Masoquista, la lee una vez más.

Sale. Camina alrededor de una hora sin rumbo, disfrutando nuevamente de su tierra, admirando con nuevos ojos, lo bella que es Atenas. Un ruido en su estómago le advierte que el hambre ya se ha hecho presente. Entra al primer restaurante que divisa, acomodándose en la barra, pide algo de comer y sólo porque ya se siente mejor de ánimos, bebe una copa de vino tinto. Se dedica un momento más a observar a las personas antes de pagar y seguir camino, se percata de que esa terapia, la de caminar, le hace tremendamente bien, por lo que no considera todavía regresar a su departamento, después de todo no tiene sueño ni cansancio.

Llega a una zona bastante concurrida, sobre todo por jóvenes, ya que es una zona donde abundan los bares. Sonríe, nunca ha sido de esos lugares, en América, Marin solía arrastrarlo, pero con el tiempo se cansó, comprendiendo que no le gustaban. Y ahí, en Atenas, recordaba haber ido algunas veces con amigos, llevado otras tantas a amantes… y luego a Saga. Suspira, la amargura se precipita con fuerza cada vez que recuerda al gemelo.

Cuando calma un poco a su angustiada alma, nota un lugar en particular, donde varios jóvenes hacen fila en la entrada, en ese momento lee el cartel que anuncia un número musical esa noche.

**«Presentación en vivo de Cástor»**

Algo en Aioros se quiebra al leer ese nombre. Le resulta conocido, demasiado, se recuerda pronunciándolo.

Una burla.

Una risa.

Un abrazo y un beso…

Un rosto ceñido.

Un rostro amado. Cástor es el segundo nombre de Saga.

Su corazón se dispara, dando un vuelco que le acelera el pulso, siente como toda su sangre se hela e incluso sus pupilas se dilatan. Mareado, tuvo que asirse de una pared. Le lleva varios minutos salir del vértigo que dicho recuerdo le produjo y sin darse cuenta, ya se encuentra haciendo la fila para entrar a ese lugar.

El corazón parece querer escapársele por la boca.

¿Será él? ¿Qué hará al verlo? ¿Lo reconocerá?

—Saga, siempre fuiste alguien sobrenatural, ¿me estas llamando?—Piensa en voz alta.

* * *

Saga siempre ha sido complejo, Kanon lo sabe bien y siempre lo será. Un tipo complejo, de esos a los que es mejor mantener alejados, porque pueden contagiarte— ¿de qué? Eso sí no lo sabe—de los que no puedes mantenerle la mirada por más de un segundo, alejándola como quien ve a un demonio. Saga es de esas personas correctas e intachables a la vista de sus semejantes, alguien magno y perfecto que oculta la más absoluta imperfección, podrida y atormentada. Cuando la gente, de niños los veían jugando, corriendo o del brazo de su madre, no veían la diferencia, pero cuando se presentaban, esa pequeña gran diferencia saltaba a la vista. Los ojos de uno brillaban con entusiasmo, los del otro brillaban con profundidad, como si de verdad pudieran esos pequeños ojos azules ver el interior de las personas, por eso se asustaban y desviaban su atención al carismático, al hablador y confianzudo. Entonces Saga se transformaba en esa parte de la historia que nadie quiere leer, una palabra lejana, un nombre y ya.

Sucedió una tarde, Saga corrió hacia su madre para entregarle una pequeña flor silvestre que había arrancado del parque, junto a ellas se encontraban dos mujeres. El niño de por ese entonces corto cabello, tomó la mano de su madre mientras escuchó algo en particular; a pesar de ser el mayor, fue considerado _el gemelo de Kanon_.—son preciosos—dijo una—Si, él es Kanon y éste es su gemelo Saga—le había respondido la otra.

Saga fue relegado a ser el gemelo del otro, a ser «éste» y eso le molestó, mucho. Sin pensarlo apretó la mano de su madre y la observó algo azorado, pero descubriendo para su alivio, que su madre también estaba molesta por la presentación de sus hijos, a la cual esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho.

Él no era «éste» no era «ése» ni «aquel» él era Saga y Kanon era Kanon y ambos eran gemelos. Punto final.

Pero después de ese día, la ruleta giraba y la suerte sería echada. Saga se encontraría con la prueba fehaciente de su mente desdoblada. Pero claro, con cinco años y un amigo (aparentemente inofensivo) imaginario, nunca supo la magnitud de sus consecuencias, nunca, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el cuchillo se clavaba en el estómago de su hermano, al que empezaba a ver como una amenaza a su individualidad. Saga no quería verse como el gemelo de alguien, quería ser él y nadie más que él, porque con eso tenía suficiente, siendo solamente Saga, ni hermano, ni nada… de nadie.

Saga quería ser Saga, y cualquier intruso que amenazara con quebrantar su perfecta individualidad, debía ser destruido.

Claro que, Saga nunca supo de esos sentimientos, porque en realidad… **_ése_** Saga, no era él.

Una mente brillante, de espíritu frágil.

Ha pasado más de una hora y todavía no puede creerlo, incluso piensa que ante tanto asalto de emociones, su cuerpo terminará por colapsar. Presiona la palma de su mano derecha contra su pecho, tratando de calmar sus palpitaciones al tiempo que levanta la vista para observar el habitáculo que lo había acogido en los últimos diez años. No lo extrañará en lo absoluto.

Se incorpora de la cama yendo hasta el pequeño escritorio que posee, se ubica en la silla y saca su cuaderno, ese donde ha descrito toda su vivencia en ese lugar, Kanon le había dicho que podía hacerse famoso sacándolo como un libro. Saga sonríe, incluso puede escuchar la voz de su hermano tan bocajarro como siempre; —Ya sabes, de esos locos que escriben sus vivencias y después le sacan provecho.

Repasa con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del cuaderno antes de decidirse a abrirlo en una página al azar. Hace tiempo de aquello, pues la fecha data de cuatro años atrás. Entonces relee;

_Caprichoso, ¿Por qué te catalogan de esa manera? Deberían considerarte como misterioso y hasta a veces, inalcanzable. ¿No es así, destino?… No hablaré por los demás, pero es lo que sucede ante mí. Inalcanzable fue el destino que quise y me fue negado. El normal correr de la vida, el caer y levantarse, el sonreír y llorar, el enamorarse… eso me tocó, si, por partida doble… me convertí en algo que nunca debió, siquiera, existir. Dime, ¿cómo es qué mi vida terminó en esto?... no cuestiono tus designios, destino, pero ¿siempre ha sido esto?… Kanon jura que cada quien forja su propio destino, que cada paso es una línea escrita en el gran libro…_

_Tiene ese extraño pensamiento de que, al morir, cada persona se acomoda en la gran roca de la existencia, a leer ese libro que ha grabado desde sus primeros pasos en el mundo, deteniéndose en los detalles que les agradan, pasando las hojas rápido en aquellos que les avergüenzan... Es tan sólo un pensamiento… Esto que te cuento me trae a memoria la sonrisa de mamá… calma total de mis sentidos, puedo asegurar que si mi madre sonríe, todo estará bien…y ella reía por las ocurrencias post mortem de Kanon, ella cree en el paraíso, en la salvación divina…_

_Mamá… ¿Tendré yo esa salvación? ¿La tengo, destino?_

_¿La tendrá él?..._

– Hoy estoy bien, mañana no lo sé. –

El suspiro llena el silencio de su habitación al terminar de leer esa primera página. Esa fue y ha sido su firma. Cada vez que terminaba de escribir sellaba su relato con esa frase «Hoy estoy bien, mañana no lo sé».

Ese día, se encuentra mejor que nunca.

—Pensé que te encontraría ya listo para irte—la voz logra sacarlo de sus recuerdos. Es Afrodita, su médico.

—Todavía lo estoy asimilando—dice algo quedo—pensé que estaría aquí de por vida.

—No es algo sorprendente debido a tu recuperación.

—Según tú, es una enfermedad que no se cura, se trata, ¿cómo puedo estar recuperado entonces?—pregunta temeroso, incrédulo.

—Lo es Saga, siempre tendrás que lidiar con esto, pero ya no aquí, no eres una persona que debe estar aquí—se acerca hasta el escritorio. —Todos tus cargos fueron removidos y tu respuesta a todos los tratamientos fueron positivas, tu vida ya no depende de nosotros, sino de ti mismo—Afrodita habla con calma y orgullo. Saga nunca lo había visto perder la compostura, ni su semblante fresco y despreocupado, semejante a la dulzura.

Eso es lo que más lo asusta; libre de ser. De ir y venir. Y aunque no extrañará ese lugar, se había acostumbrado a su protección, a saberse observado y estudiado, a encontrarse en esas cuatro paredes a través de sus libros… y sus recuerdos.

Ahora Saga es plenamente consciente de todos sus actos. Los tratamientos de psicoterapia e hipnosis fueron los más difíciles de asimilar, tremendamente dolorosos a niveles emocionales insospechables. Fue llevado muchas veces hasta los límites de su tolerancia, incluso más allá, cayendo rendido entre espasmos y convulsiones que lo derivaban a internaciones y situaciones de emergencia para salvar su vida. Los recuerdos e imágenes iban y venían una y otra vez, las soñaba después de sus manifestaciones, las traspiraba y las gritaba… desesperado.

Muchas veces sintió que su cuerpo y alma ya no podían dar más, que no resistiría tanto tormento, esos días eran los peores, eran las crisis más agresivas manifiestas, tomando su cuerpo como descargo, lo cortaba. Fue descubierto en esas circunstancias varias veces.

Lo peor de todo fueron los electrochoques, a eso, nada se le comparaba.

Afrodita fue testigo de todo eso y más. Siendo su médico, estuvo presente en cada etapa de recuperación y recaída en su paciente. Fue él quien indicó cada tratamiento y a quien un día, al fin, el alter de Saga se presentó como tal.

Fue durante una sesión de hipnosis, la consciencia de Saga se desmembró por completo, dando paso a ese sujeto egoísta, lleno de odio hacia cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de Saga.

Saga estaba **_enamorado_** de Saga, o más bien, su alter estaba enamorado y obsesionado con Saga.

Fue un gran paso al descubrir que el alter padecía de ensoñaciones excesivas y trastornos narcisistas. Un caso excepcional para cualquier profesional de la salud mental. Saga era un caso único entre los trastornos de personalidades múltiples. Pero todo eso ha quedado atrás, si tendrá que vivir con tratamientos y sesiones ambulatorias por varios años más, pero ahora es libre.

¡Libre!

Ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciarlo sin que sus ojos se humedezcan y su pulso se acelere.

— ¿Saga?—El gemelo da un respingo.

—Supongo que tiene razón, de todas formas, no se ha librado de mí todavía—dice con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Créeme, es un placer saber que sólo serán sesiones esporádicas. Estoy feliz por ti, no sabes cuánto.

Saga arruga la nariz y el rubor le cubre las mejillas, Afrodita ya había tenido varias veces esos matices personales hacia él, que nada tienen que ver con la relación médico-paciente.

—Gracias—responde, sin saber qué decir realmente.

—Pero vamos ¡muéstrame una sonrisa! Volverás a ver a tus amigos, podrás estudiar nuevamente, recuperar una vida social normal e incluso enamorarte, Saga.

Saga abre sus ojos enormes y el rubor, ésta vez, abarca más de su rostro ¿enamorarse? No, no es algo que estuviera en sus planes nuevamente. Para enamorarse de nuevo, primero tienes que dejar de amar lo anterior.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo con mi familia primero, luego pensaré en todo lo demás—Saga sonrió ampliamente.

—Empecemos desde ahora entonces—una tercera voz se une a la conversación.

Saga es asaltado por un efusivo abrazo, el pequeño Defteros aprisiona en sus pequeños brazos a su hermano mayor. El gemelo lo sujeta con fuerza mientras le besa la cabeza y le revuelve los cabellos, los cuales al parecer piensa dejar crecer. Levanta la vista y ve a sus padres y a Kanon en la habitación, quien había hablado fue Aspros.

—Los dejaré solos—dice Afrodita—Saga, felicidades—y lo abraza. El gemelo corresponde sin pensarlo.

Una vez el profesional les diera privacidad, Asmita de dos zanjadas termina con la distancia abrazando con brío a su hijo inhalando el aroma que por diez años faltó en su hogar. Termina con el cálido abrazo solo para repasar el rostro de Saga con sus manos, su piel ya no le trasmite rechazo ni frialdad, es increíble la calidez y amor que despide su contacto, su hijo vuelve a ser el de antes, es su Saga. Llora.

El normal correr de la vida, el caer y levantarse, el sonreír y llorar. El enamorarse… puede que después de todo, no sea tan inalcanzable.

Al menos, eso piensa Saga.

¿O es que en definitiva, ya lo ha alcanzado?

La complejidad de Saga no venía de su comportamiento, en apariencia normal, Kanon, a pesar de saberse un pedazo más del alma de su hermano y aunque se uniera nuevamente, nunca llegará a saber lo que Saga en su fuero interno, siente.

Creyó, se dijo orgulloso de saberlo, que incluso él mismo lo sentía, pero aquel sentir no fue más que una efímera parte, tan pequeña… tan.

Porque de haber mantenido la conexión casi espiritual de la que alardeaba, estaba seguro, podría haber evitado todo el cataclismo interno y devastador de su hermano, pero él sólo fue perspicaz y un tanto suertudo. De no haber soñado con aquel episodio, de no haber encontrado su padre aquel diario, la historia sería contada de una forma más fúnebre y su hermano no estaría ahí, sujeto a su instrumento, tocando como antaño, mientras le enseña al pequeño de la casa, sus primeras notas musicales, mientras sonríe orgulloso por lo hábil del niño.

El talento viene de familia, es algo lógico, Kanon no se siente orgulloso por saber eso.

—Me gustaría ser un poco más hábil y acompañarte cuando te presentes a tocar—dice el niño algo triste.

—Más pronto que tarde lo harás y serás mejor que yo—responde sonriente el mayor.

Sí. Un mes después de haber obtenido su libertad, Saga se pone a prueba.

— ¡Oye!—grita el menor de los gemelos—yo he tratado de enseñarte incluso papá ha intentado y nunca quisiste, ¿qué te picó ahora?

—Tú eres gritón y no me tienes paciencia—Defteros le saca la lengua—Además dices muchas palabrotas, luego es a mí a quien reprenden por repetirlas. Y papá es peor.

— ¿Y quién te manda a repetirlas, tarado?

—Idiota.

—Mocoso feo—eso dolió. Defteros entrecierra los ojos poniéndose rojo de rabia.

— ¡Viejo arrugado y…!

—Basta ya—interrumpe Saga con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

Hace un mes que ha vuelto y Saga pudo notar dos cosas; la primera es—como era de esperarse—que su casa se encuentra igual que siempre. Cada mueble, cada libro, cada adorno en su lugar. Es su habitación la que ha cambiado un poco debido a que ahora luce un poco más infantil. Defteros había tomado posesión de ella cuando Kanon decidió mudarse y comenzar a vivir solo. Empero, su cama se halla pulcramente acomoda y en su lugar, aguardando por él. Y la segunda es que, en ese tiempo, pudo comprobar que esos dos se llevan como perros y gatos.

—…Envidioso—susurra el pequeño terminando su inconclusa frase anterior.

— ¿De verdad tengo arrugas?—exclama con espanto Kanon, mientras busca un espejo.

Saga sonríe y Defteros se lleva una mano a la cara mientras niega con resignación.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me ha contado Kanon?—pregunta de repente el menor— ¿Qué ustedes eran amigos de Antares, el marica ese que toca el contrabajo?—Saga comienza a reír por el calificativo que ha recibido su antaño amigo.

—Defteros, no uses palabras peyorativamente, Milo es una excelente persona y si, solíamos ser amigos, incluso de jóvenes tuvimos una banda.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ya no lo son?

—Digamos que seguimos caminos diferentes, Kanon entró a la policía, yo estuve internado y él se fue a Francia, para cuando regresó ya no fue lo mismo—una mueca algo incomoda aparece en el rostro del pequeño, viendo la melancolía naufragar en los ojos de su hermano.

—Maldito mocoso, arrugas, si como no, sólo tengo veinticinco años y estoy mejor que nunca…arrugas mis calzones.

Escuchan a Kanon murmurar desde el baño y debatirse entre sus traumas triviales. Ambos se observan, para estallar en risas instantes después.

* * *

Afrodita no sólo es un reconocido psiquiatra y neurólogo, cuyos estudios sobre la terapia con aromas está siendo furor. Utiliza tipos especiales de rosas, para tratar los trastornos de ansiedad. Pero lejos de lo profesional, es un joven más, que gusta de encontrarse con amigos en bares o de asistir a algún concierto de jazz, música que disfruta mucho, es por eso que tiene contactos con los dueños del bar Sanctuary, un pequeño lugar, muy concurrido y popular entre los jóvenes atenienses.

Cuando Saga habló con él de sus gustos por la música y su habilidad con la guitarra, se fascinó, al punto de sentarse por horas junto a él para escucharlo tocar, Saga en un principio se había sentido incomodo con la presencia y suma atención del profesional, pero después de un tiempo, hasta disfrutaba de la compañía y las charlas relacionadas al género, debatiendo sobre gustos y músicos talentosos. El de cabellos celestes se había sorprendido a sobremanera cuando descubrió que Saga conocía y muy bien al afamado Milo Antares, del cual se proclamaba su admirador.

Para cuando surgió la idea de una íntima presentación, para comenzar a reincorporarse a la sociedad nuevamente y ver sus comportamientos, Afrodita no dudó un instante en darle el visto bueno y conseguirle un lugar en la apretada agenda de Sanctuary.

Y esa gran noche ha llegado, sus padres se hallan presentes, incluso el pequeño de la familia. Kanon ha prometido ir en cuanto terminara su ronda de patrulla y por supuesto, Afrodita, quien no pensaba perderse el espectáculo. Mucho teme el sueco, que sus intereses han sobrepasado todo lo profesional y amistoso y hasta Asmita, perceptiva como es, se da cuenta del interés sentimental que guarda el psiquiatra para con Saga.

— ¡Vaya Saga! Te ves muy apuesto esta noche, es innegable lo bien que te hizo regresar a tu hogar—lo elogia Afrodita.

—Muchas gracias doctor, le debo una vez más mis agradecimientos por permitirme estar aquí.

—Deja las formalidades Saga y comienza a llamarme Afrodita, veme más como un amigo que como tu doctor, después de todo, hemos vivido y superado muchas cosas juntos, quiero que sepas qué…—Saga observa al mayor ruborizarse, nunca antes lo había visto así, y no puede negar que le parece, por primera vez, apuesto…demasiado; —que cuentas conmigo para todo, estoy para y por ti.

Saga abre sus ojos, asombrado por sus palabras y el rubor ahora, fue de él. Siempre le pareció extraño la manera tan incondicional de su accionar, pero dado que es un hombre muy abocado a sus pacientes, no lo tomaba nada más que como un excelente profesional, pero Afrodita esta vez, le esta insinuando mucho más. Y Saga no sabe si puede tomar eso y corresponder como, aparentemente, el otro desea.

No sabe, o no quiere…

Fuerza una sonrisa lánguida, al darse cuenta que no encontrará las palabras que pudieran dejar de alimentar esas esperanzas en el peli celeste.

Afrodita fue a ubicarse en la mesa donde se encuentra la familia Argyropoulos, esperando por la presentación que está seguro, será el punto final para destruir el miedo que Saga sigue almacenando con respecto a encontrarse cara a cara con la realidad.

Un punto de inflexión, que comienza en el instante en que los dedos de Saga se posan en las cuerdas de su guitarra y sus ojos se pierden más allá de todas las personas presentes. Personas que no pueden dejar de conmoverse con la suave melodía, de los primeros acordes… Saga siempre será un ser especial.

Sumamente especial.

[ _Buenos tiempos para un cambio. Ve, la suerte que he tenido._

_Puede un buen hombre, hacerse malo.]_

En diez años pueden existir muchos cambios.

_[No he tenido un sueño en mucho tiempo. Ve, la vida que he llevado._

_Puede un buen hombre hacerse malo.]_

Diez años que pueden robar y dar en la misma intensidad. No obstante, en un efímero segundo, aquellos años se vuelven fútiles al momento de volver a ver su mirada.

_[Así que por una vez en mi vida, déjame tener lo que yo quiero.]_

Sólo ellos pueden dimensionar lo profundo del dolor y lo insondable de la ausencia que provocó en sus vidas, en sus almas, en todo su ser… aquella mirada.

Aioros permanece de pie, paralizado, con todas las emociones juntas y más vivaces. Nunca fue consciente de todo lo que lo había extrañado, hasta ese instante en que lo ve sentado en el pequeño escenario, con guitarra en mano y dejando que su alma cantase, para el público en aquellas sentidas estrofas. Con aquella voz preciosa y profunda… Aioros se desarma en medio de la nada misma que es su existencia en ese lugar, cuando observa a aquel hombre rodear el cuerpo del gemelo entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla. Su alma se quiebra por completo al ver la sonrisa que le dedica Saga a ese hombre y lo hermoso que luce sonriendo, Aioros se hace añicos cuando los azules, tan intuitivos, se posan en sus verdes, tan devastados.

Solo ellos pueden entender, que a pesar de cualquier pasado e historia, a pesar de cualquier huida y encierro… a pesar de haberse prometido seguir adelante, terminarían pudriéndose en la soledad, que desde el fondo, emanaba sus almas.

Porque en diez años pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero así también, detener y renacer otras.

Camina. Obliga a sus tambaleantes piernas a dirigirse donde se halla su más profunda y completa felicidad, su más entrañable y desquiciada obsesión.

Camina, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras sus ojos cristalinos luchan a muerte por contener un instante más, el advenimiento de sus lágrimas.

Saga lo siente como un golpe. Tan fuerte y doliente que también tiembla en brazos de Afrodita, en presencia de sus padres y su pequeño hermano. La imagen de Aioros se alza como un fantasma del pasado al que no pudo soltarle la mano. El rostro pálido y los labios zigzagueante del peli azul preocupan a los presentes.

—Saga, ¿qué te sucede?—pregunta alarmado el médico.

Aspros no necesita preguntar cuando ve a Aioros acercárseles, él sabía de su vuelta. Aspros mantuvo después de todo lo ocurrido el contacto con Sísifo, construyendo una nueva amistad que pudo sobrevivir a la tragedia y fue justamente el mayor de los castaños quien le contó sobre el regreso de su hijo. También le había pedido que no dijera nada hasta que Aioros pudiera reacomodarse. Pero de igual manera no puede evitar el abrir sus ojos enormes y sujetar con fuerza la mano de su mujer ante su presencia.

—Saga…

Saga se pierde en el recuerdo de esa sensación correntina en su espalda al escuchar su voz por primera vez, y como en ese pasado lejano, la experiencia es la misma. O mayor.

Aioros tiembla sin importarle quién es esa persona que sujeta al gemelo casi con posesividad, tampoco a la conmoción en los padres de este, sólo le importa Saga. El verlo… y tenerlo, una vez más

—Hola—dice Aioros con una mueca que simula una sonrisa. Pero esta no llega a dibujarse—Saga—vuelve a nombrarlo con la voz entrecortada. El castaño no encuentra las palabras o el orden en que quiere que salgan. Solo se queda de pie contemplando ese rostro perturbado y dolido. Harto extrañado.

Nadie produce sonido alguno, Afrodita se aparta del gemelo con el rostro algo afligido. Conoce a Aioros y toda la historia que acarrea junto al gemelo— _por supuesto_ —se preocupa por su paciente y secreta fascinación, teme por su reacción, más al verlo tan tieso y pálido, al borde de un colapso, a punto de desmayarse.

Defteros es el único, que por ignorar la identidad del recién llegado, no entiende para nada porqué de repente todos traen sus rostros como si acabaran de recibir una paliza o peor aún, una terrible noticia.

—A…Aioros…—el nombre le quema la garganta.

Verlo es surreal.

—Necesito hablar contigo…me lo debes—Saga aprieta sus ojos, —te lo debes.

—Saga, creo que es mejor que te sientes—Afrodita toma la mano del gemelo entre las suyas, Aioros al ver esto entrecierra sus ojos e inconscientemente aprieta sus puños; —esto puede ser…

—Estoy bien—exclama seco y sin expresión—déjenme solo con Aioros.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Quién es éste sujeto?—refunfuña con recelo y el rosto ceñido el menor.

Aioros observa al muchachito dando un respingo inconsciente, no se había percatado de la presencia del menor hasta ese momento, el cual es el calco de Aspros, aún más que Saga y Kanon.

—Vamos hijo, te lo explicaré de camino—Aspros observa a su hijo mayor—Saga…

—Estaré bien papá, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El mayor asiente mientras toma a su mujer de la mano, quien se ha mantenido callada debido a la conmoción, y a su hijo, dejando solos al psiquiatra y a la otrora pareja.

—Me sentiría mejor si te acompaño—habla el profesional.

— ¿Pensé que confiabas en mí? No haré nada indebido, no te preocupes… te llamaré, lo prometo.

Aioros escucha la conversación, sintiéndose por demás idiota al ver que, aparentemente, Saga ya tenía una nueva vida y mucho más importante, alguien nuevo en su vida. No puede reprocharle absolutamente nada, al fin y al cabo, él había intentado hacer lo mismo con Marin. Pero no por ello puede dejar de sentirse desdichado, dolido y tremendamente celoso.

—De acuerdo Saga y discúlpame, claro que confió en ti—Afrodita sonríe y se marcha sin abrazarlo, besarle la mejilla ni nada.

Se encuentran solos.

—Vamos—toma su mano evadiendo las miles de emociones que el mero contacto le produjo.

— ¿Dónde?—Saga se detiene. Aioros se da vuelta y lo enfrenta. El gemelo por primera vez no puede interpretar la intensidad de su mirar.

—Quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, donde las palabras se pierden—se restriega los ojos—lejos, lejos, solos los dos—dice casi desencajado.

Saga traga saliva, para esa altura ya no sabe distinguir nada más. Asiente asustado, fluctuando entre dejarse llevar o salir corriendo. Asiente, desfigurado entre los recuerdos y el presente. Entre las noches en las que su rostro le produjo febriles insomnios… y ante el _seguir adelante_.

Caminan a paso ligero, apretándose con fuerza las manos, silenciando sus gargantas, más no sus corazones que parecen retumbar como martillazos en sus tímpanos. ¿Dónde lo lleva?

Aioros se detiene en seco.

—Ahí—señala, —ahí está bien.

Saga sigue la línea de la mano extendida; es una pequeña y desolada plazoleta, poco iluminada y no muy segura. Un terrible escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, tuvo miedo y duda por primera vez de su integridad junto al castaño, ¿Qué pretendía Aioros llevándolo a ese lugar oscuro? Aun así, se deja arrastrar los pocos metros que quedan entre ellos y el destino que ha elegido Aioros.

El castaño se arroja al primer banco que divisa, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se inclina hacia adelante, hundiéndose entre sus rodillas. Saga lo observa expectante, confundido y asustado.

—Aioros—lo llama, pero no obtiene respuesta ni reacción— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Saga da un respingo cuando lo siente carcajear.

—No. No lo sé… nunca pensé que nuestro reencuentro sería así—ríe quedo—caminé por la ciudad sin ningún destino fijo y terminé aquí, ¿qué posibilidades hay de eso? ¡Ninguna!—brama— ¿Por qué Cástor? Odiabas ese nombre—la vista la mantiene turbia, aun así, Saga puede notar como brilla llena de… de no sabe _qué_.

—Tampoco lo sé, tal vez no quería ser Saga… o muy probable, todavía no soy Saga—fue sincero y Aioros sonríe encantado. Saga en esencia, no ha cambiado. No se asusta por aquello de _no ser_.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—toma su mano entre las suyas, las acaricia y se permite temblar todo lo que quiere, sin disimular la perturbación, la hiriente necesidad de su contacto.

Sin embargo, las palabras salen forzadas, incomodas, el contacto visual, el aroma, todo. Parecen dos completos extraños. La deplorable verdad es que, lo son.

—Bien, estoy…bien—guarda silencio por un momento—pensé que seguías en América.

Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse, debatiéndose entre la necesidad, la maldita necesidad que late con fuerza, que emerge como bestia para demostrar que no lo están, ninguno de los dos. Que aquellos insustanciales diez años, sólo han sido un punto muerto, un letargo en el que se vieron forzosamente obligados a permanecer. Pero ya no más… ya no puede más.

—Regresé hace un mes—gimotea el castaño, lastimando su voz, su corazón y la herida abierta que jamás pudo cicatrizar.

¿Cómo algo puede doler tanto? ¿Cómo puede aún sangrar? Después de tantos años… de interminables motivos para que aquello no doliera, no quemara. Y no es precisamente el amor ¡eso no! El amor no duele... Aioros comienza a llorar al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo equivocado, que él no lloraba y sangraba por la herida producida por el amor de Saga.

¡Es la soledad! ¡La distancia!... ¡Era estar sin Saga el problema! Le habían arrancado de su felicidad, obligado a arrancarse los sentimientos que le pertenecían al gemelo, como si fuese un tumor llamado Saga, el cual consumía su vida ¡Y que terrible ha sido eso! Pensar siquiera que su amor es una enfermedad. La enfermedad es su soledad, su ausencia.

Se incorpora matando la distancia entre ellos, con el rosto desquiciado y bañado en lágrimas acaricia el losado rostro del gemelo. Y Saga cierra sus ojos y se derrite en el contacto, se une a esa mano, a su tacto, a sus marcas, ladea la cabeza persiguiendo el roce, mancillando la cordura de la que puede decir al fin, es completamente suya…y de Aioros. De nadie más. Y llora también.

Abrazo. Sentires. Menester correlación. Amor y nada más.

—Te extrañé tanto.

Beso.

La privación del contacto cálido, la humedad que nunca halló en nadie, el sabor que jamás olvidó, los labios que se abren para invitarlo a sellar la unión. Aioros lo presiona contra su cuerpo y se funde en un beso demandante, poco importa si raya lo salvaje. Es que esos labios fueron, son y serán siempre su más absoluta adicción. Saga al completo lo es.

Saga fue quien se separa de él, se ve aun pálido y dudoso, entonces Aioros recuerda al hombre que estaba junto a él en ese bar, al bello hombre de cabellos celestes. Se estremece al pensar que ha llegado demasiado tarde.

Qué cobarde había sido.

—Lo siento—se disculpa separándose completamente del gemelo, extrañando ya su cercanía.

Saga enarca sus cejas y lo observa un tanto abatido. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

— ¿Por qué?—su voz suena nada firme— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué me besas? ¡Aioros!—grita exacerbado— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—llora. —Deberías odiarme, no fui siquiera lo suficientemente valiente para ir y pedirte disculpas personalmente, para abrazarte y decirte adiós, para liberarte de mi persona ¡no lo fui! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me era imposible decirte adiós, porque te amaba y…

— ¿Amaba?—Aioros siente a sus fuerzas escurrirse cual liquido— ¿Ya no me amas?

Es lo más lógico pero se rehúsa a escucharlo, ahora que lo tiene enfrente, ahora que su corazón vuelve a latir con anhelo y calor. No. Y su silencio, tortuoso. Lento.

—Lo intenté…

—Ese hombre que estaba contigo, ¿es…? ¿Tu novio?—Saga parpadea antes de percatarse que se refería a Afrodita.

—Ese hombre es mi psiquiatra, es quien me ayudó todo este tiempo y es gracias a él que estoy aquí hoy.

— ¿No me has respondido?

Saga suspira al tiempo que vuelve a acercarse al castaño, eleva sus manos dudando por un instante antes de tomar el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y presionar suaves caricias con sus pulgares.

—No lo es, me es imposible amar a otra persona, Aioros… jamás te he olvidado y si me he recuperado—la voz le tiembla, —si he soportado todos estos años los tratamientos… fue por ti. Por ti Aioros, tu rostro—lo acaricia—tus ojos…tus labios—roza apenas, mezclando así sus alientos; —Fue por ti y la promesa de seguir viviendo a pesar de todo.

Y es lo único que necesita el castaño para acabar con la distancia y la soledad.

—Te amo.

Incapaz de contenerse, vuelve a besarlo a saborear lo que alguna vez le correspondió y que de ahí en adelante, correspondería hasta el final de sus días. Y batallará contra todos de ser necesario. Lo hará, luchará por ese amor.

Luchará por Saga.

Para estar junto a Saga. Para siempre…

* * *

_—Me llamo Aioros._

* * *

Llegan con las mejillas arreboladas. El correteo y la excitación tiñen de adorable carmesí a sus rostros. Aioros se detiene de a momentos para contemplarlo, asegurándose que es real haciendo que Saga se ruborizara todavía más. Le encanta.

* * *

_—Mi nombre es…_

* * *

No piensan en nada más. Todo es tan fantástico e ideal, que temen pestañear y encontrarse con que sus presencias solo fueron una más de las fantasías, que distanciados, compartían. Pero no, ahí están, ingresando en el departamento que le pertenece a Aioros, tomados de la mano, y con los corazones acelerados.

* * *

_—Saga…Te he estado observando._

* * *

Emoción, alegría exacerbada, felicidad… calentura, no lo iba a negar. Todo lo siente. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

_— ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Lo observa una vez más antes de ingresar, se gira tomando sus labios, mordisqueándolos, suspirando…jadeando.

* * *

_—Porque me gustas…_

* * *

Gemidos entrecortados, suspiros fuertísimos y gritos ahogados. Ambos se paralizan al escuchar semejante concierto de jadeos. Aioros palidece y Saga se siente descomponer. ¿Acaso Aioros tiene un amante? Uno bastante desleal al parecer.

—Espera aquí—dice titubeante. Saga no habla ni hace ningún gesto.

Lo observa caminar por el pasillo que comunica a la habitación, encender la luz de dicha habitación. Luego escucha un grito.

— ¡AIORIA!

—Hola, Aioros—escucha otra voz descarada y harta conocida. Su hermano. Saga abre sus ojos asombrados y sigue los pasos de Aioros, hasta llegar junto a él.

Aioria y Kanon se encuentran desnudos y en una posición muy comprometedora. Pero eso claro, queda en segundo plano cuando el pasmo en los rostros de los amantes se hace evidente y turbio. Kanon y Aioria palidecen al ver a Saga allí.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—inquiere Aioria.

Aioria apenas y se hallaba asimilando el hecho de estar nuevamente junto a Kanon, imaginándose en algún futuro lejano este encuentro, pero no así… y no tan pronto. Allí esta Saga, la persona que supo odiar con todas sus fuerzas, el motor de vida de su hermano…

—Saga, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunta su hermano.

—Saga y yo… nos encontramos y necesitamos hablar, así que por favor ¡retírense de mi casa! ¡Y Aioria por el amor de Dios, cubre eso!

El castaño jala las sabanas para envolverse en ellas y observar con una mezcla de sorpresa y (todavía) desagrado, al gemelo mayor. Kanon presiona ligeramente su mano sobre el brazo de su _amante_ y le lanza una severa mirada, que acalla toda posible perorata que podría decir el castaño. Aioria suspira y se dispone a vestir, con el aire tensándose a cada momento, Kanon observa a su gemelo, se ve algo pálido, pero feliz, algo le dice que esos dos ya han _hablado_ lo suficiente, sonríe y Saga percatándose de eso, le devuelve una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

—Llámame—es lo único que dice Aioria, a su hermano, antes de abandonar la casa junto a Kanon quien palmea su espalda expresando un contundente _es bueno verte_ hacia Aioros y estrechando su mano rápidamente con su hermano.

Saga se queda observando hacia la puerta, aun cuando está ya ha sido cerrada y esos dos ya se han marchado. Le parece tan irreal que estén juntos. Despierta sólo cuando siente unos brazos rodearle la cintura y unos labios pegarse a su cuello. Se estremece con los recuerdos de ayeres distantes y un presente brumoso, al punto de sentir que le falta el aliento. Gira encontrándose con la bella estampa de la sonrisa de Aioros. Tal parece que el tiempo no ha transcurrido, que siguen siendo los adolescentes enamorados de antes, y felices.

Pero no. Esos jóvenes ya no regresarán, ahora convertidos en dos hombres, que en mayor o menor medida, encaminaron sus vidas, en diferentes rumbos. Y a pesar de ello, allí se encuentran, observándose en la misma habitación que fue testigo de su primer encuentro. Saga sonríe, ensancha lo más que puede sus labios, mientras se acerca y termina con la distancia.

Y termina con todo ¿Existirá realmente un destino impuesto?

Nada de lo que se avecina será fácil y posiblemente, los obstáculos comenzarán a aparecer. Fueron diez años de ausencia y tendrán que conocerse nuevamente. Para Aioros, todo—como siempre fue su costumbre—es un poco más sencillo. Tiene a Saga a su lado, lo demás queda sobrando.

Se arrojan en la cama. Esa misma que los recibiera diez años atrás para consumar algo mucho más allá del amor. Más genuino y esencial. Colocando en su debido lugar las piezas en sus almas, ensamblando así una conexión profunda y destinada.

Las pieles se adhieren. Canela y alabastro. Terrestre y celestial.

Aioros recorre el camino y vuelve a marcar el cuerpo con su sello. Inicia el descenso, precipitándose con ello a la irrefutable obviedad; que Saga, sólo le perteneció a él.

Allá, lejos, quedan esos nombres que no vale la pena recordar. Allá quedan los golpes que no son necesario volver a sentir…allá—lejos—en el olvido… quedan ellos. Renaciendo en el ósculo de sus vidas, para ser uno, una vez más.

Saga gime, abriendo sus piernas, dando paso al calor conocido y el dolor, ese que bien vale la pena soportar, se presenta acompañado con besos balsámicos y caricias furtivas, dejando como saldo sus suaves jadeos…« _Aioros…Aioros_ …» no se cansará nunca de escucharlo en esa forma, tan cruda y prístina.

Se aferra a su espalda, la marca con sus uñas y encuentra el alma; el ser puro. El que siempre fue, Saga es la criatura más sublime que pudo haber conocido e incluso, aquellas lágrimas lo reafirman. Conmovido porque alguien así lo amara, conmovido por todo lo que viven.

Aioros desde la distancia, algo confusa, parece apreciar sus siluetas moviéndose compasadas, desfigurándose en la pared, en una única mancha. Eso eran ellos, uno solo.

Y están haciendo el amor. Aioros desvía su vista de la sombra y la vuelve a enfocar en Saga debajo suyo, sonrojado, jadeante y bello. _Bellísimo_ , sus azules ojos, escampados y brillantes, anegados en lágrimas que poco tienen que ver con la tristeza y soledad, muestran el interior de Saga, que brilla cual oro.

Un alma dorada.

Acelera sus movimientos, las piernas blancas se aferran a su cintura, los brazos a su cuello, Saga une sus labios, mientras drenan en aquel orgasmo sustancial, todo el dolor y tormento vivido. Lavan en sus gritos, sus almas, limpiándolas de todo.

Son libres de ser y de estar. Lo abraza, Saga se pega al cuerpo, temiendo que la ilusión se termine. Pero Aioros, con sus besos, le recuerda que esa es su realidad.

En el abismo de su mente, lo único que permaneció inalterable; fue ese amor. Ese beso.

* * *

_—Porque me gustas…_

* * *

Fue el conocerlo.

Allá, lejos, en el olvido… quedaron ellos. El nuevo día, traerá un nuevo renacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. No se asusten por los posibles ooc de aquí en adelante xD
> 
> Nota al pie: el nombre original del abuelo de Milo lo cambié por el santo del Next Dimension. No modifica la historia porque sencillamente es solo una mención. Así como espero y no se molesten por el genderbender de Asmita.


End file.
